Cruising For Love
by StrawberryMerry
Summary: Orihime asks Ulquiorra to accompany her on a cruise to Hawaii. Unbeknownst to them, it's a couple's cruise. Forced to share a bed and pretend they're married, the two struggle with their growing feelings for each other.
1. Planning

**[01/15/14] Chapter revised and updated.**

**Note: Onna, pronounced **_**oh-na**_**, means 'woman' in Japanese.**

* * *

**Planning**

Orihime glanced up from the brochure in her hands at Ulquiorra who was quietly glaring at his food. She still couldn't believe that her once captor had become her live-in houseguest. Everything that'd happened over the past few weeks felt a chaotic blur, and being back home made all the events seem nothing but a horrible nightmare.

Aizen was captured, the majority of his army diminished, the once Arrancar sitting across from her one of the remaining survivors. She still couldn't believe that he was alive and _here_, and too often she caught herself staring as if at a ghost.

In an act of unwarranted good grace, Urahara had provided a permanent Gigai for Ulquiorra upon their return to the human world. Orihime was surprised that Ulquiorra had even accepted her offer to return with her, though she supposed he really had nowhere else to go.

And human he would become, whether he liked it or not, because the Gigai Urahara happened to outfit for the ex-Arrancar just happened to be the type that drained spirit energy. It was only a matter of time before he'd struggle with menial everyday tasks like everyone else.

Today was day three in what Orihime liked to call the 'Ulquiorra Becomes a Real Boy' chronicles, and today's challenge was convincing him to eat.

_Talk about role reversal_, she thought to herself amusedly.

With discretion she observed as he picked up his fork and suspiciously prodded the pile of food before him. It was strangely thrilling having a front row seat to Ulquiorra's adaptation to human life. Possibly the most fun she'd had in a while. It was like teaching a puppy new tricks.

With baited breath she watched as he lifted a speared piece of chocolate-mustard-glazed chicken to his lips. Sensing her gaze, his large green eyes left his plate to meet hers, his hand pausing.

Orihime sighed, setting down the brochure. "It doesn't taste good?"

"I believe I requested you not to watch," he responded, placing his fork back onto his full plate.

She couldn't believe how touchy Ulquiorra was. Now that _he_ was the one under constant surveillance, he didn't like it. "I wasn't watching," Orihime denied, feeling slightly tense and embarrassed.

"I saw you. Do not lie to me, onna."

Taking the brochure, Orihime hid behind it, casually masking the awkward flush on her cheeks.

She read over it for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Advertised in large yellow block letters was the opportunity to go on a two-week cruise to Hawaii. Normally Orihime would never spend money on such an extravagant vacation, but after her draining stay at Las Noches she felt she was due a little break.

She eyed the phone number listed on the back of the brochure and then Ulquiorra, who was chewing his food quietly.

Her mouth popped open and just as quickly closed, her responsible inner voice chastising the impulsive part of her brain for even considering a vacation right now.

She couldn't simply leave Ulquiorra here by himself. It wasn't that he couldn't manage on his own, because he was perfectly capable. It was other people she was nervous about, nervous _for, _she should say. He had his own _special_ way of dealing with others that didn't exactly mesh well with the human realm. It could cause a lot of trouble now that she felt liable for his actions since it was she who insisted he return to begin with.

But she couldn't take him with her.

Well…

_Maybe._

She peeked up at him, pleased that for once he looked quite relaxed; hopefully a sign that it was growing easier for him to be here.

Despite his withdrawn and often frigid demeanor, Ulquiorra wasn't so bad to be around. He still had a regrettable penchant for being domineering in almost all situations, but she never sensed any hostility. Her friends would probably be glad to know that she actually found living with him quite easy, aside from the occasional stiff conversation.

Perhaps going on a little vacation with him wouldn't be such a _terrible_ idea. It'd give her the chance to feel out this delicate companionship developing between them. Maybe they'd even end up becoming friends.

The thought brightened her mood and she held the brochure up for him to see. His emerald eyes stared at it, face expressionless as ever. "What is a 'cruise'?"

Orihime smiled and set down the pamphlet. "It's a type of vacation where you sail across the ocean on a luxurious ship to an island with white sand beaches and lots of sun. It's fun." Her eyes sparkled dreamily. "People go on them when they want to relax."

Ulquiorra's signature frown deepened. "That sounds unpleasant."

Biting down on her lip, Orihime disguised a disappointed pout. "I promise it isn't. You can swim and eat lots of delicious food and play games and sightsee and…" She trailed off, realizing Ulquiorra likely had zero interest in any of those activities.

Quiet apprehension prompted her to lower her eyes to the table. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to go?"

"No." He answered with cool conclusiveness, jade eyes gauging her reaction.

_That _was no surprise.

However, while she couldn't say she knew very much about him, she'd learned enough to know that he was very curious. It was all a matter of sparking his interest. "Hawaii is apparently very beautiful. It's not only beaches. There's lots to see, like…"

His gaze moved back to his plate, disinterest palpable.

"…volcanoes and stuff." It wasn't working. It was difficult trying to sell an island getaway to a guy whose main interest seemed to be staring at things, and not much else. A lost cause, indeed. She sighed, flicking the brochure away dispiritedly. "Never mind."

Ulquiorra watched as she moved to clean up the mess she'd made of the kitchen, her movements lacking the usual liveliness he'd become used to since their return to her home. Being no expert on human response, but having observed her long enough to detect a change in mood, he'd venture to guess that she was currently disappointed.

Long white fingers brushed across the glossy photo of the cruise liner.

Humans were such peculiar creatures. To think that she'd willingly confine herself to a ship for any number of days with no way of escape when she'd only just been released from her prison in Las Noches. Unless he'd missed something, the woman hadn't seemed very keen on imprisonment. And now she was prepared to pay for it. If her readiness to forgive his transgressions and treat him as one of her friends hadn't already ascertained her eccentricity, then _this _most definitely did.

"Why not invite your friends?"

The deep baritone of his voice broke the tense silence like a crash of thunder in the middle of the night, and Orihime dropped the fork she was cleaning. She glanced over her shoulder, intrigued that he was continuing a discussion she'd thought was decided. "Well Tatsuki wouldn't be interested, and I think Kuchiki-san is visiting her brother. And it would be strange to invite Sado-kun or Ishida-kun, because they're both boys, and—"

"I am also male. Perhaps you have failed to notice?"

Orihime blushed at her slipup, returning her attention to the dishes. "Oh, well, that's true. I just meant, um…" Honestly, every time she spoke she felt like she was outdoing herself in stupidity. She wasn't nearly this tongue-tied around him in Las Noches.

Ulquiorra noticed. "I see you've changed your mind."

"I haven't," she denied readily. Drying her hands, she reclaimed her seat at the table. "You're already staying with me, so it shouldn't be much different," she explained, meeting his eyes. "But if you don't want to go, it's okay. I can go some other time."

She was looking at him with such anticipation that he found himself uncomfortable. According to human principles it could be said that he was indebted to her. He did not feel regret for the fact, but he did respectfully recognize the hardship he'd caused her. Agreeing to this trip would at least demonstrate that he acknowledged the kindness she displayed when she invited him into her home.

If he thought of it as a form of justified retribution for having held her captive himself, then the decision was easy. "Fine."

A brilliant smile spread across her face and the discomfort Ulquiorra had been feeling increased tenfold, and he moved his gaze to the window to distract himself. He'd not yet grown used to seeing her happy. It was a side of her that had not been present inside the oppressive walls of Las Noches.

A moment later Orihime had left her place at the kitchen table to grab her phone, blood pushed through her veins by a rush of adrenaline. Brochure in hand, she flipped it over and proceeded to dial the number on the back. She waited as the phone began to ring.

"Aloha Cruise Lines, how may I help you?"

"Hi, um, I would like to book the cruise for Hawaii that leaves this weekend, please," Orihime requested sweetly, twisting the phone's cord around her finger and turning her back on her vigilant houseguest.

Really, the next lesson would be in behavior and how unconcealed staring just wasn't socially acceptable.

"And how many will be going?" The travel advisor asked cheerfully.

"Two," Orihime answered, glancing at Ulquiorra's vacant face. She flashed a smile and turned back towards the window.

"Oh, of course. Silly me," the woman commented, laughing to herself.

Through the phone's earpiece Orihime could hear the soft clacking of a keyboard over the soft tune of a ukulele. Hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be too expensive. She had some extra funds she'd managed to save up from odd jobs and numerous birthday cards, and she was trusting it would be enough.

"Okay, so you wanted two boarding passes for the Me Ke Aloha cruise that leaves port this Saturday, is that correct?"

"Yep, that sounds right! And, um," Placing her mouth closer to the phone, she asked as if whispering a secret into someone's ear, "How much is it?" Never one to undervalue the importance of good luck, she crossed her fingers.

"Well that depends. Which deck are you interested in? If you open your brochure you'll find a map of the ship's interior." Orihime unfolded the brochure and examined it closely. There were five decks listed 'A' through 'E' from first deck to bottommost. "The 'A' deck cabins are the largest and most luxurious, so naturally they'll be the most expensive. As you go down a deck, the cost is less, but the cabins aren't as extravagant."

Orihime considered her options. She really didn't have a whole lot of money. And what did it matter what their room looked like? She'd be spending most of her time outside of it anyways. "I think 'E' deck should be fine."

"Then I have booked you and your guest for room E508," the travel advisor informed pleasantly.

"Great! Let me just find my credit card," Orhime mumbled, looking around for her bag and spotting it hanging from Ulquiorra's chair.

Approaching him always made her apprehensive, but lately it was getting out of hand. She was just getting her wallet, for goodness sakes.

Reading off the digits printed across the card to the woman on the other end of the line, the young girl ignored the pair of eyes she could feel glued to her face.

When everything was set and done, Orihime had the option of either having the tickets mailed to her or picking them up at the travel office.

"I think I'll pick them up, if that's okay. I'll be out today anyways." Already she'd mentally constructed a considerable list of things she and Ulquiorra would need before the trip.

"Good, then I shall see you later today Miss Inoue!"

Hanging up the phone, Orihime placed her wallet back inside her purse and pulled the strap onto her shoulder. She looked down into Ulquiorra's impassive face. "There are some things we're going to need before the trip, so I'm going shopping for a little while. Would you like to come?"

Somehow he couldn't think up an alternative less he wanted to sit alone in her apartment for the remainder of the day. Having done so once before, he knew better than to test the boundaries of his patience in such a way ever again. "Fine."

Orihime smiled happily and glanced down at his more than half-full plate of food. He hadn't taken a second bite. "Are you done eating then? We should get going if we don't want to be out all day," she said offhandedly, glancing at her watch. It was already half past noon.

Ulquiorra stood silently, taking his plate of uneaten food and placing it in the sink. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, because he was, it was just a challenge for him to get used to her strange food. He had yet to have food other than what she provided, but if all human food tasted as hers did then he was going to have difficulty adjusting.

Orihime knew none of this. Nor did she know that the taste of her food repulsed him so much that, despite being ravenous, the mere thought of ingesting her meals made his stomach churn. He'd wager even the Octava would struggle to concoct something even half as vile.

He turned to find her slipping on her shoes near the front door. Putting his hands into the pockets of his borrowed black slacks, pants she'd loaned him from her deceased brother's closet, he headed her way, ready to leave and get this over with.

Once outside he followed behind her at a safe distance as they strolled down the sidewalk. A dog was barking nearby and he could hear the rush of cars driving in the distance. These sounds, the heat from the sun, the thickness of the air, of gentle breezes and rain were all things new to him. Of course he'd seen and heard them before, but not enough to where he was entirely used to them. And with his new human body, hearing and seeing these things was entirely different than it had been in his Hollow form. Everything was _intense_—colors, smells, textures, noises, _feelings._

Yes, they were there. It was likely they always had been, because that was the only real explanation as to how he had a vague understanding of them. The difference was that they were now a constant, whereas before they were nothing but a faint presence beneath the surface of duty and conscientious thought.

The soft sound of Orihime sneezing distracted him from his thoughts, his eyes moving to concentrate on the soft sway of her unbound hair, ginger waves brushing the small of her back with every step.

Ever since their return to her world she'd been behaving as if the events that'd occurred at Las Noches were but a fleeting nightmare. Undoubtedly just his presence alone had to be a continual reminder of her stay in the whitewashed prison; though one would never know with the way she treated him.

The woman was as much a stranger to him now as she was the first time he'd laid eyes on her. He was unused to the casual ease with which she smiled at him, spoke to and regarded him, as if he'd never treated her wrongly. There were so many questions to be answered, so many things he didn't understand, namely why she had hoped to save him. He'd done nothing to deserve even an iota of her kindness, and yet she gave it to him freely.

_Willingly_.

He sighed, an emotive action he'd only recently found himself prone to doing when buried beneath his pyramid of thoughts. Thoughts that left him tired, his search for answers revealing nothing but another slew of questions.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Orihime casually glanced behind, her eyes meeting Ulquiorra's. Offering a small smile, she returned her attention to the sidewalk, if only to keep secret the flush of rose on her skin. Purposefully slowing her step, she waited until Ulquiorra was at her side as they continued on.

What hadn't changed was just how fascinating she was. Such a small movement, a mere shift in pace and step, and Ulquiorra's mind was thrown into the realm of curiosity.

This manner of walking beside another was new to him as well. It offered itself to companionship, something generally unheard of in Hueco Mundo, at least amongst the Espada where rank placed one's position either ahead or behind, never beside. Now he lived in a world where equality was preferred to superiority, where Orihime could stand at his shoulder and no one would question his judgment or allegiance to authority.

It was satisfying.

Ahead, a girl around Orihime's age was approaching, and catching sight of Ulquiorra, was unable to conceal her stare.

A slight pang of annoyance tightened Orihime's mouth, and perhaps noticing, the girl shyly moved her attention to her feet as she scurried past.

Glancing up at the quiet man beside her, Orihime was unsurprised to find that Ulquiorra looked entirely unbothered by the attention. Being the most observant person she'd ever known, there was no doubt that he noticed the stares, he likely just didn't care.

And her annoyance on his behalf was a little unfair. It wasn't as if people didn't have reason to stare. There weren't very many men with skin quite as white and eyes that deep shade of green. A small smile softened her expression as she thought of the looks he'd receive if Urahara had modeled his Gigai to be an exact replica of his Hollow. There would be no way of explaining his helmet or the teal markings on his face.

Thankfully Urahara had enough sense to create Ulquiorra's Gigai to look as human as possible, whilst preserving the features that made him _him_. For instance, though his paper white skin was a shade or five below realistically healthy, she couldn't imagine Ulquiorra with a tan.

And she'd never admit it aloud, but she actually found him quite attractive. Pale skin and all.

She was a lucky girl in that respect, because many of her friends were attractive. Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun…

The two paused when Orihime caught sight of the small building to their right, the front windows plastered with pictures and advertisements for different cruise liners.

Once inside, Ulquiorra eyed the hula dancer figurines sitting atop the front desk counter with quiet consideration. Noticing his interest, Orihime poked one with her finger, laughing lightly as it began to bobble side to side, instantaneously annoying her unsmiling companion.

A heavyset woman holding a folder approached them before taking a seat at the desk. "Hello, can I help you?" She asked, rolling forward in her chair and smiling up at the two.

"We're just here to pick up the passes for the Me Ke Aloha cruise. I just ordered them over the phone. I'm Orihime Inoue," Orihime said, leaning against the counter.

Her back arched as she leaned forward, locks of auburn falling around her shoulders. Momentarily fixated, Ulquiorra forced his eyes to return to the dancing hula figurine, its curves plastic and cartoonish, and not nearly as discomfiting to look at.

"Of course, of course," the plump woman cooed, reaching into a folder and pulling out a large manila envelope. She handed it to Orihime's impatient hands.

The moment she had the envelope in her grasp, it was open for her to enthusiastically examine the contents, chestnut eyes scanning glossy photos and agendas.

"Inside—yes, that right there," the desk-woman began, pointing to the white sheet of paper Orihime was currently examining. "That is the list of required dress attire for the ship. You know, what is allowed and what isn't. Also inside the folder you will find a dinner menu, the prices of what is available for room service, as well as a list of activities the ship has to offer."

Minutes passed by slowly as Orihime asked questions and the advisor offered answers. When everything was finally settled and Orihime realized how late it was getting, she hurriedly stuffed the papers and tickets into her purse, offering an appreciate wave on the way out the door. "Thank you very much!"

The woman smiled and eyed the two of them, her wrinkled eyes lingering on Ulquiorra for a bit too long. "You two have fun. Oh, and congratulations!"

Orihime smiled over her shoulder as they stepped back outside into the afternoon sun, only momentarily giving the congratulatory words any consideration, the sight of Ulquiorra standing beside her making her forget why she thought them strange. Glad that she now had something to do, she turned her attention to the list in her hand. "Okay, well now I suppose we know what we'll need to buy. Most of this I have at home, but you will definitely need some swimwear..."

Somewhere between sunscreen and toothbrush protector, Ulquiorra had managed to tune her out as it seemed she wasn't really speaking to him anyway, just rambling aloud a list of what she called necessities. Much more interesting was her expression, her face alight with transparent excitement, her step quickened as she led them to the shopping center.

The shopping center itself, however, was not something he found himself very interested in. Many, if not most, of the people leaving seemed lifeless, their hands heavy with shopping bags, dragging their feet, exhausted.

The amount of shops in the building was overwhelming. He found it ridiculously extravagant and unnecessary to have so many stores when they all sold the same thing. Clothes. Shelves and racks of them.

And it appeared Orihime planned on visiting each one.

He followed her closely as she picked up one shirt and then another, holding it to her chest to see how it looked or turning to ask him what he thought and getting flustered when he didn't respond.

But it was as if his brain were shutting down, his disinterest in the entire ordeal sending him into a robotic state. He remained this way until the fourth store, his indifference diminishing when Orihime spotted a flower print dress and went to try it on.

"Tell me what you think, okay? And be honest!" She called through the curtain of her makeshift dressing room.

He stared blankly at the blue cloth, waiting for her to reveal to him a dress that likely looked similar to all the others he'd seen her in. It'd be soft and feminine, and she'd look as she always did.

Peeling off her clothes, Orihime slipped into the tropical sundress. She reached behind herself to pull up the zipper, frustrated when it jammed near her lower back. After a little more struggling, she surrendered, peeking behind the curtain shyly. "Ulquiorra, can you get the sales clerk for me, please? I need some help."

Confident there was nothing a sales clerk could do that he couldn't himself, he stepped forward. "What is it?"

Holding the dress to her chest, Orihime assessed the situation before deciding that it wasn't a big deal. Ulquiorra would be seeing her in a bathing suit soon anyway, so this wasn't much of an issue, surely. "It's my zipper," she explained, letting him into the dressing cubicle and turning her back to him. "It's stuck."

His eyes fell to her exposed flesh, her skin smooth and bronzed. With her hair moved out of the way he could see the graceful curve of her spine as it led tantalizingly downwards to the crest of her rear. With slight hesitation he grasped hold of the zipper and pulled it slowly upwards, his knuckles brushing against her skin softly, the touch drawing a warm tingle along her spine. Orihime felt the hairs on her arms stand on end.

When he was finished, she turned to face him, arms out so that he could see the dress clearly. "So?" Just one word, and the tension in her voice was plain as day. "How does it look?"

Deep green eyes looked down, directly into her cleavage, their close proximity forcing them into a position that didn't allow much opportunity for looking elsewhere. Almost immediately he moved his eyes away, stepping out of the dressing room to leave her alone, near certain she'd need a moment because he found that Orihime was easily embarrassed.

In a poor act of nonchalance, her cheeks still a cherry red, she emerged to scrutinize the dress in the three way mirror, smoothing her hands over the delicate fabric, tugging at the neckline. "I think it's pretty," she commented, twisting to inspect the back, the skirt momentarily flaring to expose her legs before settling around the tops of her knees.

Ulquiorra knew what she was waiting for, he just couldn't gather why his opinion mattered to her. "It's fine."

Even his offhanded response managed to put a smile on her face, although it wilted a bit as her eyes moved back to the neckline, to the slight peek of her full chest. "I don't know, though. Maybe it's…"

It wasn't disapproval that he noticed, but a quiet sadness that settled itself into her gaze, in the lines of her mouth. Again she tugged at the neckline as if the action would somehow raise it and all her problems would be solved.

What Ulquiorra didn't know was that Orihime had to deal with this disappointment much too often. The dress itself was perfect. That wasn't the issue. The problem was _her_. Clothes just weren't made for her shape. They always fit perfectly except around her chest, where she was much larger and disproportionate.

Over the years she'd found ways to cover herself, usually loose fitting button-up blouses and cardigans, baggy sweaters and stretchy materials.

But she was about to go to Hawaii, and for once she'd really hoped she could wear something a little more pretty, maybe show some shoulder without showing _everything_. But as usual, it seemed it was either all or nothing.

"It's fine, onna."

Orihime met Ulquiorra's gaze in the mirror, and her hand paused its tugging. "You don't think it's too low?" The question couldn't be asked without her blushing, the expression accompanied by her nervously playing with the hem.

Ulquiorra wasn't certain on the exact definition of 'too low'. She wasn't exposed. By the standards of the Espada, particularly the Tres, he'd say she was dressed quite modestly. But human norms and those of the Espada, if there were ever such things as norms in Hueco Mundo, were no doubt vastly different.

However, norms aside, all that mattered in this situation was that she liked it, which she obviously did.

What he'd never really put into consideration was that Orihime was self-conscious. The mere thought seemed absurd, although the more he watched her attempt to hide herself, the more he realized this happened to be the case.

Ultimately she decided to purchase the dress, figuring she didn't have to wear it if she didn't feel comfortable, but liking that she had the option.

After collecting a few more things, the last stop was a swimwear store.

Rack upon rack hung the smallest articles of clothing Ulquiorra had seen yet, and he observed with slight confusion as Orihime picked up a particularly small piece and examined it.

"Onna, that is unreasonable," he said, eyeing what looked to be a blue metallic bra with a matching bottom.

"You don't like it?"

Ulquiorra frowned, wondering if this was a game or a joke. Clearly it must be the latter because just minutes ago she was worrying over a slightly deep neckline, and now she was considering a scrap of cloth that wouldn't cover anything.

However, despite his puzzlement, the thought was suddenly in his head, an image procured of her wearing such a tiny garment leaving him extremely agitated.

Realization dawned on Orihime and she covered her mouth to stifle a bubble of laughter. She loved this. He had absolutely no idea about anything when it came to her world, and it was incredibly endearing. As she giggled, she saw his lips thin, a sign that he was annoyed. Clearing her throat, she quickly calmed down, still smiling. "Ulquiorra, this is a swimsuit. It's what people wear when they go swimming."

This information did not sit well with him, and it had less to do with a norm that made perfect sense, and more to do with the idea of Orihime wearing something so revealing. It was a thought he'd prefer not to linger on as it again made him feel discomfort, though he had no answer as to why. Flesh was nothing but flesh, and hers was the same as anyone else's. Which was why he found it peculiar that it was imagining the sight of _her _skin, and only hers, that caused a warmth to creep up his spine.

Glancing once more at the tiny swimsuit, his eyes roamed the store, landing on a decently modest one-piece near the back wall. "Tell me why you would not prefer that one?"

Orihime followed the direction in which his gaze was directed, forcing a smile as she caught sight of what was likely the most hideous swimsuit she'd ever seen. It was a black one-piece with an attached skirt long enough to cover her thighs, and a scoop neck that would barely reveal her collarbone. Going over to inspect it closely, she pretended to truly consider it so as not to offend his odd choice. "I don't know. It's nice, but a little…"

"You would prefer to be more exposed."

She blushed. "You don't have to say it like that." Feeling a little defensive and not wanting him to misunderstand, she was quick to explain, "It's just difficult to get a tan if I'm all covered up, right?"

His attention fell to her collar, her neck, before returning to meet her shy gaze, unsure as to why she felt the need to change the tone of her skin when it was fine the way it was.

"Most people just look better when they're not pale, that's all." Immediately she cringed, aware of the insult a moment too late. It was a solid foot-in-mouth moment.

Something in Ulquiorra's gaze clicked off, cooled, turned unresponsive. "I see."

_Crap._ Speaking to him was already hard enough, and now she had to go ahead and insult him. "Sorry, I didn't mean—that's not—" She sighed, awkwardly combing her fingers in the side of her head. "I didn't mean you. You're…"

His eyes moved to hers, and she wondered if she was just imagining the quiet expectation hidden beneath deep emerald.

There were a lot of options she could end with, and she wanted to be honest, really she did, but the last moment she chickened out. Dropping her gaze, she murmured a weak, "Fine."

You're fine_. Good job, Orihime, that'll definitely cheer him up. _

A silence that was undeniably awkward stretched between them, and although such silence was a daily occurrence for them, this time it was painfully tense.

Returning the unsightly swimsuit Ulquiorra had suggested to its rack, Orihime turned away, clearing her throat and hoping she'd figure out a way to apologize later without embarrassing herself too horribly. "Anyway, I only came here for a cover-up," she continued as if the moment before hadn't happened.

Ulquiorra watched as she picked out a sheer white cloth made of a delicate mesh and draped it over her arm.

"Oh, and you should probably pick something out too. I don't think you want to wear Sora's old trunks. They're not really your style."

The once Espada had no idea what _style _she was making reference to, as the only clothing he'd ever called his own had been his uniform, and it wasn't something he'd chosen to make a fashion statement.

However, he made no comment as he followed her to the men's section, instead choosing to observe as she browsed through a rack of swimming shorts, picking them up, looking up at him, and shaking her head as she returned them to the rack.

"Do you have a favorite color?" She asked curiously.

"I do not," he replied, watching her as she continued to shop for him. He wondered what she was thinking when she picked clothing for him, why it was that certain things looked wrong.

"You have to!" She exclaimed in disbelief, pausing her perusal. "Let me guess." Placing a finger to her mouth, she adopted an expression of deep thought, and then pulled out a pair of shorts. "Blue?"

The color brought to mind a certain feline nuisance. "No."

She returned them. "How about yellow?"

"No."

She searched and then found something _she _liked. Pulling out the pair of emerald green swim shorts, she held them up. "I like these."

Ulquiorra examined them silently. There was nothing remotely special about them. They looked exactly the same as the other pairs of shorts she'd shown him. They were simply green.

He took note that she seemed fond of the color.

"But what do you think?" She asked him, walking closer and offering them for him to take. His hands stayed in his pockets.

"If you like them, then buy them," he said calmly.

"My opinion shouldn't matter, though. You're the one wearing them," she replied, her eyes looking up into his.

"I trust your opinion, onna."

She couldn't quite say for sure, but she felt that she was likely blushing as her face felt warm enough to cook an egg. Nodding felt mechanical, her movements awkward, her body suddenly very aware of their proximity and the fact Ulquiorra hadn't stopped looking at her since they'd walked in the store. "Okay, then green it is."

After making their purchase, Orihime dragged Ulquiorra to the last of the stores on her list. When they finally emerged the shopping center it was to find the sun had disappeared, the moon already high and bright.

It was difficult to say for Ulquiorra, but she could safely assert she was exhausted.

When they finally reached her home, Orihime fell into a heap of tired limbs on the couch.

Placing the bags he'd helped carry on the floor, Ulquiorra took a seat beside her, waiting for her to suggest something for them to do as he didn't feel comfortable doing as he pleased in her home.

Dark chocolate eyes opened to meet his when the cushions at her feet dipped with his weight as he sat down. Lifting her head from the cushions, she requested gently, "Can you turn the lamp on please?"

Warm light filled the tiny living area, giving the apartment an atmosphere of comfort.

Yawning, Orihime drew herself up and rubbed at her eyes. "I need to take a shower, but I'm scared I might fall asleep," she drawled, smiling sleepily and stretching.

Ulquiorra watched as she pulled herself off the couch and stumbled to the bathroom. A few moments later he heard the sound of the shower switch on and he closed his eyes, dreading for when she came out in her nightclothes. Since he'd come to live with her, he discovered it was the hardest part of his day. More so than eating her food.

He had a foreboding feeling that this trip they were about to embark on was going to be quite interesting. As far as he'd gathered from what she'd shared about the ship, they were to stay in the same room.

Before he could even voice his thoughts on the idea, she'd interrupted him and had sworn that there'd be two separate beds. But even so, if he had to be in such close quarters with her for two weeks then her nightclothes were going to be an issue that he did not feel comfortable addressing.

His alert ears perked up when he heard the water shut off. A few minutes later the door creaked open and his new heart began to beat restlessly as he sensed her approach.

"Ulquiorra, you can use it now," he heard her say from somewhere behind him.

The smell of soap wafted softly through the air, carried by the steam radiating from her clean skin. He opened his eyes with reluctance when he felt her finger gingerly prodding the back of his head, no doubt bothered by his unresponsiveness. "Do not touch me, onna." Her hand drew away quickly.

"You're being so quiet," she murmured, walking around to stand before him to his frustration.

Hands on her hips, Orihime bent at the waist in an attempt to meet his gaze, but his eyes wouldn't move from his lap. It seemed as if he were in a daze or just plain ignoring her, which wasn't entirely impossible considering who he was.

If they were ever to become friends then steps needed to be taken, and ignoring each other wasn't one of them.

Reaching out a sure hand, she tousled his dark hair lightly, disheveling it, surprised by its softness.

Annoyed green eyes fixed on her and she ruefully combed his hair back to how it was before, enjoying the feel of his silky locks winding through her fingers. "Sorry," she said softly, smiling slightly.

He wasn't sure why it started, but recently he found that she would sometimes cross into his personal space like she was now, as if it were natural and welcomed. And while that was confusing enough, what was more was the fact that he never made any move to stop her.

With her fingers massaging his scalp as she attempted to fix the mess she'd made of his hair, she simultaneously offered him a front row seat to her chest. It was likely that she was simply unaware, but in a way Ulquiorra found that even more aggravating because it put him in the uncomfortable position of having to point it out in order to remedy the situation.

It was incredible. He had done absolutely nothing to end up in this position, and yet here he sat with the foolish woman's poorly clothed body standing less than a breath away.

His eyes fell to her smooth legs despite himself. The first night he'd stayed at her home and she'd come out wearing those ridiculous shorts his heart had lurched at the sight. When he'd first kidnapped her in her school uniform, he'd taken no notice of her legs, being too focused on his task. But now, having nothing on his mind that required very much concentration, he noticed.

Long, toned, bronzed, leading upwards to full hips, just the sight of her legs alone made his face feel strangely warm and his pulse quick.

This only made him wonder what exactly was wrong with him, because as he'd noted prior, he'd seen women just as attractive in much less and hadn't had any sort of discernable reaction. Now he found it troubled him greatly just to _think _of her wearing what she was now, which was nothing more than simple cotton shorts and a loose fitting tank.

"About what I said earlier," Orihime began quietly, drawing back and moving her gaze to his shoulder, anywhere but his face, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it."

"You have nothing to apologize for." It was just another thing he was uncomfortable with, her capacity for concern even reaching out to someone as undeserving as himself.

She nodded, feeling slightly better, though not entirely. "What I wanted to say is it suits you." The words were a near whisper, the comment accompanied by a swift glance. "Being pale, I mean."

Goodness, complimenting someone had never been this stressful before; Orihime wasn't sure why it was now. It wasn't like she was saying anything strange. In fact, as far as compliments went, hers was a very tame one. So why in the world was her heart beating so fast?

"Anyway, I'm going to get some sleep. If you need anything feel free to wake me, I won't mind," she offered as she skirted around the couch and Ulquiorra, whose gaze was following her with a devoted concentration. "Goodnight."

As soon as he heard her bedroom door close, he sighed, relief relaxing his muscles and urging him to settle into the cushions.

Eventually the speed of his pulse began to slow. Now that Orihime had left, his body could return to its usual working order, which turned out to be much more pathetic and weak than he'd realized prior to inhabiting this Gigai.

Human bodies were absolutely exhausting and much too complicated for his liking. The fluctuating emotions, the sudden illnesses, the need for sleep and to eat, having to use the restroom, and the stimulating sensations he felt whenever Orihime drew close.

It was all so inconvenient.

A wave of fatigue wrapped itself around his limbs and weighed down on his eyelids, the idea of walking to the bathroom to shower suddenly seeming an impossible feat. Doing what his human body told him to, Ulquiorra stretched out on the couch, the place Orihime had designated for him to sleep for the duration of his stay—which was still unknown.

Inhaling gently, he could still smell the scent of soap, and as he pressed a pale cheek into his borrowed pillow, he could smell her.

Closing his eyes to block out the light from the lamp, Ulquiorra began to fall off to sleep, a realm he'd never experienced previous to his new human life.

As images of Orihime floated through his head, before he realized it his thoughts had faded into dreams, a certain ginger-haired girl present in each one.

* * *

**[01/15/14] Chapter revised and updated.**

**A/N: Because I'll be going through and revising each chapter, updating as I go, anyone reading will likely notice some inconsistencies in style and detail. I apologize, but it has to be done!**

**Thank you everyone for your follows/reviews/favorites!**

**~Merry**


	2. Packing

**Packing**

There was nothing more _pleasant_ than being woken by the crashing of pots and pans.

Ulquiorra begrudgingly opened his eyes only to be blinded by the rays of sunlight shining through the apartment's open windows. A soft breeze was blowing into the living room, carrying with it the smell of fried food coming from the kitchen.

Sitting up, he took notice of the blanket thrown over his body that hadn't been there when he'd fallen asleep, obviously Orihime's doing.

Throwing it off, he stood from the couch. There was an uncomfortable strain in his neck that made turning his head to the side slightly painful, and his clothing felt stiff.

Following the sounds coming from the kitchen, he entered to find her standing over the stove, frying what appeared to be eggs and a mixture of different fruits in a pan.

Sensing a presence, Orihime turned to find Ulquiorra standing in the entryway to the kitchen, watching her intently. She smiled, returning her focus to making their breakfast. "Good morning."

Without a reply, he took a seat at the table, his chair situated so he could look at her as she cooked. Thankfully she'd changed from her nightclothes into something that didn't cause his heart to palpitate erratically, instead wearing white pants and a simple pink t-shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" When she'd entered the living room last night on her way to get a glass of water, she'd been pleasantly surprised to find Ulquiorra absolutely passed out on her couch, still wearing his clothes. He hadn't even turned off the light.

Not expecting an answer from him, and not being disappointed when she didn't receive one, Orihime shoveled their share of eggs onto two plates and set one down in front of Ulquiorra who stared at it blankly.

"Does it not look good?" She asked worriedly, taking the seat across from him and picking up her fork. Taking a bite of her specialty eggs she moaned in satisfaction. They were delicious.

Ulquiorra picked up his fork and raised a small amount of the fluffy egg to his mouth. His throat closed up a little as the unpleasant taste assaulted his newborn taste buds. Like he'd trained himself, he held his breath and swallowed what Orihime deemed edible and appetizing food.

"What do you think?" She asked hopefully, taking another bite. "They're my own creation."

"That's obvious, onna," Ulquiorra responded, reluctantly taking another bite, choosing to withhold sharing the fact the only reason he swallowed was the motivation to survive.

The remainder of their breakfast was spent in silence, which wasn't unusual. Ulquiorra was hardly one for small talk and Orihime didn't feel like pushing him too much. When they were both done, she placed their plates in the sink and he stood to make his way out of the kitchen, longing for a shower.

Seeing her bathroom for the first time had been a strange experience. The small room held on every surface bottles filled with colorful substances. He knew what soap was, but aside from that he still had no idea as to what was held within the other bottles. Out of curiosity he had opened a tiny red one shaped like a heart to find that when he pressed down on its top it sprayed a scent familiar to him. It smelled like her. Warm.

Upon entering the bathroom he turned to examine himself in the mirror hanging above the white porcelain sink, meeting his own eyes, not knowing what to think as he'd never before considered his appearance and how others viewed it.

_Pale._

He supposed he was, although it'd never been of issue until his entrance into the human world where the contrast between himself and the average person was dramatic. Such features were common in Hueco Mundo, and vastly lacking in the human realm where conformity seemed to be the common goal.

Perhaps that would explain the woman's self-consciousness, because it was very clear that she wasn't average in any sense, whether physically or mentally, though he didn't find that a bad thing.

It wasn't until he'd met her that he even bothered to consider aesthetics.

As a member of the Espada, where power was everything, beauty had no place, as it meant nothing in a world that felt nothing.

Her incredible power alone was enough to garner his full attention, but it was _her_ that fascinated him.

He couldn't look past it, constantly finding himself distracted by the rich color of her hair, the way it moved and curled around her shoulders, how her eyes mirrored everything she was feeling, her honesty and kindness, strength and resolve.

That's where it'd started, her eyes. How she always met his gaze, unwavering and unafraid.

And still he found it difficult to look away, everything about her demanding all of his attention.

Moving his eyes from the mirror he began to undress, removing his clothing with sure fingers before stepping into the shower.

Beneath his feet the tub was still wet from Orihime's using it last night. Slightly disconcerted with thoughts that were threatening to imagine her in a way that likely violated common decency, Ulquiorra turned on the faucet and closed his eyes against the fall of warm water.

* * *

"—glad that you're okay."

Ulquiorra froze in the hallway upon hearing the voice in the living room, recognizing it immediately as Kurosaki Ichigo's.

"I'm _fine_, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime assured lightly, the sound of her laughter, which usually lightened Ulquiorra's mood, currently irritating.

"How's it been going?"

"It's been good. He's very…" Orihime stalled as she looked for the perfect word, "Quiet."

"Yeah, I can imagine." There was a short pause. "I don't know. It's all just a little weird—him staying here and everything. I'm sure I could convince my old man to let him stay at our place for a while if you want?"

Ulquiorra's eyes slid closed as he tried to subdue the oncoming surge of annoyance. In his original form his emotions had never been this potent. Now every conscious second he was aware he felt _something_, and right now he was quick to address a growing animosity towards the young substitute shinigami, because he had no desire whatsoever to stay with Kurosaki Ichigo.

But he was also cognizant of the fact that he was not entirely free simply because he no longer served Lord Aizen. Although he'd definitely gained the opportunity to go where he pleased, it was only under the ever-watchful eye of Soul Society. His every move was sure to be noted, his whereabouts and actions of importance not only because many were unable to trust him, but also because of the company he was currently keeping.

At first he'd been suspicious of her motives, although it didn't take very much convincing for him to realize that she wasn't on order to survey him. Her guard was down too often, her hospitality too authentic to be a guise.

"I asked him to stay here, Kurosaki-kun."

"Just because you feel sorry for him doesn't mean you're responsible for him."

Yes, animosity had now evolved to a profound indignation.

"We're friends," Orihime explained simply, as if this news wasn't significant in any way.

Ichigo released a heavy sigh. "If you say so. But…" Another pause, this one longer than the other, tense. "It's not weird living with a guy?" He knew from experience just how awkward it could be to live with the opposite sex and having lived with Rukia sleeping in his bedroom closet for a good while, he wasn't one to judge; he just needed to know that Orihime was safe. "I mean, you two aren't...?"

"We're _just_ friends." Orihime knew precisely what Ichigo was trying to insinuate, not the first of her friends to wonder if there was something more between her and Ulquiorra other than friendship.

And just as attuned as Orihime to the hesitation with which the shinigami asked this, Ulquiorra grew mindful that the boy's visit wasn't simply in concern for the woman, but also to learn the nature of their relationship.

So it made sense that Orihime was quick to deny they were anything more than friends. After all, she was talking to the boy she held feelings for. Misunderstandings needed to be avoided.

"Just, some people don't trust him, Inoue," Ichigo said, sounding incredibly uncomfortable.

Orihime's eyes darkened with quiet resentment, something _rarely_ inspired by Ichigo. "He's not dangerous, Kurosaki-kun. I trust him."

"Hey," Ichigo started defensively, "If you trust him, I trust him. As long as you're happy."

Ease softened the hardness in her expression, thankful he was at least trying to see what she saw in Ulquiorra, although she knew he was reluctant and not quite convinced. But like her, Ichigo was a good person who also liked to find the good in others. All that she asked was that her friends trust her and not worry so much, because she was fine. More than fine. "I am."

"Good." A smile, warm and gentle spread over his face. Teasingly, he added, "And I, uh, I won't tell anyone."

"Hm?"

"That you like him and all."

The color drained from Orihime's face, and she wondered what she'd done or said to explain why all of her friends were certain she was harboring feelings for Ulquiorra. Panicked, she furiously shook her head. "I don't! We're _just_ friends," she expressed obstinately, expression flustered and eyes shining in distress.

Ulquiorra frowned, unsure why her determination to clarify her feelings made him want to search for a distraction, something to pull his attention away from the conversation as it was making him increasingly unsettled.

Feeling now was as good a time as ever to reveal his presence, he stepped towards the two occupying the foyer, casually leaving his hands in his pockets and maintaining a mask of detached indifference.

Seeing Ichigo's eyes suddenly glance behind her, Orihime turned to find Ulquiorra standing there, silently watching the two of them. She noticed that his hair was wet and dripping onto his shirt.

Immediately his gaze settled on her, taking in the creamy rose adorning her cheeks. Only shyly did she manage to make eye contact.

"Hey, Ulquiorra." Ichigo greeted, the casualty forced.

The silence that followed was strained, the recent past not easy to brush under the rug for either of them.

Unexpectedly, it was Ulquiorra that chose to break the stillness. "I've not touched her, Kurosaki Ichigo. You may report to the Soul Society that the woman can take care of herself."

Orihime tucked her lips, holding back a pleased smile.

Ichigo nodded, getting the point. "Yeah, I know." And then remembering something, he perked up, attention returning to Orihime. "Oh, before I forget. Dad was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow," he glanced at Ulquiorra, adding, "Both of you. He wants to invite everyone cause…"

His words died as Orihime shook her head.

"If you don't want to come, it's cool."

Feeling restless, Orihime offered a weak smile. "No, that's not it. The thing is," her eyes met Ulquiorra's briefly, "We're not actually going to be here for the next two weeks."

Ichigo glanced between the two, gaze pensive, suspicions once again rising that there was more between them than they were letting on. "Where're you going?"

"On a cruise," Orihime answered simply, digging her heel into the floor, "To Hawaii."

Her eyes met those of her long-time crush, a peculiar expression flittering across his face as he moved his hands into his pockets.

"Huh. Tatsuki going?"

Orihime fought the need to shrink. "It's just us."

Ichigo nodded, the movement rigid. "Are you guys sharing a room?"

There was no need for her to answer. The look on her face said it all. "I just think it'd be nice for Ulquiorra to see the world outside Karakura."

Skeptical, but too uncomfortable to push the issue, Ichigo could only nod as if he understood when in fact the entire situation was bizarre. "Yeah, guess that makes sense."

During their tense exchange Ulquiorra watched Ichigo carefully, for the first time wondering what the shinigami thought of the woman, if perhaps he was jealous, the need to protect her more than just out of duty to their friendship. Something more substantial.

It wasn't impossible, although the idea seemed to do nothing but fan and fuel flames of annoyance.

So it was relief he felt when the ginger-haired boy made a move towards the door with a contrite sounding, "I think I should get going." His hand already pulling open the door, he was halfway outside when he said, "See you in two weeks, Inoue."

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun."

Just before the door closed, Ichigo's gaze met Ulquiorra's firmly, the warning in them unmistakable.

When he was finally gone, Orihime collapsed against the door, covering her reddening face with her hands and sighing. "That was really awkward." But she only gave herself a moment to wallow in humiliation, Ulquiorra's presence reminding her that there were other people in the world other than herself and her problems, and that they had things to do, like preparing for a vacation.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she solidly clapped her hands together once, the resounding slap startling. "Okay, let's pack."

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in the doorway to her bedroom, watching as she neatly folded their clothing into separate cases.

His eyes traveled around the small room. He'd only briefly been inside her bedroom once before when she'd taken him on the welcoming tour of her apartment upon his arrival, though this was the first opportunity he had to really get a good look at it.

It was simple, and had a distinct feel of comfort. The walls were painted a soft cream, the bed a good size and covered with a light yellow comforter. Placed upon the nightstand were a few framed pictures of her friends and family, a small lamp and an alarm clock. A full-length mirror hung from the closet door. Upon her dresser was a stack of books, and he found himself trying to distinguish the titles.

A curious hum filled the room as Orihime stood back to look at her suitcase, which was overflowing with clothes. "I might need to put some of my clothes into your case, if that's okay?" She asked, trying her best to hide her unpacked undergarments from his view.

"I don't mind."

"Thanks," she said under her breath, stuffing her underwear into a dark corner of his suitcase and hoping it wouldn't get thrown all over the place when they carried the cases.

Remembering the new dress she'd bought, she went to her closet to retrieve it, hand pausing as she spotted something hidden amongst her long coats. A little hesitantly she pulled it out, the white cloth dirtied and torn.

"I almost forgot I had this in here," she said, more so to herself, touching the stiff fabric, smoothing her thumb over a dark spot that was likely blood, though she preferred not to think about it.

Ulquiorra's expression remained neutral as she continued to stare at his uniform as if transfixed. "Why would you keep it?"

Shoulders rising in a gentle shrug, she answered quietly, "As a reminder, I guess."

He was taken aback by her response, having assumed the events that'd passed in Hueco Mundo would be ones she wished to forget. Yet here she was holding on to tokens of the past. "Why?"

"Because it happened."

"I'd imagine it isn't a good memory."

"It's not." Carefully she returned the uniform to its place in her closet, closing the door and facing him with a kind smile. "But not everything was bad."

"Which part, onna?"

Eyes the color of coffee met his, the look momentarily significant before it was hidden behind a teasing grin. "That's a secret."

The evening came swiftly, and with it tiredness. And as they seemed to spend most of their evenings in the same fashion, Ulquiorra was now expecting it when Orihime settled beside him on the couch, tucking her legs as she readied herself to watch a movie.

Maybe one day she'd notice that he could never quite pay enough attention to the screen to understand what was going on. It was impossible when every tiny shift in movement she made put him on edge, her small sighs and tiny laughs engaging, distracting.

Tonight however, she did something she'd never done before. As the end credits rolled across the screen, Ulquiorra looked over to find she'd fallen asleep, curled in a tight ball, her hair a messy curtain across her face.

Normally it wouldn't be an issue had she not fallen asleep on the couch that served as his bed.

"Onna, wake-up," he ordered.

She mumbled something incoherent, but showed no signs of rousing.

Extending a hand, he paused just before his fingers brushed her shoulder, hesitant. And then gently, the pads of his fingers brushed her naked shoulder, her skin warm and smooth.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she stirred, and immediately his hand recoiled as if guilty of touching her without permission.

With a sigh of defeat Ulquiorra found the blanket she'd placed over him the night before and draped it over her small frame before resigning himself to the far end of the couch. Moving a few cushions to act as a barrier between them, unsure what would happen if somehow during the night she decided to rest against him, he leaned his head on the back of the couch and surrendered to the last night of peaceful sleep he'd have for a while.

* * *

**[01/17/14] Chapter revised and updated.**


	3. Bon Voyage?

Bon Voyage?

"Are you seeing this, Ulquiorra?" Orihime gasped, her face pressed to the window of the taxi as they pulled into the port where the cruise ship was docked. "It's _huge_."

When they pulled up to the curb, Orihime jumped out of the cab, holding her sun hat to her head with one hand as she craned her neck to look up at the ship. It was gigantic and beautiful. The side of the white ship was lined with hundreds of windows and the upper decks had large balconies, perfect for watching the sunset. She turned to Ulquiorra, who had just stepped out beside her to gaze at the large boat himself—his prison for the next two weeks.

Smiling, Orihime paid the cab driver, who had just set their cases on the sidewalk, before darting towards the ramp where there was a very long line of passengers waiting to board. "Come on, Ulquiorra!"

Grabbing hold of both their cases, Ulquiorra followed behind her, his footsteps slow. As he and the onna slowly made their way up the ramp, Orihime pulled out their boarding passes and handed them to a man wearing a sailor's uniform. He winked at her and she giggled, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance. As they passed the man, Ulquiorra sent him a cold glare that hopefully put the man back in his place.

"This is so exciting," Orihime gushed, clasping her hands together as they entered into a large room with a beautiful glass ceiling and two grand staircases hugging the walls.

Glancing around, Ulquiorra noticed that everywhere he looked there were pairs of people. One man with one woman. He had expected hordes of children and elderly. He could feel it in his gut that something was not right, and as they walked further into the large atrium, the feeling grew worse upon seeing a large backdrop of a sunset where couples were lining up to take a photo together.

"Oh, I forgot about the boarding photo!" Orihime exclaimed, pulling off her sun hat and running her fingers through her hair to fix it. She smiled at the couple that was currently having their photo taken. It was a young man and woman, who, as the cameraman said 'cheese', kissed in front of the fake sunset. She sighed. "How romantic."

When it was Orihime and Ulquiorra's turn, Orihime held her hands behind her back and gave the camera her biggest smile as Ulquiorra stood awkwardly beside her with his hands buried deep in his pockets and a blank look on his face. The cameraman frowned.

"Uh, do you think you two could get a little closer to each other?" He asked, gesturing for Ulquiorra to move to the left a little, closer to Orihime.

Obliging just because he wanted to get it over with as fast as possible, Ulquiorra stepped fractionally closer to the onna. The cameraman raised the camera back to his face, but after a couple of seconds, he lowered it again.

"Uh, there's only one photo per couple, ya know? So I wouldn't recommend messing it up. Don't ya think ya two should get a little closer?" He suggested again.

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed now. Just how close did this man expect them to get? His hip was already touching the onna's side for crying out loud. And while Ulquiorra refused to reply to the cameraman, of course Orihime had to say something.

"Excuse me, but I don't understand. What's wrong with how we're standing? Do we not fit inside the camera frame?"

To this, the cameraman laughed as well as a few of the onlookers waiting for their own photo. "It's just, you two don't really look like you're _together_."

"But we are together," Orihime responded in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. You wouldn't be on this cruise if you weren't together," the man commented sarcastically. "Ah, whatever. Say cheese." And before either of them had time to really pose, the camera flashed, capturing perfectly Orihime's puzzled face and Ulquiorra's annoyed frown.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, he was rude, wasn't he?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra as they made their way into the elevator that was to take them down to E-Deck where they were to stay.

But before he could answer, the elevator stopped on B-Deck and in came another young couple, laughing with each other and holding hands. With the elevator being as small as it was with the suitcases and everyone, Orihime was accidentally shoved against Ulquiorra, the side of her face pressed against his rock-hard chest. Instinctively, his hands flew to her shoulders to catch her fall. Orihime released a short and awkward laugh as she used his taut stomach as leverage to push herself off of him. She looked up into his face apologetically, her cheeks a rosy pink, before glancing over her shoulder at the couple that had knocked her over. They were now passionately making-out, their loud moans filling the cramped space and making both Ulquiorra and Orihime feel highly uncomfortable.

Turning her head away and her blush darkening when she realized that her hands were still pressed against Ulquiorra's stomach, Orihime whispered: "There seem to be a lot of couples on board."

"Yes, I've noticed." He agreed, not bothering to whisper and not caring that his deep voice had interrupted the rude couple's 'moment'.

When they reached E-Deck and the elevator doors opened, Orihime and Ulquiorra made a quick escape. Orihime pulled out their boarding passes to check which room they were in. "Okay, look for room E508," she said, putting the passes back inside of her tote bag and beginning the long walk down the hall. They were only in the one hundreds, so they had a while.

As they passed room after room, Ulquiorra and Orihime noticed that more than a few of the doors were open. Unable to control her curiosity, Orihime glanced into each one as they passed by and with great confusion she began to notice a pattern. "Ulquiorra, there aren't any kids on the ship…"

Being more observant than the onna, he added: "There are nothing but couples on this cruise, onna. I'm surprised it has taken you this long to realize it."

Orihime skidded to a halt and whipped around to look wide-eyed at Ulquiorra. "You're right. But how? It must be a coincidence," she said, trying to convince herself, but not believing it.

"Is it really such a strange occurrence?"

"Well…no, not for a c-c—oh my gosh," she breathed, her eyes growing wider, and without finishing her sentence, Orihime quickly began to walk down the hall until she finally reached their room. With a shaking hand, she pulled out the key, slid it into the lock and opened the door. What she saw almost made her knees buckle.

The room wasn't big by any means. There was a small bathroom with a shower to her right and across from the bathroom was an equally small closet. Beside the closet was a medium-sized vanity with a large mirror and a stool, but it wasn't any of this that had Orihime gasping for air like a fish out of water.

There was only one bed.

One bed and no space to put another one. She looked anxiously at Ulquiorra who was inspecting the room quietly, but she could tell that he'd noticed. His pupils were slightly larger and they only ever increased in size when he was angry or annoyed, and right now, either made perfect sense.

"Ulquiorra…um…" She began unsurely.

"Explain this to me, onna." Ulquiorra ordered, his eyes instantly moving from the bed to her worried face.

Orihime looked away from him and stepped inside of the room, hoping that somewhere there was a fold out bed or _something_. An air mattress or even a sleeping bag would suffice. Unfortunately, the only thing she spotted were the fluffy white towels laying across the two pillows on the bed, twisted and shaped to form two kissing swans. A glossy card resting against the swans caught her attention and she picked it up.

"Welcome to Me Ke Aloha cruise lines. We hope you and your significant other enjoy your time on this romantic island getaway. Please feel free to take advantage of the many activities we have on board. And while your journey with us may soon come to an end, your journey with love has only just begun…" Orihime read aloud, each word causing her heart to thud painfully in her chest. She couldn't even bring herself to finish it. She felt dizzy and so she collapsed onto the bed, her hand covering her forehead. She was in shock.

"I don't understand. The brochure didn't say anything about this being a couple's cruise," she mumbled to herself.

"Onna, I suggest you find a way to fix this," Ulquiorra said curtly. Perhaps it was karma, but all Ulquiorra knew for sure was that sleeping in the same bed as the scantily clad and physically alluring onna would be torturous and it needed to be prevented at all costs.

"What can I do, Ulquiorra? I can't afford another room, and honestly, I don't think there _are_ any rooms with more than one bed. Did you not hear me? It's a _couple's cruise_. Everyone on this boat _wants_ to sleep with whoever they're with," she explained, her cheeks flaring a bright pink.

"With the exception of you and I."

Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat as she met his large green eyes. She nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm getting off of this ship, onna," Ulquiorra said calmly, his gaze steady.

Orihime was a little hurt by his words, even though she understood why he'd say them. But still, even though she couldn't exactly say that she _wanted_ to sleep next to Ulquiorra, if she had to she wouldn't _loathe_ it like he obviously did. Was she that bad to him? Did she annoy him that much? The answer was obvious. She looked down at her knees. "I understand."

_She understood? Understood what? _The disappointment in the onna's voice was painfully apparent and Ulquiorra was glad he couldn't see her face because he knew that it would shake his resolve.

"Where will you go?" She asked him quietly, still not lifting her face.

"Anywhere else is fine." Ulquiorra said coldly. He noticed her shoulders slouch.

Orihime could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had really been looking forward to this cruise and it was already ruined. She never knew that Ulquiorra hated her so much. Inhaling deeply, she picked her tote up from the floor and dug through it, pulling out her house keys and some cash before handing it to Ulquiorra who took it tentatively. "Do you know how to get back to the house?"

"I do." He could hear her voice trembling and he knew she was on the verge of crying. A tight knot twisted uncomfortably in his stomach.

Orihime nodded. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you in two weeks," she said, finally lifting her head to look at him.

The effect had never been so strong before, and perhaps this time it was because it was real. But as he looked into the onna's nearly crying face, her large gray eyes brimming with tears and her full lips quivering as she tried to hold them back, Ulquiorra felt the _need_ to wipe the look off of her face. And he knew what he had to do in order for that to happen. Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra sighed.

He could not believe he was allowing himself to be put through absolute hell for the pathetic onna sitting before him. Thirteen nights he was to spend with her scantily clad figure pressed against him, and fourteen days of escorting her around wherever she pleased to go. If at the end of the trip he still had a firm grasp on his sanity, then there'd never be a doubt in his mind that he was a strong man.

"Onna," he said, opening his eyes and looking down into her glossy ones. "Do you really want me to come with you?"

"That's why I invited you," she answered, honesty shining in her eyes.

Ulquiorra was surprised by this. So she hadn't invited him because she was concerned for his survival if she were to leave him on his own? She'd invited him because she actually _wanted_ his company? Knowing that she really wanted him to accompany her made choosing to go on the trip much easier for him. "Then I shall go."

And with those simple words, as if they were the words to a magic spell—she smiled. The knot in Ulquiorra's stomach vanished and he suddenly felt a little awkward. He was never sure how to respond to her when she was happy, especially when she was happy with _him_. It so rarely happened and all he could do was stare, almost as if he were in a daze. And then she did something truly unexpected.

She hugged him.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was so dazed by her smile or what, but for some reason he hadn't seen her stand up and slowly snake her arms over his shoulders and around his neck to clutch him to her. The breath left him and his body froze solid as every nook and cranny on the front of his body touched the front of hers. Her breasts were squashed against his chest and he could feel her heartbeat mirroring his own.

"Thank you," she breathed into his ear. And he wasn't sure if it was by accident or on purpose, but her lips brushed against his ear softly, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

Orihime held onto him tightly and longer then she knew she should've, but she had to admit, Ulquiorra was very huggable. He wasn't too much taller than her and his shoulders were broad, but not too broad, and it just felt so…nice. It would've been nicer is he'd hug her back, but that would be like asking for the moon.

Just as she was about to pull away from him, she spotted over his shoulder a tall, lanky blonde woman wearing a bright orange life jacket poking her head into their room. They had forgotten to close the door.

"Hey you two lovebirds, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that the mandatory safety tour is about to begin on the top deck. Don't forget your lifejackets, they're beneath the bed." And then she left just as quickly as she came.

Stepping away from Ulquiorra, to his instant relief, Orihime bent down and pulled out two lifejackets. She glanced at him. "She said 'mandatory'."

"I refuse to wear that ridiculous vest," Ulquiorra said, eyeing the bright orange jacket with slight disgust.

"Well, I'm not gonna force you to, but someone might get mad at you," Orihime warned him, slipping her own lifejacket over her head and fastening the clasps on the front.

He studied her face closely. He could tell that she was happy. The smile on her face hadn't weakened a bit and knowing that he was the reason for it made him feel strangely light.

He followed behind her at a safe distance as they made their way up to the first deck. Once at the top they met a giant crowd of people, all of who were wearing bright orange lifejackets. The sight almost hurt Ulquiorra's eyes.

At different intervals along the deck were men and women wearing sailor uniforms, all of them shouting to the crowd the safety procedure if the ship were on fire or if it were sinking. Orihime tried her best to listen, but it was hard to hear over the chatter of all the passengers.

"I wish I could hear," she complained to Ulquiorra. "What if I miss something important?"

"Onna, nothing is going to happen to the ship. This whole thing is pointless," Ulquiorra replied, noticing with annoyance a redheaded woman staring at him with a strange look that he couldn't read.

"You can't possibly know that. Unexpected things happen all the time," Orihime said, looking up at him but noticing his gaze being on someone else other than her _for once_. Following his line of sight, she noticed a petite redheaded woman giving Ulquiorra 'the eye'. Orihime smiled.

"She's staring at you."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Would you like her to stop?" Orihime asked him.

"That would be desirable."

Smiling, Orihime slowly wrapped her arm around Ulquiorra's and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt him jolt slightly in surprise.

"Onna, what are you doing?" It was strange having her willingly touch him so much in one day.

"I'm showing her that you're with me," Orihime whispered, smiling. She glanced back at the woman to see her now glaring at her before turning to her own partner. As soon as the woman was no longer looking, Orihime let go of Ulquiorra's arm. She had to admit, that was kind of fun. "You'd better watch out, Ulquiorra. When women see something they want, they'll stop at nothing to get it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, onna." Whatever the onna had just done, he was glad, because now that unattractive one was no longer eyeing him.

"That lady, she was giving you 'the look'," Orihime giggled, nudging him.

His eyes slid to the side to look down at the onna's face. "What look?"

Orihime rolled her eyes. "It means she finds you attractive."

He had no response to this because he could not care less what some strange woman thought of him. There was only one woman whose opinion mattered to him in the least, and she was standing beside him.

Orihime looked down at her shoes. "So…do you find her attractive?" She asked, trying her best to be smooth. She really never heard Ulquiorra ever comment about other women, and she couldn't help but feel curious as to what his type was.

"No, I do not." Ulquiorra replied, briskly.

Orihime eyed the woman's red hair. "You don't find _anything_ attractive about her?"

"Nothing."

"But she has nice hair, right?" Orihime probed, feeling slightly anxious.

Ulquiorra looked back at the unattractive woman before answering the onna's question. "No." The color was wrong. It was _too_ red, almost as if it weren't real. His eyes then peeked at the onna's hair next to him. Unlike the unattractive woman, the onna's hair looked soft and was a magnificent auburn. He felt his fingers tingle with the desire to touch her silky locks.

Orihime felt somewhat aggravated by his answer, almost as if she should be offended. So Ulquiorra didn't like red hair? Well, it _was_ strange. Not many people that she knew ever preferred red hair to blonde or brunette. Perhaps Ulquiorra was no different? He did, after all, have black hair. Did that mean he liked brunettes?

At that moment a pudgy woman with dark brown hair walked passed her and Orihime shot her an annoyed look for absolutely no reason.

When the safety meeting was finally over and everyone began to bustle back to their rooms to unpack or do whatever they wanted, Orihime grabbed hold of the back of Ulquiorra's white shirt. He looked down at her but didn't say anything.

"I want to watch the ship pull out of the port," she told him, leading him in the opposite way that the crowd was heading.

She gripped hold of the metal barriers tightly and set her feet on the bottommost bar to lean over the side of the ship as far as she possibly could without falling over. Ulquiorra watched her with stressful anxiety as she began to rock back and forth. She looked so carefree. Her white sundress was billowing around her from the calm breeze showing Ulquiorra the backs of her long, slender legs. She leaned forwards a little more until she was standing on only her toes. All she had to do was slip and she'd be in the ocean below.

"Onna, get down," he commanded.

A blaring horn cut through the air, announcing the departing of the ship, and the sound shocked Orihime so much that she jumped a little; causing her foot to slide off of the bar she was standing on. There were a few moments when she was suspended in mid-air, her arms flailing as they tried to find hold of the bar again as she began to fall forward. Just when she was sure that she was a goner, two solid arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her back onto the ship's deck.

Orihime gasped and clutched her hands to Ulquiorra's pale arms as her feet landed on the deck. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "I almost died." She gasped in disbelief, bending slightly at the waist and inadvertently pressing her rear into Ulquiorra's crotch.

The contact sent another jolt of electricity through him, much like he'd felt earlier when she'd hugged him. He immediately released hold of her tiny waist and stepped away from her, returning his hands to his pockets.

"I guess that's why they made us wear these things?" Orihime joked, patting her orange life vest, but leaving her hand pressed against her chest as if to forcefully steady her heart. She glanced up into Ulquiorra's face. He was definitely not happy, which wasn't anything new, really. "Um…thanks for saving me."

He turned his back to her and began to walk back to their room. He'd had enough of the sun for one day.

Ulquiorra didn't have to look behind himself to know that she was following him. He could feel her presence. It was strange how hyperaware he was of the onna at all times. He supposed that it had all begun when he had taken her to Lord Aizen and had been instructed to keep watch over her. It seemed that no matter where she was, he could feel her—and it bothered him. He didn't do it on purpose, but it appeared that his body subconsciously kept track of the onna at all times.

Orihime quickened her pace until she was walking beside Ulquiorra. "It looks weird for me to walk behind you," she explained to him.

When they returned to their room, Orihime shut the door and, with slight apprehension, turned around. Ulquiorra was watching her silently, his signature blank expression on his face. "So…what do you want to do?" She asked, a hint of her nerves in her voice.

Ulquiorra gave her a loaded look and she giggled to herself. "Well, um…we haven't really seen much of the ship yet. Let's go look around a bit more."

And so from A deck to E deck and from one end to the other they walked the entire ship, Orihime gawking with excitement at everything, from the bottled water for sale to the massive pool on the top deck, and Ulquiorra watching her with slight interest.

When the sun finally began to set, turning the blue ocean waters a deep shade of purple, Orihime dragged the mentally exhausted Ulquiorra back to their room to get changed for dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know what to wear…" Orihime whined, throwing another dress onto the bed beside where Ulquiorra was sitting patiently. He'd changed in the bathroom into a pair of black dress slacks and a short sleeved, white button up collared shirt.

His entire wardrobe for the cruise consisted of three choices: black pants or shorts and white shirts. The onna was smart enough to keep it simple and knew not to attempt to dress him in ridiculous clothing choices.

"I know! I'll wear…" she rummaged deep into her suitcase excitedly, before pulling out a simple white dress. "This!"

The next thing Ulquiorra knew, Orihime was in the bathroom, leaving him to stare at the mess she'd made while he waited. The truth was, he was starving. Having a specific schedule to eat was unfortunate, to say the least. Although there was a snack bar that was open all day and was free, the only thing it served was ice cream and candy—neither of which he was fond of, unlike the onna who spent half the day there where she made frozen concoctions that made his stomach churn in distaste. Hopefully, dinner would be worth the wait or he would be in a very foul mood.

"Okay, I'm ready," Orihime announced, opening the bathroom door and stepping into the small room, doing a little twirl in place and showing off her dress for Ulquiorra.

He blanched, all the blood running out of his face entirely. In a way, it reminded him of some of the skimpier Arrancar uniforms he used to see on the women in Hueco Mundo, but the onna's was much more subtle. Standing before him now, she was wrapped in what she deemed a 'dress' but to him it was no more than a thin shirt that she had somehow stretched just far enough that it reached below the curve of her rear. The collar was a deep v-neck, showing off more than enough of her ample cleavage, and the dress tied at the side in a neat bow. He thought it couldn't get any worse, until she slipped her dainty feet into some royal blue heels, elongating those long legs of hers even more and accentuating her toned muscles.

"Well?" She asked, slipping a necklace around her neck and leaning over the vanity as she tried to hook the clasps together in the mirror, but failing miserably.

Ulquiorra frowned. "I believe you forgot to put your pants on, onna."

And she obviously thought he was joking, because she laughed. "Can you do this for me, please? I can't seem to get the hook in there…" She said, coming over to sit beside him on the bed and turning her back to him.

Moving aside her auburn hair, Orihime held up the two unconnected ends of her necklace to Ulquiorra. Taking the two ends between his fingers, Ulquiorra easily attached them. Orihime's smile faltered a little as goosebumps lifted on her arms when his fingers accidentally brushed across the back of her neck.

Thanking him, she stood up, grabbed her purse, and walked to the door. He stood and followed her, his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes glued to the backs of her thighs and her curvaceous rear.

He was hungry, but this time it was for something other than food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dining room was beautiful. The ceiling was spotted with crystal chandeliers, the round tables covered with white tablecloths, and in the center of each table were beautiful lit candles, just the right size that they didn't obstruct the view of the people sitting around it. As Orihime entered with Ulquiorra right behind her, a suave man stepped forward and asked her for her last name.

"Inoue," she answered, smiling at him.

His eyes scanned the list, checked her off, and then led both of them to a small round table at the far side of the room next to a tall window overlooking the ocean. Already seated at the table was a middle-aged couple, who smiled at both of them kindly as they took their seats, Orihime beside the slightly large woman, and Ulquiorra beside the stumpy looking man.

"Well aren't you two just the hottest little things?" The woman said, touching Orihime's hand and giggling.

Orihime smiled nervously, sending an anxious look to Ulquiorra beside her who was watching the fat woman with slight annoyance.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple on board, Shuichi?" She asked the stout man beside her. His beady eyes darted between Ulquiorra and Orihime as he nodded.

"That they are, Ami."

Shuichi had a very bushy, gray mustache that matched his peppery hair, and for some reason, Ulquiorra couldn't keep his eyes off of it every time he looked at the man.

"Umm…it's nice to meet you," Orihime said unsurely to the couple.

"Oh, honey, how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Ami, and this is my dear husband, Shuichi," Ami said happily. Shuichi nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Unlike most couples on board, we've been married for…how many years now?" She asked, looking over at her husband.

"Nineteen years," he said gruffly. She smiled at him lovingly before returning her eyes to Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"We decided to go on a cruise for our anniversary," she informed them, pausing to again look at Orihime and Ulquiorra. "So, what are your names?"

Orihime straightened her shoulders and smiled. Ulquiorra was quick to notice how her breasts were practically on display for the entire table to feast upon. He frowned. "I'm Orihime Inoue."

"Oh, what a pretty name. Suiting for a pretty girl," Ami winked at Orihime and Orihime smiled, her cheeks pinking. Ami's eyes went to Ulquiorra. "And you, handsome?"

Ulquiorra was taken aback by the woman's forwardness. He figured it had something to do with her old age that made her feel that she could talk to him as she pleased while ignoring normal social boundaries. "Ulquiorra Schiffer," he told her coolly.

Her eyes widened as if she were in shock, and then she smirked at Orihime before whispering: "Talk about a bedroom voice."

Orihime's brows furrowed in confusion. _Bedroom voice?_ She knew what a library voice was, but what was a bedroom voice? The way Ami said it made it sound like a good thing though…"Yes, Ulquiorra has a very umm….nice voice." She peeked at Ulquiorra who was looking at her from his peripheral.

So the onna liked his voice? Ulquiorra felt extremely satisfied upon hearing this new information.

Just when Ami opened her mouth to say something else, a waiter arrived at their table with a pad of paper. "Have you decided what you would like tonight?" He asked them.

Hurriedly, Orihime picked up the menu in front of her that she had entirely ignored and scanned it as quickly as possible for the first thing that caught her eye that sounded delicious. Unfortunately, everything sounded a bit bland. "Umm, I think I'll have the talapia, please." She closed the menu and handed it to the waiter.

Ulquiorra studied the menu, having no idea what anything was. He knew what fish and steak was, but he wasn't sure what the gourmet main courses would taste like. The only food he'd had was the onna's. Closing the menu, he ordered the same. As he handed his menu back to the waiter, he noticed the man's eyes glued to the onna's cleavage. He sent the man an icy glare.

"Isn't that nice, you two have similar taste," Ami commented after her and Shuichi had both placed their orders and the waiter had left.

"Kind of," Orihime said, giggling and nudging Ulquiorra with her elbow. He didn't respond. "He always eats what I make for him, so I guess that's a good sign."

Ulquiorra wanted to protest that the food she made was highly revolting, but couldn't bother. He didn't feel the need to defend his taste in food to Ami or Shuichi. They weren't very significant to him, nor were their opinions of him.

Ami sighed and rested her chin in her pudgy hand. "The love between you two is almost tangible."

Orihime choked on the water she was sipping, and placed a hand on her collarbone and the other over her mouth as she tried to control her hacking coughs. Ulquiorra watched the entire scene warily, feeling slightly awkward after Ami's comment. How in the world she came to that conclusion, he had no idea. He had not said one word to the onna since they sat down for dinner, but Ami was obviously convinced that they were madly in love. He watched the onna finish coughing and calm down. She sent him a nervous look.

"Umm…well we…are…umm…" Orihime began awkwardly, eyeing him for help but she knew she wouldn't receive any from the silent ex-Espada.

And then there was a multi-ringed covered hand waving in her face, and she cut her pathetic explanation off and leaned away. Ami laughed gaily. "Don't worry, sweetie. I understand. I was a newlywed once too. I'm sure you two are still at that stage where you get all flustered saying words like 'love'. Am I right?"

"Yes, it is quite…awkward," Orihime said, blushing. She couldn't tell Ami that her and Ulquiorra weren't even together. It was just easier to play along.

Ulquiorra was annoyed. Throughout the entire wait, Ami talked relentlessly. He thought the onna talked a lot, but she had nothing on Ami. When their meals finally arrived, Ulquiorra knew the woman's entire life story up until what she did five minutes before tonight's dinner. He was ready to eat, and leave.

"Oh, this is delicious," Ami gushed as she took a bite of her steak. "How's yours?" She asked Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"It's good, I like it," Orihime said, taking another bite of her fish. "Although, it could use some whipped cream and pickles. That would make it really delicious."

Ami laughed, obviously believing that Orihime was trying to be funny. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra knew from experience that the onna was, indeed, being entirely serious.

"Do you like it?" Orihime asked softly, turning to Ulquiorra. She kept her voice a little low to keep Ami from overhearing. She was a little over intrusive.

To be honest, it was the most delicious thing Ulquiorra had tasted since he'd come to the real world. Every bite made his mouth water and for the first time, he was actually eating his food because he enjoyed it and not because it was necessary to keep his body alive. "It's fine."

"But you agree with me that it could taste better right?" Orihime asked him, giving him an anxious look.

He knew what she wanted to hear. He figured he'd entertain her for now. "Of course."

She smiled brilliantly at him, and he felt satisfied again. He enjoyed her smile more than his food.

"It's really nice to see a couple like you two," Ami said through a mouthful of steak. "It's a good thing that your love is so obvious too. I heard that if a couple breaks up or acts like they're not together, they get charged a large fine because it ruins the mood for everyone else." She laughed at her joke, taking a huge sip of water.

For the second time that night, Orihime choked on her water as she took Ami's words seriously. "What?"

Ami shook her head. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure nothing will happen. Not with you two."

Orihime gave Ulquiorra a nervous look, and he frowned. This definitely posed a problem. Orihime barely had two pennies to rub together. There was no way she'd be able to afford to pay a fine if her and Ulquiorra's secret was found out.

The rest of the dinner, Orihime was uncharacteristically quiet, her mind whirling as she tried to invent a solution to this new problem. She'd lost her appetite. When dinner finally ended, she and Ulquiorra returned to their room. The moment the door closed behind them, Orihime voiced her concern.

"Ulquiorra, this is a huge problem," she said, turning to look up into his impassive face.

"How so?"

Orihime's eyes widened. "I can't afford to pay a fine! Ami is right! Could you imagine how much of a downer it would be to go on a romantic get away and have two people on the ship that _weren't together?_"

"Why would anyone be so concerned?" Ulquiorra asked. The entire thing seemed a bit ridiculous to him, but then again, many things he'd discovered in the real world were unnecessary and nonsensical.

"I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is, we need to…to…" Her breath caught in her throat and she blushed, embarrassed by what she was about to propose. She looked into his emerald eyes and inhaled deeply. "We need to be married."

Ulquiorra felt the outer corners of his eyes stretch slightly as his eyes widened barely, the most expression he'd shown all day. "Explain yourself, onna."

Orihime sighed and held up a hand as if trying to halt his thoughts. "Just hear me out, and please don't get mad. I really cannot afford to pay a fine, Ulquiorra. And this being a somewhat luxurious ship, I'm pretty sure it would be ridiculously expensive. So in order for us to avoid any suspicions that we aren't actually a couple, we need to act like we're together..." Orihime paused before she elaborated on the smaller details. Her heart was beating frantically out of her chest. "I promise that all we have to do is hold hands. That's _it_. That should be enough to keep the suspicions at bay…okay?"

Ulquiorra considered her proposition silently. In truth, he really did not care. If anything, it made this entire experience at least slightly more interesting. And it would please the onna, which was another bonus. "Fine."

Orihime was actually surprised that he'd so quickly agreed. "Really?" When he did not answer, she took that as confirmation that he'd agreed. She smiled. "Great. Well then…I guess I'll go take a shower."

She turned around and began digging inside of her suitcase, pulling out something small and cottony. She glanced at him quickly, giving him a strange smile, before she walked into the bathroom.

Now that the onna was out of sight, his eyes warily eyed the bed that they were to share. A lightness in his stomach made him feel uneasy and off balance as he thought about laying next to her at such a close proximity. He exhaled unevenly, and took a seat on the edge of the bed as he waited for her to finish showering so he could.

Finally, the water shut off and a few minutes later, she emerged, wearing sleepwear he'd not seen on her before. It was short and it was thin. That's all his mind was able to comprehend before she spoke and his attention was stolen away from her barely covered body and to her face, flushed from the heat of the warm water. Her ginger hair was soaked and plastered to the side of her face and neck. Ulquiorra suddenly felt thirsty.

"Okay, you can use it now, Ulquiorra."

Finding it best to avoid looking at the onna entirely, Ulquiorra picked up his nightclothes and entered the shower. When he emerged, the onna was sitting on the bed, twisting the hem of her nightdress between her fingers. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He knew what she was going to bring up before she even opened her cherry lips.

"So…I guess it's time for bed, huh?" Her heart was beating so fast it hurt. This was her first time sleeping in a bed with a man. But she had no reason to be nervous. After all, it was Ulquiorra. It wasn't as if he was going to try and touch her. If anything, he most likely found the thought revolting. It wasn't too long ago that he called her and her friends 'trash'. She wouldn't be surprised if he still thought the same way. "Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep on the outside of the bed. I don't want to wake you if I have to use the bathroom…"

But Ulquiorra only heard part of what she said, because he was too distracted by the fact that the onna's nightgown was plastered to her damp skin, becoming almost transparent to the point that he could see her nipples straining against it, showing that she was not wearing a bra. A spasm of heat exploded in his lower stomach and he felt an uncomfortable twitch in his groin.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, waving her hand at him. He looked as if he were in a daze.

He snapped his eyes back to hers. "Yes. That's fine."

Orihime stood and peeled back the covers, then walked passed him to switch the lights off. Swearing to himself that he wouldn't look at the onna again, Ulquiorra slipped into the bed and moved to the far side against the wall, laying his damp head down on a soft white pillow and turning his back to the onna. He closed his eyes as he felt the mattress sink behind him as she climbed beneath the sheets. Almost instantly, he could feel her body heat seeping into his back, even though they weren't touching.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra," Orihime yawned, snuggling into her pillow.

He didn't answer, and he knew that she didn't expect him to. Together they laid beneath the sheets, both with their back to the other, too scared to turn around. Orihime was as close to the edge of the bed as was possible without actually falling out of it. She could still feel him though, and there were so many things that made his presence impossible to ignore—the dip in the bed where he lay beside her, the heat from his body, the way the sheet didn't entirely wrap around her back because it was also draped over him, but above all else, she could hear his quiet breathing.

And they both knew that it was the first of many sleepless nights to come.

**A/N: I'm trying to play on how naïve Orihime is…and I feel like I need to explain her outfits. They're not actually very revealing at all, but because they're described through Ulquiorra's eyes, they **_**are**_**. Does that make sense? It's kind of like how parents think skirts that go down to your knees are mini skirts. I just imagine Ulquiorra being super exaggerative of what she wears because he's overprotective of her…? I hope this doesn't sound too far-fetched lol**


	4. Chicken Man

Chicken Man

Orihime groaned as her face fell right into a beam of golden sunlight, waking her from her sleep. Rubbing at her eyes, she arched her back to stretch it out, frowning in confusion as her stomach hit something warm and soft. Cracking open an eye, she gazed upon the broad back and head of raven black hair in front of her. Her sluggish mind not fully awake yet, she screamed in shocked confusion, pushing against the man's back and jolting out of bed. In her hurry, her leg got twisted in the white sheets, and she tumbled to the ground in a dazed heap.

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open the moment the onna's shrill scream broke his very light sleep. When he felt her frantic hands pushing against his back, he knew what her tantrum was about. She'd obviously forgotten that they were sleeping in the same bed. Holding back a discomfited groan, he pulled himself up in the bed and looked down at the ridiculous onna picking herself up off of the floor. He was too annoyed that she had woken him after he had _finally_ fallen asleep to care about the fact that her nightgown was hitched high on her thighs.

"Ow, that hurt," Orihime moaned, pulling down her nightgown and crawling back onto the bed. She collapsed on the mattress, ignoring the fact that Ulquiorra was sitting up and looking at her like he wanted to push her back onto the floor. She was exhausted. It was only in the early hours of the morning that she was finally able to fall asleep. "Ulquiorra, can you shut those curtains a little more?" She mumbled.

He frowned. "Get up, onna." It was impossible for him to go back to sleep now that he was awake, and there was no way he was going to wait for her to finish sleeping.

"Mmm…okay," she groaned, pushing herself up into a sitting position and yawning. She looked over at Ulquiorra beside her, and smiled goofily. "Nice bed hair, Ulquiorra." She giggled.

He looked at her, his emerald eyes glazed with sleepiness—a look she'd never really seen on him before. Suddenly, she was struck silly by just how cute Ulquiorra looked right then. His inky black hair was a complete mess and was sticking up in every different direction and his white t-shirt was wrinkled. He was so unlike how she was used to seeing him. He looked so unintimidating and relaxed. She reached out a gentle hand and ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to fix it a little, enjoying how silky it was. "You have nice hair…" She commented, absentmindedly.

The onna was definitely acting strangely. Was this how she was every morning? He was having trouble remembering. All he knew was that having her stroking his hair was…calming. But he'd had enough and was beginning to feel uncomfortable at her touchiness. He grabbed hold of her wrist and removed it from his head, releasing it quickly.

Orihime smiled apologetically, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to touch the cold man. He was different from her friends. She'd played with all of her friend's hair, and none of them complained. She should have known better than to treat Ulquiorra the same, though. He was different than anyone else she knew, in good ways, and then…in not so good ways.

"Well, I know what I want to do today," Orihime said, suddenly full of energy and excitement. "I'm going swimming!"

She pulled out her small string bikini, and then dug through Ulquiorra's much smaller case and pulled out his swim trunks, throwing them onto the bed. "I'll just change real quick in the bathroom, and you can change out here, and then we'll go get some breakfast, okay?"

Sighing once the onna was in the bathroom, Ulquiorra crawled out of bed and quickly pulled off his black sleep pants and black boxers, eyeing the door of the bathroom anxiously and hoping the onna wasn't about to walk out, as he pulled on the green swim trunks the onna had bought for him. He pulled his sleep shirt over his head, reached into his suitcase, and grabbed one of the many white button up shirts inside, and slipped it on. As he was buttoning it up, he heard the bathroom door crack open slightly.

"Can I come out?" Orihime asked from behind the door.

"Yes." He turned to look at her, fearing what he was about to see, but feeling overcome with relief upon seeing that she was dressed in a simple white tank top and a jean mini skirt. Although it wasn't as much coverage as he'd like, it would do. At least her breasts weren't hanging out for once.

Orihime picked up a tote bag and began to throw some small things into it, before slipping it onto her shoulder and heading for the door. Ulquiorra followed behind. With her hand on the handle, she turned to look up into his face. "Um…do you remember what we talked about last night?"

"Of course I do."

"So you won't push me away if I try to hold your hand, right?"

He looked down into her gray eyes. "I won't."

She smiled. "Alright, let's go then!"

Together they walked down the long hall towards the elevators, Orihime making sure to stay at Ulquiorra's side and not to fall behind. Every now and then, someone would walk by, and Orihime would smile at them kindly and link her arm around Ulquiorra's, drawing him close to her. When they entered the elevators, there was no one in them and Orihime drew away from him awkwardly.

"Sorry I'm being so clingy. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing…" she explained, her cheeks flaming. She'd never before had a boyfriend, and although she'd liked boys before, she never had experience actually dating one. And now here she was, having to pretend to be married to Ulquiorra. At least he wasn't being a jerk about it.

When they reached B deck and the doors opened, they hurried to the breakfast bar to get something to eat. Orihime piled her plate with eggs, an assortment of fruits, and covered it all in syrups. Ulquiorra settled for a bowl of cereal.

As they were eating, Ulquiorra noticed a tall, tanned young man eyeing the onna the same way she was eyeing her disaster of a breakfast. He ignored him, but took note of his face just in case. The onna garnered too much attention, and it was starting to irk him. He was relieved when she finally finished eating and began to lead him up the stairs to the upper deck where the pool was.

And then his peace and quiet was utterly destroyed.

It was like a madhouse. Everywhere he looked, there was a young couple, barely dressed and latched onto each other by their hands and mouths. It was disgusting.

As they began to make their way to the pool, a few people eyed them curiously. Shyly, Orihime reached out and touched her fingers to the palm of Ulquiorra's hand, silently letting him know what she wanted. Slowly, she pressed her palm into his and wound her fingers through his slender ones, until they were curled around his knuckles. She blushed as she felt the pads of his fingers on the back of her hand.

It felt strange, holding his hand, but she didn't dislike it. It was big, warm, and soft, and her fingers fit perfectly between his.

Ulquiorra looked down at their conjoined hands, curiously. It was so simple, and yet it had such an effect on him that his heart was racing. He'd never noticed before just how little the onna's hands were. He was scared that if he held her hand too tightly, he'd break her fingers. Faintly, his thumb smoothed over her index finger softly.

So this was what human couples did? He found it interesting. Courting never really existed among the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, although he did have his suspicions about a few. Otherwise, all that existed was mindless fornication. He never took part in any of it, finding the act vulgar and beneath him. And he was offered the chance many times by multiple different women as well as men, but none of them ever held his interest. Eventually, after refusing so many, he began to wonder just what exactly he was waiting for? He was entirely certain that there was not a female in existence that could hold his attention for anything more than a fight, but that was before he had met the onna.

He hadn't particularly liked her. In fact, when they'd first met, he had ordered Yammy to kill her. The thought made him scowl. Killing her definitely would have been a mistake.

But over time, during her stay at Las Noches, he had become increasingly more intrigued by her. Eventually, she would tell him things about the real world and of her friends. But it wasn't exactly what she was saying that interested him, as much as it was how she looked when saying it. The onna was a very passionate woman, and painfully naïve. Everything about her was alive and exciting, and she made the most lackluster things seem like the most interesting things in existence. Through her, he'd seen happiness and sadness and love, as well as a multitude of other whirlwind emotions. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd felt those things for himself yet, but he enjoyed seeing her that way.

He was so used to only knowing hate, indifference, and violence. She had shown him the other side—the colorful and multifaceted depths of the human heart. She was the purest as they came. Despite her alluring figure and the thoughts her body instilled in the minds of bystanders, everything about her was innocent. And Ulquiorra felt he wanted to protect that. He wanted to lay claim to her innocence and threaten anyone who dared try and take it from her.

Unfortunately, she was making that near impossible for him.

When they reached the swimming pool, she released his hand and set down her tote between two beach chairs. The next thing he knew, she was peeling off her top and shaking her hips out of her skirt.

God, help him.

He had seen many half naked female bodies before. In Las Noches, the women flaunted their bodies proudly, but not one of them had a thing on the onna. Shamelessly, he let his eyes wander over her curves, drinking in the sight of her, all the while feeling a certain area of his anatomy heat and tingle. Her breasts were practically bare with the exception of the small blue triangles poorly covering them. They were full and round, and sat perfectly above her rib cage. Her waist was thin and tapered, and her stomach flat and toned. Her hips flared out and her rear curved beautifully, accentuating perfectly the arch of her lower back. Her legs were long and slender, and Ulquiorra's mind was suddenly filled with inappropriate images of them wrapped around his waist. And then she turned her back to him and bent down to dig something from out of her bag, and he could see perfectly the small covered area nestled between her thighs.

Unthinkingly, he walked forward and grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her up to look at him. "What do you think you are doing, onna?"

Orihime looked back at him wide eyed and confused. She held up the bottle of sun block. "I was going to put on some sun lotion…?"

"I insist that you put your clothes back on immediately," he pushed, his eyes looking past her and noticing with anger the many hungry eyes of various men feasting on her body. He didn't want to think about what he knew they were fantasizing about. Even he couldn't help but to think vulgar thoughts about the onna, and he had more self control over his mind and body than all of the men on the ship put together—otherwise, his 'promise' to the shinigami would have been broken a long time ago.

"But I'm about to go swimming…?" She said, confused as to why Ulquiorra was suddenly acting so strangely. Just a second ago he was completely fine.

Ulquiorra locked his emerald gaze with hers. Innocent. The onna's intention was entirely innocent and he was misconstruing it in his mind as otherwise. She probably didn't even realize just how seductive she was. There were plenty of other women walking around the pool in swimsuits even smaller than hers, but it was obvious by the way they were walking and eyeing the men what their aim was. The onna's was to simply have fun in the water. Ulquiorra had to remind himself that it wasn't her fault she was so alluring that every man within seeing distance was gawking at her like baboons catching flies.

He released her wrist, albeit grudgingly. "Fine." Even though he knew she meant nothing by it, he still did not like how she was so oblivious. He took a seat on a white beach chair and watched as the onna dipped her foot into the pool, holding onto the silver railing for balance. Slowly, she entered the water, until her body was entirely submerged with the exception of her head. Ulquiorra felt relief wash through him now that the crystal water obscured her body from view.

Her hair trailed on the surface of the water behind her, contrasting brilliantly with the blue water. Orihime slowly began to wade in the pool before diving below the waters and coming back up for air. She did a couple of laps around the pool for about twenty minutes, every now and then pausing to float on her back calmly, to the visual pleasure of the men sitting around the pool. Ulquiorra held back a grimace of displeasure. Pushing her hair out of her face, she swam over to the edge of the pool and rested her arms on the side. She looked up at Ulquiorra who was watching her silently.

"Get in with me," she invited, smiling brilliantly at him.

"I decline."

She pouted. "Aww, why not? I don't like swimming by myself."

"Then you should not have come at all." He knew he was being cold, but truth be told, he really didn't want to admit to the onna that he had never swam before in his life. He was sure he could figure it out, but he just didn't want to even try.

Orihime sighed as she pulled herself out of the water. Beads of water slid down her body and she wrung her hair out as she walked over to the beach chair beside Ulquiorra and stretched out onto it. "Fine. If you won't join me, then I'll just join you instead." She smiled at him kindly.

They remained there in comfortable silence, Ulquiorra watching with mild interest the different people walking on deck, and Orihime tanning peacefully. She laid out until the water had evaporated from her skin and her hair was almost dry. Ulquiorra watched her from his peripheral every now and then, captivated by her body and trying to figure out the strange feeling within him every time he looked at her. He'd begun to notice, shamefully, that it appeared that the less clothing the onna was wearing; the more intense the feeling was in his lower stomach. He had an itching suspicion what it was, but he was at the stage of denial that his body could be so weak and out of his control.

His thoughts were interrupted by the blaring screech of a whistle. Orihime sat up, and looked on with Ulquiorra as a cruise worker stood atop a small stool and held his hands to his mouth in imitation of a megaphone.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! In about five minutes we will be having a chicken contest in the pool! The winners will receive a couple's pass to the ship's top of the line spa! Please come to the pool now if you wish to compete! We're only allowing a maximum of fifteen couples, so hurry if you wish to enter!"

Orihime tapped Ulquiorra's shoulder excitedly. "Please enter with me, Ulquiorra. _Please_." She begged excitedly.

"No." He answered bluntly and with cool finality.

"But…" Her eyes gazed longingly at the pool as couples entered the water, the guys bending low so that the women could climb onto their shoulders. Orihime sighed and put her chin in her hand, disappointed.

Ulquiorra looked at her and wanted to punch a wall. There she went, looking as if the world was coming to an end. His eyes darted to the quickly filling pool. He did not want to enter some ridiculous game, but he knew that if he didn't, the onna would most likely remain in this melancholy state for the remainder of the day, and he didn't want to be the cause of it. His eyes closed in annoyance before he stood and began to unbutton his shirt. Orihime looked up at him in surprise. "I will do this with you under one condition."

Orihime stood, clasping her hands excitedly against her chest. "Really? Okay! I'll do anything!"

Ulquiorra gazed at her flatly. If he were a lesser man he'd be low enough to take advantage of those words. She offered herself to others freely, not knowing that their intentions, often time, were crude. His intentions, on the other hand, were quite the opposite. "You will allow me to decide what you wear to dinner tonight."

Orihime's thin eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why?"

"I have my reasons." He replied, vaguely. His mind went back to what she wore last night to dinner. The entire way to the dining room had been an uncomfortable pain for him, and then being worried about her accidentally exposing herself even more had caused him high amounts of stress.

"Alright…that's fine, I guess," Orihime said, unsurely. She had to admit, Ulquiorra's request was strange, but she wasn't going to argue. He was entering the contest with her, and that made her happier than he even knew. Her eyes watched helplessly as he removed his shirt and dropped it onto the beach chair. Her breath hitched and she felt her cheeks tingle.

The only time she'd ever seen Ulquiorra shirtless was during his fight with Kurosaki-kun, and she really wasn't in the state of mind back then to truly appreciate just how beautiful his sculpted body really was. But now that they were on vacation, and he wasn't using sonido to whip around faster than her eyes could follow, she drank in the sight of him hungrily. He may be the palest man she'd ever seen, but his skin was flawless. Every muscle was hard and defined. His pectorals, and especially his abdominals were ridged and the sight of them made her mouth pool with saliva. Her fingers curled into her palms as the sudden need to reach out and run her hands over his beautiful body washed through her.

The sudden realization made her blush, and she snapped her head away from him quickly, embarrassed by her thoughts. _Where'd that come from?_ She thought to herself. After all, it was _Ulquiorra_ she was drooling over. But when she glanced at him one more time, she couldn't help but to feel that her shameless thoughts were completely justifiable. It just wasn't normal for her to think that way about someone. She'd never really even thought that way around Kurosaki-kun, and she'd seen him shirtless multiple times. Why was Ulquiorra so different?

She shook her head out of her thoughts, not wanting to think about it too much, and grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him to the pool. He stepped into the water and she climbed onto the step behind him. "Okay, kneel down a little," she ordered cheerily.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Why?"

She smiled. "I need to sit on your shoulders." He frowned at her and she giggled. "It's part of the game."

Bending his knees slightly, he inhaled sharply when he felt the onna's small hands on his shoulders and the next thing he knew, his head was cradled between her thighs. Instinctively, his hands wrapped around her calves so she wouldn't fall off, and she hooked her feet behind his back. She moved her hands to the top of his head and he outwardly scowled. He had never been a firm believer in higher powers, but having the onna's hot and wet inner thighs pressing against the side of his head as well as having her womanhood pressed against the back of his neck, he could safely say that he believed in the existence of divine punishment.

"Am I too heavy?" She asked him, embarrassed. It wouldn't be the first time someone had trouble carrying her. She knew she wasn't the lightest person in the world.

"Do not insult my pride, onna," Ulquiorra said gravely, easily making his way further into the pool until the waters reached the middle of his chest. He was pleased to find that even in the deepest part of the pool, his feet still touched the ground. He didn't have to swim.

Orihime's heart warmed, and she subtly ran one of her hands through his hair. "Now, as long as you don't let me fall off of your shoulders, we can win this."

"Explain this ridiculous game to me," he said, eyeing the other couples in the pool. All of the men had women on their shoulders, and the women were cackling like witches. Ulquiorra's hands tightened on the onna's calves, appreciative that her laugh was at least pleasant to hear.

"Okay, well the game is called 'chicken'. The goal is to be the last couple left standing. All you have to do is make sure I don't fall off your shoulders, because the women are going to try and push me off." Orihime eyed the women anxiously. None of them looked particularly strong, but there were a few that were eyeing her intensely. "Just make sure you hold your ground. They'll come to us."

Ulquiorra almost smirked. She was taking this foolish game so seriously. It was obvious that she really wanted to win whatever that ridiculous prize was, and he decided that he'd win it for her—not that he had to try. All the men in the pool were pathetically weak, as were the women. The onna wasn't exactly a combat fighter, but she had experience on the battlefield. He was confident that in the game of 'chicken', victory was theirs.

The cruise employee stepped back onto the stool. "Alright, let's get this game started! The rules are simple: the last couple standing wins. Ladies, you may push, _only_. Any punching, scratching, or biting is means for disqualification. Gentlemen, keep your hands on your partner and _only_ your partner. Any kicking, or attempts to harm others will get you disqualified. Okay, BEGIN!"

Almost instantly, pandemonium ensued. The water swooshed around Ulquiorra as the couples moved about the pool. Almost all of the women were screeching, and he thought that it was no wonder the game was called 'chicken'. Thankfully, the onna was quiet. She knew that it was of dire importance that when in battle, to keep your cool.

"Okay, get ready, Ulquiorra," Orihime warned, removing her hands from his head and setting them in front of her, palms forward. A couple was fast approaching them, a quite chubby woman on the shoulders of a frail, young man who looked as if he were about to collapse.

Ulquiorra just barely tightened his hold on the onna's legs, not because he needed to, but because he knew that the small effort made her feel secure and confident that she wasn't going to fall just in case she had any doubts. Not that he'd let her fall. If he were a weaker man, such as the one standing before him now who was trembling with the great effort it took for him to even stand beneath his whale of a wife, then he wouldn't even have entered the game. It was entirely unsafe. Putting the onna in a situation where she could fall and hit her head on the side of the pool or even another couple was incomprehensible to him. He thought less of the weaker man in front of him for allowing his wife to be put in danger. Absolutely pathetic.

Orihime growled low in her throat as the chubby woman set her pudgy palms on her shoulders and pushed forward with as much strength as she had. Using her abdominal strength, Orihime pushed herself forward until her palms met forcefully with the other woman's collarbone. The next thing she knew, the woman was flailing her flabby arms in the air as she tried to regain her balance. Ulquiorra watched with slight amusement as the man tilted back, utter fear masking his face, just before he fell back into the water, taking his wife down with him.

"Yes!" Orihime exclaimed, fisting her hand and returning her other to Ulquiorra's head.

And it was one couple after the other that found themselves crashing back into the pool after attempting to thwart the unstoppable team, until all that was left were two couples, Ulquiorra and Orihime, and a built tan man, and his dainty wife. Orihime realized with surprise that it was the same woman that had been eyeing Ulquiorra the other day on the upper deck during the safety drill. As the couple began making their way towards them, Orihime bent down to whisper in his ear, her breasts coming to rest on top of his head to his extreme discomfort.

"Ulquiorra, look, it's that lady," Orihime whispered.

His eyes darted to the red headed woman who was looking at him hungrily. He frowned deeply. After what the onna had said to him yesterday and now knowing that the red headed woman was attracted to him, he felt disgusted. He did not want that kind of attention. Not from her.

In a matter of seconds, the palms of the two women collided, and their fingers laced with each other's as they both leaned forward, trying to push the other off. Ulquiorra refused to look up, already having made that mistake earlier to see the underneath of the onna's breasts swaying above him. Instead, his emerald eyes settled on the overly buff man standing in front of him. He scowled. The man, who Ulquiorra deduced lacked any kind of class at all, was gawking up at the two struggling women, his mouth agape like a fool. He suddenly wished that the rule 'no attacking other men' didn't exist.

"Give up, bitch," the red headed woman growled to Orihime.

Not answering, Orihime pushed forward, her arms tightening.

The woman smirked snidely. "How'd an ugly bitch like you get a man like _that_?" She asked Orihime, her blue eyes glancing below them at Ulquiorra. Orihime frowned when the woman licked her thin lips.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Orihime countered, an angry fire beginning to burn in her eyes.

The woman sent her an icy glare. "We're in an open relationship."

"What's that?" Orihime asked innocently.

"It means that even though we're dating, we can still fuck whoever we want," the woman explained crudely. And then she smiled wickedly. "And I'm after your man, bitch."

Orihime was in utter disbelief. She couldn't believe that this woman had just said that to her. Of course, she and Ulquiorra weren't really together, but this woman didn't know that, and yet she still said something like that. The fire in Orihime's eyes exploded and set her entire body aflame with anger. Whether Ulquiorra was hers or not, there was no way that this horrible woman was _ever_ going to lay a hand on him. She was done holding back. Releasing a small amount of her strength, Orihime shoved forward, her hips rocking against the back of Ulquiorra's head. His fingers grasped her legs tightly, and with a final push, Orihime knocked the red headed woman straight into the water.

There were a few people watching around the pool that began cheering, most of them being men, as Orihime raised her arms above her head in victory and bounced lightly on Ulquiorra's shoulders. Some whistling and catcalling was heard and it wasn't hard for Ulquiorra to figure out why. Reaching above him, he grabbed the onna by her waist and hoisted her over his head and placed her in the water before him. She turned around and smiled at him, overjoyed.

"We won!" She exclaimed, bobbing up and down in the water.

But Ulquiorra's eyes were on the red headed woman swimming towards them, her eyes shining with ill will at Orihime. He grabbed hold of the onna's elbow and pulled her closer to him. He knew the wrath of women, and what they were like when their pride was hurt. They were dangerous and didn't play fair, and he didn't trust the woman in front of him who was silently promising revenge to the onna.

And then she forced a kind smile onto her face, and held out her hand to Orihime. "I'm sorry about everything I said earlier. I was just trying to catch you off guard. I kind of forget myself when it comes to competitions…" She said apologetically.

Of course, the onna, naïve as always, believed the woman's false apology. She took the woman's hand in hers and shook it, smiling kindly. "Oh, well if that's the case, then I understand."

"Thanks," the woman said, smiling back. "So, what're your names?"

"I'm Orihime, and this is…my husband….Ulquiorra," Orihime answered, blushing wildly. Those words sounded so strange to her. _My husband, Ulquiorra._

"Oh, Ulquiorra? That's an interesting name. Are you foreign?" She asked, turning her complete attention to him. He frowned, seeing right through her weak façade. After following under the command of the universe's most two-faced man in existence, Aizen, seeing through others' lies was as simple as breathing for him.

He ignored her question. He did not speak to trash.

"Um…Ulquiorra is from…uh…Spain," Orihime improvised. She nudged Ulquiorra beneath the water with her elbow, letting him know to play along.

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh _really_? I've been to Spain a couple of times, actually. What a beautiful country. What part of Spain are you from?"

"Las Noches," Orihime answered immediately. She felt Ulquiorra's hand tighten on her elbow. "It's a _very_ small town…I don't even think you can find it on a map." She laughed nervously. "Or the internet…"

Ulquiorra noticed the woman's eyes narrow slightly in annoyance, most likely because the onna was answering all of her questions and not him. To be honest, he was highly amused by the onna's answers, but she was digging herself into a hole.

"So, how'd you two meet?" The woman went on, her eyes still on Ulquiorra.

"Well, I was on vacation and got separated from my friends. It was nighttime and I was walking down this really dark tunnel by myself, and I started to cry because I was scared…" Orihime's eyes glanced up at Ulquiorra, and she smiled. "And then he showed up, and said 'come with me, onna'," she dropped her voice a few octaves as she tried to imitate his voice, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "And he took me back to Las Noches with him. After that, he just wouldn't leave me alone."

"How romantic," the woman gasped in awe.

Ulquiorra wanted to roll his eyes. The onna hadn't actually lied at all, but the way she said it made it sound much more pleasant than how the event really took place.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Miwako," she said, holding out her hand to Ulquiorra. He ignored it. She let it drop into the water awkwardly, and glanced behind her at the man she was with. He was climbing out of the pool and beckoning for her to come. She sighed. "Well, I have to go. I'm _sure_ we'll see each other again, Ulquiorra," she paused, her eyes locking with his. "And Orihime." She added, almost like an afterthought.

"Bye," Orihime said, waving at Miwako's retreating back. She looked back at Ulquiorra. "Well, my first impression of her wasn't so good, but she seems nice." She commented as she followed Ulquiorra out of the pool. He didn't say anything.

As he dried himself off with a towel, Orihime scurried over to the cruise employee to retrieve their prize. She came back with two passes to the cruise's spa. She waved them in his uncaring face excitedly. "Look at what we won! I've never been to a spa before, this is so great, Ulquiorra!"

She threw her shirt back on, only to have her swimsuit soak right through, making the front entirely transparent. She didn't mind, but Ulquiorra sure found the need to stand in front of her as they made their way back to the room later in the afternoon to get ready for dinner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm dying for a shower. I hate smelling like chlorine," Orihime said as they entered their cramped room. She crawled onto the bed and pulled open the curtains of their window, letting the golden sunlight inside. Ulquiorra took a seat on the bed, annoyed that the only place to sit in the entire room besides the bed was either the toilet or the floor, meaning that he was constantly forced to be near the onna.

Orihime turned away from the window and began rummaging through her suitcase, stopping upon remembering the deal she'd made earlier. She turned to look at him. "So what am I wearing tonight, Mr. Schiffer?"

His eyes traveled to the mass of clothing in her suitcase. It would take him all night to look through it all. "Pick something."

"But you said—"

"I shall decide whether I approve or not," he said calmly, cutting her off.

A few minutes later, after much consideration, Orihime pulled out a small yellow dress and held it up for him to see. "No."

Orihime dropped it into her lap. "What's wrong with it?"

"Onna, I'll not have you showing so much of yourself. It's absolutely inappropriate."

Orihime blushed, flustered. "But, Ulquiorra, this is a _cruise_. All of the women are dressed the same way as I am. It's just vacation wear…?" She didn't understand why he thought her clothing was so bad.

He could not care less about the other women. In fact, he hadn't noticed them at all. What others were wearing didn't concern him in the least, because it wasn't other women that made his heart palpitate at the sight of their naked skin. It was a certain onna, and he refused to sit through another dinner while every man in the room was gazing longingly at her breasts.

Orihime sighed. "Well…I have _this_," she said, pulling from her case a dark blue dress. It wasn't as long as he'd like it to be, but it had short sleeves and a relatively high neckline. He figured that that was the best she had.

"Fine," he permitted, perturbed that she hadn't brought at least one pair of pants with her.

She entered the shower, and Ulquiorra stretched out onto the bed and allowed himself to close his eyes for a little while, lolling in and out of sleep to the soft sound of the shower running and the onna's soft humming. Just when he was about to fall into blissful unconsciousness, the shower stopped and the bathroom door cracked open, revealing the towel-covered onna peeking into the room. "Ulquiorra?"

His eyes opened slowly and he sat up to look at her, noticing how her hair was dripping so much water that it was soaking the carpet. "What is it, onna?"

Her cheeks pinked, and his curiosity piqued. "Um…could you pass me my underwear, please?"

The blood drained from his face.

"I'd come out and get it myself, but…the towel is kind of small, if you get what I'm saying." Her blush darkened.

Swallowing his nerves and keeping his face composed, he opened her suitcase and stared inside, not knowing where to begin to look.

"Um…actually, I packed my underwear in your case," she said from behind him. He turned to look at her. "Well, there wasn't enough room in mine so…sorry."

Closing her case, he opened his own, and moved around some of his clothes until he spotted a multitude of small, lacy, silky articles stuffed in the corner of the case. He stared at the mass of undergarments with great anxiety unsure he could touch it. "Onna…" He began, hesitantly.

"If you could just pass me my light pink…bra…with the teddy bears on it…" she cringed in embarrassment. "And matching underwear, that would be great."

Taking a deep breath, Ulquiorra mustered up his courage and pulled apart the _very_ small undergarments in search of what she requested. Finally, he found a light pink, lacy bra, and he felt his cheeks heat at the size of the cups. Putting it aside, he searched for the matching underwear, and pulled it out of the pile between two of his fingers, trying his best to calm down at the sight. He'd figured that women's underwear looked very similar to their bathing suits, and the onna's…well, they were like small shorts. Unlike what she wore on the outside, what she wore underneath was quite the opposite. Of course the onna would own underwear with small teddy bears holding balloons printed all over them. In fact, her wardrobe reflected perfectly how she really was—alluring and sensual on the outside, but beneath she was like a little girl.

Not wanting to think about it too much, Ulquiorra passed the garments to the onna who took them shyly before slamming closed the bathroom door.

Orihime released an unsteady breath and let the towel drop from her body. _That was so embarrassing_. That was the first time _anyone_ had seen her underwear. And of all things...her teddy panties. She thought they were cute, but she knew how juvenile they must seem, and having Ulquiorra know that…

She blushed. She watched herself in the bathroom mirror as she slipped into her underwear and put on her bra. Even if her underwear wasn't sexy, Ulquiorra probably wouldn't think that way about her anyways. He seemed immune to any kind of seduction. It could be because he was always around such beautiful women in Las Noches…human women probably held no appeal to him at all. They most likely revolted him. Orihime frowned a little, not sure why that bothered her.

Shrugging her shoulders, she wriggled into her Ulquiorra-approved dress and stepped out of the bathroom, feeling awkward when her eyes met his green ones. He stood, grabbed his change of clothes, and entered the bathroom without saying a word to her. She glanced at the closed door, slightly troubled by his cold shoulder, before going to the vanity and picking up the hairdryer to blow dry her hair.

When he emerged, fully dressed and looking handsome as ever, Orihime was done applying what small amount of makeup she decided to wear to dinner.

Ulquiorra froze upon seeing the back of the onna's dress. While it wasn't as short as the one she wore the other night, it was almost just as revealing. It had absolutely no back, showing the expanse of her perfectly smooth back as well as the small arch above her rear. His hands fisted in his pockets and he ground his teeth in frustration.

Orihime sighed when she felt Ulquiorra's disproving gaze on her exposed back. She had totally forgotten that this dress was backless. She just hoped that when she turned around, he wouldn't be angry.

He was.

"Inform me as to why I can see every inch of your back, onna?" His deep voice made her jump a little, and she turned to face him, her hand over her leaping heart.

"I, um…don't know…?" she answered back lamely, adding fuel to his fiery anger.

"Change." His emerald orbs locked onto hers, and she repressed a shiver. There was something about him giving her attention that she…liked. It made her feel strange when he was looking directly at her, and she felt pulled towards him.

"But…I like this dress, Ulquiorra," she said, meekly.

"I do not care. Your dress is completely tasteless."

Orihime pursed her cherry lips, disgruntled. He was constantly criticizing what she was wearing. "Well…" She grabbed her purse, and slipped into some golden heels, pausing for time so she could think of something witty to say back to him, but she came up nil. "I'm sorry you feel that way." And that was that.

He followed behind her all the way to the dining room, neither of them in the mood to talk to the other for the rest of the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, how was your day sweetheart?" Ami asked Orihime, as they all began to eat their dinner.

Orihime set down her fork, and wiped her mouth on a snow-white napkin, smiling. "It was great, actually. Me and Ulquiorra entered a chicken contest at the pool today and we won!"

Ami's brown eyes widened in gleeful excitement for the couple. "Oh really? Did you win a prize?"

Orihime nodded, setting down her water glass. "Yes, we actually won free passes to the spa."

Ami clapped her hands, and Ulquiorra stared at her as if he thought she were the most obnoxious woman on board—and he did. "Oh, that's so nice! You should definitely go, honey. You'll _love_ it."

"You've been?" Orihime asked curiously.

Ami nodded fervently, her brown curly hair shaking atop her head. "Of course! There are so many things on this ship that are a _must_, darling. I insist you do everything—you'll have a blast."

Orihime looked down at her half eaten steak bashfully. "Well, we'd love to, we just don't really have the money…"

"Oh, _honey_, don't you even worry about that. Shuichi and me have you two lovebirds covered," she said, waving around her pudgy hand and patting her husband's shoulder.

Orihime's gray eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She held up both her small hands in protest. "Oh no, that's really okay, Ami. We're perfectly fine! Thank you for the offer, but there's no need to waste your money on us…"

"Nonsense!" Ami exclaimed, drowning out Orihime entirely. Ulquiorra noticed with annoyance almost half the dining room glancing over at their table. He did not particularly enjoy attention, and the insufferable woman was like a beacon for it. "Consider it a wedding present. I wish I had someone to do things like this for me with my first husband. Maybe then I'd never have gotten divorced!" She cackled, patting Shuichi on the back. Her eyes returned to the uncomfortably quiet couple across from her. "What room are you two in, honey?"

"E508," Orihime answered, feeling a little reluctant to be giving away that information. She had a suspicious feeling that they were about to have visitors in the future. She watched as Ami pulled out a gold pen from her purse and wrote the room number on a napkin.

Yes, it was only a matter of time before holding hands was the least of their problems.

**A/N: Woo. Another chapter done. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! Every review means the world to me. :') They make me so happy. Knowing people like my story makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside haha xD so PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING! And thank you so much Espada Dina for the fanart you did! It was AWESOME! :D *****warm and fuzzy***


	5. Talk About Awkward

Talk About Awkward

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Orihime bolted out of bed, her heart beating wildly out of her chest at suddenly being awoken by the hard banging on their room's door. She looked back at the bed to see Ulquiorra stirring, his back to her. Obviously, if he wasn't getting up, then he didn't deem whoever was banging on the door as a threat. Leaning over the vanity on her way to the door, she brushed out her hair with her fingers and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She pulled open the door to see the smiling face of none other than Ami.

"Orihime! Good morning, dear!" She greeted loudly, grinning from ear to ear. And then her eyes landed on Orihime's nightgown and she frowned, her eyes scrutinizing. Orihime wrapped her arms across her chest self-consciously.

"Good morning, Ami. What brings you over so early?" Orihime asked, trying her best not to sound rude or annoyed, even though she kind of was.

"Oh, I just came over to say hi and see how things were going with you two," Ami confessed, glancing over Orihime's shoulder and into their room. "Oh, hello Ulquiorra." She returned her gaze to Orihime, smiling slyly. "I suppose I woke him up? He looks exhausted." She nudged Orihime with her elbow and winked. "I bet I know why, too, you little minx." She whispered.

Orihime blushed and peeked behind her at Ulquiorra, who was still lying in bed, now facing them. His emerald eyes looked at her and she could read the vast amounts of aggravation in them. Ami's pudgy hand on her wrist drew her attention away from the silently seething man.

"Now, Orihime, please tell me that you have something much sexier on underneath this, and that you just threw this dowdy thing on to answer the door?" Ami asked under her breath.

"Um…no. This is what I wear to bed every night…?" Orihime answered, almost nervously.

Ami's eyes widened making Orihime feel strangely ashamed. "Oh _honey_. I swear, if you weren't such a hot little thing, there'd be no way you'd _get him up_ wearing something like that," she said with distaste.

"Get him up?" Orihime repeated, absolutely confused.

Ami rolled her eyes. "You know, _erect_?" She whispered behind the back of her hand.

"…oh!" Orihime exclaimed, her cheeks heating significantly upon realizing what Ami was referring to. She was still not entirely awake, and her mind wasn't exactly on the same track as Ami's. She was a little…shocked.

"Dear, you sound like you're still a virgin or something," Ami cackled.

"Silly me…" Orihime trailed off awkwardly, twisting her heel into the carpet and looking away. _I am…_

"Well, we'll have all the time to talk about _that_ later."

"We will?" Orihime asked, suddenly feeling overly stressed.

"Of course. Because today, you and I are going to go shopping," Ami informed her, leaning in and pinching Orihime's pink cheeks. "I believe you told me last night that you didn't have anything planned for today so…" She glanced again at Ulquiorra. "And don't worry about your hubby. Shuichi wants to give him some pointers in golf."

"Golf?" Orihime repeated, as if she'd never heard of it. She felt as if she were in a daze and could barely keep up with Ami's very fast mouth.

"Yes, yes. They have a beautiful mini course on the upper deck. It's reserved for those staying in the captain's cabins, but Shuichi will have no problem sneaking Ulquiorra in, surely," Ami added easily. Orihime was beginning to understand just how rich Ami and Shuichi were.

"That's very kind of you, but—"

"Don't mention it dear. I told you, I'm doing this because I like you two. You remind me of me when I was younger," she said reminiscently. Orihime wasn't sure how to take that, so she just smiled. "Anyway, I'll be back in about an hour so you can get dressed and whatnot. Bye-bye darling." She waved her hand and then she was gone.

Orihime watched her trudge down the hall before closing the door. She turned to face Ulquiorra who was still watching her from the bed. "Guess what you're doing today?" She began, already fearing his reaction.

"Most likely something undesirable," he answered, coolly.

"Nope! Golf!" Orihime said, throwing up her arms in false excitement as she walked to the side of the bed and kneeled down on the floor, resting her forearms on the edge of the bed to talk to him.

He glared at her. "What is golf, onna?"

"It's a game," she answered simply.

"I do not wish to partake in any more of your human games."

She diverted her eyes from his and began to play with the edge of the white sheet. "Well…I didn't really have a reason to tell Ami no, so…I'm kind of stuck going shopping with her and you playing golf with Shuichi…"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed marginally. "So you'll not be joining me today." It was a statement. She could tell he was mad. She shook her head silently.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra, but there's nothing I can do," she apologized, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

He sighed, and pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the side of his temple with a slender finger. "Do not allow this to happen again, onna."

"I won't, I won't," she promised, crawling over to her case and grabbing a purple sundress. After changing in the bathroom, she decided to braid her hair, letting the braid fall over her left shoulder prettily.

It wasn't long after Ulquiorra finished getting dressed that Ami was again banging on their door like the ship was sinking. Ulquiorra sighed. Before Orihime opened the door, she turned to him and unthinkingly placed her hand in the center of his chest as she looked up into his face.

"I know this is asking a lot, but _please_ try to at least _respond_ when he speaks to you, okay?" She requested.

He grabbed hold of the hand she had placed on his chest and wrapped his fingers around it, but did not immediately remove it. "Onna, I only ignore those whom I dislike."

She sighed. "Yes, but he's a nice guy, Ulquiorra."

"I never said it was _him_ that I disliked," he answered her quietly.

She smiled to herself in understanding. His dislike for Ami was palpable. Thankfully, Ami hadn't picked up on it. She just considered his silence as a result of being painfully shy. "Well, just be glad then that it isn't you who is stuck shopping with her all day."

Ulquiorra _almost_ felt bad for the onna, but in truth, the entire thing was her fault for being too weak to say 'no', and now both of them were stuck doing things they didn't want to. He released her hand as she turned to open the door. She paused, adding one more thing under her breath.

"And remember, Ulquiorra, we're…married." She removed her hand from his chest, and gripped the door handle.

"Of course."

"Hello you two!" Ami shouted in greeting, holding out her arms and engulfing Orihime in a tight hug as soon as the door was opened.

Orihime was instantly captured in Ami's bone breaking embrace, and Ulquiorra slipped from her side to stand aloofly beside Shuichi to watch the amusing scene. He stood there and watched the exchange between the women seemingly disinterested. Ulquiorra could tell that the onna was uncomfortable and he resisted the urge to smirk.

"Well, maybe we'll meet you two later," Ami said, already pulling Orihime in the opposite direction that the two men were heading. "Bye, honey." She looked at Orihime expectantly.

"Uhh…bye, Ulqui-chan," Orihime choked out, unable to look at his face in her embarrassment and preferring the ceiling above his head.

Undoubtedly she'd hear about her little pet name for him later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, this is so much fun, isn't it honey?" Ami asked Orihime, linking their arms.

"Yes," Orihime responded, not sounding very enthusiastic.

Ami led Orihime through the ship until they came to the floor where half the deck was a mini shopping mall. The blue marble floor reflected back the bright lights of the store entrances. Orihime glanced into the different stores as they passed them. They all seemed rather luxurious inside—definitely out of her price range. The women inside were dressed in designer labels that she'd never heard of, and she suddenly felt that her cute purple summer dress and white wedges weren't so cute anymore.

"Umm…where are we going, Ami?" Orihime asked curiously as Ami continued to lead them both down the long line of shops.

"Well, I was shopping the other day and I came upon this sexy little black number and the first thing I thought was 'Orihime would look stunning in this'," she said, pointing to a small dress shop up ahead.

They entered, and Orihime warily glanced at one of the price tags hanging off of one of the dresses and almost had a heart attack. "Um, Ami—"

"Here it is! I'm so glad, I was scared someone may have bought it already," she gushed happily, picking up a tiny black dress and holding it up against Orihime's front.

Orihime glanced down, unsure of what to think of the dress. "It's…um…"

"Try it on," Ami insisted, already pushing her into a dressing room. "I'll just wait right here," she said, taking a seat on an ornate armchair. It creaked when she sat down.

Orihime peeled off her purple sundress and stepped into the small black number. It was so tight she had to wiggle into it, but eventually she got it on. She stepped out to applause.

"Oh, honey! You look so good! I'm so jealous!" Ami shouted, overjoyed by the sight of Orihime standing awkwardly in front of her in the ridiculously overpriced dress. She stood and clutched Orihime's shoulders to guide her to a floor length mirror so she could see it for herself.

Orihime held back a gasp. The dress was so overtly sexy she wasn't sure what to think about it. It hugged her every curve perfectly, barely reached her mid thigh, and was strapless. The neckline was heart-shaped and so low that her breasts were practically pouring out of it. She blushed.

"Ami, it's a little…revealing," she commented softly.

"That's the point, dear," Ami said, rubbing Orihime's shoulder. "Imagine how wild Ulquiorra would be if he saw you in this? Hm? He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you," she laughed.

Orihime's heart thudded in her chest, and her eyes studied her appearance again as she wondered just what Ulquiorra would _really_ think if he saw her dressed like this. After all his complaints that everything she wore was too revealing, she couldn't even imagine his reaction to this dress. He'd probably be absolutely disgusted with her. She looked away from her reflection, shyly.

"I don't know, his tastes are a little…different," Orihime said, trying to subtly hint that the dress wasn't a good idea.

Ami nodded in realization. "I see. He's _that_ type."

Orihime's slender eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "_That_ type?"

"He likes you wearing more conservative things, am I right?" Ami asked her, all-knowing.

Orihime nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, he becomes really angry if I'm wearing something that shows too much skin."

Ami tucked a thick finger beneath her chin. "Hmm, just as I'd figured from the start…"

Orihime leaned in close, suddenly very interested in what Ami had to say. "What did you figure?"

"He's obviously very protective of you, sweetie. His type gets jealous easily, and so he'd rather you cover yourself up so other men won't be tempted by you. It's not that he _doesn't_ like seeing you wearing sexy little things like this, but rather, he just doesn't like others seeing you in them," Ami explained to Orihime, matter-of-factly. She leaned in close and cupped her hand to Orihime's ear. "That's why what you wear in the _bedroom _is of dire importance."

"Oh, Ami, I don't know…" Orihime gasped in an embarrassed rush, but before she could form a coherent sentence, Ami was already shaking her head and waving her hand around in the air.

"Don't stress about it, dear. We'll have plenty of time to talk about _that_ over a cup of coffee. I'm sure you haven't had breakfast yet, and there's this adorable little café in the back of this nice, cozy little bookstore that we can go to, alright? So get changed, and we'll be on our way," she said in one breath, gently shoving Orihime back into the dressing room.

Orihime sighed to herself once back in the dressing room as she miraculously managed to squeeze out of the dress without tearing it. As she redressed she mulled over what Ami had said about Ulquiorra being protective of her. Orihime highly doubted that his aversion to her showing skin was because he was jealous of other men seeing her. And she was almost positive that his protective ways were just him craving control and trying to retain some sense of power over her. It was probably difficult to adjust to not having authority anymore, but Orihime felt that he needed to get used to it.

Giving her appearance a last once-over before leaving the dressing room, Orihime allowed Ami to guide her by her arm to wherever she pleased.

And like Ami had said, the café _was_ adorable, and the bookstore _was _cozy, but it did absolutely nothing for Orihime's nerves. She lifted her large cup of coffee and took a small sip, just to keep her hands busy and her eyes off of the book Ami had picked off of a shelf and brought over to the table with them. She was flipping through the pages, commenting every now and then about different positions that she recommended and giving tips that made Orihime's flesh cold.

"So, tell me dear, how good is Ulquiorra in bed?"

Orihime, who was in the midst of taking a rather large gulp of her coffee, choked and began coughing violently, tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill. "Sorry, it went down the wrong tube..." She gasped, hoping Ami would change the subject.

No such luck.

"He _looks_ like he'd be amazing. I've seen some fine men in my lifetime, dear, but let me tell you—none of them could hold a candle to your hubby. He was created for sex. He has those bedroom eyes, and that deep, sultry voice, and that wonderfully thick hair, and that rock hard body," she eyed Orihime slyly. "So, don't try to lie or be modest. Tell me, just _how good is he_?"

Orihime blushed furiously and circled the rim of her coffee mug with her finger. It was very strange for her to hear someone speak about Ulquiorra that way, but to be honest, she didn't find herself disagreeing. Ulquiorra really _was_ attractive, but being forced to speak about him like this was making her begin to see him in a whole new light, and it was making her uncomfortable and anxious. "He's…good, I suppose." Orihime squeaked out. Was this what all middle-aged women talked about? Sex? Or maybe Ami was just very, very nosy? Orihime was almost positive it was the latter.

Ami giggled, holding her chubby hand to her mouth. "Oh, you sound so unsure, dear." She flipped open the book and came to a page somewhere near the back. "Here, answer these questions and we'll see what the book has to say about your hubby's bed skills."

Orihime closed her eyes for a short second, trying to collect her wits and praying to God for help. Determined to get through this with her sanity, she leveled Ami with an intense and confident stare, although inside she was numb with shock and her mind was a dizzy haze of confusion and anxiety. She had no idea about sex. She'd never had sex, never really thought about having sex, and none of her friends had had sex that she knew of, and so her knowledge on the topic was very, very limited. Of course, she'd seen it in the movies, and so that was what she'd have to use to answer Ami's questions.

Ami cleared her throat. "Okay, so, Orihime, on average, how long does it take for him to get hard?"

Orihime placed a gentle hand on her temple as her brain throbbed painfully. Orihime was innocent, but she knew what it meant to 'get hard'. Not from personal experience, of course, but every now and then the phrase was thrown around at school. "Um…a couple of seconds?" She said, guessing. She had no idea how long that kind of thing took, so she hoped her guess was close to what was normal. When Ami's eyes widened in shock, she knew she'd guessed wrong.

"Oh my…I guess that's the power of youth at its finest, though. Enjoy it while you can, dear," she said, winking. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how _big_ is he?"

Orihime noticed that she hadn't read the book for that question, and yes, she did mind her asking, but she didn't have the nerve to say it. And the question was very embarrassing. "He's um…quite big, I guess."

"But big in what way? Length or width?" Ami probed, unashamed.

Orihime flushed crimson. The conversation had her imagining Ulquiorra in ways she wasn't entirely comfortable with at the moment. "In both ways…?"

Ami sighed, and shook her head. "Lucky, lucky girl." She muttered under her breath. Her brown eyes returned to the book and Orihime awaited the next question with dread. "Is he usually on top or bottom?"

"Of what?" Orihime asked, confused by the question. Peels of amused laughter met her query.

"Of you, honey. Does he prefer the dominant or submissive position?" Ami clarified.

"Oh…um…both," Orihime answered, quietly. She felt that it was safer when given options to just pick all of them. It was also easier for her.

"So he's versatile? Interesting…what's his favorite position?"

"I'm not sure…" Orihime groaned. The entire conversation was painfully strenuous for her.

Ami sighed, and slammed closed the book, and Orihime looked at her wide eyed, nervous her answers had given away that she didn't have a clue about sex or how the male body worked. "This book is useless. Listen to me, Orihime." Her brown eyes met Orihime's gray ones, her gaze dead serious. "If you want to know the secret to good sex, it's _love_. Believe me, I know. I can't tell you how many men I've been with that I didn't love. And they were _huge_, and knew how to work their tongues, but there was always something missing. You love your man, don't you?"

Orihime swallowed, feeling a little sick to her stomach after hearing Ami describe her sexual endeavors of the past. "Of-of course."

"Then you're set. There's nothing like climaxing in the arms of the man you love," she sighed, her eyes far off and seeing something Orihime _really_ didn't want to think about. Every time Ami brought up something sexual, Orihime just kept imagining stumpy little Shuichi and his bushy mustache.

Ami took a sip of her own coffee thoughtfully, and set it down. "Orihime, for a girl so passionately in love, you don't really say very much." She gave Orihime a long, side-long glance.

A chill ran through Orihime. It was true, though. She was supposed to be young, married to a beautiful man, and passionately in love, and all she'd said so far were mumbled short answers, void of details. "Sorry, I'm a little…shy." She looked down at her lap.

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry, sweetie. I understand." Ami paused, studying Orihime quietly, before coming to a decision and standing up, pulling Orihime up with her by the elbow. "Come now, I'd like to take you for a little treat."

And Orihime couldn't decide which was worse to her. Having to face Ulquiorra again later after talking about him in sexually explicit situations or being lead into a store called Dirty Little Secrets by Ami.

She stared wide-eyed and scared at the interior of the store. The walls were painted a hot pink, and the carpet was a deep red. It looked like the inside of a Valentine's Day card. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling over a plush, red-velvet couch. Orihime scanned the many racks and mannequins situated around the store, warily. There was nothing in the store but racy lingerie.

"Ami? Why'd you bring me here?" Orihime asked nervously.

Ami paused in the middle of picking up a transparent and bright red pair of panties with the crotch cut out. "Darling, after seeing that sorry excuse for sleepwear you were wearing this morning, I think it's about time to update your wardrobe."

"That's really okay, Ami. I don't need new sleepwear…" Orihime confessed desperately, as Ami picked up the matching bra to the barely there panties.

Ami gave her a displeased look. "Honey, this isn't for _you_, it's for _him_. Now come over here and pick something out that you think he'd like."

Orihime sighed. She figured she might as well entertain Ami's wishes. Even if Ami were to buy the lingerie for her didn't mean she had to wear it. The thought calmed her down. She could even lie and tell Ami that she wore it and Ami would never know. Figuring she may as well have fun and make the most of the moment, Orihime joined Ami's side and began to almost enthusiastically pick out lingerie that she thought was sexy.

Orihime never really felt like she was sexy, and she had always envied in a way the confident women in underwear commercials. They were self-assured, and beautiful. So as she browsed the lingerie boutique, she found herself actually _wanting_ to try on some of the things she picked out, just to see what it felt like for once to be overwhelmingly sexy.

So when Ami ushered her into a rather small and cramped dressing room and slammed closed the door so she could try on the small lacy things they'd picked out, Orihime had to admit as she began to strip that she was more than a little excited.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What do you say we go get somethin' to drink then, boy?" Shuichi asked gruffly, as he and Ulquiorra left the course after a couple of hours of nonstop play.

Ulquiorra nodded in silent affirmation of the shorter man's suggestion, and followed him back into an empty elevator, elated to finally be done with what he considered to be perhaps the most monotonous and dull event of his existence. He had hit every ball with the skill of a professional, despite his being new to the game, and every time, it landed perfectly in it's targeted hole. The other men on the course had begun to swarm around him and Shuichi to watch Ulquiorra play, and with every ball he hit, he'd become more and more annoyed. The entire time he was hoping that the onna was suffering just as much, if not more, than he.

Needless to say, he was _not_ a fan of golf.

Ulquiorra glanced down at Shuichi as the elevator descended a couple of floors. He didn't mind the man. He appreciated that, much unlike his overly talkative wife, Shuichi for the most part kept silent and to himself. They both knew that they were only together today because of their wives, and so Shuichi thankfully made it as easy as possible for the younger man.

Ulquiorra followed at a safe distance as Shuichi lead him passed a multitude of clothing stores. It was when they were passing a particularly small one that they heard it—the ear-shattering voice of that woman.

"Honey! Honey, come here!"

The two men turned to see Ami beckoning to them from within the small, hot pink boutique. As they walked inside, Ulquiorra's eyes glanced around the store for any sign of the onna.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, come here," Ami said, grabbing hold of his arm to his disgust. Not wanting to be rude to avoid upsetting the onna, he didn't shove the unbearable woman off of him, but allowed her to drag him down a small hall of closed doors. She turned to him when they reached the last one and placed a thick finger to her maroon lips. "Hold on a second."

She knocked on the door. "Orihime dear, open up please. I have something else for you to try on."

Ulquiorra watched as the door handle shook and then the door cracked open slightly. Before he had a chance to see the onna, the large woman was blocking her from his view with her large body and equally large hair.

Ami leaned into the dressing room, smiling at Orihime. "You look beautiful, sweetie." She whispered, subtly grabbing Orihime's discarded dress and hiding it behind her back. On the other side, Ulquiorra eyed the purple garment curiously. The next thing he knew, Ami had grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him forward before thrusting him inside with a surprising amount of strength.

The door slammed closed behind him. When his eyes had time to refocus, they met with wide, scared, gray ones that he was oh-so familiar with. "You two just take your time! Me and Shuichi will just be outside waiting, don't worry about us!" Ami shouted to them from the other side of the dressing room door.

"Ul….Ul…Ul…oh my God," Orihime gasped, her throat closing in on her. She felt as if she were suffocating and burning in an oven. Her blood was boiling throughout her body, and her face felt as if the intense, concentrated heat in her cheeks was searing it. Her arms were switching locations around her body as she frantically searched for the position that gave her the most coverage, but failing miserably to find one.

"Onna…" Ulquiorra breathed out softly, the word falling a faint whisper from his lips. He was speechless. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing before him. Attempting to cover herself just inches away from him was none other than the onna, wearing the most _provocative_ scrap of clothing he'd ever seen. Her breasts, _God_…they were spilling out of that black lace, transparent, pathetic excuse for a bra. If that wasn't bad enough for his composure, not only was there nothing covering her stomach or back, but just below her hips rested possibly the tiniest pair of women's underwear in existence, and as his eyes traveled past her body to see the back of the onna reflected in the mirror, he realized with a painful twist in his groin that her rear was completely bare. For the first time, he allowed himself to show outward signs of his physical discomfort when in the onna's presence, and he closed his eyes, shutting her out of his sight completely.

Seconds passed, but to Orihime, it felt like hours that she was standing before him in the last thing she thought Ulquiorra would ever see her in. Lingerie.

Thankfully, he was a gentleman enough to close his eyes. Or maybe he was just that disgusted by the sight of her. "Ulquiorra…"

"You have taken this too far, onna." Ulquiorra cut in suddenly, opening his eyes slowly and locking them onto hers. He'd thought that the onna's clothing before had been revealing, but if she believed that she was about to leave this dressing room wearing _that_, she was seriously mistaken.

And that's when Orihime noticed it, and she was shocked. The light pink, barely there blush on his paper white cheeks. His green eyes seemed darker than usual, and it sent an electric shiver down her spine. "Oh no…she told you, didn't she?" She whispered in fear.

Ulquiorra's eyes clouded in confusion.

"Ulquiorra, I'm so sorry. I had to. She was asking me all of these questions about our sex life and…and…what was I supposed to say? We're married, right? And married couples have…sex…and…and…" Orihime trailed off, looking into his slowly widening green eyes. With horror, she understood what that look meant. "Ami didn't say anything to you…?"

"Perhaps you would like to explain this situation to me, onna?"

"Um…let me put my dress back on first," Orihime mumbled, embarrassed. She peeked around him for her dress, and not seeing it anywhere, looked back at him in confusion. "Where's my dress?"

"I believe I saw that woman remove it," Ulquiorra answered, feeling tense at the close proximity of their bodies.

Orihime buried her face in her hands and moaned. "This is a nightmare."

And Ulquiorra couldn't agree more. With every passing second he remained in that absurdly small room with the more than half-naked onna, the twisting in his gut tightened even more. "I'll leave." He offered, for his sake and for hers.

"No!" Orihime exclaimed, grabbing hold of his wrist tightly. He didn't push her off. "Not yet."

"Explain to me why." He demanded, leaning his face slightly closer to hers. She turned her face away shyly.

"Ami thinks we're ma-making o-out right now," Orihime explained quietly, her blush spreading.

"Making out…?" Ulquiorra repeated, not sure what the phrase meant.

Orihime closed her eyes as she explained. "Um…passionately kissing." She turned her face back to his, slightly taken aback by the close proximity. Their faces were so close she could feel his warm breath on her face, only making the room feel all the more hot.

"And why would she think that, onna?"

"Because that's what a normal married couple would do in this type of situation…I think."

He couldn't help it. His eyes fell to her cherry lips as his mind mulled over what she'd just told him. _Passionately kissing. _He'd never kissed someone before, and neither had he ever felt the urge. He felt that even when it came to sex, kissing seemed entirely pointless. What was the draw to press your mouth to someone else's? It didn't make sense to him. Until now. He didn't act upon the sudden urge he felt with his entire body to lean forward and take the onna's bottom lip into his mouth. He had more self-control than that. But the simple fact that he even had the inclination to _want_ to do it shocked him to the core. He returned his eyes to hers, and he could see her shyness shining in their silvery depths.

He needed to escape and soon before he made a mistake that would ruin his relationship with the onna forever.

"How much longer do we have to remain in here?" He asked, his voice surprisingly intense.

"Just a little while. I'm not sure how long it takes for people to normally…make out…just um, pinch your cheeks a little…" Orihime said, demonstrating on her own face by twisting the skin on her cheeks between her fingers. Ulquiorra watched her, silently, thinking she looked absolutely ridiculous.

"What are you doing, onna?"

"We have to look like we've just…you know…?" she explained in a hushed whisper, undoing her braid and tousling her fiery hair around her shoulders. When she was done fixing herself, she cautiously reached out a hand and tousled Ulquiorra's hair for him, until it was similar to his bed head. "Now just, um, bite your lips." She said, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing down on it until it was bright red and swollen.

Ulquiorra, who didn't do anything she suggested, had to admit that even though the onna looked like a complete mess, she was undeniably alluring. He exhaled unevenly when she reached forward to unbutton a couple of his shirt buttons, her fingers brushing softly against his skin with her movements, setting his heart aquiver.

"Okay, I think we're good." She sighed, looking into his face. "Now, could you please go out there and bring me back my dress?"

Thankful to finally be able to leave the confines of that suffocating room that held the tempting onna, Ulquiorra went to retrieve her dress. Ami and Shuichi were waiting for him, both of them sitting side by side on a large and garish red-velvet couch. Ami stood to greet him, the onna's dress in her hand.

"Ulquiorra, you naughty boy. She really ravaged you, didn't she?" Ami gushed, gesturing to his disheveled hair and unbuttoned shirt.

He didn't answer, but rather held out a slender hand. Smiling at him slyly, she gave him the dress. Without saying thanks, he turned his back to her and brought the dress back to the overly thankful onna, who was just glad to have something covering her body _for once_. He waited for her outside of the dressing room, and when she emerged, she smiled at him, all embarrassment gone.

And even though she was fully clothed, for the remainder of the day that they spent together, Ulquiorra couldn't help but to see her in that black lingerie every time his eyes fell on her.

The twisting in his groin refused to cease.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Today was a little awkward," Orihime murmured into the dark room, her eyes wide open. They'd just crawled into bed a couple of minutes ago, but she couldn't get Ami's words out of her mind. As soon as she and Ulquiorra were back in their room, all that'd been going through her mind was what she'd said earlier about his…_body_.

"Feel free to enlighten me as to why," Ulquiorra answered from behind her.

Sighing, Orihime rolled onto her back, her arm accidentally hitting Ulquiorra's back. She eyed him nervously before continuing. "Do you know what um…s-sex is, Ulquiorra?"

His entire body tensed and his eyes shot open as he became fully awake. He'd never heard the onna use such a word before. "Of course."

"Well, today when I was with Ami, that's all she seemed to talk about. It was embarrassing..."

"Why was it so embarrassing, onna?"

"Um, she kind of asked me really personal things…about you," Orihime admitted quietly, biting her lower lip nervously and returning her eyes to his back. He didn't answer her and so she continued. "And a lot of the things she asked, well…all of them, actually, I didn't know how to answer because…you know, you and I have never actually…_done it_." Orihime whispered the last part, her face flaming in the dark.

Ulquiorra frowned. It didn't make sense to him why the onna was bringing up this subject while they were both lying in bed together. Obviously, she had too much trust in him if she thought she could talk about sex with him and not have to worry about him touching her. Luckily for her, he wasn't going to. He just clenched his fists tightly beneath the sheets and dealt with the burning heat in his groin.

"And then she brought me into that lingerie store and forced me to try on everything, and it was okay until she pushed you into the dressing room with me," Orihime moaned, remembering earlier how mortified she was. She pressed the bottoms of her palms to her eyes as if to force the memory into the furthest recess of her mind.

"Why would she have you try on underwear?" Ulquiorra asked, trying to change the subject in an attempt to forget the image of the half-naked onna clutching her body and looking up at him, completely flustered.

That was the wrong question to ask, unfortunately.

"She said that I needed to spice up my sleepwear for the bedroom because you wouldn't be able to…um…never mind," Orihime stuttered, suddenly impossibly shy.

And she didn't need to finish the sentence. Ulquiorra knew without her even saying the word just what part of his anatomy she was referring to. He scowled. "Why is that woman so interested in you, onna?"

"I don't think it's just me, Ulquiorra. She was saying really embarrassing things about…you. She said that you were 'created for sex' and…stuff. She kept talking about your bedroom eyes and your, um…'sexy' voice and thick hair and rock hard…body…and…um…" Orihime trailed off awkwardly. Maybe it was because she was a little tired that she forgot to think about what she was saying, but it was too late now. Complete awkwardness had been achieved.

"And what was your reply, onna?" Ulquiorra asked quietly, half-anxious for her answer.

"Well…I…I agreed with her, of course."

"Because you were pretending."

Orihime frowned. She didn't like the way he phrased that at all. "No, I think you're…a-attractive. I don't think I'd say the same stuff she did, but I'd be lying if I said you didn't have really beautiful eyes. And your voice _is_ super relaxing, and I think I've told you before that you have very nice hair, and...you know, you're an Ex-pada," she smiled a little at her own little play on words. "So of course you'd have a…ni-nice, um…b-body."

Ulquiorra smirked, quite pleased with what he was hearing. So the onna found him attractive to some extent? It was nice to know, but it wasn't as if a giant hurdle had been jumped. He knew that her words were merely meant to be friendly, because she considered him her friend. He was sure that if any other of her friends were in the same situation now as he, that they would be hearing the same thing.

Unless it was the shinigami.

His smirked dissipated. He'd briefly forgotten over the past two days the shinigami, but now it seemed that it was time for him to remind himself just who exactly the onna wanted to belong to. Sometime during their little marriage play, he must have accidentally fooled himself into thinking that the onna's eyes were drawn to him every now and then when she thought he wasn't looking, but that couldn't be right. Not as long as her beloved Kurosaki existed.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, poking a slender finger against his back.

"Go to sleep, onna." He said softly.

She frowned at his back, disconcerted by his sudden change in mood. Just a moment ago he'd been talking to her and now, he was ignoring her? Was it because of what she'd said about finding him attractive? Her eyes widened. She was such a fool. She should have known better than to say such things to him when she knew that she was the last person he probably wanted to hear such things from. She turned her back to him, embarrassed and more than a little upset.

"G'night Ulquiorra," she whispered softly, closing her eyes.

_Sleep well, onna. _

**A/N: I feel like I should say this now, because I didn't mention it before. This story is going to have sex in it. I know that some people do not like lemons and whatnot…but that's like all I write because I'm extremely perverted (at least that's what my sister thinks). But I'm taking this story SLOW. For real. It's going day by day and so I really don't think they'll be having sex any time soon lol I want to play with the sexual tension first…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Dirty Touching

Dirty Touching

"Ulquiorraaaa, time to get up," Orihime sang, kneeling one of her knees on the mattress and poking his cheek with her finger, giggling every time her finger made contact with his soft skin. She saw his eyebrow move a little as he began to wake. Leaning over him, her knee touching his back, Orihime took this rare opportunity to softly run the back of her finger across his porcelain cheek, relishing with wonder just how smooth his skin was. She examined the side of his sleeping face closely as her finger moved to trace the bridge of his perfect nose.

Yesterday, she'd said she thought he was attractive, and as she now looked down at his relaxed face, she was positive of the fact. He was like a doll. It was as if his features were crafted by a perfectionist. She ran a slender finger down the front of his face to his jaw, tracing the area where the teal lines used to run, feeling a little sad that they were no longer there.

"Stop touching me, onna."

Orihime snapped her hand away in surprise, blushing a little at being caught. "Sorry, you just wouldn't wake up…"

Ulquiorra opened his eyes to stare at the blue curtains hanging in front of him that opened up to the ocean. He could feel the onna's knee digging into his back, but it wasn't uncomfortable. What _was_ uncomfortable was waking up to her gentle fingers stroking his face. The onna definitely acted strangely in the mornings. "Inform me as to why you've awoken me." He was annoyed. For the past couple of nights, he hadn't been getting as much sleep, as he needed, thanks to a certain onna. He doubted she realized it, but she twisted in her sleep quite a lot. Last night, he was even elbowed sharply in the back.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the gym to workout. I didn't want you to wake up and not know where I was," Orihime explained, standing up from the bed and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "And I'm thinking today would be a good day for us to use those spa passes…"

Ulquiorra slowly turned over in the bed to look up at the onna from his pillow, half of his face buried in it. He was exhausted, and seeing the onna in front of him now wearing very tiny black spandex shorts and a sports bra that was much too small for her made him feel even more drained. "The gym…?" He repeated, his green eyes staring at her taut, bare stomach.

"Yes, it's short for gymnasium. It's a place where people go to exercise," she explained to him. "There are lots of different machines that work specific parts of your body and stuff. There aren't very many girls there, though. Working out seems to be more of a guy thing."

Ulquiorra frowned. So the onna was going to a place, dressed as she was, that was full of men. Sighing, he pulled himself up in the bed and moved some of his hair out of his eyes. "I'll accompany you."

Orihime's eyes grew wide. "What? Oh, Ulquiorra, you don't have to! I won't take that long. Why don't you just go back to sleep? You look worn out." She said this, unaware of the fact that his fatigue was entirely her fault. He watched silently as she tied her tennis shoes before walking to the door. He noticed, with physical discomfort, that when she turned around the shorts were so small that half of her rear was hanging out. "I'll be back in about an hour." She said, right before the door slammed closed behind her.

Ulquiorra sat there, a little dazed, as he stared at the closed door. For the first time since boarding this despicable ship, he was alone, and instead of doing the smart thing and taking this time to catch up on some peaceful sleep, he found himself digging into his suitcase for some clothes and getting dressed so he could find the onna and force some sense into her absurdly naïve head. To think that she would willingly walk into a room of men, dressed as she was, made his blood boil. With every passing second that he was in their room and she was out there, the closer she came to being groped and sexually harassed.

Men were animals and the onna was the equivalent of a doe walking into a den of starving lions.

He left the room, his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes locked onto the elevator at the end of the hallway. He could sense the onna somewhere on the upper decks of the ship. As he entered the elevator, he noticed with great irritation, Miwako leaning languidly against the wall inside. He was tempted to walk out and just take the stairs.

"Which floor?" She asked, trying to sound seductive, although the question was anything but.

Instead of answering her, he pressed the button for B-Deck himself, and returned his hand to his pocket. Once the doors were closed, he felt her hand on his arm. He glared down at her. "Let go of me, woman."

"Where's that girl?" Miwako asked snidely, refusing to let go of Ulquiorra's arm. He could feel her long, fake nails digging into his arm. Disgusting. When he didn't answer her, she just laughed it off. "Well, what does that matter? The only one I care about is _you_, anyway, Ulquiorra." She moved to press her body forward against his side, but he stepped away sharply, forcing her to release her grip on his arm. His eyes focused on the elevator floor numbers, wishing silently that it were faster.

"You know, I used to be a dancer?" She asked, coyly, winking at him and running her tongue across the bottom of her thin lips. "I'm very _flexible_."

Ulquiorra's face remained impassive. "Do not waste your time, woman."

That made her mad. She growled. "Hey! Just because your girl has a huge rack doesn't mean a thing! Don't just blow me off. I bet that girl of yours doesn't even _please you_, does she?"

Now it was his turn to be angry. Turning his gaze to the insolent woman, he answered her with a surprising amount of self-control that on the inside, he did not feel. His face remained impassive, but his eyes showed nothing but supreme satisfaction. "You're wrong. The onna pleases me thoroughly."

Miwako pursed her lips angrily. "I bet I can please you in ways that _she_ can't." She challenged boldly as the doors of the elevator finally opened.

"And I am absolutely positive that you cannot." He answered coolly, stepping out and leaving the fuming woman behind.

Yes, the onna was definitely on this deck. He could feel her presence stronger than ever as he made his way down the semi-crowded corridor. Eventually, he came to a large room where the walls were nothing but windows. Inside were tons of shirtless, sweaty men, lifting weights and flexing for themselves in front of a few of the mirrors lining the walls. Almost instantly, he spotted the onna, who was jogging alone on some strange machine. He entered the room, uncaring that his appearance brought him attention. As he drew closer to the onna, he noticed that the eyes that weren't on him, were on her.

Of course they were. There she was, wearing what he deemed to be practically underwear, jogging until she was working up a nice sheen of sweat on her beautiful skin. Her breasts were bouncing relentlessly, as was her voluptuous rear. Strands of her fiery hair were plastered to the sides of her face and she was panting for air, the noise sounding unbearably erotic.

When she finally noticed him, she smiled. "Ulquiorra! What…are…you…doing…here?" She asked between short gasps of air.

"I've come to get you, onna," he answered honestly, standing in front of the machine she was on. Standing on the machine added a few inches to her height so that they were eyelevel. Unfortunately, that meant that even though he wasn't looking directly at them, her breasts were constantly bouncing into his line of sight.

Her thin brows furrowed. "Why?"

He wasn't entirely sure how to answer her. In truth, he just didn't want her to be seen in this state by men other than him, but telling her that didn't seem right. She didn't belong to him. They weren't actually married. Not knowing what to say, he just remained silent.

Shrugging it off, Orihime sighed and turned the machine off, slowing her jogging until she came to a stop. Stepping off of the machine, her legs felt like jelly, and she stumbled forward a little. She gasped when she felt Ulquiorra's soft hands grip her around her waist as she fell forward into his chest, her hands splaying against his shirt. Her heart, already beating fast from exercising, doubled its pace as his slender fingers nimbly slid across her sides. Shyly, she bit her lip and pulled away from him, holding back a shiver as his fingers skimmed off of her body.

"Sorry. Did I get my sweat all over you?" She asked, blushing up at him.

Ulquiorra's heart thudded loudly against his chest. She was unbelievable, or maybe he was just that pathetic. He'd just barely touched her waist and already his body was in a state of unrest. His palms were damp with her sweat and she was standing so close to him he could feel her softly panting against the hollow of his throat, making his body heat all over. Unable to take the temptation, he stepped away from her. He didn't answer her question. His mouth felt unbearably dry.

They returned to their room and the onna changed into a small, brown dress and took her hair down. He looked at her questioningly and she blushed. "I'd shower, but if we're going to the spa there's no point. I'm just going to sweat more." She told him a little defensively.

As he walked by her side to the spa, he couldn't help but be curious just what exactly a spa was. The onna mentioned sweating, and to him, sweating was never a pleasurable experience.

"Hello, welcome to Nautical Spa," a very feminine man greeted them softly as they entered into the foyer of the spa. The man was dressed in all white, and looked very clean and fresh.

Orihime dug into her purse and pulled out the passes that they'd won the other day in the pool and handed them to the man. Ulquiorra looked around, noticing the frosted windows that separated the room from the rest of the ship. Once the doors were closed, not a sound of the bustling people could be heard outside. Instead, tranquil music was playing softly and beyond that, he could hear the faint sound of flowing water. The floors were a light hard wood, as were the walls. As the man led him and the onna to changing rooms, the onna gasped at the view. The entire spa seemed to be located at the back of the ship and the floor to ceiling windows overlooked the wide ocean.

They were each guided into separate changing rooms right across from each other. Orihime entered, looking around for her change of clothes after only spotting a white fluffy towel. She stuck her head out of the door to call for the spa employee. "Um, excuse me?"

Ulquiorra opened the door to his own changing room and looked at the onna questioningly.

"Do you have anything besides a towel in there?" Orihime asked him quietly. He shook his head once in answer.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" The man said, returning.

"Um, I think someone forgot to leave us something to change into…" Orihime said.

The man smiled. "That's what the towels are for, miss."

Orihime's eyes widened. "…oh." Was this normal protocol for spas? She glanced at Ulquiorra nervously. He was glaring at her, no doubt angry for having been put in this sort of situation.

The man bowed his head. "Just let me know when you are done changing." And he left them alone.

"Onna…"

"We have no choice, Ulquiorra," she sighed, looking into his emerald eyes apologetically. "It'll be weird if we just leave because we can't handle seeing each other in a towel, right? We're…married. This should be nothing for us," she whispered to him. "Plus, I've been looking forward to this and I'm not going to let something like this ruin it for me." She shook her head with weak defiance.

He could see no way out of this. Closing the door on the onna, Ulquiorra stripped down, tossing his clothes onto the wooden bench and picking up the white towel and wrapping it securely around his waist. He glanced down and sighed. The towel was so heavy that even after tying it tightly, it slung ridiculously low on his hips. To make matters worse, a certain part of his anatomy could easily be seen pressing against the white towel. He prayed that he'd be able to exert enough self-control to avoid becoming 'excited', less he wanted to very much embarrass both him and the onna.

A small knock on his door brought him from his thoughts and he opened it to find the onna, holding a small towel closed around her chest. It was very low and she was nearly exposing herself.

Orihime followed his gaze and she blushed. "I…um…can't pull the towel any higher because then it's too short," she explained, and his eyes were dragged down to her completely uncovered thighs. He just had to remind himself that it was still less revealing than her swimsuit.

When the employee returned, he led them both down a winding hall with bamboo walls until they reached a small, closet sized wooden room with a singular bench. He gestured for them both to take a seat. Orihime took a seat next to Ulquiorra and frowned. The bench was so small that not only were they connected at the hip, but also their shoulders were glued together. She looked up at the employee.

"Um, what is this room?" She asked him curiously.

"It's the sauna, miss. It's great for relieving stress. I'll just close this door for a while and let you two relax," he answered quietly, his voice soothing.

Orihime watched with a slight feeling of trepidation as he closed the door, shutting them inside the claustrophobic room. A small light in the ceiling washed them in a soft blue light. "I wonder what's gonna happen?" She wondered out loud after they sat there for a few minutes.

Ulquiorra was wondering the same thing. It seemed that the only purpose of this room was to sit him as close to the onna as was possible without actually having her sit on his lap. He frowned. If this room was meant for relieving stress like the man said, then it was doing a very poor job.

As they silently sat there with their own thoughts, each still waiting for _something_ to happen, the heat slowly began to rise. At first, it was only slightly warm, nothing really bothersome, but a few minutes later the both of them were pouring sweat. Orihime lifted her hand to fan herself and she glanced up at Ulquiorra.

"Is it hot in here to you?" she asked.

"Quite."

"I'm dying," she moaned, moving her hand faster for some cool relief, but it was pointless. The temperature just kept rising. She let her hand fall into her lap and tilted her head back to rest it against the wall behind them.

Ulquiorra's eyes watched her from his peripheral as her back arched forward and the towel slipped a little lower from her breasts. Involuntarily, his tongue ran across his bottom lip as he watched a bead of sweat fall down her neck and between the deep valley of her breasts. He clenched his fingers in his towel.

"I'm suffocating," Orihime continued to complain, lifting her head back up. The movement made her head swim and unthinkingly, she leaned the side of her damp head against Ulquiorra's naked shoulder. He tensed.

Orihime closed her eyes and sighed. "Your shoulder is all sweaty, Ulquiorra."

His cheeks tingled strangely. "Get off of me, onna."

"But you feel nice," she whined, wrapping her arm through his and pressing her cheek against his arm. "Your skin is kind of cool."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, this time his head falling back onto the wall as he tried to ignore the clinging onna and get through this torture without passing out from heat exhaustion.

Orihime glanced down, her eyes trailing curiously over Ulquiorra's stomach. His abdominals were so hard it reminded her of an ice-cube tray turned over. She licked her lips as her eyes traveled lower to the white towel covering his hips. She blushed furiously when she realized what the generously large bulge was and she turned her face away, pressing her face into his muscled arm. "Sorry." She apologized, embarrassed that she'd looked.

Ulquiorra had no idea why the onna was apologizing to him and he was too tired to ask.

It was around the time when they were both nearly passed out that the door opened. The rush of cool air swept into the sauna and they both sighed in much needed relief. Orihime detached herself from Ulquiorra's side and was the first to step out, pushing aside the hair plastered to her face as she did so.

"How was it?" The spa employee asked them with a smile.

Ulquiorra sent him an ironically icy glare as he joined Orihime's side.

"It was…hot," Orihime answered, panting. Her legs felt as if they were about to give out. "What's next?"

Ulquiorra's stomach sank. He could only imagine what terrible contraption they were about to be shoved into next. Why the onna thought that this would be enjoyable was beyond his comprehension. He followed behind as they were led to another part of the spa. This time, the room that they entered was rather large and in the center of it were what looked like two beds upon pedestals.

"If you'd just like to lay down for a few moments, our masseuses will be in shortly," the man said before leaving and closing the frosted door behind him.

Orihime clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh! A massage!"

Ulquiorra watched as she pulled herself onto one of the beds and lay down onto her back. Following her lead, he did the same, except he refused to lie down. He had a sinking suspicion that he was not about to enjoy this.

Soon a muscular man and a dainty woman joined them, both dressed in white. The man smiled to himself upon seeing Orihime and Ulquiorra frowned as he approached the onna. Ulquiorra took no notice of the woman standing by his side. His eyes were glued to the onna as she agreed to whatever the man had just said to her and flipped herself over onto her stomach. When he saw her beginning to undo her towel, he was up and his hand was on her arm. She looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra?"

He ground his teeth. "What do you think you are doing, onna?" He asked, his voice deathly serious.

Orihime's cheeks pinked with embarrassment. "Nothing bad, Ulquiorra. I'm just uncovering my back…?"

Unwillingly, he released her arm and stood over her protectively as she peeled back her towel. The moment it unwound from her chest, his hand was on her back, gently pushing her down into the bed so that her chest wasn't visible to neither him nor the masseuse across from him who was giving Ulquiorra a dirty look. Orihime huffed. "Ulquiorra?" He was pushing down on her so hard she was having trouble breathing. "Can you move your hand please? I can't breathe…and this is supposed to be relaxing…"

"For whom, exactly?" He knew for a fact that since the moment he'd entered this spa, every passing second had been anything _but_ relaxing. And having some strange man who was eyeing the onna like a piece of meat rub her down while she was more exposed than ever before did not sit well with him at all.

"Sir…" The female masseuse came up behind him and softly placed her hand on his wrist. His green eyes slid to her face, giving her a silent warning to quickly remove her hand. She did. "Sir…if you would like, I could switch with Eric?" She offered kindly.

He studied her quietly, contemplating her offer before returning his gaze to the onna below him who was looking up at him in utter exasperation and a rare hint of annoyance. "I do not require a massage, but if it is what the onna wants, then you will do."

It was his giving permission to the female while at the same time dismissing the male masseuse. Ulquiorra felt himself calm considerably once the man had left the room. Instead of returning to the bed, he leaned himself against the wall to watch the onna silently, his arms folded across his chest.

Orihime buried her face in her arms, embarrassed. The way he just took charge and demanded the male masseuse to leave was mortifying. He needed to learn that he couldn't just speak to people like that. He was no longer in a position of power like he used to be in Las Noches._ Perhaps it was having the masseuses wearing all white that triggered the old Ulquiorra to come out_, she thought amusedly.

Ulquiorra watched the female masseuse lather the onna's back in lavender scented oil, using her hands to rub it into her skin in small circular motions. Her ginger hair was pushed over her shoulder and was hanging off the side of the bed. The masseuse had draped the onna's towel over her rear so she wasn't entirely exposed, for which he was thankful, because just hearing the onna moaning as the masseuse continued to massage her creamy skin was driving him insane.

He was in Hell, and it just kept getting worse.

When the masseuse had finished with the onna and left them to rest for half an hour, Ulquiorra returned himself to the bed, believing that the onna had fallen asleep and that he too would take a little nap. His eyes were closed for just a few moments when he felt a slender fingertip poke sharply at his navel. His eyes shot open to see the onna fingering his navel curiously. His entire body froze in confused shock as he watched her circle his navel with her fingertip.

"Why do you have a bellybutton?" She asked him, finally meeting his gaze.

"I…do not know." He could feel it, slowly creeping a trail from where she was touching him down to his covered groin—a fire unlike anything he'd felt before.

"You weren't born like a normal human, right?" She kept poking his inverted navel. It was…fun, but that's not why she couldn't stop. His porcelain skin was just so soft. "So why would you hav—" Her words caught in her throat when his slender fingers wrapped around her wrist tightly to remove her hand from his body.

He could not take it anymore. Her feather-light touch was too much for his sensitive body to handle. Having the onna touch him always seemed to feel good. _Too_ good. Sighing, he pushed himself up and released her wrist. She stepped away. Coming to stand in front of her, he looked down into her face. "If I wanted you to touch me, I would ask, onna." An almost pained expression flashed across her face so fast he wasn't entirely sure if he even saw it. He had a piercing feeling that he was going to later regret his words.

Orihime lowered her head a little, feeling awkward. She almost felt as if he were telling her off like a child. It's not like she'd done anything that bad. The fact that he reacted so strongly to such a simple touch just enforced what she figured to be true all along: he was disgusted by her. "I understand. Sorry." She mumbled.

The room fell into a tense silence, neither of them really saying anything to the other. So when the spa employee reentered the room to retrieve them, they both welcomed the disturbance with silent gratitude.

"…so nice and relaxing. You may be a little put off at first because it's mud, but trust me, your skin will thank you later," the employee informed them as he led them both to a circular room with a large window overlooking the ocean. In the center of the room was a circular jacuzzi, but instead of water, it was filled with bubbling mud. Orihime and Ulquiorra stood stock still in the doorway, looking at it with looks akin to repulsion and horror.

"Um…what is it?" Orihime asked, pointing at it as if it were a pile of garbage.

"It's a mud bath, miss."

"A-and we get in that?" She asked, hoping that somewhere along the lines the whole thing would start to make sense.

"Of course!" He answered gaily. Before giving them a chance to say anything else, he brushed passed them. On his way out the door he mentioned one last thing. "You can just hang your towels on those pegs, if you don't mind. It keeps them from getting dirty." And then the door was shut, leaving them alone with the bubbling pool of muck.

Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra. "Umm…you can get in first, Ulquiorra."

His green orbs looked at her in disbelief. "This is a joke, onna."

She giggled and shook her head. "Okay then scaredy-cat. _I'll_ get in first." She brought her hands up to the tie of her towel. "Um…could you close your eyes please?"

Doing as she asked, Ulquiorra turned to face the wall, folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. Unfortunately, without his vision, his other senses were heightened, and he easily heard the onna's towel drop from her body. He tried not to think about the fact that she was now naked and in the same room as him.

Orihime wrapped her arms around her bare breasts self-consciously and eyed Ulquiorra's naked back as she stood at the edge of the tub. Slowly, she dipped her foot into the boiling mud, shrieking as it bubbled and popped onto her leg, splattering her with dark brown gunk. "I'm okay! Please don't look!" She called to Ulquiorra as she saw his head twitch to the side ever so slightly in answer to her outburst. Taking a deep breath, Orihime took the plunge, and stepped into the mud.

It was really weird. The first thing she thought was that it was really hot, but once her legs got used to it, it actually felt kind of good. Slowly, she lowered the rest of her body into the boiling goop and sat down on a bench lining the lower rim of the tub. "Okay Ulquiorra, your turn."

He turned to look down at her sitting in the brown pool of filth, the muck coating her breasts in a thick layer of sludge so that he could no longer see her creamy white skin. Figuring that he'd experienced worse things before, Ulquiorra walked to the edge of the tub. "Shut your eyes, onna."

Looking up at him in confusion for a second before blushing in understanding, Orihime covered her face with her hands as he untied his towel from his waist and slipped into the small pool with her. He made sure to sit as far away from her as possible.

"Can I look now?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yes."

Orihime removed her hands from her eyes, revealing to Ulquiorra her now mud stained face. She smiled at him, entirely unaware of her appearance. Her eyes roamed over the milky expanse of his chest that didn't quite reach the mud, and she was suddenly struck with an idea. Her smile morphing into a smirk, Orihime waded with effort through the mud until she reached his side. He visibly leaned away from her. "Ulquiorra…can I do something, please?" She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

His mouth tightened. Agreeing to let her do _something_ was the same as giving her permission to do _anything_, and he wasn't sure if he was entirely comfortable with that. "Do what, onna?"

She bit her bottom lip excitedly. "Paint on you…?" Her silvery eyes were pleading with him silently, and he felt his resolve waver. It was such a simple request, and he knew it would please her greatly, which was all he really needed to know before softly sighing and nodding his head solemnly in consent.

Smiling brightly, Orihime lifted her right hand from the mud and with immense concentration, traced her finger over his left pectoral. The moment her finger grazed across his nipple, the only thing that kept him from shivering was the heat inside of the pool. He looked down into her face as she continued to touch him, her light pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth and her thin orange brows furrowed in concentration. When she was done, she pulled back to look at her work, smiling. Curious as to what she'd drawn on his body, he glanced down at his chest to find a perfectly drawn number four in mud, exactly where his old tattoo had been when he was part of the Espada.

"Wait, I'm not finished," she protested, returning her hand to his body.

This time, despite the heat of the pool, a thrilling wave of pleasure swept through his body as her fingers caressed the hollow of his throat. He knew exactly what she was painting, and although he didn't want her to, he didn't stop her. Never before had he been touched with careful hands and soft fingers. Before the onna, he'd only ever been touched during battle, and those forceful punches to his body and clawing at his skin were _nothing_ like what he was experiencing now. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, not because he was fighting for his life, but because he was fighting with himself not to reach out and return her soft caresses. His blood was boiling, not with the heat of battle, but with the burning need inside of him to pull her closer against him until her skin was flush with his. He was craving relief, and felt completely bereft of air when she leaned closer to him to breathe faintly against his neck.

"Ulquiorra…" Her soft voice calling his name dragged him away from his licentious thoughts, and his eyes refocused onto hers. "Now hold still…" She whispered, placing the tip of her finger beneath his eye.

Delicately, Orihime traced her finger down the side of his face, retracing as she had this morning the tear marks that used to be there. Mirroring the action on the other side of his face, Orihime pulled away from him. "There we go. Now you're back to normal."

"Normal, onna?" His questioning emerald gaze made her pause.

Orihime's smile turned gentle. "Sorry, it kind of just slipped out. I think that I'm still trying to get used to your new human appearance. It's a little weird…"

"You prefer me as I was before." He stated, his voice flat with conclusiveness. He noticed her cheeks pink underneath the dried splotches of mud on her face. She shook her head fervently in protest.

"No! I like you either way!" She confessed, leaning closer to his face in vehemence. She halted, abruptly, her eyes widening and detaching from his in revelation of her own words. "I mean…um…I…I…" She covered her burning cheeks with her muddy hands.

He wasn't entirely sure why, but seeing the onna struggle with words and her own embarrassment after having so adamantly admitted to him that she was pleased with both his old and new appearance, made him feel peculiarly light. Although, why she was embarrassed remained a mystery to him. He'd only ever remembered her looking that way when speaking of her beloved shinigami.

Her face was burning up, and she thought perhaps it had something to do with being in the mud bath for too long. But that didn't explain why her heart was palpitating at the speed of a hummingbird's wings. She was lost as to why she was feeling so shy. All she had done was complimented him, and yet she could barely even look at him in her embarrassment. Warily, she remembered that she used to feel this way about Kurosaki-kun when she first began to realize her feelings for him. Her eyes met Ulquiorra's in silent contemplation as she mulled over what that could potentially mean, but before her thoughts were allowed to lead anywhere enlightening, his velvety voice interrupted her.

"You appear uncomfortable, onna." He knew that she was, just by looking at her.

Orihime allowed her muddy hands to slide from her face and back into the sludge they were sitting in. She gently shook her head. "I-I'm not." She giggled, but it sounded half-hearted to the both of them. She removed her eyes from his.

He sighed. The onna often times annoyed him, but it was when she did _this_ that he was the most annoyed. She never wanted to hurt his feelings or make him feel uncomfortable or disliked, and so she habitually betrayed her own comfort boundaries just to make him feel at ease. Like now, even though it was painfully apparent to him that she felt uncomfortable being near him given both their states of undress, she still attempted to play it off as if it were nothing. She needed to learn that treating anyone that way was not right for _her_. The onna allowed almost anyone that she considered friendly to take advantage of her if they so pleased to, just to make them happy. He'd had enough. "Close your eyes, onna."

"Huh? Why?" She asked, looking at him as he placed his hands on the ledge behind him in preparation to hoist himself out. Realizing this, her face fell. "Please stay, Ulquiorra. I was having fun…"

His green eyes looked down into her gray depths. Although he showed no outward signs, he was no longer annoyed, but angry. Lowering himself back into the pool, his hand grabbed hold of her wrist beneath the bubbling mud, and he pulled her closer to him. She gasped, but didn't pull away. They weren't touching but for where he was holding her wrist, but by the look on her face, a passerby would think that he'd just groped her. Her eyes stared in shock at the wall behind his head as he leaned in close to place his lips beside her ear. "You don't _look_ like you're having fun, onna." He murmured quietly.

She shivered, despite herself. His voice was unreasonably sensual, and having him whisper into her ear while feeling his warm breath on her cheek was too much for her to handle in her flustered state. She released a shaky breath that Ulquiorra felt lightly against his nude shoulder.

Ulquiorra's eyes moved from her ear, down the side of her slender neck to her exposed shoulder. Deftly, he lifted his free hand from the mud and traced a delicate line on her smooth shoulder. The moment the tip of his finger was placed on her skin, he felt her tense.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She breathed nervously.

"Simply painting on you, onna." He replied softly, drawing another line.

The act was so simple, but the thoughts it invoked in her mind—so complex. With every brush of his finger against her skin, she bit further into her lip to prevent herself from shivering. And with every passing moment, she became more and more scared. Not scared that he would harm her, she had complete trust in him that he wouldn't, but scared of the strange molten heat pooling in her stomach, the pleasurable shock her mind was going through, and the incessant desire to touch him back. Her fingers curled into her palms as Ulquiorra slowly dragged his fingertip down her shoulder, before bringing it back up, like a caress. She found herself so caught up in his feather light touch and the heady pleasure her body was feeling that when he finally pulled his hand away, she was wrought with disappointment. Her body tingled all over as it cried out for more.

Orihime slowly turned her head to see what he'd painted on her shoulder, gasping lightly when her face almost collided with the side of his. He looked down at her flushed face, at her eyes shining with fear, and released his hold on her wrist. He frowned, displeased with himself for acting on impulse and scaring the onna. The last time he could remember her looking at him with fear had been when he'd kidnapped her and taken her to Hueco Mundo. The fact that his touch could instill that same fear in her made his body and mind roil with disappointment.

Swallowing her nerves, Orihime glanced down at her shoulder, and was instantly overcome with the need to smile. Painted on her shoulder perfectly was the hibiscus symbol of her Shun Shun Rikka. Her heart warmed funnily with the knowledge that it had been Ulquiorra who had drawn it. Knowing that, it made the symbol almost adorable. She looked up into his face, smiling, all signs of her fear gone. "Thank you."

Now it was his turn to feel uncomfortable. He seemed to frequently and unintentionally please the onna, and it made him feel awkward not knowing how to respond to her thanks. He inclined his head away from her, unnoticeably, but just enough for him to feel comfortable again.

It wasn't long after that they both became highly uncomfortable with the sudden tension, and neither of them wanting to address the matter, climbed out of the pool, each averting their eyes entirely from the other's mud covered body. There was a small stall with a shower and they each took turns washing off the mud. When they were both clean again, their skin surprisingly smoother than it had been before, the spa employee came to retrieve them, and to both their relief, led them back to their changing rooms.

After seeing the way she'd acted towards his touch in the mud bath, it was unnecessary to say that Ulquiorra was understandably surprised when Orihime wound her fingers through his as soon as they'd left the spa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night on their way to dinner, as they entered the elevator, they ran into none other than Miwako and her surly boyfriend. Ulquiorra frowned in silent disbelief that he'd run into the unattractive woman a second time in the same exact place, all in one day.

"Miwako! You're on this floor too?" Orihime asked excitedly as the doors closed. Ulquiorra sent her a resentful look.

"Looks like it," Miwako responded, smiling at Orihime for a portion of a second before turning her gaze to Ulquiorra.

Hesitating for just a second, Ulquiorra grabbed hold of Orihime's hand, his grip crushing her fingers together uncomfortably. Orihime looked up at him in surprise, but he refused to meet her gaze. Instead, he preferred to stare at the closed elevator doors in silent wait. Shrugging it off as him just playing his role as her 'husband', Orihime wiggled her fingers a little until his grip loosened and she was able to lace her fingers through his.

"Your dress is adorable, by the way," Miwako added. Of course, the onna couldn't hear the mass amounts of sarcasm in her witch-like voice.

Ulquiorra wanted to sneer in open disgust at the scantily clad woman being deceitfully kind to the onna. Nothing about her came close to reaching the level of the onna's beauty, and yet she acted as if she were a sex goddess. Everything about her revolted him. Her hair was dull, her skin leathery, her eyes were cold, her body too thin, and her voice made him want to shove her face against a wall. She dressed much too provocatively, wore too much makeup, and the fruity smell wafting off of her was enough to choke him. But worst of all, he hated how she treated the onna, as if she were superior. The thought made him almost want to laugh at her audacity, and was just proof of her utter ignorance.

"Thank you," Orihime replied pleasantly, smoothing her free hand over her barely covered thighs. Her gray eyes glanced at Miwako's dress. The neck was cut so low that her breasts were falling out and half her stomach was showing. "Yours is…cute too." Ulquiorra could tell that she had lied, and his fingers tightened around hers slightly.

Although the onna's clothing was very revealing, she had class. He also had the biting suspicion that perhaps her clothing really wasn't that revealing and it was just the fact that he _noticed_ that made him believe it was. His eyes roamed over her naked shoulders, and his fingers itched to caress her skin as he had earlier.

Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra when the elevator doors opened to the dining room, catching him staring at her thoughtfully. Smiling a little, she tugged on his hand and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Well, see you later," Orihime waved, as she led Ulquiorra by the hand to their table.

As usual, Ami and Shuichi were already there, waiting for them. As they sat down, Orihime released Ulquiorra's hand and he returned his to the pocket of his pants. Tonight, there was something different on the table—a sparkling bottle of champagne, and by the sounds of it, Ami had already had quite a few glasses.

"Oh, sweethearts, have a drink," she offered, as soon as they'd sat down. She grabbed hold of the large bottle and began to fill both their glasses. Ulquiorra watched indifferently as the bubbly yellow liquid was poured into his glass, but Orihime was already holding up her hands in protest.

"Um, Ami, I don't drink," she said, watching hopelessly as her glass was filled.

"Oh, nonsense! Don't play coy with me," Ami retorted, winking at her. "This just so happens to be the most expensive bottle of champagne this ship has to offer! I didn't buy it for just Shuichi, and me here, darlings. Drink up, drink up!"

Smiling outwardly, but feeling entirely exasperated inside, Orihime picked up the slender glass and held it to her lips. She poked Ulquiorra's leg beneath the table. Sending her a look, he followed suit, and took a small taste of the bubbly liquid. It was…different, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Ami, as was usual, babbled about everything and anything while they just sat there and listened, slowly sipping their champagne so as not to be rude. They ordered their meals, and as they waited, Ami refilled both their glasses to the top. Ulquiorra, who had become partial to the drink, sipped it agreeably. Unfortunately, Orihime, who apparently couldn't handle even the tiniest bit of alcohol, was also gulping it down like water. By the time their meals arrived, she was completely inebriated.

"A toast!" Ami announced, as their meals were set before them. She raised her glass into the air and the rest followed her example, Ulquiorra after another sharp jab to his thigh. "To our loves!" And then she took a big sip of her champagne, wrapped her arm around Shuichi's small shoulders, and pulled him in for a slightly stomach turning kiss.

Orihime took an equally big gulp and watched the scene with a goofy smile on her face. Ulquiorra just set his glass back on the table. Just as he was about to begin eating, because he was absolutely starving, Ami interrupted him with the most audacious request yet. "Your hubby is waiting for his too, sweetie," she drawled merrily, eyeing Orihime expectantly.

"His…?" Orihime asked curiously. Ulquiorra was genuinely surprised that she had retained her comprehension skills to some extent.

"Give him a kiss, honey. Show the whole dining room just how much you love him."

"You want me to kiss Ulquiorra?" Orihime repeated softly, almost as if confused. She looked at him curiously. The onna wasn't so intoxicated that she didn't recognize him or the situation they were in. Her movements seemed slower than usual and it took her longer to respond, but other than that, there was barely a noticeable change.

Orihime knew that there was no time to waste and it couldn't look contrived or it would cause Ami and Shuichi to become suspicious. Swallowing her sudden rush of nerves and trying to look as confident as possible, Orihime reached towards Ulquiorra. Her slender fingers slid through the hair at the nape of his neck as she pulled him slightly towards her as she leaned closer to him. He didn't resist, although he easily could have. He was too entranced by her actions. He felt her hot breath blow across the side of his face and then softly, she pressed her lips to his cheek. He wouldn't even say that the action itself was pleasurable, but the fact that it was _she_ doing it sent jolts of heat through him and his heart began to beat out of control. And then she pulled away, and the feeling was gone. It had all happened so fast.

"Oh, that was no good," Ami chastised, pouting.

And then the onna said something that he never thought he'd hear from her innocent mouth. "We save the good ones for when we're…alone." The embarrassment apparent on her pink cheeks let him know that she knew that what she'd said was not in character for her.

Ami giggled, overjoyed. "Oh, you naughty thing."

Simultaneously, Orihime and Ulquiorra took a last sip of their champagne, hoping to drown out the obnoxious woman before they both lost their minds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

She stumbled, _again_. Ulquiorra thought that they'd never make it back to their room. The onna could hardly walk. He looked at her, annoyed, as she pushed herself off of the wall she'd fallen into.

"My legs feel like jelly," she mumbled. Shyly, she gripped his sleeve as they walked down the hallway.

When they eventually got to their door, she pulled out their key and attempted to place it in the keyhole. Seeing that she was failing pathetically, Ulquiorra took the key from her hand and opened the door himself. She fell onto the bed and for the first time, turned on the television situated on a ledge at the end of their bed. She scooted over onto his side of the bed so he could sit down beside her. Silently, he watched as she flipped through the channels. She stopped on a channel showing a woman hanging off the back of a ship and a young man attempting to persuade her not to jump off. Orihime giggled in delight. "I love this movie."

Ulquiorra watched the film silently, finding it to be absolutely boring, although the onna's soft sighs when something particularly romantic was said was enough to keep him from complaining. When it came to a part in the movie where the woman dropped her clothes so that the man could draw her, Orihime was quick to place her hand over Ulquiorra's eyes. "Remove your hand, onna."

"No way, Ulquiorra. You're not allowed to look."

"I am not a child." He countered.

"But still…" Orihime bit her lip as the screen zoomed in much too close to the woman's breasts. She sighed. Ulquiorra was right. He wasn't a child and he shouldn't be treated as one. She reluctantly removed her hand from his eyes and watched his face from her peripheral as he watched the screen. "So...what do you think?" She asked, finding herself blushing.

His eyes didn't hesitate to move away from the screen and onto her. "Of what?"

"Of Rose. Do you think she's pretty?" She waited anxiously as his eyes refocused on the screen, briefly, before answering her.

"Yes, I do." Fiery red hair, smooth skin, and perfect curves—the woman on the screen, while not as beautiful as the onna, had many of the same appealing characteristics.

For some reason, this annoyed Orihime. She knew that Ulquiorra _never_ found anything to be attractive, and now that he finally did, she should be happy that he was improving, but she wasn't. She was verging on angry. She folded her arms across her chest huffily and bit the inside of her right cheek.

Ulquiorra glanced down at the visibly agitated onna. He knew what that look was. Smirking, he leaned over so his mouth was near her ear. "You seem jealous, onna." He whispered, softly.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise, and she covered her left ear with her hand in reaction to his hot breath blowing into her ear. She looked at him, her face aflame. "I am not…"

Ulquiorra leaned back, and folded his arms across his chest. "You cannot lie to me."

"Stop teasing me, Ulquiorra…" She embarrassedly replied, turning her eyes back to the movie. She was humiliated he'd noticed her jealousy.

"_Put your hands on me Jack_…_"_

Orihime blanched at the part of the movie they were now watching. Rose lay pinned beneath a very sweaty Jack in the backseat of a car. The next thing Orihime knew, Rose was sucking on Jack's fingers. And then she placed his hand on her breast. And then they were kissing. And then…and then…"Oh no…" Orihime gasped.

Ulquiorra watched the scene on the screen, indifferently. He knew what was happening. Although he'd never actually partaken in the barbaric act of sexual intercourse, he wasn't so unaware that he couldn't identify it when he saw it. Tonight was the first time he'd actually ever seen it with his own eyes, although the movie wasn't very explicit. It didn't need to be. There was no other reason that the couple would be panting and sweating so much while completely naked—unless they were in a sauna.

"This is so embarrassing…" Orihime groaned, watching the screen through her parted fingers.

Ulquiorra looked at her, but didn't say anything. The onna really was so naïve, but it was endearing. Her innocence was maddening in its appeal, and her luscious figure curled up on the bed beside him was just begging for him to corrupt her. His eyes roamed over her smooth legs, stopping when he reached her dress-covered thighs.

Orihime sighed in relief. "It's over."

Ulquiorra tore his eyes away from the onna, and silently watched the rest of the movie. He was absolutely astounded how pathetic the humans in the film were to be annihilated by their planets natural elements when they had numerous supplies to avoid the deaths of many. He watched amusedly as a maid screamed when the ship flipped into a ninety-degree angle and began to sink further into the ocean.

When the ship had _finally_ sunk into the ocean and the lead woman and her obviously dying lover were clinging to floating debris, Ulquiorra almost smirked in pure amusement. "Inform me as to why this movie is being shown on a ship?"

Orihime looked at him in wonderment, her mouth forming a perfect 'o', before she busted out into musical laughter. Her fingers fisted in his sleeve and she leaned her forehead against his shoulder as she giggled hysterically. "Wow, Ulquiorra, who knew you could be so funny?" She gasped, wiping at her moist bottom lashes.

A warmth settled in his chest as he watched her joyful face, and knowing he had made her look that way made him feel…content.

Orihime lifted her head and looked into his face, still giggling a little. "And they're showing it because it's romantic. This is a cruise for lovers, after all…"

"But we're not lovers, onna." His voice was soft, but deep, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"No…we're not," she agreed quietly, unable to look away from him. "We're just…friends." Although it was true, Orihime couldn't help but to feel that the term was wrong for them. Of course, she really liked Ulquiorra, and she did consider him a friend, but _just_ friends seemed inadequate to her, although she couldn't imagine why. It was kind of like the way she considered Kuro—

Her eyes widened and she used all of her will power to halt her thoughts, scared of where they were possibly leading. Ulquiorra looked down at her, confused by the sudden fear reflected in her eyes. The only reason he could come up with was that he was, again, making her feel uncomfortable. Most likely, the effects of the champagne had dulled and she was beginning to realize that she was holding onto him on their bed, while watching a romance movie and exchanging whispered words. The fact that she had been forced to kiss him earlier was most likely about to make the sobering onna feel nauseous. Not wanting to see her looking at him scared, he removed himself from the bed and went to take a shower.

As the water poured over his face, he silently wished that it had the capability of not just washing the dirt from his body, but also from his thoughts.

**A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written? I know so. So, about Ami. A lot of people have commented that she is very nosy and whatnot, but I think I should say she is based off of my aunt—no joke. My aunt inspired Ami. When my older sister got married to her husband, my aunt asked her the most AWKWARD questions in front of her wedding party. It was horribly embarrassing. I'm not offended or feeling defensive about the comments, because I whole-heartedly agree with you guys. Ami is overly obtrusive and rude, as is my aunt. lol Oh, and no Ami isn't interested in Ulquiorra. It's more like she's interested in Ulquiorra and Orihime as a young, newlywed couple. She wants to make sure that their marriage goes well, and so she butts in thinking she's doing them a favor because she likes both of them. Does that make sense? Idk…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Love Games

Love Games

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ulquiorra tiredly opened his eyes, his sensitive ears picking up the faint knocking on their door. He rolled over onto his back to look at the sleeping onna beside him, sighing as his tense muscles relaxed after staying in the same position all night, unlike her. She was facing him, her hair falling across her shoulders and her small hand curled against her mouth. She was like a child. Tenderly, and feeling entirely entitled after being given the same treatment the other morning, he ran the back of his finger across her light pink cheek, reveling in the softness of her warm skin. Because she didn't wake up, he ventured to smooth his fingertip over her bottom lip, absorbed by how silky her lips were. She was so soft. Everything about her was naturally beautiful, and he found that with every passing day it became harder for him to keep his eyes off of her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He sighed, and pulled his fingers away from her peacefully sleeping face. Gently, he placed his hand on her bare arm and leaned close to her. "Wake up, onna."

Her eyebrows furrowed in recognition and she groaned before burying her head further into the pillow, ignoring him. His hand slid further up her arm and he set his mouth directly to her ear. The close proximity allowed him the privilege of being able to smell the faint aroma of her shampoo. "If you refuse to awaken, I will have no choice but to force you out of this bed, onna."

She groaned again, this time much more forcefully. "_What_ do you _want_, Ulquiorra?"

He pulled away from her and removed his hand. "There is someone at the door."

Half awake, Orihime turned her head to look at him sleepily. "Can you get it, please? I don't want to get up…"

He frowned. "Whomever it is, they are most definitely not here for me."

Sighing, Orihime pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm beginning to think that you have social anxiety problems…" She yawned, climbing out of the bed and trudging to the door, praying the whole way that it wasn't Ami.

And it wasn't. Instead, when she opened the door, there stood two men in sailor uniforms, each holding two full trays of food. They smiled at her pleasantly, and she returned it, although she felt very confused. "Um, good morning…?"

"Good morning, miss." Answered the taller one. He looked at her expectantly.

"Um…what's this?" She asked, eyeing the trays.

"Room service, miss."

"But, um, we didn't order room service…? I think you might have the wrong room…"

He shook his head once and tilted his chin towards a white card sitting on the tray. "If you would like, please read the card, miss."

Hesitantly, Orihime picked it up. _Hello darlings, just thought you two would like to have a little rest in after what I'm sure was a wild night. Don't fuss over the price, I told you I have it covered, but if you feel that you'd like to repay me then the two of you please meet me and Shuichi on A Deck at the very front of the ship at twelve. ~Ami_

Orihime set the card back on the tray. "Oh…then um…I guess I'll take this?" She reached for the tray, but the man stepped back.

"Sorry, miss. I was given specific orders by Mrs. Ami to serve you while in bed. So, please sit down," he requested kindly.

Feeling extremely awkward, Orihime crawled back under the covers next to Ulquiorra, who was sitting up and watching the entire spectacle seemingly indifferently, but Orihime could see annoyance swimming in his green eyes. What she didn't know was the reason he was annoyed. Even now, as the two men walked towards them with the trays, both their eyes were glued to her chest. Ulquiorra had miraculously been able to keep his eyes from straying during the past few nights—it was healthier for his sanity. But he knew without looking what the two men were seeing. It seemed that the onna still couldn't grasp the necessity of wearing undergarments when in front of men. He was sure that if he weren't here, she'd be attacked.

Ulquiorra glared directly into the man's face who set the tray of food on his lap. When the two men left, Ulquiorra and Orihime just looked at the trays, almost afraid.

"What is this?" Ulquiorra eventually asked her, his eyes scanning the contents of the tray curiously.

"Breakfast in bed," Orihime answered, taking off the metal cover and uncovering a steaming plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She took Ulquiorra's off for him, and set both covers on the floor. Picking up her fork, she speared some fluffy yellow eggs and placed them in her mouth, moaning at how delicious they were.

"This seems astoundingly luxurious and indolent, onna." He commented coolly. Not even having to get out of bed to eat was incredibly lazy. If this was the way that obnoxious woman lived on a daily basis, then it was no wonder she was the size of the ship.

"It's supposed to be _romantic_," Orihime corrected, taking the first bite of her pancakes. "And besides, it's a gift from Ami. It would be rude to refuse it." She swallowed, and took a sip of her orange juice. She pointed her fork at Ulquiorra and he glared at her. "And we're meeting her and Shuichi today." She added quickly.

"No, we're not."

"We have to. She gave us this gift, and it's only right to thank her," Orihime explained through another mouthful of eggs.

"You may go alone. I have no desire to see that obnoxious woman."

Orihime looked over at him, her face visibly upset. "Ulquiorra, you'd make your beloved wife go all by herself?" She teased him. She smiled a little when she noticed his paper white cheeks pink faintly. He glared at her, obviously annoyed. Ulquiorra couldn't handle jokes. She took another sip of her orange juice and returned her attention to her breakfast. "Well, the thing is, it would look strange if I were to go by myself. So I need you to come with me…"

A pause. "…I see. So it is not that you request my company, but require it." Now it was _his_ turn to tease _her_. The onna was tremendously easy to wind up. He had to hold back a smirk when she gasped in dramatic outrage.

"You _know_ that is _not_ what I _meant_, Ulquiorra." She defended huffily.

"No, I do not know." He replied calmly, turning to look at her. "Perhaps you should make an attempt, onna, of saying what you actually mean."

Orihime pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in mock anger. "Fine. I want you to come with me." She mumbled quickly. This time _her_ cheeks pinked, although much more fiercely.

"Then I shall go."

She smiled radiantly. "Thank you." She returned her attention to her half eaten breakfast, but was suddenly overcome with a great sense of melancholy. She set down her fork and sighed. She sat there for a few long moments, watching her food longingly.

"Eat, onna." Ulquiorra ordered, although he himself had yet to even take a single bite of the breakfast.

She shook her head. "No, I'm done."

He studied her quietly. This behavior was abnormal for her. Usually, the onna could hardly hold back when eating, but now she was showing an uncharacteristic amount of self-control.

"If I keep eating so much, I'm going to get fatter."

He frowned. The onna was definitely _not_ fat. That obnoxious woman was fat, but the onna was nowhere near that enormous size. "You are not fat, onna."

"I am in certain areas," she mumbled, nibbling on the end of her fork.

He knew exactly which areas she was referring to, although he'd never thought of her large breasts or her curvy hips as negative attributes. "Is it not the ideal for a woman to not be too thin and not too fat?"

Orihime blushed, her eyes widening. Was Ulquiorra trying to compliment her? "Well…I guess that's true…" She looked at him curiously, and then smiled coyly. "Ulquiorra, do you think I'm pretty?" She asked teasingly.

Her question seemed to catch him off guard. After being around him so much, Orihime for the most part knew the small tell-tell signs that gave away what he was feeling. The thinning of his lips, the enlarging of his catlike pupils, and the slight turn of his head in her direction were all signals letting her know that right now, he was surprised. His green eyes settled on her, but this time his gaze was different, and given the topic of her question, Orihime suddenly felt _extremely_ self-conscious and wished with all her being that she hadn't asked that. She wasn't sure she could handle him saying no, but at the same time she was much too curious to hear if he'd say yes.

Ulquiorra had assumed that it would only be a matter of time before he was somehow expected to answer this question, he just hadn't expected the question to come up when the two of them were alone. Now, he could not hide behind their farce of a marriage. Gathering his bearings, he leveled the onna with a sincere emerald gaze. "I believe there are words more befitting how I regard your appearance, onna, but pretending I were a simpler man with a very limited vocabulary, then yes, I would say that."

Orihime wasn't sure what she wanted to smile at more. The fact that he thought she was pretty or how he said it. "I think you're pretty too," she said sweetly, poking his arm and giggling. He frowned at her, un-amused.

"Do not mock me, onna."

Feeling immensely better about herself, strangely enough, Orihime took another bite out of her pancakes. It seemed that whenever Ulquiorra said something nice to her, it was so much more impactful than when others said it, and she couldn't figure out why. She stared at him thoughtfully, while he just glared back at her. He _was_ distant and hard to get along with at first—really hard to get along with, but she had to admit that after spending so much time with him she had fun with him. He wasn't exactly mean, just awkward and very reserved. She knew that having been born in Las Noches ,where almost everyone was mean, was most likely the reason he didn't know how to respond to those who treated him kindly. But she was patient and willing.

When he'd first brought her to Las Noches she'd hated him. She had thought he cared for nothing, but she had soon discovered that that was indeed untrue. Unlike the other Arrancar, Ulquiorra was dignified, intelligent, and only hurt those who were a threat to Lord Aizen. He did not lust for blood and often time almost seemed disgusted by violence. But that wasn't what made her save his life. It was that look in his emerald eyes when Kurosaki-kun began to gain the advantage on him—that burning fear of dying and the _want_ to live. She knew that feeling, and seeing it reflected in the lone Espada had caused her to instinctively reach out and protect him.

But she was slowly discovering that her body was instinctively responding to him in more ways than one. Yesterday, she had become painfully aware of the burning desire borne inside of her body at his simple touch in the mud bath, and how every time she looked into his beautiful eyes, she'd become short of breath and her heart would beat erratically—like now. She touched her fingers to her cheeks wondrously.

"Onna?" Ulquiorra finally asked, wary of her incessant staring at him.

She removed her eyes from him and lifted the tray from her lap and set it on the floor so she could climb out of the bed. "Sorry, I'm just being weird. I'm gonna get dressed now…"

He watched her silently as she moved around the cramped room. As she bent down to dig through her suitcase, her nightgown lifted and the backs of her thighs were made visible to him. Ulquiorra's mind wandered as he continued to drink in the creamy expanse of her smooth skin. For the past couple of nights the onna had somehow ended up twisting her legs in the most ridiculous positions that took up more than half of the small bed space, but last night she had finally settled her customary twisting with one of her slender, naked legs pressed to the backs of his legs. As usual, he was only able to fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

His eyes followed her as she walked to the bathroom, her clothing in her hand. Before she stepped inside she turned to him, her youthful face stern. "You better eat your breakfast. If you don't _I'll tie you down and force it down your throat_." She poorly attempted to imitate his deep voice, but failed pathetically and ended up bursting into a fit of giggles before closing the door behind her.

Ulquiorra glared at the door, although he wasn't exactly angry as much as he was embarrassed. _I believe I told you not to mock me, onna._

"Hold my hand, please," Orihime whispered as they stepped out of the elevator and onto A Deck. She laced her fingers through Ulquiorra's.

Ami and Shuichi were already there at the front of the ship waiting for them. When Ami spotted them, she threw her heavy arms up in welcome. "Orihime! Ulquiorra! We're so glad you came!"

Orihime smiled warmly. "Thank you for breakfast. You didn't have to do that…"

Ami waved her off as Orihime knew she would. "Nonsense, nonsense. It was just an excuse to have you come today. Shuichi and I are about to attend something incredibly fun and I just thought you two would enjoy it as well."

Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra warily. She knew that whatever Ami had in mind was definitely not going to be fun for him. "Um, where are we going?" Orihime wasn't familiar with the onboard activities—she hadn't actually known that there were any other than swimming, the spa, golf, and shopping…

"It's a couple's bonding event," Ami gushed excitedly, already leading them away.

Orihime's stomach twisted. She wasn't exactly sure what a couple's bonding event was, but going just by the name she figured it would involve some sort of extremely awkward interaction between her and Ulquiorra. If Ulquiorra had a better sense of humor, then maybe she'd slightly enjoy it, but she had a feeling that this entire thing was about to blow up in her face.

Unable to look away in disgusted fascination, Ulquiorra's large eyes kept glancing to Ami's ridiculously bulbous rear as she and Shuichi walked in front of them. And she wasn't the only human woman he'd seen that was incredibly unattractive. They were all over the ship, and it was a mystery to him how they had romantic companions. Deftly, his thumb slid against the onna's dainty hand. Although the onna was not his in reality, in front of the others on board, she was. He had to admit with smug approval that his _wife_ was easily the most attractive woman, and human, on the ship. Her body was perfect, although she obviously didn't think so—which was probably a good thing. But he doubted that the onna, even if she could grasp hold of just how beautiful she was, would ever use her body to gain the attention of others. She wasn't like that. If she were, he would never pay her attention.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime whispered, nudging him softly with her elbow.

His eyes slid to the side to meet hers. She was looking up at him, her chin almost touching his arm at their close proximity. "What is it, onna?"

"I think I should warn you that we may be forced to do something really…awkward. I'm not sure; it's just a possibility. I'll try my best to somehow get us out of it, but if I can't, please just play along, okay?" She brought her free hand up to gently touch his arm.

He nodded his head slightly, once, in silent understanding.

"Here we are. You two just take a seat next to us right here," Ami said as they entered a decent sized room.

Situated in a large circle were a number of white chairs, a few already occupied with happily chitchatting couples. Orihime took a seat between Shuichi and Ulquiorra, and anxiously looked around the room not knowing what to expect. Still having a firm hold of Ulquiorra's hand, Orihime unthinkingly placed it on her lap and clutched it with both her hands. He looked at her, but didn't say anything.

Soon after, the room began to fill, and all the seats were soon taken with excited couples of all ages, but most of them rather young. Ulquiorra watched as a young woman in a white suit entered holding a clipboard. He could tell just by the way she looked at all of them with satisfaction that she was the host of this ridiculous gathering. She closed the door to the room and stepped into the center of the circle of chairs.

"How is everyone?" She asked pleasantly, turning her head to meet the eyes of everyone watching her.

"Good!" Orihime chimed happily, although much louder than anyone else. Ulquiorra knew she was feeling anxious by the way the grip she had on his hand tightened.

"Good, good. Well, I'll be your host for today's little gathering. Please just call me Julie." She paused and smiled at everyone. "Now, I would first like to start off with everyone introducing, not themselves, but their partner and to tell the room one thing that their partner likes and dislikes, okay? We'll go in a circle, clockwise. Who would like to start?"

"I will darling!" Ami exclaimed, raising a pudgy hand in the air.

Orihime's stomach sank. That meant she and Ulquiorra were next. Talking in front of a lot of people always made her really nervous. Orihime, as well as everyone else in the room with the exception of Ulquiorra who just stared uninterested in front of him, looked over at Ami and Shuichi.

"This is my dear husband, Shuichi. He likes golf, and very much dislikes dancing," Ami told the room, rubbing Shuichi's shoulder endearingly. Orihime smiled sweetly.

"Er, this here is my wife, Ami. She likes, well me I suppose." His mustache wriggled a little. "And, er, hates exercising."

Ulquiorra felt a shadow of a smirk grace his lips.

"Excellent. Well, hello Ami and Shuichi. How long have you two been married?" Julie asked them, writing something on her clipboard.

"Nineteen years," Shuichi answered.

Julie nodded, smiling at him before turning her attention to the next to go—Orihime. "Go ahead, honey."

Orihime nodded her head fervently, her eyes wide. She looked at Ulquiorra and his eyes met hers, waiting patiently for what she had to say. "U-um, t-this is Ul-Ulquiorra," she stuttered. She was squeezing his hand so hard her knuckles were white. "He l-likes…um…" Orihime wracked her brains. What _did_ Ulquiorra like? And then she remembered, and in her excitement spoke without thinking about what she was saying. "Oh! He likes it when I eat all of my food and when I listen to his orders without complaining!" She told the room. Her eyes met the confused faces of the other couples in the room, and she placed one of her hands over her mouth. "I-I mean, um…that was a joke. He actually likes…um…the movie Titanic." She blushed, and glanced back at Ulquiorra. No one else would notice, but he was annoyed.

Ulquiorra could not believe that the onna had just said something so extreme. Of course, it was true, he did like it when she ate and listened to him—the one voice of reason available to her—but he highly doubted the idiots in this room would take it the right way. The onna had made him sound incredibly abusive. He glared down into her apologetic, silver eyes.

"And what is something he dislikes?" Julie probed when Orihime didn't continue.

Orihime knew the answer to this one immediately. "Trash! He _hates_ trash. Right Ulquiorra?"

"That is correct, onna." He responded, not loud enough for anyone in the room to really hear him but Orihime.

Julie noted something on her clipboard before turning her eyes to Ulquiorra, who wasn't paying her any attention. "Okay Ulquiorra, your turn."

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flickered to the woman, annoyed that she had used his name, before returning to the onna's upturned face. He knew there was no way of avoiding this, and it was quite simple. He knew exactly what the onna liked and disliked, although he couldn't be as honest as he'd like in his answer without sounding suspicious. "Orihime Inoue. Loves the shinigami, hates those who cause harm to her friends." He answered calmly and surely.

Instantly, Orihime frowned. She couldn't help it. She loved a lot of things, but of all things he had to take a jab at her feelings for Kurosaki-kun. But she knew for a fact that she'd never said that she actually loved Kurosaki-kun. As a friend, yes, but romantically…she wasn't sure anymore. There were just so many things lately that were confusing her.

"Shinigami?" Julie asked, confused.

Orihime jumped to answer. "It's a cartoon character in this anime I like…"

"Oh, I see. Well, very good. And how long have you two been married?"

"Um…less than a year…" Orihime said unsurely.

"Oh, newlyweds! Well, congratulations! This is exciting," Julie gushed merrily, before moving onto the next couple.

Ulquiorra had thought that there was nothing worse to listen to other than Ami's ridiculous babbling, but he was wrong. Having to sit in the most uncomfortable chair, most likely in the entire world, while having to listen to all of the trash in the room talk about their significant other was complete torture. He had a great amount of patience, but at the moment it was wearing quite thin. So when the last couple was at last done, he was ready to leave. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright! Now that everyone has been introduced, let's start our first activity, shall we? Here, everyone take a sheet of paper and a pen," Julie said, walking over to a box in the corner of the room and pulling out a box of pens and some paper. She walked around the circle, and everyone took the supplies. She returned to the middle of the circle. "Alright, just to get everyone in the lovey-dovey mood, I'd like you all to write a short poem, or even a paragraph, about your partner. Don't let them see it, because after everyone is finished you'll be reading them. Okay, begin!"

Orihime chewed on the end of her pen nervously as she stared hard at her blank paper. She was no good at writing. "Um…what are you gonna write?" She whispered to Ulquiorra.

"Absolutely nothing." He responded. Orihime had released his hand and he now had his arms folded across his chest, his pen and paper lying untouched on his lap.

"But you _have to_," Orihime whispered urgently. "People will get suspicious if you don't have anything to say about me. Please, Ulquiorra…" Orihime begged.

"What is it that we are expected to write?" He asked dully.

"I think we're supposed to just write something nice about each other. Like why we like each other and stuff…" Orihime trailed off, already getting an idea about what she wanted to write.

"Fine." Ulquiorra picked up his pen and began to write.

Feeling a little competitive, Orihime began her own paragraph. It was surprisingly easy for her, once she started, to write about all the things she liked about Ulquiorra. When she was done, she was almost shocked to find that it was almost a page long. She could have written more, but Julie had said to write something short. She set her pen down and tried her best not to peek at what Ulquiorra had written. She was very curious.

"Alright, is everyone done? Why don't we start with Ami and Shuichi again?" Julie said after everyone had finished writing.

Ulquiorra and Orihime watched as Ami and Shuichi stood from their chairs to stand beside Julie in the center of the circle, each facing each other and holding their papers. Ami cleared her throat before starting.

"Shuichi. You know I love you. I love everything about you. You are such a kind man. You never say a mean thing about anyone, even when they deserve it…"

Ami drawled on forever. She talked so much that even after reading what she had written on both the front and back of her paper, she continued. Ulquiorra figured she'd take forever, as was usual, but this was ridiculous. When she was done, Shuichi read what he had written. Thankfully, as Julie had requested, it was short. When he was done, Julie spoke.

"Okay, now that you've verbally told each other how much you love each other, why don't you tell each other physically?" Julie suggested, smiling. "Oh, and please, let's keep it PG." She laughed lightly, as well as the rest of the room, except Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Orihime watched numbly as Ami bent low to passionately kiss her husband, their mouths connected way longer than was normal for a chaste kiss. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She was beginning to lose the ability to breathe, because she knew that when it was their turn, they'd be asked to do the same thing. Orihime would have to kiss Ulquiorra.

When Ami and Shuichi pulled away from each other, Orihime's nerves exploded and she grasped Ulquiorra's arm tightly. He glanced down at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Her face seemed whiter than was normal and her eyes were shining with fear.

"Orihime? Ulquiorra? Would you please come to the center?" Julie asked them.

Ulquiorra began to stand, but Orihime tugged on his arm. He remained in his seat. He looked at her, curiously.

"U-um, do you mind if we g-go last?" Orihime stammered meekly. "I'm a little…nervous."

Julie nodded. "That's fine." Before turning to the next couple.

While the other couples took their turns, reading what they wrote and then kissing, Orihime and Ulquiorra watched silently. Orihime, gathering her wits, tugged on his white shirtsleeve and he lowered his head ever so slightly so she could whisper into his ear. "Ulquiorra, I think we're gonna have to k-kiss."

He nodded. He had realized this, and he knew it was inevitable. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it, unfortunately. The onna obviously seemed adverse to it, judging by the way she was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you mad?" She asked him quietly.

He turned his green gaze to hers. "I understand that we have no choice."

Orihime sat back in her chair and sighed. _At least he's not mad…_But that didn't mean he wanted to kiss her. Thankfully, he was the type that understood and performed to his best when obligated, but she'd much rather him just turn her down. Although she knew that at this point, he couldn't without giving away that they weren't together. She just didn't want to share her first kiss with someone who was kissing her because he was forced to.

But did _she_ want to kiss _him_?

Her nervous eyes glanced at him, and instantly her gaze fell to his lips. She…didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that she had to.

When it was finally their turn, Ulquiorra stood first and, to Orihime's surprise, offered her his hand to help her from her chair. He knew that her legs would undoubtedly be weakened with all of her nerves. And he was right. Orihime felt as if at any moment she was about to collapse onto the hardwood floor beneath them. They turned to face each other and with shaky hands, Orihime held up her paper, but her voice caught in her throat and she just gasped.

Ulquiorra felt it would do the onna good to just get the entire ordeal done with. Because she was having obvious difficulty speaking, he decided to go first. His large eyes went to his paper and he read the lines he'd written, his voice as monotonous and flat as ever. "Onna," He began, using the title he gave only her. Her eyes shot up to look at his face upon hearing her 'name'. "You are tolerable when you are not always talking. Although your naivety is infuriating, it is preferable. It pleases me when you wear the appropriate amounts of clothing and do not flaunt your body for everyone to see, as you've often been doing lately. I enjoy the rest I receive when you are not twisting around incessantly in bed. And I appreciate your unrelenting kindness towards me, for I do not deserve it."

He folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket, before tucking both his hands into his pockets. He looked down at the misty eyed onna.

Although his speech had been short, and to everyone else in the room—cold and anything but nice—Orihime was incredibly touched. They didn't know Ulquiorra like she did, and hearing those words made her eyes water a little. It was so…sweet. A warmth settled in her chest and she smiled at him, her nerves washing away a little. Exhaling slightly, she lowered her eyes to her own speech. "Ulquiorra," she glanced up at him and blushed. "The first time we met, I disliked you very, _very_ much. You were cold, mean, and kind of scary…" She paused, embarrassed to read the next part. "I, um, would have never believed, if someone had told me, that in the future I would…" Her eyes returned to his, and he could see the burning sincerity within them. "That I would like you as much as I do now." Ulquiorra noticed the shadow of pink gracing her creamy cheeks and his fingers curled into his palms inside his pockets at the sudden twisting in his gut. "Not a day has gone by that we've been together that I'm not having fun. Although you are kind of hard to talk to sometimes, I feel as if you're always willing to listen to me, and I trust you more than I do almost anyone…"

_Almost_ anyone. He was quick to catch the difference, but still, he found himself extremely satisfied with what the onna was saying about him. And he could see it in her eyes that she honestly meant what she was saying. But how she came to feel that way about him escaped his understanding.

"When I'm with you, I always feel really safe and comfortable, kind of like that feeling you get when you're hiding beneath the covers during a thunderstorm," Orihime continued. That statement brought a couple of laughs and smiles to the couples listening. "I, um, I'm always worried that I bore you because you're so smart and mature—you know, because you're so quiet all of the time so it's hard for me to know what you're thinking, but…" Orihime hesitated, and her eyes met his again. "When you do talk to me, it makes me really happy, because you don't really talk to anyone and so I kind of feel special, which I don't ever feel with anyone else." Orihime placed a slender hand over her heart as it began to beat furiously. She was nearing the end of her paper, but it wasn't the ever-nearing kiss that was putting her in this state. It was letting Ulquiorra know how she honestly felt about him. When she had written the speech, she wasn't in the right mindset to really comprehend what she was saying, but hearing the words from her own lips she knew for a solid fact that everything she was saying was undoubtedly true. The impact this realization was having on her was enough to make her dizzy.

"I…used to wish that you'd disappear and leave me alone, but now I no longer want that. The thought hurts me right here," Her fingers curled over her heart, and the paper dropped to her side. Her eyes bored into his and he felt frozen to the spot. "I look forward to seeing you and spending with you every day." She smiled at him for a few long moments, and he gazed down at her, his face unreadable.

"That was wonderful," Julie interrupted. Orihime whipped her head in Julie's direction. Somehow she had forgotten in the middle of her speech that there were other people in the room. She blushed.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

Julie smiled. "Well, go ahead," she pushed, gesturing from Orihime to Ulquiorra.

Orihime blushed intensely and nodded, returning her attention to the silent man before her. Taking an uncertain step closer to him, she looked up into his downturned face and smiled weakly. Instantly, as soon as their eyes met, her nerves returned tenfold. She placed her shaky hands on his rock-hard chest and tilted her chin upwards, and waited patiently and nervously for him to meet her half way.

Ulquiorra gazed down at the tense onna. His eyes fell to her moist, cherry mouth and, as he had a few days before, he felt the burning want to take her bottom lip into his mouth. He wanted to taste her mouth and discover if she tasted as sweet as she looked, but he knew by the shaking of her arms and the stiffness of her body that she didn't want him to kiss her. He knew that this kiss held much significance to her. It was her first, and he knew that she didn't want it to be with him.

Taking advantage of the moment given to him, he allowed his fingers to gently brush against her soft, warm cheek before sliding his fingers into her silky ginger hair to cradle the back of her head. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers, and her lips parted expectantly. As he drew closer both their eyes closed, and he felt her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt. A shadow of a smirk appeared on his face, and then, just when his lips were hovering a breath away from hers, he stopped. His raven hair fell around his face, as well as hers, sheltering them completely from the stares of the onlookers. No one could see that they weren't actually kissing. After a few moments, he pulled away from her, his hand sliding from her hair and returning to his pocket.

Orihime looked up at him, wide-eyed. She could still feel his hot breath against her lips, but that was all. Nothing else. He hadn't kissed her, and her entire body felt heavy. She was…disappointed.

Before she could say anything, he was already returning to his chair. She followed him, and took a seat. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was embarrassed and confused. She'd thought that he'd agreed to kiss her? Didn't he? And yet he didn't? Why? The only reason she could come up with was that he just did not want to. Even though he had said she was pretty this morning, what did that really mean? Ulquiorra wasn't shallow. He would never kiss someone whom he didn't actually like…he definitely would never like someone like her, either. She was so immature, inexperienced, and nowhere near as smart or strong as him. She wasn't good enough for him, and for some reason this made her extremely upset.

Throughout the rest of the idiotic games they were forced to play, Orihime remained quite melancholic. Ulquiorra had absolutely no idea why, but now seemed to be the wrong time to ask.

All he knew was that he was now dreading being alone with her.

She had barely said a word to him all night. She kept avoiding his gaze and after they had returned from dinner, she had instantly turned the television on and proceeded to ignore him. Well, ignore would be the wrong word because it usually meant that she'd have negative feelings towards him, but she was as kind as usual. Just very, very quiet.

As they laid in the dark, each unable to sleep with their thoughts as unorganized as they were, Ulquiorra heard the unmistakable sound of the onna sniffling. The sound was almost nostalgic of her stay at Las Noches, and he hated it. For the first time, he was the one to break the silence.

"What is wrong, onna?" His deep voice cut through the quiet night like a knife in butter.

Orihime stilled, and instantly wiped away her tears. "N-nothing. I'm fine, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at the back of the onna's. He could just make out her figure with the help of the silver moonlight peeking through the crack in their curtains. "You've been crying for the past twenty minutes."

"I have a cold," Orihime lied lamely. The truth was, she'd been holding her tears in since the couple's gathering that afternoon. Every second after Ulquiorra hadn't kissed her, all she'd thought about was how badly she wished he had. This made her upset for multiple reasons. Firstly, it meant that she was beginning to form feelings for him, and they seemed to be growing at a pace so fast that it was hard for her to catch up. She didn't _want_ to like him like this, but she couldn't seem to help it. She liked him so much already, and it scared her, because the more she began to like Ulquiorra, the less she liked Kurosaki-kun. And losing that feeling scared her so much. She'd never thought it possible that she'd like someone as much as Kurosaki-kun, but she did, and she had to admit, even more. Like she'd said earlier, Ulquiorra really made her feel special. Kurosaki-kun treated her as he did all his friends, except Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun worried more about Kuchiki-san than anyone, he acted rashly in concern for her, and Orihime had always known that liking him was a lost cause. But with Ulquiorra, it was different. He was different. He treated no one the same. There were those who were given his attention and they were treated differently according to whom he felt held the most priority, and then there were those who he considered trash and whom he entirely ignored. But he didn't ignore her. He spoke to her, listened to her, protected her, even seemed to worry about her well-being—and he paid more attention to her than anyone else. He was strong, brave, smart, well mannered to those who he respected, and incredibly attractive.

But he didn't want her—the main reason her tears wouldn't stop.

"I told you before not to lie to me, onna."

Orihime twisted around and rubbed her eyes, gasping in surprise when her eyes met Ulquiorra's in the dark. Her heart thudded against her chest and she buried half her head in her pillow, looking at him shyly. "You don't want to know…"

"Do not tell me what I want to know. You have been acting this way since this afternoon. Tell me why."

Orihime turned her face into her pillow. She wanted to talk about it, but it was embarrassing and awkward. "Why didn't you kiss me?" She mumbled into her pillow. Her words were muffled, but he heard them clearly.

Ulquiorra frowned. "I am entirely lost as to why my not kissing you has upset you this much. You should be thankful, if anything."

She lifted her face from the pillow, her blush invisible to him in the dark. "I…I just don't understand why you didn't, that's all…"

"It was quite obvious to me that you did not want me to." He answered coolly, remembering her trembling hands and nervous eyes.

"But I said before we did our speeches that it was okay…" She muttered, arguably.

Ulquiorra's green gaze hardened. He was tired of the onna's mind games. First she acted as if the idea of even touching him was enough to scare her to death, and the next moment she was whining that he hadn't. "Do you _want_ me to kiss you onna? Is that what this is all about?"

Orihime's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "I…I…um…," she stumbled. She could feel hot tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

It wasn't a no. That fact alone sent a jolt of searing heat through him and he felt incredibly anxious to see where this would lead. "Make up your mind, onna. My patience is growing thin."

Orihime pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down into her lap. She never considered herself a daring person, but right now she just _wanted _to be. The worst he could do was say no. "I…I think that…maybe we should try it….at least once, you know? Just in case we end up in another situation like today…I think that if I practice a little, I won't be so nervous…" she whispered softly. She felt breathless. "That is, if you don't mind…?" She added weakly, her eyes darting to his face.

Ulquiorra lifted himself from the bed, supporting himself with one arm. He turned his face to the onna's and studied her closely in the dark. He still didn't understand her tears. "Am I mistaken when saying that this would be your first?"

Orihime's heart picked up speed. He hadn't said no. She swallowed. "Um…I-I've never kissed anyone before…" Her eyebrows furrowed as a sudden thought came to her. "H-have you?"

"No, I have not."

Relief swept through her and she smiled easily.

"Are you positive that you want this, onna?" He asked quietly.

She nodded slightly and licked her bottom lip. "Yeah, I think so…"

"Even though I am not your dear shinigami?"

Orihime's smile died as the mood suddenly changed. There was a fierce tension suspended between the two of them, neither of them willing to be the first to look away from the other.

Orihime didn't know what to say. If she said that she didn't care that he wasn't Kurosaki-kun, he'd know of her feelings for him, and she wasn't sure she was ready to be rejected just yet. But she had just come so close to kissing him and she was losing that chance fast. She didn't want to let that happen.

Before she could say anything, anyway, he interrupted her.

"I know, onna. I did not kiss you today because I know that it is not I that you wish to share that with. I am quite observant and I see the way you flinch from me," he said calmly. "I understand if you are afraid of me."

Orihime nodded. "You don't have to make up excuses, Ulquiorra. Just say you don't want to kiss me." She could feel the hot tears in her eyes.

He watched silently as she began to cry again. It had been a long time since he'd seen her so upset. He wasn't sure what was causing this reaction in her. Was it her pride that he'd hurt when he didn't kiss her? Perhaps.

"You are so worried that our true relationship will be discovered that you would sacrifice your own comfort and ideals to keep it secret? And so you wish to 'practice' kissing, purely for the sake of keeping up our mockery of a marriage?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "If that is so, then I will agree to this, but only because you feel it necessary. If and when you regret this, onna, I will hear nothing of it. Do you understand me?"

This was the best she could do for the moment. She didn't have the guts to tell him that she wanted to kiss him because she liked him. If she could use their fake marriage as an excuse to be closer to him, even for a little while, she'd use it happily. "I understand." She breathed, wiping away her tears.

Silence filled the room. All Orihime could hear was the loud beating of her heart in her ears. Ulquiorra didn't make a move to touch her. Neither of them really knew what to do.

"So, um…can we practice right n-now?" She asked after a while. She felt incredibly awkward.

Ulquiorra's gaze fell to her moist mouth before dropping down to her exposed neck, her collarbone, and then finally to her large breasts, barely covered by the silky material of her nightgown. He'd agreed to kissing, but he knew for a fact that if they were to 'practice' while in bed and while she was wearing _that_, then he'd absolutely lose control. The onna was so alluring. Even now, his entire body was heating just knowing that he was _allowed_ to kiss her, but he wouldn't. Not tonight. He didn't want to hurt her and take away more than just her first kiss. His eyes left her breasts and returned to her silvery depths.

"No." He replied with cold decisiveness. "I have one condition, onna."

"What is it?" She asked feeling bummed.

"We shall only 'practice' when in front of others. That means, in public. When in this room, we shall not touch. Is that understood?" He asked seriously.

"Why?" Orihime asked, suddenly very confused.

Ulquiorra lowered himself back onto the bed and turned his back to her. "My reasons are my own."

Orihime glared resentfully at him. "But kissing in front of other people will be embarrassing…"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, onna."

Orihime huffed before falling back onto the bed. She folded her arms beneath her chest and turned to look at Ulquiorra's back. He could feel her gaze, but he ignored it. He was not going to respond to her complaints and wants. Now that he'd just agreed to participate in the onna's 'practice', he knew she owed him at least a little peace and quiet.

He hadn't even kissed the onna yet, and he knew that the moment he did, his self-control would be tested as it never had before. He just hoped that the onna, if and most likely when the time came, would be able to push him away and save her innocence, because at the moment when their lips finally touch—it will be in jeopardy.

**A/N: Please review! **


	8. Aloha!

Aloha!

Orihime stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a light pink summer dress and wearing her swimsuit beneath. As soon as she reentered the room, she jumped a little when her eyes met sparkling, emerald green. "Oh! Ul-Ulquiorra. Um…good morning." She exclaimed awkwardly, her face instantly heating as their whispered conversation from last night floated around in her head. She'd been thinking about it all morning, and while she had been anxious to kiss him last night, now she was just very embarrassed.

He stared at her from the bed, silently.

"I'm, um, just gonna go get something to drink. Would you like anything?" She asked hurriedly, already making her way to the door. He didn't answer her. "Okay then, I'll be ba—"

"Onna."

Orihime halted in her tracks and turned around to look at him, a strained smile on her face. "Yes, Ul-Ulquiorra?"

"Come here." He sat up as she nervously approached him. When she was close, he reached for her wrist and gently pulled her down so he could place his mouth near her ear. She gasped but didn't resist. "Calm down, onna." He ordered, softly.

Orihime's eyes widened. So he'd noticed her restlessness. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm fine…" She giggled, but there was an edge to her voice.

He released her wrist and she pulled back a little to look into his face. Her cheeks were a bright pink. "Are you having second thoughts?" He asked her quietly.

She shook her head without a moment's hesitation. "No! I'm just…shy," she finally admitted, letting her head fall. She took a seat back on the bed and sighed. She needed to get this off of her chest or she'd never make any progress with him. She began to repeatedly poke the tips of her index fingers together as she spoke. "I'm kind of embarrassed still. You know…you're _you_ and I'm _me_ and…you know?"

Ulquiorra leveled her with a flat stare, void of expression. Orihime sighed again.

"When do you think we'll…?" She trailed off, too shy to finish her question. Her eyes glanced at his face, but she quickly looked away.

"Whenever you wish," he responded.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "So…I have to ask?"

"Or you could initiate it, onna."

Orihime's eyes widened at the mere idea of her initiating a kiss with Ulquiorra. She couldn't even imagine herself being so bold…and asking him to kiss her seemed equally as awkward. This was going to be so hard. "Um…Ulquiorra, do you think you could do it instead?" She requested quietly.

"Is that what you want?" His velvety voice sent a chill up her spine and she repressed the urge to shiver.

Yes, that's what she wanted. To have the quiet and reserved ex-Espada kiss her would be wonderful. Just for a moment, when his lips touched hers, she'd be swept off her feet by the romance of it all, just like in the movies. "Yes," she answered, quietly.

"Even if I were to do it some place entirely unpleasant?" He continued, enjoying the look on her face as she thought over his words. He'd _never_ really kiss the onna in a place that was filthy or crowded with onlookers, but he found it amusing to tease her. "It will be your first kiss, after all."

"But won't it be yours too?" She asked quietly, not looking at him.

He almost smirked. "Yes, but unlike you, I do not hold such great significance to such a petty physical action." And it was true. The action itself meant nothing to him. Whether it was his first or his thousandth, he wouldn't care. It was the woman he was with that mattered. It was the fact that it was the _onna_ that mattered.

Orihime suddenly became very angry and she pouted. "So, is that why you agreed to this? Because it means nothing to you?" She huffed.

Now he was confused. "It means nothing to you, either, onna. You are the one who requested this for the sake of upholding our lie."

She didn't know how to respond to that. In truth, he was right, knowing what she had told him, but in reality she would never have asked him such a request if she didn't like him. But she couldn't tell him that. He'd be disgusted with her.

"Well, never mind," she said, standing from the bed. She yawned and leaned over to open the curtains, gasping in excitement when she saw the white sand shoreline of one of the islands of Hawaii. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Ulquiorra! We're here! We're in Hawaii!"

He glanced out the window, uninterested. Orihime placed a small hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Get up! Get up! I want to go outside!" She exclaimed.

Seeing absolutely no point in resisting considering the entire point of the cruise was to go to Hawaii in the first place, Ulquiorra got up and dressed appropriately, wearing his swim trunks the onna had bought for him and a white t-shirt. When they left their room, Orihime was quick to take his hand, and he was surprised having thought she was a little annoyed with him after what they'd said to each other that morning.

"Are you hungry?" Orihime asked conversationally as they entered the elevator.

"No."

"Okay, well we'll probably be off the ship for the rest of the day so if we get hungry, which I'm sure we will, we'll probably have to find something on the island," she said. The doors opened and she pulled him by the hand towards the exit ramp. "I've never had Hawaiian food before so I'm super excited!"

Of course, the first thing the onna thought of when visiting a foreign place was the food. It was the first thing he remembered her really speaking about when she was staying at Las Noches, also. If things went well today, food would be the last thing on her mind.

When they left the ship and stepped onto the port, shuttle buses were waiting for them to take them to the beach. Orihime and Ulquiorra took a seat on a less crowded one.

"It's so hot here," Orihime whined, fanning herself with her small hand ineffectively. "Don't you think so too?"

"Yes, it's quite warm," he agreed. His dark hair was already beginning to dampen and stick to the sides of his pale face. Not only was his hairline damp, but also both his and the onna's connected palms were beginning to moisten.

When the buses began to drive away, a relaxing breeze began to pick up and blow through the open windows, bringing them relief from the heat. Orihime leaned out the window. She released Ulquiorra's hand to rest her arms on the window's ledge and she stuck her head out so that the calm wind blew her ginger locks lazily. Ulquiorra watched her silently as she smiled for absolutely no reason other than being really happy. The onna was so carefree and excitable, while he was so serious and dull. The contrast between them was almost comical. It was a wonder that suspicions hadn't already been raised about their relationship just by looking at the two of them next to each other. A woman like her did not belong with someone like him.

When they arrived at a surprisingly un-crowded beach, Orihime practically skipped to the crystal clear ocean. Ulquiorra followed her, his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks. He watched as the onna pulled out two white towels from her tote bag and laid them out on the sand next to each other. She gestured for him to sit down, which he did. And then she began to peel off her dress, revealing to him for the third time, her luscious curves and naked skin. She was wearing a swimsuit he'd not seen before. It was as small as her other one, except this one was a creamy pink with small yellow polka dots all over it and a ridiculous looking ruffle around the waistband of the bottoms. It definitely suited her. He watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small pink bottle of sun lotion before kneeling down in front of him, her back to him. She passed him the bottle over her shoulder and moved aside her long ginger hair.

"Can you put some on my back please? I don't want to get a sunburn…" She requested sweetly.

He was positive that she wasn't trying to seduce him, but whether she was trying or not meant nothing. He took the small bottle from her hand and poured some of the thick white lotion into his palm. He eyed her naked back silently, mentally preparing himself to touch her before proceeding to smoothly spread the thick liquid over her warm skin. His fingers traced tantalizingly down the curve of her spine and Orihime clenched her eyes closed as a molten pool of heat formed in her lower stomach. His emerald eyes drank in every inch of exposed skin available to his view. Her body was gorgeous, not that this was the first time he'd come to this realization, but it seemed that he was incapable of any other line of thought when she was so unfairly exposed. Her bronze skin was warm and soft beneath his moving fingers, and completely flawless. As he rubbed the lotion onto her skin, he couldn't help but to think that he could do it all day.

When he was done, he pulled his hand away and Orihime turned to smile at him. "You should probably put some on, too. You're as white as snow. I bet you burn really badly." She took the bottle from his hand and poured some into her own hand and began to rub it onto her arms, bare stomach, legs, breasts, and her face. Eventually the lotion soaked into her skin and instead of being covered in white, her skin was now glistening alluringly with the oils from the lotion.

"Here, I'll do it," she offered, pouring a little onto her finger. She leaned over on one hand and touched her lotion covered finger to the bridge of his nose. She drew a couple of lines before rubbing it into his skin gently, smiling all the while. He didn't resist. He was too entranced by the way her fingers felt on his face, despite the fact that the lotion smelled absolutely disgusting. "You have really soft skin, Ulquiorra…" Orhime murmured, smiling into his eyes as she finished applying the lotion to his face.

But before he could respond…

"Ulquiorra!" A shrill, witch-like voice came from behind him, drawing his attention away from the onna. He saw the onna look over his head and smile.

"Miwako!" Orihime welcomed happily.

"Hi, Orihime," Miwako said with much less excitement than when she'd greeted Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra felt absolutely no desire to turn around and look at the woman behind him, but he didn't have to because she soon took a seat in the sand right beside him. He glared at her and she sent him a coy smile that Orihime didn't catch.

Looking at Miwako, Ulquiorra no longer thought that the onna's swimsuit was as revealing as he used to. The witch beside him was pretty much naked. Stretched across her small breasts was a thin, red band, and 'covering' her bottom half was an equally small string. He looked away in disgust.

"Where's your um…"

"Boyfriend?" Miwako finished for Orihime. "He's with some girl somewhere. I'm not sure. I just saw you two and thought I'd join you. You don't mind do you?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra immediately replied.

"Of course not!" Orihime exclaimed simultaneously. She glanced curiously at Ulquiorra, unsure of where his sudden hostility had come from.

"Well great! I'm just going to sit here and work on my tan, then," she cackled, stretching out her short, skinny legs in front of her and leaning back on her arms. Her shoulder _accidentally_ brushed against Ulquiorra's arm and his eyes closed for a fraction of a second in a show of outward disgust.

"Good, then you can keep Ulquiorra company!" Orihime said, pleased, as she stood from her spot in front of him to reach inside of her bag. She pulled out a bunched up, plastic, purple mass and began to blow it up. Ulquiorra watched with slight amusement as the onna's cheeks puffed out repeatedly as the plastic ring inflated slowly. When she was done, she stepped into it and pulled it up around her hips. She looked ridiculous. "Okay, then I'm going swimming! If you see me floating too far away, come save me, Ulquiorra!"

He watched silently as she happily skipped off towards the turquoise ocean. She jumped a little when her feet touched the water, but soon she was splashing around like a toddler in a bathtub. She paddled around and rode the gentle waves on her plastic float, her eyes closed as she soaked up the sun's hot rays. He was thoroughly enjoying watching her until Miwako's claw-like hand latched onto his arm. He looked at her coldly from his peripheral.

"You heard her. I'm here to keep you company…" Her hand slid up his arm and she grasped hold of his shoulder. His stomach recoiled in disgust.

"Remove your hand from me, woman."

"You're _so sexy_," she whispered, attempting to growl pathetically. Ignoring his command to stop touching him, she trailed her hand from his shoulder to his back. He had never been more appreciative of clothing as he was now, because it was the only thing between his skin and her disgusting hand. "You know, Ulquiorra, last night I was thinking about you, and I had a very _interesting_ dream…" She giggled. "Would you like to hear about it?"

This was the first moment he truly wished he had his original body back so he could crush the filthy woman with his reiatsu. He'd be able to tell the onna that he hadn't actually laid a hand on the pathetic excuse for a woman, and his life would be increasingly more pleasant. Unfortunately, all he could do was sit here and try to ignore her, but it was near impossible. Just hearing her say his name was too much for him. How was it that all the human women he'd spoken to since his coming to the real world, with the exception of the onna, were so interested in sex? They spoke of nothing else, and wanted nothing else. What made matters worse was the fact that the men seemed to prefer this type of behavior. He couldn't fathom being around a woman who was constantly begging for sexual attention like the one at his side. He had no interest in giving someone what they wanted, only what they deserved. The woman to his left deserved a slow and painful death, but the onna—she deserved whatever she desired from him. As long as her requests kept her out of harm's way and were practical, he'd do whatever she wanted. He knew the onna would never ask him to do something immoral, because she wasn't immoral. She was innocent, kind, forgiving, and cared more about everyone else on the planet more than herself—a quality he'd never understand given the wretched inhabitants of the planet. He wasn't sure which part of her persona drew him to her the most. All were quite alluring to him, but he thought that it might be how easily she cared for others. It was the opposite of how others cared. Usually, no one cared for anyone until they got to know them, but the onna could care about an absolute stranger if he were to trip on the sidewalk. Everything about her captured his attention. By contrast with the others on the planet, the onna was undoubtedly the most excellent woman this planet had to offer.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Miwako whined, digging her long nails into his back. He turned his head in her direction.

"No."

She frowned and sent a dirty look to the splashing onna. She sneered. "She's like a child. I bet the only thing she sucks in bed is her thumb."

He'd had enough. He doubted he could handle her criticizing the onna another second without puncturing a hole through her body. He stood and her hand fell from his back. He peeled off his shirt, annoyed when the woman hummed in pleasure. He threw it down onto the onna's bag and began to walk towards the water to join the her, just to get away from the witch behind him.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She shrieked from behind him.

He had nothing to say to her. It was a stupid question, and she was a stupid woman—not of the endearing sort like the one in front of him now. Orihime smiled at him as he stood ankle deep in the warm waters.

"Ulquiorra! Come over here! It's not that deep!" She shouted, even though she was barely a couple of yards away from him.

His hands were buried in his pockets as he walked easily to her. He stopped in front of her. The water reached just past his inverted navel and the soft waves kept knocking the onna's float against his stomach. Although there was no need considering they could easily stand, the onna was kicking behind her with zeal to keep herself afloat, despite the fact that she was sitting in a float. Ridiculous.

"Weren't you having fun with Miwako?" Orihime asked curiously.

"That woman is trash, onna." Even trash was too good a term for her.

Orihime's cherry mouth opened in wonder. "Really? But she seems nice to me…?"

"She is disgusting."

Orihime's thin brows furrowed. Ulquiorra seemed really…annoyed. "Did she say something bad?"

Ulquiorra laid a white hand against the onna's float, annoyed by its plastic edge chafing against his bare stomach. His eyes met those of the onna's, and he decided it was best to be honest with her. Maybe then, Miwako wouldn't be invited to join them again. "She requests to have sexual relations with me."

Orihime gasped and blushed furiously. "…what? You mean, she…even though we…and…oh my gosh…" A hot jealousy rushed through her veins and she placed a small hand on Ulquiorra's arm and peeked around him. Miwako was gone.

"You are not making sense, onna."

When she looked back at him, he was surprised to see the fiery anger in her eyes. He hadn't expected this sort of reaction. Confusion, yes. Curiosity, of course. Understanding, perhaps. But not anger. It…pleased him.

"B-but, why would she say something like that?" And then the words Miwako had said to her before during their game of chicken came flooding back, and she gasped in disbelief at having been lied to. "B-but you're supposed to be with m—" Her wide eyes met his, but this time her anger had been washed away and replaced with bone-chilling fear. A split second later, she was jumping up and down, screaming. He watched her in bewildered confusion as she threw off her purple float and bounded towards him, her face distressed and her arms wide open. "ULQUIORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"

Wasting no time, Orihime jumped onto him. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and her legs fastened securely around his slender hips, pinning their bodies together. One of his hands instinctively settled on her lower back to support her while his other found purchase on her hip. She had her damp head buried in the crook of his neck and he could feel her panting softly against his skin in panic. Heat like nothing he'd known before flashed through him as he felt her damp, naked skin adhere to his. Her breasts pressed softly against his chest, and he could feel her quick heartbeat thumping against his chest. Her back was arched forward and her stomach brushed against his own with each of her exhaling breaths. But the worst part of it all was the intense heat between her legs that was currently pressed firmly against his groin.

"Onna…" He began, unsure of what to really say.

"W-we h-have to g-get out, Ulquiorra," she said, her voice shaking in fear. "S-something touched m-my l-leg…" Her fingers curled against his skin. Her inner thigh was stinging so badly it felt as if it were on fire. "Please hurry…"

Not questioning her any further, Ulquiorra carried her back to their towels, the onna clutching him closely the entire way there.

"Put me down slowly, please," Orihime requested quietly.

Lowering himself to his knees, Ulquiorra set her back onto her towel. The thing was, she had yet to release hold of him and she effectively pulled him down with her. So there he was, lying on top of the onna in the middle of the beach, her legs still wrapped around his waist tightly. When he tried to pull away, she tightened her hold. He looked down into her face curiously, and his stomach twisted. Her face was flushed a bright pink and she was looking at him starry eyed.

"Onna…" He whispered softly, bringing up one of his hands to place it on her thigh. Her blush deepened.

This was it. She knew it. Every part of her body was buzzing with electric heat, and the parts of her body that were touching his skin felt as if they were on fire. Her heart was beating like crazy in anticipation and her silvery eyes fell to his lips. And then her nerves hit her. "U-um, n-now…?" She stuttered out.

His emerald eyes met hers curiously. What was wrong with her? She was behaving so strangely all of a sudden. "'Now', onna?"

Her eyes widened. "O-oh…um…r-really? Right n-now?"

Ulquiorra's face remained stoic, but inside he was quite amused as he realized what she was stuttering about. So the onna thought he was going to kiss her? Perhaps he would have if it were not for her obvious nervousness. She wasn't ready, and so he wouldn't force anything upon her. What he was going to do, though, was tease her. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers and subtly brought up his other hand to slide his fingers into her tangled and damp hair to cradle her head. The anxiety in her eyes increased tenfold when he lowered his mouth to her ear. He could feel her breathing shakily against his shoulder, causing his blood to heat and spark in his veins. "No, onna, not now."

Disappointment flooded through her and she sighed. When he pulled his head back, she looked at him, upset. "Why? Does my breath smell bad or something?"

"You're too nervous, onna."

She bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes. "Well…I _am_ nervous, Ulquiorra…"

He felt her slender fingers begin to play with the ends of his raven hair as she explained herself quietly, her embarrassment apparent on every part of her pink face. It was all quite…endearing, and he was having a hard time controlling the urge to kiss her, especially with the way she was clutching him to her—and he still had no idea why she _was_, although it appeared to him that she didn't even notice their position. Every part of his body was uncomfortably aware of her soft breasts and the scorching heat between her legs that was pressed against his groin. He was beginning to feel the dangerous tingling in his lower region the longer their bodies were connected, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away just yet—not that she was giving him the chance. "You are nervous, and yet you asked for this."

"I-I told you I was shy…" She defended sensitively. "And I said I wanted you to…do it—so it's okay…"

Ulquiorra's eyes slid closed. The onna was much too tempting. If it weren't for the hardening of a certain part of his anatomy, he'd most likely take advantage of the onna's request and finally kiss her. Unfortunately, he needed to get away from her before she noticed his physical discomfiture. "Release me now, onna."

Orihime's thin brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" His hips moved back slightly and she gasped when she felt his fingers slide from her thigh to her knee, and she suddenly became aware that her legs were still wrapped around his hips. She blanched. She'd been so caught up with their near kiss that she'd forgotten she was holding him in such a compromising position. She gasped in shock when she finally realized what was pressed between her legs, and her eyes met his in naïve wonder. He was frowning at her patiently, but she could easily see the rose painting his normally paper-white cheeks. "S-sorry…" Her legs unwound from his hips, and he pulled away from her. The moment her inner thighs were no longer pressed against his skin, she screamed. "OWWW!"

Ulquiorra watched, unsure of what to do, as the onna sat up and pressed both her hands to her inner thigh. Her eyes were clenched shut and she was biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww," she whined speedily. "It hurts…"

Reaching forward without hesitation, Ulquiorra took one of her small wrists in his hand and pulled it away gently. "Move your hand." He ordered, his eyes directed at the one hand she had left covering her wound. She obliged, but winced in pain as the fresh air assaulted the bright red patch of skin on her inner thigh. Ulquiorra examined it, curiously.

"I think I got stung…" Orihime whined. "It burns really badly, Ulquiorra."

"What has done this?" He looked up into her cringing face.

"A jellyfish most likely."

"How do you cure this, onna?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should go see the doctor on board the ship?" She suggested. "They might have cr—"

"Orihime! Ulquiorra! Hello sweeties!"

Ulquiorra and Orihime looked over to see Ami bounding towards them, small Shuichi following behind. She was wearing a dark purple swimsuit, a large sunhat, and a pearl necklace.

"Ami!" Orihime exclaimed happily, despite the pain she was in.

Ami stopped beside them and looked down at Orihime's leg and frowned. "Oh, dear. What happened?"

"A jellyfish, I think," Orihime sighed. "Do you know anything about what to do with jellyfish stings?"

"Spit always did it for me, dear," Ami said. "Just suck on it a little and the stinging should stop."

"But," Orihime looked down at her wound. "It's on my leg…I can't reach it…?"

"Then Ulquiorra can do it, dear. It doesn't matter _whose_ spit!" She chuckled.

Orihime's eyes met Ulquiorra's in surprise. "Um…" She didn't know what to say. It would be strange if she told Ami no. Ulquiorra was her 'husband' after all, so why wouldn't he help her? She blushed. Even if he was her husband, wasn't it still very inappropriate? Perhaps if her sting was on another part of her body, but to have him suck on her thigh…she shook her head silently. She just couldn't imagine him doing it. It was too strange. Her eyes met his in silent question, and he could read the nervous anxiety within them.

Ulquiorra knew what was going through her mind. She knew, as he did, that there was no way out of this. The situations he found himself in with the onna were ridiculously stressful, but now he had absolutely no choice in this matter. Ami and her husband were watching, and the onna was in pain, and it was expected of him to relieve her of it. So be it. Removing his eyes from the onna's and focusing on her bright red wound, he took hold of her knee, slightly spreading open her legs to her complete mortification, and he slowly lowered his head to her thigh. He heard her quietly gasp in surprise, but he ignored it. If embarrassment was the price to pay for making her pain go away, then he'd willingly pay it.

His nose accidentally brushed her inner thigh as he lowered his head further until he came to her wound. It was wonderfully horrible.

Her scent instantly assaulted his nose and he almost choked on the amount of pheromones emanating from her core. He felt her leg tense beneath his fingers, but she didn't dare speak a word of displeasure in front of Ami or Shuichi. He hesitated for a few moments before his tongue slipped from his mouth and tenderly, he placed it against her wound. Her leg twitched, but he held her still. Slowly, he dragged his wet tongue over her wound, tasting the dried salt on her warm skin. He heard her gasp above him and his eyes opened when he felt one of her hands settle atop his head. He glanced up at her to see her eyes clenched shut and her cheeks glowing crimson. He could feel her trembling. He returned his tongue to his mouth, moistening it, before slowly trailing it back over her wound, eliciting another gasp from her. Although he knew she was in pain, seeing her like this was quite…erotic, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her face.

"Oh, I feel like I'm watching something naughty," Ami giggled.

"Nnn," Orihime bit down harder into her lip to stifle her whimper of both utter embarrassment as well as pleasure. She couldn't even look at him or she'd die of humiliation. Ulquiorra was licking her. His tongue was so soft and warm, and she could feel his hot breath blowing against her skin. The only thing was, it was doing absolutely nothing for her wound. If anything, it was making it hurt more. But she didn't want him to stop. Her knees felt weak. She reflexively curled her fingers in his soft raven hair as he continued to lick her wound. Something strange was happening to her body, and she couldn't stop trembling.

"Er, um, are ya sure that's the right kind of wound for that, Ami? I thought ya were s'posed to piss on jellyfish stings?" Shuichi asked gruffly, stepping forward.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he instantly removed his head from between the onna's thighs. He sent the coldest of glares to the idiot fat woman who was laughing beside herself.

"Oh, dear! Silly me!"

Orihime looked at Ami, aghast that they had just been tricked into such a risqué situation. She couldn't say she was angry, because she kind of liked having Ulquiorra lick her, but still…

"Here, honey…" Ami began, walking over to them and beginning to pick up their things and throw them into Orihime's tote bag. "Shuichi and I will take your stuff back to the ship for you so Ulquiorra can carry you to the doctor, okay?" Shuichi helped her fold up the one towel that Orihime and Ulquiorra weren't sitting on. "See you two tonight!" They waved goodbye, leaving them alone in the sand. Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra and blushed.

An awkward silence fell between them, Orihime embarrassed by her reaction, and Ulquiorra feeling as if he'd done something very wrong to the onna, much too soon.

"I, um…can try to walk, Ulquiorra. You don't have to carry me." He watched silently as she stood and brushed the sand from her body. She took a step forward and grimaced as her thighs brushed together.

He stood to stand in front of her. "How do you wish for me to carry you, onna?" There was no reason for her to be in pain if it was avoidable.

She smiled. Ulquiorra was such a gentleman. "Like a princess!"

And so all of the way back to the ship he walked with the onna in his arms, her damp head resting against his chest. It wasn't too far, but he would've preferred to take the shuttle bus back. Unfortunately, they were on a set schedule and weren't expected to arrive for another hour, and he didn't want to wait that long to find the onna medical care.

"I can hear it…" Orihime said wondrously, her ear pressed against his chest. She had one of her hands curled against her stomach and her other splayed on the center of his chest, but he didn't mind.

"Hear what, onna?" He asked, glancing down at her. She was smiling to herself.

"Your heart," she whispered. She smiled up at him smugly.

And although he couldn't hear his own heart, he could feel it. The way it raced when the onna smiled at him, the way it swelled when she was happy, and how it shrunk when she was upset or hurt.

And it was beginning to scare the hell out of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Orihime hummed happily as she reapplied the soothing white cream onto her sting. It was after dinner and they were sitting on the bed in their nightclothes, having both already showered. Some romance flick was playing on the screen of the television, but neither of them were paying much attention, both too busy with their own thoughts.

The doctor had turned out to be a very nice, middle-aged man, but when he had asked Orihime to show him her wound and she'd opened her legs, Ulquiorra had embarrassed her by stepping in front of the doctor and obstructing her from his view. He had ordered the doctor to just give them what they needed saying that it was 'absolutely unnecessary' for him to look at the wound.

She smiled to herself. Ulquiorra was so overprotective, but it made her happy. She glanced over at him, curiously. He was sitting beside her, one leg bent against his chest and the other stretched out in front of him on the bed. As if sensing her stare, his green eyes met hers.

"Hey, Ulquiorra…?" Orhime chimed, stretching out her wounded leg.

"What is it, onna?"

"Do you miss Las Noches?" She asked curiously.

"I do not." He answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Did you like it there at all?" She probed.

"No." Las Noches was neither likeable nor dislikeable to him. It was all he'd known until discovering the real world, but comparing the two, it was easy for him to conclude that Las Noches was definitely bleak and highly uneventful.

"But…didn't you have friends there?"

"No." 'Friends' did not exist in Hueco Mundo. He supposed there were relationships of sorts—but they were usually borne from the need to protect themselves rather than because they enjoyed each other's company. The only Arrancar he could remember appreciating friendship had been Nel and, in a strange sense, Wonderweiss.

"What about Grimmjow? I thought you two seemed…I don't know…like you kind of knew each other…?" She grimaced a little. Grimmjow was probably the wrong person to ask about. The last time she'd seen Grimmjow and Ulquiorra together, they'd fought.

"Grimmjow and I did not agree on anything. We were not friends." He answered coolly. He was surprised that he wasn't annoyed by her questions. Usually, he had no patience for pointless inquiries, but having the onna so interested in him was gratifying.

"Oh…" Orihime looked down at her injury and pressed a slender finger to her closed lips as she thought hard about the other Espada whom could've possibly been friends with Ulquiorra. Nothing came up. Her eyes returned to his and she smiled. "So does that make me your first friend?"

He studied her quietly before answering with absolute conviction. "It appears so."

Her smile widened and she giggled. Even though he'd probably never accept being anything more than her friend, at least she had that. "Hey, Ulquiorra…?"

His emerald green eyes met hers again.

"Can you tell me about the Espada?" She asked, grabbing her pillow and propping it up on the wall behind them to cushion her back. Her shoulder touched his, but neither of them moved away.

"What would you like to know, onna?" He looked down into her upturned face, and could see clearly the astounding interest she had for this subject.

"Well, what were they like?" She'd only seen a few of them during her stay at Las Noches, but she'd heard her friends speak of them, but they always left out the gory details—afraid she couldn't handle it. She knew Ulquiorra wouldn't treat her like a child, and so she was anxious to ask him so many things. He made her feel her age, and even though everything he said sounded authoritative, she never felt like he was being condescending like everyone else.

He nodded once in understanding. "All of the Espada were uniquely different. None of us truly cooperated well with each other, as you'd seen before with Grimmjow and myself. Nnoitra was very much li—"

Orihime's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Oh! That's the guy that Captain Kenpachi fought, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"What number was he again?" Her brows wrinkled as she wracked her memory. She'd been there when Kenpachi fought Nnoitra. She remembered him being very tall and very mean to Nel.

"He was ranked fifth." Ulquiorra finished for her.

"So he was right below you then…" Her voice trailed off, almost in awe. Then her face became quite melancholic and Ulquiorra had no idea what she was thinking. "Ulquiorra…even though you were ranked fourth, were you _really_ the strongest?"

"No."

"B-but you had Resurrección Segunda Etapa…? Wouldn't that make you the strongest?"

"No. If Harribel, Baraggan, Starrk, or Yammy were to achieve the same ability, they would all have undoubtedly been stronger than me."

Orihime's eyes dropped. "Oh…um…well…" She wracked her brain for another question. "…what did all of the Espada look like in their released forms?"

Meticulously, and not forgetting a single detail, he explained to her each of the past Espada's release forms. With every word, her eyes grew wider and wider with wonder, especially when he described Szayel's—the blood had run from her face entirely when he described the method in which he tortured his victims—Renji and Uryuu had left _that_ particular part out. When he was finished, she sighed, her imagination exhausted.

"Well, even though I didn't see all of them, yours was definitely the coolest, Ulquiorra," she complimented, nudging him and smiling. "_Although_, I'll admit that you were kind of scary…but in a cute sort of way…"

The corner of his mouth twitched, but it went unnoticed by the onna. He'd never had someone compliment him so much, but that wasn't what he found amusing. His release form was meant to instill absolute fear in whoever looked upon him, and yet the onna found it 'cute'.

"Your wings were super cool," she held out her arms in mock representation. "And your eyes were all black and you were all furry and you had a tail an—"

"Do not speak of me as if I am a pet, onna."

She snapped her mouth closed and reddened. "Sorry…"

Sighing, and feeling her back start to ache, Orihime scooted down in the bed and pulled her pillow with her to lie down. She turned onto her side and looked up at Ulquiorra so as not to stare at his hip.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" She asked softly. She paused a moment to yawn. "Why do you call me 'onna'?"

"Would you have me call you something else?" He asked from above her. His eyes had returned to the television, but not to watch it. Seeing the onna lying on the bed in her short nightdress was a little hard for him to handle, especially with the light still on.

"Well…no, not really. I kind of like that I'm the only one you call onna…" She glanced at him. "Can I make up a nickname for you too? She was just kidding, but he took it seriously.

"No."

"How about…Honey Bear?" She stifled a giggle. She couldn't even imagine calling him such a thing. It was much to…sweet a nickname for him.

He grew weary. He definitely did not share her strange humor. "No."

"Stud-muffin?" She suggested, although she didn't like that very much.

"No."

"Ulquiorra it is…" She yawned again and closed her eyes, but continued their discussion. "So, um…did Aizen, you know…name you?"

"No."

"So you named yourself 'Ulquiorra'?" His name was so different. She'd never heard it before, and it didn't really sound like it belonged to any particular country…but it suited him. Ulquiorra _was_ different.

"That is my name." He replied calmly. He took a quick glance down at her to see her eyes closed. His eyes lingered for a few moments.

"But why did you choose that? You could have been Jackie Chan or Hercules or Brad Pitt…?"

"Onna, Ulquiorra is my name. That is the only name I know," he replied softly.

Orihime nodded in understanding. She snuggled into her pillow and her forehead came to rest on the side of his leg, but she didn't move and he didn't try to make her. "Um…were you ever little?"

"Little?" He repeated, unsure of what she meant.

"Yeah, like a baby? You were born, weren't you?" She clarified.

"Obviously, but I do not remember, onna."

"So you never had a childhood?"

"No."

Her gray eyes saddened. "…so, did you think of Aizen kind of like your dad?"

"…no."

"But he took care of you, right? Isn't that kind of like what a dad does?" She inquired curiously.

"It's not in the same sense." Lord Aizen was definitely far from a father figure—not that Ulquiorra really knew what a father figure was really like.

"But he raised you, and you lived in his house, and he gave you clothes, and told you what to do, and you got in trouble if you didn't do it—kind of like chores. He sounds like a dad to me…" Orihime argued, checking off every point on her fingers.

Ulquiorra considered this quietly. It was true. Lord Aizen had indeed clothed and ordered him around quite frequently, and threatened him with punishments if he were to fail or revolt. He just never felt that Lord Aizen 'took care' of his Espada because he cared. He'd seen too many Arrancar die by his old master's hand. That man had cared for nothing but power and perfection.

"Ulquiorra…" She yawned and the sound of her soft voice suddenly made him feel very sleepy. "What was your favorite memory when you were in Las Noches?"

And he knew exactly what it was, although at the time he had felt entirely different. The onna had been a nuisance to him—a tedious chore. She had cried, complained, slapped him, and argued with him. He'd thought her a dull idiot not worth his time or patience, but Lord Aizen needed her, and so he had silently put up with her. But he remembered that burning fire in her eyes and the stubborn hope she held onto that her friends would come for her. Her faith and her will were unbreakable, and it had astounded him. She was then, as she was now, absolutely marvelous. And as he reflected on his time in Las Noches, his memories with _her_ seemed the most vivid. Her expressions, her words, her gestures—he'd forgotten none of them. "I have none, onna," he lied effortlessly.

She nodded once in agreement. "I guess that makes sense…" She yawned again. "Goodnight Ulquiorra…" She mumbled, forgetting to turn off the light or get beneath the covers.

He watched her face for a few silent moments before reaching over her and switching off the lamp and then the television. Discreetly, as not to wake the onna, he slipped beneath the thin covers. He lay on his back and stared up at the white ceiling of their room. His right side was pressed solidly against the wall. The onna had fallen asleep dangerously close to his side of the bed, and he could feel her softly breathing into his ear. Turning away from her, he closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_He approached her slowly, his hands tucked into the deep pockets of his hakama. She did not try to run from him, but rather waited silently, her small hand curled against her chest. He stopped in front of her, and his green eyes watched her silver ones closely, for any sign of fear. _

"_Are you scared?" He asked suddenly. She did not answer. "Lord Aizen no longer needs you. There's no one left to protect you. You're finished. You will die here all on your own, without anyone to hold on to…" _

_She watched him quietly, her face unchanging. When she didn't respond, he became annoyed. _

"_I asked you if you're afraid." _

"_I'm not…" She answered quietly, her gaze unwavering. "…scared."_

_His eyes widened slightly in surprise. _

"_Everyone came here to rescue me. My heart is already together with theirs…"_

"_Nonsense. You're unafraid because your friends are here? Do you seriously believe that?"_

_Her eyes darkened. "I do." He stilled at the conviction in her voice. "When I first heard that they had come to save me, I was a little happy…and very sad. I came here because I wanted to protect them all. I didn't understand why they came. I wondered why they didn't understand how I felt. But when I felt Kuchiki-san collapse…as I watched Kurosaki-kun fight…I realized none of that mattered. But still, I didn't want to see Kurosaki-kun get hurt. I just wanted everyone to be safe. And that's when I realized something. Everyone else must have felt the same way! If any of them suddenly disappeared like I did, I'm sure that I'd do the exact same thing."_

_He waited patiently for her to finish, unmoved by her little speech. "How ridiculous. We already know what awaits both you and your friends. Their coming here will not change the fact that all of you are going to die. There is no changing that. By sharing your feelings with your friends before your deaths, you humans are able to set yourselves at ease. It's a form of instinct that prevents you from falling into the pit of fear and despair. In reality, it is impossible for people to truly share their feelings. It's simply a human delusion." He watched as her eyes saddened and her chin fell ever so slightly. Her frail arms were folded across her ribcage beneath her breasts and she was no longer looking at him, to his irritation. _

"…_that may be true…" She had begun quietly. "It may be impossible for us to all share the exact same feelings…" Her eyes looked distant, as if she were seeing something he could not. "But when you both care for each other, your hearts are able to draw a little closer together." Her mouth lifted into a sad smile. "That's what it means when we say our souls are one."_

"_Your souls?" She lifted her eyes to his, and he began to walk forward. "You humans say that word so lightly. As if it were something one can hold in the palm of one's hand. My eyes see all. There's nothing that escapes their sight. Nothing exists that they can't see. I've come to realize this during my fights." He stopped directly in front of her, but she showed no sign of fear. "What is a soul?" His slender hand raised and he placed his fingertips to the center of her chest. Her eyes widened. "Could I see it if I tore open your chest?" His fingers ghosted to the bridge of her nose, and still, she did not flinch. "Could I see it if I cracked open your head?" _

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open in the dark to focus upon the sleeping face of the onna beside him. He felt his beating heart calm and he relaxed back into his pillow. Apparently he'd rolled over in the night and he was now facing the sleeping woman at his side. He noticed how she was curled into a ball against him, her slender arms hugging herself. She looked…cold. Sitting up, he gently pulled the comforter out from beneath her tiny form to drape it over the both of them. As he lay back down, he heard her sigh softly. His eyes watched her sleep peacefully before him, her full lips parted with her soft sighs and every now and then, incoherent mumbling.

He would have killed her.

His dreams constantly reminded him of his words, his thoughts, his actions—everything. Every night, he was reminded of how easily he would have ended her life. Lord Aizen had to just tell him when, and he would've snapped her neck without a second thought.

If there was one thing that he could thank the orange-haired shinigami for, it was defeating him.

Beneath the sheets, his slender hand traveled to her warm neck and his fingers curled around it gently. His thumb traced beneath her jaw and she released a very short, light laugh in her sleep.

In Las Noches, he'd spoken to her as if he'd understood, but he knew nothing. Why she had bothered to save him would never make sense to him. He would not have done the same had he been in her position. But not a day had passed since he'd returned to her world with her that he'd not felt absolutely indebted to her. He could accept his ignorance of the human heart, and he was willing to learn only as long as she was the one to teach him. Her feelings were so pure, and she was so beautiful.

He'd told her that he could see all, but he saw nothing. But slowly, she was opening his eyes.

**A/N: I want to thank Rusky-Boz and MasterZutaraFan for the pictures they drew for this fic! Also a DISCLAIMER: Ulquiorra's little dream in italics is word-for-word from the Japanese (English-subbed) anime. Not my words. I take no credit. **

**Please review!**


	9. Pineapple Pucker

Pineapple Pucker

He felt ridiculous. He glanced at himself in the vanity's mirror and his frown deepened in distaste. Apparently, at some point yesterday, Ami had stopped off at one of the many gift stands along the beach and had picked up some shirts for him and the onna. Matching Hawaiian shirts. They were both bright red with gigantic yellow hibiscus flowers printed all over them, and little men riding on surfboards. The onna had squealed in delight when she'd seen them inside of her tote bag and had somehow persuaded him into wearing it with her. As long as he didn't see himself reflected in anything, he'd be fine.

But she was happy. She stood beside him in the mirror, admiring the fact that they looked 'like twins'—although aside from the shirts he saw absolutely no resemblance between them. Her sting was still there on her leg, and so she had informed him that they probably weren't going to go swimming for a while, which was absolutely fine by him. He could do without sitting for hours in the hot sand and beneath the burning sun.

"Are you ready to go have some fun?" She asked him excitedly, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. He didn't answer. She took his hand and pulled him out the door.

Evidently they were doing quite a lot today, all thanks to the most generous of fat women—Ami. She'd bought tickets for them to both take a ride on some contraption called a 'submarine'. He'd never heard of it, but the onna was overjoyed by the news. Then, in the afternoon, Ami had bought them tickets for a Hawaiian culture show, which the onna had been equally excited about.

The line for the submarine was relatively long, but due to the onna's excitement, they'd arrived much earlier than everyone else and were the first in line. She held onto his hand tightly.

"Look! There it is!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the large, white machine that was emerging from beneath the ocean water.

Ulquiorra watched as the top opened and hordes of people climbed out. "What is the point of this, onna?"

"Huh?" She looked up into his face. "Well…it goes underwater and you get to see all the fish and stuff…" Describing it made it sound much less fun than it actually was, not that she'd ever been on a submarine before. But the people coming out were all smiling, which was a good sign.

Eventually, they were led to stand on top of the submarine and Orihime was instructed to climb down the ladder into the submersible, Ulquiorra following behind her. The ceiling was uncomfortably low and he had to bend down to avoid hitting his head. Orihime took a seat on one of the cushioned benches lining the ship, and he sat right beside her. A very large circular window allowed them to see right beneath the turquoise waters, but there were no fish. If all he was going to see for the next hour was water, this was going to be very boring.

Orihime glanced past Ulquiorra to see the rest of the people climbing into the submarine. "Ulquiorra, maybe you should sit closer to me? I think it's supposed to be one window for every two people..." She tugged on his white shirtsleeve and he moved closer to her as she'd asked.

"Dude, check out the babe…"

Ulquiorra's green eyes slid to the two teenage boys who had just taken the seat beside him. Their blue eyes were glued to the onna and they were smiling rather mischievously, making him feel rather annoyed. It seemed that they had yet to take notice of him. They appeared to be twins—scrawny, blue eyed, sandy-blonde hair, crooked teeth, and acne. Trash.

His own eyes fell on the onna who was leaning forward with her face close to the window. He knew exactly what the boys were seeing, unfortunately. Her long, smooth legs were uncrossed and bare, her khaki miniskirt providing insufficient coverage for her creamy skin. He leaned over to place his mouth near her ear. "Perhaps you should cover yourself, onna." A white fingertip traced her upper thigh where the hem of her skirt rested against her skin.

Orihime turned her head to look at him curiously, her cheeks pinking as he continued to caress her thigh. "But, Ulquiorra, the doctor said I should let the sting breathe…?"

His finger halted, and he slid his hand over her thigh to rest atop it, aware of her surprised eyes. He needed to show the trash beside him that the 'babe' belonged to him. She placed her small hand over his, but didn't remove his hand from her leg like he expected her to, but rather held it there. She diverted her eyes shyly back to the window. Ulquiorra's eyes slid back to the two boys beside him and he felt his lips twitch upon seeing their jealous pouts.

"Ladies and gentlemen, aloha and welcome to Hawaii's one and only commercial submarine. We hope you enjoy the many sites beneath the beautiful Pacific ocean as we lead you through the underwater gardens..." A soft female voice floated through the submarine after the heavy door in the roof had been closed and locked. Orihime gripped Ulquiorra's hand hard in excitement when the submarine began to lower further into the water.

And then a small, miniscule silver fish—unimpressive in every way—swam passed their window and Orihime gasped in awe. As they lowered further into the ocean the amount of fish increased, as did their size and variety. But no matter what their color or size, in the end, they were just fish and Ulquiorra did not share the onna's enthusiasm. What he did enjoy was watching her eyes widen in amazement and her smile stretch wide with joy.

Orihime was stunned by how beautiful everything was. The water was so clear that she could see everything with stunning clarity. The fish's scales reflected wonderfully the sun's rays and they glittered as they swam around in little groups. Her eyes followed attentively as they changed directions until she spotted something that truly made her gasp. "Oh! Ulquiorra! Look! Look!"

He leaned forward ever so slightly, but didn't see anything of particular interest—just fish. "What is it, onna?"

Orihime glanced at him to see his green eyes roaming around. Smiling, she unthinkingly placed her hand on his opposite cheek and pulled his face closer to hers until they were cheek to cheek. His eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't see it because she was pointing excitedly towards a small pink blob floating far out in the blue water. "It's a jellyfish!"

Ulquiorra studied the jellyfish intently. _So that was what injured the onna…_He couldn't help but to think it was incredibly unintimidating for something that had inflicted such pain, but he knew looks could be deceiving, the shinigami being the first to come to mind. Who knew someone that looked everything that was a babbling buffoon could possess such enormous amounts of reiatsu?

Orihime's hand slipped from his face and fell onto his knee, but their faces remained glued. Neither were unaware of this fact. Orihime moved her face slightly just to feel her cheek slide against his face. She blushed at the minor friction and her mouth became dry. Her eyes fell to the slender hand he still had placed on her thigh and her heart skipped a beat.

Ulquiorra watched as a bright yellow fish swam right up to their window, but the onna remained quiet. He turned his head to look at her, their cheeks breaking apart and the tip of his nose accidentally brushing against her cheek. She blushed and met his gaze. "Do you not like it?"

"Wha—? Of-of course I like it!" She protested, flustered.

"You seem distracted." He commented coolly.

"W-why would I be dis-distracted?" She laughed nervously. Her eyes darted to his lips.

Ulquiorra knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same, but this place was not the right place to do it. His hand just barely slid further up her thigh as he leaned closer to her, but not enough to where their lips were actually touching. "I am unable to answer that, onna..."

A sharp finger poked his back sharply and he paused. "Dude, can we take a picture of your girlfriend?"

Ulquiorra reluctantly turned his head away from the blushing onna to look at the teenage twins beside him, the one nearest him clutching a camera and looking at him optimistically. "What do you want, trash?" He asked coldly, his voice completely different than when he was speaking to Orihime. His threatening eyes promised pain and the look wiped the smiles from the boys' faces.

"Uh…I mean…can we take a picture _with_ your girlfriend?" He tried again, although this time he sounded much less optimistic and more fearful.

"No." Ulquiorra answered with complete finality.

The kid frowned. "Then can I take a picture of _you_ and your girlfriend?" He was getting desperate.

Orihime looked over at the two boys in confusion. Why were they trying to take a picture of her? Maybe they were mistaking her for someone famous…? She smiled at them and waved awkwardly, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance and the twins' absolute joy. "I don't mind if you want a picture of me and Ulquiorra."

"Sweet!" They exclaimed ecstatically. The one with the camera raised it to his face and Orihime leaned over and placed her face next to Ulquiorra's and gave the camera her biggest smile. Ulquiorra placed the hand that wasn't on the onna's thigh over the front of the camera, completely covering the lens.

"Hey! What's the deal, man?" The kid asked in annoyance, pulling his face away from the camera.

"I believe I told you 'no'."

"But the babe—uh…" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes flashed a final warning. "I mean, uh, your girlfriend said it was okay, man."

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra? It's just a picture…?" Orihime asked quietly, looking at his profile. His eyes moved from the insolent children to the onna.

"I'll not have them possessing a picture of you, onna. Their intentions are indecent." He answered shortly, his fingers clutching the camera harder.

"Dude, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" The teens asked him in false disgust. "What do ya think we're gonna do with her picture?"

Orihime gazed at him quietly in wait of his answer. She could see the fires of anger within his emerald eyes and she felt a chill rush through her. She moved her hand from his knee to his back.

"Listen, trash. The onna is not to be used as a model to inspire your pre-pubescent fantasies." He knew exactly what they had in mind. He could do nothing about the fact that they'd most likely have the image of her in their memories for the next couple of days, but a photograph could last forever—the last thing he was going to allow was for the trash to pleasure themselves while drooling over a glossy photograph of the onna's slender legs, perfect breasts, plump lips, and beautiful face. It wasn't happening.

Orihime blushed, but she couldn't help the wonderful warmth spreading through her chest. He was so protective of her, and she was overjoyed. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt and she smiled at him, but he didn't see. His eyes were intent on burning holes through the twins' appalled and embarrassed faces. Ulquiorra had been right about their objective, apparently, and Orihime felt her stomach twist.

"Um…uh…" They didn't know what to say, and so Ulquiorra continued.

"Unless you can give me a plausible reason as to why you would photograph a woman you do not know?" He challenged, his stare becoming mocking.

A plump, blonde woman sitting on the other side of the two boys leaned around them. "Excuse me, but is there a reason you are being so rude to my boys?" Her voice was nasally, and the sound grinded on Ulquiorra's thinning patience.

"This does not concern you, woman." His gaze moved to hers briefly and she blushed.

Orihime felt it was time for her to intervene before the entire ordeal blew up and out of control. "Ulquiorra, it's okay. I think they understand now…"

He knew he needed to stop. The real world was not like Hueco Mundo. Destroying the trash would be considered a crime, and he'd most likely be punished severely. Unwillingly, he released the camera and turned away from the boys to face the window. A second later, there was a bright flash as the camera took a quick shot of him and the onna.

Before a second breath could be taken, his pale hand snatched the camera from the trash and he smashed it against the smooth metal wall of the submarine. The shards of plastic and glass fell to the floor. He released the shattered object and slipped his hand into the pocket of his pants, not even bothering to glance at the twin boys who were gawking at him in disbelief.

Orihime was in shock. She couldn't believe that Ulquiorra had just reacted so harshly over a picture, but…she wasn't angry as much as she was confused. She'd never known anyone to behave so impulsively in concern for her. He hadn't hesitated a moment. As she rummaged through her bag for her wallet, she was smiling so hard her face hurt.

"Here…" She offered the still gaping boy some money to replace the cheap, disposable camera. "For the camera."

Ulquiorra caught her wrist. "They deserve nothing from you, onna. You've already given them enough, I'm sure. They shall be thoroughly _pleased_ for the next few nights, undoubtedly."

Her eyes warmed. "It's okay, Ulquiorra." After a few moments, he released his hold from her wrist and the boy tentatively took the money from her, blushing. "I'm, um, flattered, really..." Orihime admitted, making the teen blush even more.

Ulquiorra watched the kid pout, but his blue eyes seemed dazed. "Can I give you my phone number just in case you guys break up or something?"

Orihime giggled and touched Ulquiorra's shoulder. He answered for her. "_That_ will never happen, trash. Understand your place, and do not speak to the onna again."

Orihime's heart slammed against her chest, the force of it knocking her breathless. He sounded so resolute, but she didn't dare to believe he meant it. After all, they weren't _really_ together, so how could they ever break up? But still, his words made her tremendously happy. For the remainder of the submarine ride, her head was rested against his shoulder and her hand atop the one he still had on her thigh.

It was moments like this when Orihime truly felt that they really were together, and she drowned in contentment. "This is nice…"

Ulquiorra glanced out the window, not seeing anything but water. "You are easily pleased."

She smiled. "That's not what I mean…"

When the submarine finally resurfaced, Ulquiorra and Orihime were the last to climb out. He stood below her as she climbed up the ladder, prepared to catch her if she slipped and fell. He watched her as she ascended the ladder, his eyes slipping every now and then beneath her short skirt. His cheeks tingled instantly after seeing the white of her underwear and he looked away, ashamed of himself. He honestly was no better than those boys—perhaps worse.

He just wasn't as open about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun was unbearably hot when they arrived at the Polynesian Cultural Center where they were to—as far as Ulquiorra had gathered from the onna—learn about the Hawaiian natives. He wasn't entirely sure what a Hawaiian native looked like, but he couldn't fathom them being so interesting that an entire center should be dedicated to them and their lifestyles.

"…a ukulele, a grass skirt, and a coconut bra!" Orihime rambled, her eyes trying to take in everything at once as they followed a crowd of people into the gift shop. Usually the gift shop was the last thing you visited on the way out, but Orihime really wanted to dress up. There was no better place to wear a hula skirt and a coconut bra than at a Hawaiian culture show.

Ulquiorra watched warily as Orihime picked up two halves of a coconut and pressed them to her chest, studying herself in the mirror and smiling. It was like déjà vu.

"Onna…" She turned to look at him questioningly. "No."

"But it's not that expensive, Ulquiorra…?" She flipped over the price tag to double check. It was actually very cheap.

He found it both frustrating and mildly amusing that she thought it was the price he was concerned about. He couldn't remember ever speaking a word about money to her. He watched as she tried it on over her shirt. She tied the strings behind her neck and then tried to tie them behind her back, but the strings barely touched. She kept trying to pull them, but no matter how much she tried, they wouldn't reach. She pouted, upset.

"They're too big…" She whined quietly, sulking at her reflection in the mirror. Her breasts were so large that not even a coconut bra could fit her.

"What are you talking about, onna?" He moved to stand behind her and she looked at him in the mirror, shrugging in false nonchalance, but her crimson cheeks betrayed her embarrassment.

"N-nothing…" She placed the bra back on the rack. "I…um…didn't really want it anyways."

She gasped in surprise when Ulquiorra's graceful hand caught her beneath her chin, and he tilted her head until she was forced to meet his emerald gaze. His thumb unintentionally smoothed beneath her bottom lip and her lips parted. "You have no reason to be upset." He informed her, calmly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. She hadn't realized he'd heard her complain about her breasts. "B-but…aren't they…obscene?" It wasn't her word—it was what she'd been told many times before by other girls. Her eyes saddened.

Ulquiorra's eyes darkened. "'Obscene'?" Her eyes dropped away from his, and he released hold of her chin not wanting to strain her neck. He did not like the way she thought of herself. If there was any woman that had the natural right to possessing confidence in their physical appearance, it was she.

Orihime nodded. "That's what I've been told…"

"By whom?" He demanded.

She glanced up at him. "Um…a couple of my friends at school…"

His lips tightened in distaste. "And are these _friends_ of yours female?"

"Um…" Her eyes lifted back to his, questioningly. "…yes?"

Just as he'd surmised. "They are jealous, onna."

Orihime giggled a little and shook her head lightly in disagreement. There was no way anyone was jealous of her. She'd been called so many hurtful names, that she just couldn't believe that it was all out of envy. "No…really, Ulquiorra. No one is jealous of me…" She denied.

"You simply cannot see it."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "…see what?"

"During the past few days alone, I have noticed how women have looked at you, onna. You steal the attention of any man who looks upon you, and because of that, they are jealous." He explained composedly.

Orihime blushed wildly. If that was true, then she really _hadn't _noticed. The only person whose stare she'd been aware of was Ulquiorra's…his gaze was the only one that mattered to her at all. But if what he'd just said _was _true, and she was to take every word literally…did that include him? "Do you…" She began quietly. She looked past him, because looking into his eyes made her very nervous. "…notice me?"

His hand returned to her chin and he recaptured her vulnerable gaze, pausing momentarily before answering. "I see no one—"

"Yoo-hoo! Sweeties! Over here!"

Ulquiorra was in disbelief as he turned around to see Ami barreling towards him and the quiet onna. He did not appreciate being interrupted. He released her chin and returned his hand to his pocket.

"…Ami! Hi!" Orihime greeted, struggling to smile. Her heart was crashing against her chest dreadfully hard, and her mind was focusing on what Ulquiorra had just said and she was trying to deal with the disappointment she felt. _I see no one. _

"Oh, well don't you two just look like little dolls? I'm so happy to see you wearing the shirts I bought for you!" Ami exclaimed, grabbing each of them by their shoulders.

"They're great! Thank you!" Orihime answered, pushing her depressing thoughts aside.

"So, where are you two lovebirds headed?" Ami asked.

"Um…well, we just got here actually." Orihime informed her, glancing at Ulquiorra who seemed…annoyed.

"Wonderful! Then you can join me and Shuichi!" She led them outside and they joined Shuichi who was waiting beside a cardboard cutout of a hula dancer. He too, was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He nodded at the both of them in quiet greeting, and Orihime offered him a smile.

Orihime and Ulquiorra followed behind the older couple at a distance. Orihime folded her arms beneath her ribcage and lowered her eyes to the sidewalk, lost in her thoughts. So he didn't even notice her. She was disappointed and sad, but not surprised. She never should've allowed herself to believe that Ulquiorra paid her any sort of real attention. He'd promised to pretend to be her husband, and he was just playing his part with expertise—so well, that she'd forgotten he was pretending in the first place. Knowing that every look, every touch, and all his seemingly caring words were nothing but lies made her chest tighten with hurt.

Ulquiorra's eyes watched Orihime's face closely. Upset was clearly visible on her face, and he had no idea what had caused it. It displeased him. Pulling his hand from his pocket, he held his palm out towards her. Her melancholic eyes snapped away from the sidewalk and she looked at his hand in confused surprise, before meeting his patient eyes in understanding. Effortlessly, she smiled at him, before unwinding her arms from her ribcage and lacing her fingers through his.

Even though she knew she shouldn't fall for it, she couldn't help it. He made her happy.

They were lead onto a set of bleachers that sat on the edge of a small lagoon with milky turquoise waters. Orihime took a seat next to Ulquiorra, who was sitting beside Ami. She was sitting so close to him that their hips were touching, but she didn't scoot over. Instead, she angled her knees over subtly until their legs were also touching. Their intertwined hands rested on her lap.

"This should be lovely," Ami commented, leaning over to look at both of them.

"What is it?" Orihime asked.

"It's called Rainbows of Paradise, dear. It's wonderful, you'll see." She patted Ulquiorra's shoulder, and he diverted his eyes from her, annoyed.

And it _was_ wonderful. The show began with a young Polynesian woman in a canoe. The woman was wearing a traditional Hawaiian dress and a yellow lei around her neck, throwing flower petals into the calm waters of the lagoon. Shortly following her entrance, a conch was blown, announcing the entrance of the high chief and his assistants. Orihime watched, fascinated, as the Hawaiian 'court' was brought out on a large double-hulled canoe with a platform that allowed them all to stand. The chief was wearing a beautiful sash made of bright red and gold feathers, signifying his status. Beside him stood his queen, who was wearing a stunning yellow dress. The boat came to a slow halt in the center of the lagoon and the high chief and his wife moved aside to make way for the court. The repetitive sounds of drums being played and the soothing voices of chanting floated through the lagoon as the court began the traditional Hawaiian dance, the hula. Orihime smiled excitedly, but it died when Miwako and her boyfriend took the seats directly in front of her and Ulquiorra.

Miwako smiled kindly at Orihime before her cold eyes glanced at Ulquiorra. She looked angry, and Orihime knew why—Ulquiorra had rejected her. Orihime's fingers tightened around Ulquiorra's hand possessively, and he looked down at her silently.

Orihime tried to watch the show, but her silvery eyes kept glancing at the back of Miwako's head. Every time she looked at her, she'd become more upset. She couldn't believe that Miwako had lied to her and had acted friendly, just to get near Ulquiorra. But then again…was she any better? There really was no need for them to kiss, and yet she had lied to him and had told him that they needed to practice for the sake of their fake marriage. But…she really liked Ulquiorra. She wasn't like Miwako. Orihime didn't want to kiss Ulquiorra because she lusted after him. She wanted to kiss him because he made her happy.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she saw Miwako snake her hand into her boyfriend's hair and pull his mouth to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she couldn't look away. It was kind of gross, if Orihime was being completely honest with herself. Miwako's tongue was shoved as far as it possibly could go within her boyfriend's mouth, but as Orihime thought about what it would be like if Ulquiorra was doing that to her—it wasn't so gross anymore. She blushed, and diverted her eyes away from the passionately kissing couple.

Ulquiorra watched the scene before him seemingly unbothered, but inside he was absolutely disgusted. He knew what that repulsive woman was attempting to do—make him jealous. Unfortunately for her, it was not working. If anything, it was having the opposite effect on him. His uninterested eyes glanced at the onna beside him. She was looking down at her knees, her face a bright red. She was obviously very uncomfortable, and he couldn't blame her. She was most likely unused to seeing such displays, unlike him. More than a couple of times he'd come upon a couple in Las Noches, as he'd walked the halls, that could not keep their private matters private.

He leaned over and placed his mouth near Orihime's ear. "Come, onna." Not letting go of her hand, he stood and pulled her away with him.

"Wha—?" Orihime gasped as he pulled her from her seat by her hand.

"Where are you two going?" Ami asked, watching them leave.

"Away." Ulquiorra answered shortly.

Orihime allowed him to pull her until they were quite a distance away from the lagoon where the show was still going on. She could still hear the music, but she could no longer see the dancers. She looked up into Ulquiorra's face curiously. "Why did you leave?"

"I prefer not to be around that woman." He answered, shortly.

"Miwako?"

His silence was his answer, and she nodded in understanding. Swinging their connected hands, Orihime glanced around to see what else there was for them to do together.

"Well…do you want to go through the pineapple maze with me?"

"Fine."

This time it was Orihime's turn to drag him around. With a brilliant smile on her face, she led Ulquiorra by the hand into the tall, green-hedged maze that was formed into the shape of a gigantic pineapple. The hedges were so tall, it was impossible to see over them, making the game of finding their way out all the more exciting—at least for Orihime. Ulquiorra found it to be slightly stressful, and entirely claustrophobic.

She kept trying to run, but Ulquiorra was holding her back with his slow-paced walk. Their hands still connected, their arms stretched straight as she tried to pull him along at her pace like a dog on a taut leash. When they came to a dead end, she stopped, turned to him, and pouted as if it was his fault.

"Ulquiorra, I'm lost…"

He stepped closer to her, and their arms relaxed. "Is that not the entire purpose of a maze, onna?"

She shook her head. "No, the entire purpose is to find your way out as fast as possible! But," She lifted a slender finger on her free hand pointedly. "This is a team effort, so this time, you lead."

"Team?" He repeated dryly. The onna often got much too carried away with these pointless games, but he didn't hate it. He didn't enjoy her games, but he did enjoy being with her while she was happy. Her easy smile and joyful laughter was proof that his presence did not bother her or bring her down. He wasn't a burden to her. 

"Yes! Team UlquiHime!" She giggled and he turned his face away from her. The heat was obviously getting to her head.

"How ridiculous." He began to lead them away, set on finding the path to take them out of the maze. Unlike the onna, his pace was steady and unhurried.

"You don't like it?" Orihime asked from behind him. "I think our names fit together nicely…"

"Is there a point in having a team name when there are no other teams?" Ulquiorra asked her as they turned another leafy corner.

"But there _are_ other teams…?"

Ulquiorra stopped walking to turn around and look at her. She gazed up at him with confusion. "What are you talking about, onna?" As far as he could see, they were the only two people in the maze.

"At the luau, we're going to be playing limbo in teams…?" She said this as if she'd told him before and he'd forgotten, when in fact, she'd never said a word about a luau or this limbo. "And UlquiHime is our team name…didn't I tell you?"

He stared at her in silent disbelief. He didn't even have to ask. This was all Ami's doing. That obnoxious woman grew more insufferable with every passing day. He could never have a day alone with the onna. Their peace always had to be interrupted, and it appeared that he was the only one displeased by this.

"B-but if you don't like that name, we can think of something else, together? Like, 'Batman and Robin', or 'Tom and Jerry', or—"

"UlquiHime is fine." He didn't exactly _dislike_ her choice for their team name, but it was a little…embarrassing. But having their names connected was extremely rewarding. Tightening his hold on her hand, he continued to lead her through the maze. "What is a luau?" He asked her as they turned another corner.

"Huh?" Orihime asked. She wasn't really paying attention. Her attention was entirely engaged staring at their connected hands. She'd always known Ulquiorra was pale, but seeing his skin in contrast with her own, he really was as white as a ghost. "Oh, um, a luau is like a Hawaiian party…? I'm not sure, I've never been to one before."

"And it is safe to assume that this 'limbo' is another game?"

"Yep! A fun one too! There's a stick, and two people hold an end, and then together, you and I have to bend backwards beneath the stick without touching it or falling on the ground! And then after every round, the stick is lowered, so it's harder!" She explained excitedly.

It sounded the most unpleasant of all the games he'd been forced to engage in so far. He was literally about to bend over backwards just to make the onna happy. Perhaps there was some way he could get out of it—

He came to a sudden halt and Orihime crashed into his back clumsily. She rubbed her forehead and peeked around him to see what was wrong. She smiled smugly upon seeing a tall green hedge obstructing their path. They had hit another dead end.

"See, Ulquiorra? Isn't this fun?" She laughed, and he looked at her in annoyance.

He could tell she was genuinely having fun being lost in this maze, and he could not fathom why. If anything, it was highly frustrating and physically tiring.

"Okay, my turn to lead!"

And she dragged him around by the hand until after a few minutes they _again_ hit another dead end. The cycle was endless, and Ulquiorra began to feel as if they'd never leave. It was when the golden sun began to fall lower in the sky that Orihime turned to him, her fun-filled expression replaced with one of worry.

"Ulquiorra…what if we never get out of here?" Fear was creeping through her body. They had hit so many dead ends, and repeated so many of the same paths. Not only that, but they had not run into _one_ other person throughout the entire maze. And she was starting to get hungry, and she was already dying for something to drink—and a chair to sit down in. She didn't have the stamina for this.

"Do not be so dramatic, onna."

Orihime pursed her cherry lips as she thought of a way to get them out. She smiled elatedly when one popped into her head. "I know! You can lift me up so I can see above the hedges and then I'll direct us out!"

He almost smirked. "Are you admitting defeat?"

Her mouth fell open in offense. "No! I'm just…tired…" Her eyes fell to the ground in disappointment.

His signature frown softened slightly and he gently pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him in surprise. "Shall I kneel?" He asked her.

"Kneel…? Why?" And then realization struck her. He was going to carry her on his shoulders. She glanced down at her mini skirt and blushed. "B-but I'm wearing a skirt, Ulquiorra."

"Then how shall your _ingenious_ plan work, onna?" He asked her, amused when she sent him an annoyed look.

"Can you…you know…just pick me up?" She suggested.

He silently watched without objection as she placed both of her small hands on his shoulders. Apparently she wasn't going to wait for his answer before she used his shoulders to hoist herself upwards. His arms instinctively wrapped around her naked thighs, securely, so she didn't fall. The unfortunate thing was, his face was now implanted between her large breasts.

"I can see!" Orihime exclaimed excitedly as she gazed over the hedges in search for the exit. When she spotted it, her face fell in upset. It was _so_ far away. "Ulquiorra, we've been going in the wrong direction this whole time!"

"Where shall I walk, onna?" He couldn't handle much more of this. Her breasts were nearly suffocating him, and the entire situation was turning into something strangely uncomfortable. With his bare forearms touching the backs of her thighs, it was even worse. Her skin was so soft…

"Um…well, turn around first…"

Ulquiorra did as she requested and stopped.

"Now, walk forward until I say stop."

He did, with difficulty considering he could not see the ground.

"Okay, stop!" Orihime exclaimed. She was having way more fun with this than she should be. Being carried by Ulquiorra was like riding a pony…kind of. If a pony walked on two legs, and was very, very attractive. "Now, um…turn left."

And so it went on for what seemed like forever, until finally Orihime saw that the exit was only a couple of turns away. "We're almost there Ulquiorra! Just turn right—no wait! Left! LEFT!"

But it was too late. Ulquiorra had already turned right, directly into a tall, green hedge. Orihime yelped as the leaves poked the backs of her legs, but screamed when a stray twig caught beneath her skirt. In her panic, she began flailing her arms, releasing Ulquiorra's shoulders so she could twist around and remove the twig that was pulling up her skirt causing Ulquiorra to completely lose balance.

"Onna…stop…" His arms tightened around her legs in an effort to still her, but it did no good and she wouldn't listen to him.

Unfortunately, something that had been sticking out sharply on the twig had just bitten the back of her leg, right beneath her rear. A moment later, all hell broke loose.

"ULQUIORRRRRAAAAAAA!" She screamed, completely frantic. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

No matter how hard he tried to hold her still, her twisting and flailing were too much for his weak Gigai to control, and before either of them could do anything, they were toppling to the sandy ground below. Ulquiorra gripped Orihime close as they fell to the ground, clutching her against him so she remained unharmed. He landed on his back and all of the air rushed out of his lungs from the impact. When he finally regained his senses, he looked down to see Orihime lying flat on top of him, her face near his neck. His arms loosened from around her tiny waist, and before he had time to enjoy the feel of her pressed against him, she quickly pushed herself up so she was hovering above him on her hands and knees. Her long ginger hair fell over her shoulders and tickled his arms as she looked down into his impassive face, her own face riddled with absolute fear.

"Ul-Ulquiorra…" She whispered his name nervously, her wide eyes never leaving his. Her entire body was frozen still in abject terror. She hated bugs, especially ones with sharp stingers. "There's s-something biting my leg…"

"And what shall you have me do about it, onna?" He asked, while unthinkingly reaching upwards to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. He froze still upon realizing his actions, but was thankful that she was too concerned with this 'insect' to notice what he'd done.

"C-can you get it off, pl-please?"

He could not deny her. His hand slid from her hair to her shoulder, and gently he pushed her back so he could sit up. His emerald eyes met hers. "Where on your leg is it?"

She blushed. "Um…it's um…underneath…in the back…?" He leveled her with a flat, unamused gaze, and she bit her lip anxiously. She released a shaky sigh, and shyly grabbed hold of his hand. "Just…um…" She guided his hand to the back of her thigh, her eyebrows knitting and her face flaming when his fingertips touched her leg. She inclined her head slightly in her embarrassment and averted her gaze as she directed his hand further up her skirt. She paused when she felt him suddenly resist, and her eyes returned to his.

It was as if they had moved from the planet and were on a new one with entirely no oxygen. Everything was alien to him at the moment, and all the while he was struggling more and more with every breath. What was she doing? She'd said that the insect was on the back of her leg, but she'd never mentioned that it was this far beneath her skirt. If he'd known that, he never would've agreed to this. The entire scenario was entirely indecent, and he knew that she knew it also. It was written all over her flushed face.

Orihime could clearly read the unsaid question in his green eyes. "I would do it myself but…I'm scared…" Her eyes were pleading with him. If she were to try and remove the bug herself, she knew that the moment she touched it she'd freak out. She needed someone with calm, sure hands to do it for her.

Ulquiorra inhaled shallowly. "Fine."

Orihime hesitated for a moment before further leading his hand up her thigh. Even though this was nowhere near to how embarrassing the situation had been yesterday, in a way…it was worse. No one else was around. It was just the two of them, in the middle of this maze, with her knees straddling his hips and his hand beneath her skirt. Her heart palpitated like crazy inside of her chest when his fingertips danced lightly on her skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms, despite the heat from the sun and the burning rush in her face. When she felt the hem of her skirt lift a little, she bit the inside of her cheek restlessly. She could still feel the sharp bite of the bug's stinger stabbing into her leg, making the skin around that area throb painfully. She decided to concentrate on that pain as a means of ignoring her heated nerves and Ulquiorra's soft touch.

Ulquiorra watched her face silently. Her eyes were closed shut and her face seemed uncomfortable, and he hoped that it was due to the pain and not his touching her. That familiar twisting was forming in his groin as his fingers continued to involuntarily caress her velvety skin. Her grip was tight around his hand, a sign of her nervousness. The higher she lead his hand, the more intense the heat was—the source obviously being located between her thighs. He tried his best to ignore it, but his mind kept wandering.

Orihime suddenly gasped and her eyes shot open when his fingers brushed over whatever was stuck in her leg. Her eyes met his. "There! Do you feel it?"

Ulquiorra touched the area again. Whatever was hurting her, it was very small, immobile, and hard. "Yes."

Orihime released his hand and unthinkingly curled her fingers into his shirt to brace herself. "Okay…pull it out please…" She clenched her eyes closed, expectant of the oncoming pain.

Ulquiorra hesitated for a couple of short seconds, enjoying how she was clinging to him. To be honest, he didn't want this to end. He liked how she so willingly clung to him, how her forehead rested with ease against his shoulder, and how she relied on him to take away her pain—but he didn't like seeing her in pain. Throwing his own selfish desires aside, he pulled the tiny object out of her leg with ease. She released a quiet gasp, but that was all. He pulled his hand from beneath her skirt and held the object up between them. Orihime turned her head against his shoulder to look at what he held in his hand. Apparently, a piece of the branch that had caught beneath her skirt had broken off and lodged itself into her leg. She smiled and took it from his fingers to look at it closely. For a thorn, it was ridiculously large.

"Wow…" She murmured.

Ulquiorra watched her face curiously. She seemed mesmerized for some unfathomable reason. "If you feel you are too wounded to walk, onna, I can continue to carry you."

She pursed her lips and turned her gaze away from the thorn to look directly at him, her thin brows furrowed. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was making fun of her. "Don't make fun of me, Ulquiorra. This…" She held the thorn between their faces. "…really hurt me."

"Then you are unaccustomed to pain." He commented coolly.

Now she was aggravated. She'd been hurt many times before. Maybe not as badly as _him_, but it was still pretty bad. Huffing, she pulled herself off of the ground, frowning when he immediately turned his head away from her, as well as his gaze. Unbeknownst to her, Ulquiorra could now see directly up her skirt if he so chose to look. "You make it sound like not knowing pain is a bad thing." Orihime accused.

Briefly closing his eyes, he too stood from the ground before again meeting her gaze. "It is a good thing. You do not deserve to ever feel pain, onna."

His answer caught her off guard. He always said things that were almost accidentally kind. Did he know what he was saying? There was no one else around, so there was no reason for him to be falsely kind to her…which only meant that he honestly meant what he said. She smiled warmly. "Thank you…"

She always made him somehow feel so infuriatingly awkward. He was not trying to make her happy with those words. It was just how he felt. Burying his hands in his pockets, he looked away from her in discomfort to gaze the rest of the way down the maze. "Get us out of here, onna."

She nodded, and unthinkingly took hold of his arm as she began to lead them out of the maze. He didn't pull his arm away from her. "Don't worry, I remember the rest of the way!"

"I am not worried." Not about being lost in the maze, no. But as he watched her skirt lift with every quick step forward, a foreign anxiety settled within himself. He'd only had a sample of the feel of her skin, and he could not get the silky feel of her thighs out of his mind.

How would he be able to find the self-control to continue resisting her?

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was called 'pineapple' and he hated it. It was much too sweet, and it made the muscles in his face lock up in discomfort—but the onna was ravenous for the yellow fruit.

They were walking together along a wooden boardwalk around a small lagoon. The sun had almost set, and the sky was painted beautiful shades of pink and orange, and the clouds had turned a deep purple. The lagoon was surrounded by small bamboo tiki torches that were lit to light their path. Neither of them spoke, really. They just quietly listened to the calming Hawaiian music coming through the small speakers hidden away in the palm bushes or tied to the trunks of the palm trees.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want it?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra for the fourth time.

He'd given her his revolting piece of pineapple that had been speared on a thin wooden stick. He'd taken one bite out of it and had instantly offered it to her without a second thought. "I am positive."

She gave him a look of utter disbelief. "But it's so good!" Her eyes studied the partially eaten pineapple slice. Slowly, she began to bring it to her lips, but suddenly paused in shock. If she were to put this into her mouth, it would be an indirect kiss with Ulquiorra. She pulled it away and stared at it intently, unsure if she was ready to take this step.

Ulquiorra watched her closely, having no idea why the pineapple was making her blush so deeply. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Huh?" Her eyes were drawn back to his. She hadn't realized that they'd stopped walking. "N-no, it's fine…it's just…um…you bit it…"

"You don't have to eat it, onna." The fact that it disturbed her that he'd eaten part of it bothered him more than he liked to admit.

"No…it's just…an indirect…kiss…" She murmured shyly.

He watched her quietly. It was such a ridiculous thing—an indirect kiss. She was studying the fruit fixedly, and so when she finally placed it into her mouth, the action made him almost want to smirk. She was blushing. "And is it disgusting to you?"

Her eyes grew wide and she pulled the pineapple from her mouth. "No way! It's delicious!" Her mouth snapped closed in embarrassment. That could've been taken the wrong way…

At that moment, a couple rounded the corner and Ulquiorra took a step closer to Orihime to let them pass. Although, when they did, he did not step away. His hands in his pockets, he looked down into her upturned face, silently. He wasn't really planning on doing anything, but by the way she was looking at him with that expectant look in her eyes, he felt like he should say something. "An indirect kiss—was that uncomfortable for you?"

She shook her head slightly. "N-no, I'm just…silly…" Her heart was beating fast, and she had no idea why. She'd stood close to him before, but for some reason she felt expectant of something. Every move he made was making her anxious. Maybe it was the dark shadows cast upon them by the tall palm trees?

"Because…" He pulled a pale hand from his pocket and teasingly ran his thumb over her bottom lip, his fingers cupping her chin gently as he'd done earlier. "…if an indirect kiss were to bother you, onna, then how are you to feel when I _directly_ kiss you?"

Her eyes widened and her heart catapulted into her throat. "A-and when will that be?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She didn't want to appear nervous. Yesterday, he hadn't kissed her because he'd said that she was too nervous. She couldn't waste anymore time. She had six days, and she was wasting them because she was too shy. She knew with every fiber that created her being that she would regret every moment that she hadn't taken advantage of what was offered to her. It was time for her to get a hold of herself.

Ulquiorra released her chin and brought his thumb to his own mouth, slipping his tongue from his mouth to lick away the sweet pineapple juice that had been on her lips. The corners of his mouth twitched into a shadow of a smirk when the onna blushed. She'd understood what that was—another indirect kiss.

There was no reason to prolong it any longer. He never really wanted to in the first place, but he'd done so for her sake. But he was tired of waiting. If she wasn't ready, then she would just have to grow used to it. "Now."

Orihime felt as if she'd just been hit over the head with a pan. "…now?" She was breathless.

He didn't answer her. There was no need to repeat himself. He took another step towards her, and she did exactly as he wished—she stepped back, right into the small, shadowy enclosure of the palm trees. When her back hit the thin trunk of a palm tree, she looked up at him with wide doe eyes, but she didn't look scared. Just nervous, as he knew she would be.

Was it necessary to touch her? No. But that didn't stop his hand from leaving his pocket so he could brush the back of his finger against her warm cheek. His head was tilted just barely to the side as he studied her. He wanted to remember this—her face, the sound of her nervous breathing, the heat from her flushed cheeks, and that look in her eyes, the one she had now. Her nerves were still swimming beneath the surface of those silvery pools, but the feel of her stare wasn't nervous. It was eager.

His hand went from her cheek to slip into her hair, gently tilting her head back and pulling her closer to him. She stumbled a little and her small hands were quick to fall against his chest. He could feel her shaking a little, but that did nothing to waver him. He could feel her soft breath on his face. It was moist and warm, and it drew him in. When their noses touched, her fingers curled into his shirt and he felt the dull bite of her fingernails digging into his skin. Her eyes were still wide open, as were his. Neither of them could look away from the other. Gently, he just barely brushed his lips against hers—not entirely a kiss. He heard her breath hitch. Slowly, he repeated the action, eliciting from her another quiet gasp. He knew the kiss should be simple, and unimposing, but he wanted to taste her. He'd waited for too long, and she was finally in his arms. He couldn't deny himself any longer. His eyes closed fractionally and he touched his upper lip to hers, pausing for just a moment, savoring her, before slipping his tongue from his mouth and running it along the crevice of her closed lips, moistening them. Her lips just barely parted, and his tongue unintentionally slipped between them. He felt her tense in shock and he stopped and pulled away slightly, unsure of what he was doing having never kissed another before.

Her body was listless. She felt that at any moment, she would collapse onto the ground. He was so gentle, but at the same time, intimidating. Feeling his moist tongue directly on her lips had immediately caused her entire body to tingle with a curious sensation, but she didn't hate it. In fact, it wasn't enough. Her eyes refocused on his unsure emerald ones. Her reaction must've made him uncertain. Throwing her inhibitions aside, Orihime leaned into him and softly pressed her lips to his. Her eyes were closed, because it was easier for her to be so forward when she wasn't looking directly at him.

But her chaste kiss didn't last very long.

A moment later, she again felt the damp feel of his tongue tracing her mouth. She wasn't sure what to do, and her eyes opened to look into his questioningly. He just barely pulled away. "Open your mouth, onna." His voice was more intense than usual, and deeper, and she couldn't find it within herself to deny him.

Her lips parted, and gently, he took her bottom lip fully into his mouth, sucking on it gently. An electric fire exploded in her stomach, and clutching his shirt was no longer sufficient enough to keep her standing. Slowly, she snaked her arms around his neck, effectually pulling him closer to her until her full breasts were pressed against his solid chest and her back was arched forward into him. He released her lip, only to run his tongue across it once more before taking her upper lip into his mouth and slipping his tongue passed her lips. When she felt his tongue touch hers, she whimpered pathetically as her knees went entirely numb and she was literally hanging onto him for support. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing as she pressed her tongue forward to meet his. She felt him still as her tongue slid against his, and her eyes cracked open marginally to meet his shocked gaze. She stopped, both mortified and scared she had done something wrong. Both retracted their tongues, but their lips were still connected by a singular string of saliva.

He was losing it—his grasp on his control. He'd known before that this would happen, but he had not expected _this_. He wasn't sure what exactly to call it. There was a molten fire running through his veins, causing his entire body to stir in restlessness. He could feel himself trembling slightly, and he knew no means other than touching her to stifle the fire in his groin. And even though he knew he shouldn't, his body wouldn't listen, and he was pressing her back into the tree so that his hips collided with hers. He heard her gasp, but he paid it no attention as he again invaded her warm mouth. With her head now supported by the tree, his hand slid from her hair to her waist where he gently pulled her closer. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as she silently kissed him back softly, her full lips tender and sweet. Euphoria took physical form in her kiss. He found himself drowning in the soft feel of her lips brushing against his and the tentative touch of her tongue as she shyly slipped it inside of his mouth where he welcomed the intrusion hungrily. It was wet, unbearably hot, and infuriatingly teasing, but he couldn't stop. She tasted wonderful, and the inside of her mouth was like silk against his wandering tongue, but that wasn't why he couldn't stop. It was the way she was clinging onto him, the way she was returning his kiss, and the way she was whimpering quietly against his mouth, as if she couldn't stop either.

She whimpered again as another numbing jolt of electricity shot through her body. It was so different than how she'd imagined it. This wasn't how she'd anticipated her first kiss being. It was so…passionate, but at the same time she felt as if they'd gone from what was supposed to be a simple kiss to something more—as if they were crossing some line. She'd imagined her first kiss being sweet and romantic, but this was something she'd never known existed. It was hot, and sticky, and it made her body feel strange and sensitive, but at the same time, she wasn't entirely surprised. Although Ulquiorra was quiet and often times distant, he was always so intense. And she wasn't an idiot. She knew what this feeling was. It was more than just her feelings for him, it wasn't that simple—it was her body's lust for him. The physical betrayal of her feelings. And it was all so addicting.

Her fingers found their way into his soft raven hair, and she felt her body shudder as he nipped her bottom lip teasingly between his blunt, white teeth, before sliding his tongue back over her lip to ease the dull pain.

She wanted more of him. She wanted his hand to move, instead of just sit on her waist. She wanted him to press himself closer to her. She wanted him to suffocate her with his passionate kisses, and she wanted him to hold her tightly in his arms.

But more than that, she wanted to touch him.

As his tongue caressed hers once more, her hand slid from behind his neck, down the center of his chest, to his hip. Her fingers subtly slipped beneath the hem of his shirt where her fingertips brushed across the smooth naked skin of his hip. She sighed against his mouth, blissfully. His skin was like silk. He was so soft and beautiful.

Ulquiorra's half-lidded eyes shot open wide when he felt her fingers caress his skin beneath his shirt. What was she doing? As her gentle fingers stroked his skin again, his jaw began to work slower against hers as he tried to calm down the fire burning throughout his body. This had the potential to become dangerous, and they needed to stop. The thing was, stopping right now seemed near impossible, especially with the way she continued to gently and shyly swirl her tongue around his. But he could tell she liked what she was feeling also. Nearly smirking against her soft lips, he too slid his hand just beneath her shirt to touch her bare hip. Almost instantaneously, he felt her jolt in surprise.

He continued to slow his lips on hers, until his lips were just gently sucking on hers slowly, allowing them both to breathe and to calm down. Eventually, he'd calmed down enough to pull his lips away from hers. She was blushing, but she didn't appear uncomfortable. His hand was still on her hip, and hers on his, but neither of them took any notice. She was panting quietly, and her silvery eyes locked onto his in the darkness. There was something strange swimming inside of her eyes, but he was in no state to question it. There was a fierce tension between the two of them that neither wanted to break with words. His eyes fell back to her moist and swollen mouth and he was more than tempted to just continue, but he knew that he shouldn't. It was enough—too much, actually. He'd overdone it. They both knew it.

And he would've stopped if it hadn't been for the fact that she'd kissed him back. She was, after all, human. He knew that sexual stimulation of any degree could elicit a response if the reciprocator was even just a little willing, which the onna was. But he hadn't expected her to react like she had, and he needed to remind himself that everything they were doing was not only new to him, but also to her. She was most likely physically feeling exactly as he was. The difference between them was that he wanted her. Not just to kiss her, but to possess her. He wanted to lay claim to her, and the knowledge that he never could made his chest heavy.

She had no idea what to say or do. She knew what she _wanted_ to do. She wanted to pull him back to her and continue where they'd left off, but she knew that she couldn't. His eyes on hers were making her chest feel strange and she looked down to clear her dizzy head. Pulling her hand from his hip, she tentatively touched her fingers to her moist lips as she thought of a suave way to break the awkward silence between them. But she didn't have to think long before the silence was broken by the loud crack of thunder, followed shortly by a few heavy raindrops warning them of the storm to come. She looked up into the dark sky and laughed when a fat raindrop landed right in her eye. She rubbed it away and looked back at Ulquiorra. "It's raining."

He studied her silently, amazed how easily her mood could change. She was truly fascinating, or maybe she just wasn't as engaged by their kiss as he was.

In all honesty, the rain was the last thing on his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Coming back to the room was awkward to say the least. He found that she couldn't hold eye contact for more than a mere instant without looking away, red faced and very quiet. When he stepped out from the bathroom after showering, he found her already beneath the covers on her back, her silvery eyes glued to the ceiling. He could feel the tension nearly smack him in the face when he switched off the lights and approached the bed. He stood over her and her eyes unwillingly met his.

"Move over, onna." She was lying on her side of the bed already, making it extremely difficult for him to get to his side.

"Can you just climb over me, please?" She asked quietly.

He was too exhausted to argue. Placing one knee on the bed beside her, Ulquiorra climbed over her, his eyes briefly meeting hers in the fleeting instant that he was hovering above her. But that was all it took. That small split second of her lying beneath him, and his veins were again lit with that fire from earlier, and the memory of the feel of her lips and moist tongue came flooding back to him in a knee-buckling rush. He fell into his pillow, his back to her, and closed his eyes without saying a word.

Neither of them said goodnight.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there beside her in the dark, wide awake and going over in detail their kiss from earlier. He just couldn't fall asleep. Being in the same position all night was becoming very uncomfortable, and subtly he turned over, sighing quietly when his eyes settled on the peacefully dreaming face of the sleeping onna beside him. He wasn't sure why she always ended up facing him, but he definitely didn't mind it. He also didn't mind how she somehow managed to move so far over from her side of the bed that she was in his and he was forced up against the wall. It also didn't bother him that she was prone to taking as much of the sheets and the blanket for herself, leaving him with almost nothing. None of these habits bothered him because to him, they were signs that she was absolutely comfortable around him. She could allow herself to fall into such a deep sleep next to him, completely unbothered or worried. He liked seeing her comfortably sleeping beside him. He liked knowing that she knew she was safe around him.

He never felt so fascinated by another being before. He never felt the inherent need like he felt around her to be closer to her, to keep her safe, and to make sure she was happy.

His green eyes honed in on her still dreaming face when he heard her softly moan. He watched as her breathing became shallow, the silence in the room every now and then cut with her breathy moans. Was she having one of those dreams she called a 'nightmare'? If so, he felt strangely obligated to wake her up. "Ul…quiorra…" His body froze in absolute shock, unbelieving of what he just heard her sigh in her sleep. He watched her, spellbound, as the corners of her lips twitched up into a shadow of a sleepy smile.

She was dreaming of him. The realization hit him hard, and a warm knot twisted in his chest, and he unthinkingly found himself brushing his fingertips across her warm cheek.

"Kiss…me…" It was so soft it was nearly inaudible, but he heard her.

He knew it was low, and that if she were to awake, everything between them would be ruined, but he couldn't control himself. He never _could_ deny her when she asked him for something, and so he found himself closing the distance between himself and the sleeping beauty beside him. When the tip of his nose touched hers, he hesitated, his eyes watching her face to make sure she was still deeply dreaming. He'd never had the opportunity to see her at such a close proximity, and he was caught off guard by how perfect her face was. He thought he'd realized before, but right now he was seeing her in a whole new light. The way her long, thick eyelashes fanned and accentuated the curve of her eyes, how her thin eyebrows arched gracefully, the smooth curvature of her high cheekbones, the creaminess of her skin, how small her nose was, and how full and red her lips were. She was captivating. He sighed as he moved away to gently press his lips to her forehead before returning to his own pillow. He didn't want to kiss her if she was asleep. A kiss was nothing but a kiss. If she wasn't awake to smile at him, to blush, or to gaze up at him with those silvery pools that were threatening to spill with her sheer anxiety, then it wasn't worth it.

The only reason he wanted to kiss her was to feel her kiss him back.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. All I can say is: life. I don't want to get into the gory details, but that's my reason, and it's not an excuse. Thank you for all of the reviews! And please check out the fanart that some wonderful people have created for me! The links are on my profile! :)**


	10. Decisions

Decisions

Orihime's fingers tightened their grip on the silver railing as the small boat they were on hit another wave. The rushing wind blew her hair wildly around her face, and she released the railing to tuck it back behind her ears, glancing inconspicuously at Ulquiorra who was standing resolutely beside her with a solitary hand on the rail. As always, he seemed to somehow sense her gaze, and his emerald eyes met hers. She smiled softly, awkwardly, before returning her attention to the deep navy waters of the ocean to continue her search for any sign of a humpback whale, but her mind was wandering elsewhere to earlier that morning…

_The dead silence in the room was broken by the stirring of sheets as Orihime began to awaken from her deep sleep. Yawning quietly, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched, furrowing her brows in confusion when her outstretched limbs didn't seem to touch Ulquiorra. Completely opening her silvery eyes, Orihime looked over at the spot in the bed beside her to see it empty. Ulquiorra wasn't in bed. _

"_Ulquiorra?" She peeked over her shoulder to look around the small room, but saw no sign of him. Leaning over, she opened the curtains to sneak a quick look outside to see the golden sun just barely having risen above the horizon. It was still the early morning. Where did he go? Yawning once more, Orihime fell back into the bed, her arms grabbing a firm hold of Ulquiorra's white pillow so she could hug it to her body. Burying her face in it, she sighed with relaxed satisfaction as she inhaled the clean smell of his soap in the pillow and smoothed a palm over his area of the bed. Eventually, her mind began to slowly remember her dream from last night and her cheeks pinked. _

_She'd dreamt of him. Of them. And it was the most sensual dream she'd ever had in her entire life. She knew precisely what had inspired it. All of her built up desires to touch him and for him to touch her back with reckless abandon, both unconcerned with the repercussions, was all she could think about after yesterday's kiss. In her dreams, there was no such thing as self-control. Her mind did what it wanted to—what she really wanted to do. As she remembered the way 'dream' Ulquiorra touched her, she bit her lower lip and smiled to herself shamelessly. Like in real life, in her dream all they had done was kissed, but it was enough to make her blush madly. _

_She…really liked him. No one had ever made her feel so excited and happy before. He was so easy to be around, and although they frequently found themselves in awkward situations, it was just something that she found herself fondly remembering later on. She never wanted this cruise to end. _

_Yawning one last time, Orihime climbed out of bed to pick out some clothes to wear before going to find Ulquiorra. Picking out a simple white tank top and a pretty light blue skirt, she changed in the bathroom before brushing out her hair. When she opened the door to step out into the hall, she nearly face planted into a white shirt-clad chest. Firm hands on her upper arms stopped her before she hurt herself and she looked up dazedly into the stoic face of Ulquiorra. _

"_Ulquiorra? Where'd you go?" She asked, as he moved her aside so he could enter the room and take a seat on the edge of their bed. She shut the door and leaned against it, her arms tucked behind her back and her legs crossed at her ankles._

_His emerald eyes met hers from across the room. "No where of importance." And it was true. After being up for hours all night, he'd had enough, and he had gotten up, dressed, and decided to walk around the ship until Orihime awoke. Now, he was absolutely exhausted, but he didn't plan on mentioning it or his lack of sleep to her. He knew she had tons of plans for today that she was excited about and he didn't want to ruin them for her. He just wished his Gigai wasn't so pathetic. _

"_Oh…" She glanced down at her feet, feeling awkward. "So, um, have you eaten breakfast already?" _

"_No." He stood from the bed and rejoined her at the door, already anticipating their next move. _

"_Well, we should go get some, then, since we have a long day ahead of us…" She smiled at him and together they left the room, their hands finding the others. _

_As they sat beside each other on two wicker chairs at a small table beside a large open window that overlooked the ocean, Orihime pushed her half-full cup of coffee over to Ulquiorra who looked at it briefly before looking at her, his green eyes curious. _

"_You seem a little tired today…" She explained, tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it from blowing in her face due to the warm ocean breeze. _

_He removed his eyes from her to pick up the cup and took a small sip of the warm drink. He set it down, his mouth frowning in distaste. "What were you dreaming of last night, onna?" His eyes settled back on her, and she suddenly felt as if she were being interrogated. When her cheeks turned crimson, Ulquiorra had to resist smirking. Languidly, he leaned over to place his mouth near her ear. "Your incessant moaning had me up all night, so I believe that I deserve an explanation."_

_Her cherry mouth fell open to form a mock oval of surprise, and she turned her head to look at him in disbelief, as if he were saying that just to tease her. Although their faces were now so close, neither of them moved away. His eyes briefly fell to her mouth, before returning to her eyes. _

"_W-well I wasn't dreaming about anything special…" She lied lamely, her mind replaying in exact detail her heated dream. Like mostly all dreams, the time and place and almost everything else didn't entirely make any sense. The only part that had made absolute sense was that she'd been with Ulquiorra._

"_Is that so?" He asked quietly, his warm breath blowing against her lips softly and causing her mind to wander. _

_Was he going to kiss her? That was the only thing that was going through her mind at the moment, and she couldn't even manage to form coherent sentences, so her only answer was a very breathy: "…yeah." _

_Ulquiorra found it highly amusing how dazed and distracted from the current conversation Orihime seemed to be at the moment. Wanting to tease her just a little more, he ever so slightly moved closer to her, just enough. He wasn't planning on doing anything, and so he was genuinely surprised when she moved forward also, albeit much faster, to press her lips to his. He was so shocked by the sudden and unexpected move that he could do nothing but stare at her face, and he saw clearly reality come back to her and she pulled away from him as quickly as she'd come, her face bright red. _

"_I-I thought—?" She muttered hurriedly, obviously confused. When she'd seen him move closer, she'd thought for sure that he was going to kiss her again, and so she had just gone for it. Apparently, judging by the look in his emerald eyes, she had been wrong. "You weren't—?" She could feel it quickly winding throughout her entire body, making her heart beat erratically and her skin tingle with a strange, uncomfortable heat. Embarrassment. "Oh…" She immediately looked down into her lap, one of her hands coming up to cover her eyes. "S-sorry." She had no idea what to do. She thought she had read all of the signals correctly? She just didn't know when it was okay to kiss him, and she'd screwed up already. She wondered if he was mad at her? She was too afraid to look…_

_Ulquiorra almost smirked. He wasn't sure what to call the new feeling he was experiencing while he looked upon the utterly mortified girl before him. It was a certain type of partiality, and he very much was enjoying her shyness, although he knew that she wasn't. The onna had a habit of overreacting. Taking hold of the hand she had covering her eyes, he pulled it away from her face, gently, before leaning forward and recapturing her lips in a very short and chaste kiss, this time leaving her the one in shock. He pulled away slightly, just enough to where his lips brushed softly against hers as he spoke. "There is no reason for you to be embarrassed, onna." When their eyes met, he could see the amazed wonder sparkling in hers. _

_Her heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. Ulquiorra had kissed her again. Even though it wasn't necessarily as…passionate, as the kiss that they had shared last night, still…he'd kissed her. "There isn't?"_

_He moved to sit back into his chair, and just to keep his hands busy—something he never found the need to do before—he picked up the cup of coffee, and before taking a long sip, he answered with a simple: "No."_

_Even if he said that there was nothing to be embarrassed about, that didn't stop her from being embarrassed. "I just thought you were going to ki—"_

"_I was," he lied, effortlessly. Perhaps if he made her think that she hadn't made a mistake, she wouldn't feel so embarrassed. His eyes met hers, unwavering, although his stone-like resolve certainly shook when he saw her biting back a shy smile and gazing bashfully into her lap, her cheeks pink_—

The boat hit a particularly rough wave that sent Orihime flying sideways, and instinctively, Ulquiorra opened his free arm to catch her against him. Her hands automatically gripped hold of his shirt as she regained her footing. "Th-thanks…" She mumbled quietly, only meeting his gaze briefly before returning her own to the frothy waters.

"Hn," he replied shortly. He was a little unsettled by how firmly she was still holding onto him when she had obviously recovered her balance. When she did return to the rail, he followed to stand directly behind her. He placed his own hands beside hers so that his arms created a sort of enclosure that would protect her should the boat rock her off of her feet again.

Orihime's eyes were transfixed anxiously on his hands. Her heart began to beat erratically just from the feel of his body heat on her back—and they weren't even touching. But she could almost _feel_ him pressed against her back, she was so aware of his presence. She was so conscious of him that she wasn't even aware of the sudden appearance of the giant whale breaking the ocean's surface.

Ulquiorra, who had no interest in whale sightseeing, noticed that Orihime didn't seem as enthused as she had been earlier. Leaning forward, he placed his mouth beside her ear. "Look, onna."

"Huh?" His hot breath blowing into her ear was like some sort of spell that left her feeling dizzy. When her eyes refocused on the magnificent creature right before her, she gasped. "Oh!" In her sudden excitement, she leaned forward over the rail slightly to get a better look, resulting in her rear pressing quite uncomfortably against Ulquiorra's crotch. She didn't seem to be aware of it.

The gentle rocking of the boat served as no relief as it created a sort of rubbing friction where their bodies were connected. Ulquiorra gritted his teeth as he attempted futilely to control the pleasurable tingling in his groin before it became a 'problem'. He was jus—

"Um, excuse me?"

A tentative female voice caused both Ulquiorra and Orihime to turn their heads in the direction of a stout middle-aged woman in a beige uniform with many patches littering her vest. She was holding a camera, and Ulquiorra had a fleeting experience of déjà vu.

Seeing that she had their attention, she continued without any sort of introduction as to who she was. "Sorry to ask this, but do you think you'd be able to _fix_ how you're standing?"

"Fix…?" It was then that Orihime realized their current position and she blushed furiously as she straightened up so that her rear was no longer pressed against Ulquiorra, much to his relief.

"Yes, you see, we're on a sort of field trip and the girls wanted to take a picture with the whale in the background, but the way you two were…"

Not listening to the rest of what she was saying, Ulquiorra's attention wandered. He just then noticed the small group of teen girls huddled behind him and the onna, a few of them looking at him with shy gazes and pink cheeks. He frowned in annoyance. They were all wearing the same sort of uniform as the impudent woman, except they had way fewer patches. They didn't appear to be that much younger than Orihime. He discerned, with irritated curiosity, a couple of girls looking directly at him and whispering to each other, their hushed conversation interrupted by small spouts of giggling. He turned back to Orihime. "I am going to sit down, onna."

"Wha—? Are you sure you don't want to see the whales?" Her thin eyebrows were knitted and he could tell that she didn't want him to leave, but he was just too annoyed at the moment by everything to handle remaining where he was.

"I am sure." He left to take a seat not too far away so that he could keep a watchful eye on her. He folded his toned arms across his chest and allowed the gentle rocking of the boat to calm him. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that was making him so annoyed. He knew it wasn't the onna—she rarely did anything that irritated him. His emerald gaze unconsciously fell on the group of girls now posing along the rail beside Orihime, all of them smiling and posing for a picture. Perhaps it was their guarded whispers? They had obviously been talking about him, that much had been apparent in their pointed gazes. So was he bothered by what they'd been saying? Possibly, although this realization just escalated his irritation. Since when did he allow such petty things to affect him? He watched warily as a couple of the girls snuck away from the group to approach him, each of them smiling with covert intention.

"Hey," one of the more outgoing girls greeted, giving Ulquiorra a small wave, which he did not return or even appear to notice. Unfortunately, his blatant coldness did not deter the girl. In fact, it would appear that it did the exact opposite as she took a comfortable seat beside him. The other three girls accompanying her crowded around in front of him—all smiling. Silence ensued. He had absolutely nothing to say to any of them, and they were gluttons for suspense, and so they held their questions until they absolutely _couldn't_ resist any longer.

"So is that your girlfriend?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Do you love her?"

"Why are you over here by yourself? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Ulquiorra inwardly grimaced. Obviously, his only choice was to satiate their starving curiosities, but he just could not keep up with so many voices speaking to him at once. It was all becoming one, infuriatingly monotonous hum.

"So…?" The girl sitting next to him leaned in, her blue eyes shining inquisitively. He said nothing, and so she just continued to speak for the sake of filling the air with noise. "_Is_ that your girlfriend or not?"

"She is…" His annoyance waned when he saw the excited anticipation in the girl's eyes. The fact that she seemed so interested in this amused him, slightly. "…mine."

"Awww…" Came the chorus of sighs from the teens. He glanced at each of them, suspicious of their strange reactions.

"She's really pretty, you know?" Ulquiorra followed where the girl beside him was looking to see Orihime smiling gaily as another whale broke the water's surface to issue a good amount of water from it's blowhole.

"Yes, I know." He didn't need to be told that she was pretty. He'd realized that the moment he'd set his eyes on her not so long ago. There was something in the way she smiled, and how she laughed, and the look in her eyes when she was happy, or angry, or sad, that had her beauty surpass that of anyone else.

"You guys look cute together, too!" One of the other girls chimed in.

He contemplated this. Just a few days before he couldn't help but to think how strange he and the onna must look together, and yet here he was now being told that they suited each other. Did they? His eyes wandered back to her, and he watched on as she again laughed delightedly at the appearance of another whale. Was there something to contrast? He supposed in a sense they _did_ compliment each other, in a strange way, although he wasn't entirely convinced that it was enough to consider them compatible. But he couldn't deny that he liked hearing that he and the onna looked _right_ together.

"How long have you been dating her?" Another question interrupted his thoughts, but with every query his annoyance with the girls was diminishing.

"I am not sure."

"That long, huh?" The girl at his side surmised, nodding in awe.

He didn't want or plan on correcting her, and so he allowed the girls to believe that him and the onna had quite a long past, when in reality he'd known her for barely any time at all. And yet, he was nearly overwhelmed by how familiar he felt with her—how easily he seemed to invest his trust in her. Had he always been this way with her? He couldn't remember.

"Did you guys meet in high school?" One of the quieter girls asked. He spared her a glance to see her watching him with invested interest.

"We did not." He was beginning to wonder why they were so interested in his relationship with Orihime.

"Where did you meet then?"

He could picture the time and place immediately. "A park."

Soft gasps met his ears and he glanced around to see them all gazing at him with strange, soft looks in their eyes. "So romantic…" One of them sighed.

The memory of their actual meeting was one that made his mood melancholic. He could still picture the fear in her silver eyes as he'd ordered Yammy to kill her. A sick shame twisted his stomach, and he avoided looking at any of the girls.

"I think he's really shy…" He heard one of the girls whisper.

He looked over at the girl beside him when he felt her place her hand on his shoulder. He wanted to tell her to remove it, but she spoke before the words reached his mouth. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Karen! You can't just ask him that!"

The girl, Karen, looked at her friends and frowned. "What? It's not like it's a secret. I mean, you guys saw how he looked at her too!"

"'How I looked at her'?" He was suddenly completely fascinated by where this all was going. He was hearing for the first time an outsider's point of view on how he appeared in front of Orihime.

Karen returned her attention to him. "Yeah, you looked as if you were going to eat her or something."

"You have such a bad way of putting things sometimes!" One of her friends exclaimed, aghast. She then turned her attention to Ulquiorra and she pointed at her face. "It's your eyes, that's what she means."

"His eyes?" The quietest girl asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, I mean, right now—and no offence," she held up her hands in defense. "But you look a little scary."

"A little cold," the girl beside him added, agreeing.

"_But_, when you were looking at _her_," the other girl continued, speaking of Orihime. "Your expression was…different."

"Your eyes were warmer," the always-intrusive girl added. "You know, all lovey-dovey and whatever."

He felt her grip his shoulder harder, and he'd had enough of her touching him. "Girl, remo—"

"Ulquiorra?"

He looked behind himself to see Orihime standing there. The look in her eyes changed from curiosity to something…_else_ when she noticed the girl's hand on his shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure, but he could tell she wasn't pleased.

"My legs were getting tired so I thought I'd come over, but…" she hesitated, her eyes meeting those of the girls now watching her with avid interest. "Um…"

Ulquiorra inconspicuously flinched when Karen cupped a hand to his ear so she could guard her whisper from everyone else. "_Want to know a secret? You can tell how much somebody likes you by how jealous they get. Watch_." And before he could even guess to what she had planned so that he could prevent it, he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders as she gave him a tight hug. His eyes widened just barely in shock. "It was fun talking to you!" She exclaimed loudly, giving him one final squeeze before releasing him and rejoining her friends. He watched as they smiled and waved their goodbyes to him before rejoining their group. He had to admit that, aside from being obnoxious and more than a little strange, they weren't as annoying as he'd originally thought.

"Who were they?"

Orihime's voice jolted him from his thoughts, and he watched as she finally took a seat beside him. She wasn't smiling—the first sign that something was bothering her. She gave him a sidelong glance, and he was curious as to why her eyes seemed…angry. He'd done nothing to provoke her, so he didn't understand why she'd be harboring any ill feelings towards him.

"No one important." He noticed how her eyes kept glancing over towards the girls.

"What did you talk to them about?" She asked, turning her displeased face to him.

And then he saw it, clearly. It was what that girl, Karen, had aimed to incite in the first place—jealousy. Astonished wonder settled in his chest as he took in the flush on her cheeks, the color so different from when she was normally flustered, the unhappy set of her full lips, and her slightly furrowed brows. He _liked_ seeing her this way. That he could upset her so much by speaking to another girl…but he didn't enjoy knowing that he'd made her distressed. His ego wasn't so small that he needed to feed it by making her bothered over him. "You have no reason to worry, onna."

Orihime sighed and looked down at her knees. He was right. Ulquiorra wasn't the type to flirt with girls, especially girls like them. But just seeing him gathering so much female attention had struck a chord within her, and she just didn't like it. She almost felt ashamed of the possessiveness she felt towards him. But even though he said there was nothing for her to worry about, it was still impossible for her. Because Ulquiorra _wasn't_ hers, she was always anxious when another woman approached, or even looked at him. What if he became interested in someone? She couldn't imagine it, but still…this feeling was so familiar to her. The time when she had realized she was losing Kurosaki-kun to Kuchiki-san had torn at her heart relentlessly until she could barely breathe through her tears. But what had hurt the most back then was realizing that she wasn't losing Kurosaki-kun at all, because he had never been hers to begin with. That was all nothing but an unpleasant memory now—the thought caused her no emotional distress, but it did make her feel presently desperate. Back then, when her heart had been with Kurosaki-kun, she'd had time. And perhaps time had been her downfall. She felt that she could take it slow, get to know him better, speak to him more, and then eventually get close enough that she felt comfortable telling him her feelings. She hadn't even considered that another girl would come into the picture, but the moment she had, her chance was up. When she used to look at Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san together, she'd been jealous of how close and easy their relationship seemed, and it made her dislike how shy and weak she was. She had never disliked Kuchiki-san, though. She considered her to be a very good friend, and even then she couldn't help but to think how well her and Kurosaki-kun fit together.

She glanced at Ulquiorra, and as was usual, her heart fluttered lightly.

She only just realized that her feelings for Kurosaki-kun must've been _very_ shallow for her to have so easily been friends with the girl who had ruined her chances to be with him, because as she considered being in the same situation, but having Ulquiorra being stolen from her instead…no. No matter who it was, even if it were her closest friend, she wouldn't be able to smile at them. If someone were to claim Ulquiorra as theirs then Orihime would feel nothing but depression, hopelessness, and hate—and knowing this for a solid fact scared her. Such extreme degrees of negative emotion weren't very characteristic of her. But having someone else have Ulquiorra was something she knew she just wouldn't be able to tolerate without a fight. She knew that this time she couldn't dither around with her feelings. Even if she figured this was a lost cause to begin with, she wouldn't be satisfied unless she _tried_. She'd lost Kurosaki-kun without ever really having tried to get him. But something else was driving her motivation this time. She _needed_ to fight for Ulquiorra. It wasn't a matter of wanting to. He was different, and she could feel it every time she was with him. It was a little similar to how she had viewed Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san's relationship—easy, comfortable, and beneath the sometimes rocky surface, happy. It was so easy for her to sit next to Ulquiorra, but at the same time, it drove her insane—but in a good way. She could never be close enough and be completely satisfied. She didn't feel that she _had_ to speak or do something spontaneous around him to keep him from being bored. He made her feel so comfortable just being herself. Around him, it was okay to be awkward, it was okay to make mistakes, it was okay to speak her mind, and it was okay to let her happiness shine unbounded. And he was the only one to have seen the pinnacle of her happiness, she was sure of it, because no one before had made her this happy. It was effortless and free. It was a happiness that didn't need to be coddled to continue existing and growing.

_You can tell how much somebody likes you by how jealous they get. _Karen's words floated through Ulquiorra's head, and he pondered them quietly while the boat began to make its way back to shore. The onna had obviously been jealous, although to what degree he did not know. But what did her jealousy mean? Did Karen's theory hold some truth? If it did, then did that mean that the onna had feelings for him? Even the possibility made his head swarm with an intense anticipation. He'd never even entertained the idea, and now that it had been planted into his head, that seemed to be all he could think about. His green eyes looked over at her. She was watching the ocean, her gaze far off and unreadable. He felt her shoulder brush against his arm with the gentle swaying of the boat. She always sat so close to him, but it didn't bother him, and it never seemed to bother her. But he had never before stopped to wonder _why_ she sat so near him.

No one ever came so close to him on their own free will. He knew what he was like, and that his demeanor alone pushed people away. He made others uncomfortable, and sometimes even scared. But not her. She was the only one that approached him with such ease and that could be near him for so long and not jump every time he moved or spoke. But why?

_Why?_

And once he questioned that, he found himself wondering why she did a lot of the things she did around him. By the time the boat docked and they were back on land, his mind was filled with nothing but questions as vast and unpredictable as the ocean they had just left behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wow…this…is really…hard…on my…legs…" Orihime breathed as she somehow heaved herself up another high, rocky step.

Ulquiorra, who was following behind her at a close distance in case she fell, watched resignedly as she stopped to take _another_ break. He stood in front of her as she practically collapsed onto the dirty ground in a sweaty heap and pulled out her water bottle to take a giant swig. "Did you expect for this to be pleasant, onna?"

She looked up at him, her mouth slightly open to allow her heavy breaths to escape. Ulquiorra tried to not think about the images the sound of her panting heavily put into his head. It seemed that she always found a way to appeal to his carnal desires without even trying. "The view…is supposed…to be…amazing…"

They were hiking up what Ulquiorra was starting to believe was the highest mountain on the island. Lush green plant life surrounded them on both sides of the man-made pathway. The overhang of the tall tropical trees partially guarded them from the sun, providing them with some relief from the heat. But the physical stress of climbing up such steep and uneven ground was wearing on both his and Orihime's bodies. He wasn't panting or sweating quite as much as she was, but he could definitely feel the strain all of this walking was doing on his legs. All he knew was that this view better impress her. "Who gave you this idea?" When Orihime had suggested that they climb a mountain, he was instantly curious as to how she'd come to even think of such an idea.

When her breathing had finally steadied, she answered. "Well Ami said that she and Shuichi flew around the top of the mountain once an—"

"They flew," he restated, bluntly.

Orihime smiled. "In an airplane." She paused for just a moment to smile to herself before continuing. "And she said that the view was amazing, and that it was really worth seeing, so…"

"And so you thought we would climb the mountain instead of flying to the top." Her ways of thinking sometimes astounded him.

"Well, there's supposed to be a really beautiful waterfall somewhere along the trail that I really wanted to see…" She stood from her place on the ground and brushed the dirt from the back of her skirt. "I mean, we've been walking forever so we must almost be there, right?"

He had his doubts as he continued to follow her for what seemed like forever up the mountain trail. Sometimes, she would stumble on an uneven rock, and he'd instantaneously grab hold of her arm to keep her steady. Along with her thanks, he'd notice that she was always blushing and avoiding eye contact with him. He'd begun to notice that she became this way around him every now and then. It was as if she felt awkward, and on edge. He wondered what she was thinking about. He contemplated on asking her, but the thought quickly flew from his mind when they rounded a bend in the path to come upon a scene that made Orihime gasp in awe of its beauty.

Through the parting of the trees and heavy green leaves came into view a sort of lagoon. As they stepped off of the path, Ulquiorra could easily hear the soft sound of running water, every now and then interrupted by the singsong chirping of small birds. When they came into the clearing, they stopped at the water's edge. The surface of the pool was still but for a small rippling caused by the gentle pouring of the waterfall. Ulquiorra felt a soft, cool mist float gently across his face. The lagoon appeared green due to its surface reflecting the lush greenery surrounding it, but when looking hard enough, he could tell that the water was in fact crystal clear. The water floating through the air caught the sunlight to create a small rainbow over the lagoon.

Orihime couldn't wait to jump into the water to cool off. Her hands were quick to take hold of the hem of her shirt, but before she could lift it, she hesitated. She'd forgotten to wear her swimsuit today. All she had was her embarrassingly childish underwear. And she couldn't fathom stripping down in front of Ulquiorra. Even the thought was incredibly mortifying. There was somehow a distinct difference between being seen in a bathing suit and being seen in a bra and panties. It was much more…intimate. Sighing, she dropped her hands. She just couldn't do it. She wasn't that confident, and she didn't want to make the situation between them even more uncomfortable.

Ulquiorra, who was as perceptive as ever, noticed her melancholic change in mood. "What is wrong, onna?"

Her eyes moved from the softly rippling pool and caught his. "I forgot my swimsuit."

It was painfully obvious that she was greatly disappointed. "Is it impossible to swim without one?" He hadn't meant for his words to sound suggestive, but unfortunately once they were said, he could do nothing to retract them or ease the brilliant red suddenly painting her cheeks.

"O-of course not…" She stuttered. She knew he wasn't actually suggesting her swimming sans swimsuit, but being already as anxious as she was, her mind just jumped the gun and she couldn't help picturing it. "But _you're_ here…"

He turned to look at her full on. Even after _days_ of being ogled by men, being envied by women, and being told otherwise by anyone and everyone that overheard her criticize her own appearance, she was still self-conscious. Or perhaps…she was this way only around him? His emerald eyes watched as she crossed her slender arms across her ribcage and rolled a loose rock beneath her shoe. She couldn't even stand before him without showing her insecurity. _Why _was she like this with him? He did have a shadow of an idea. For a while he'd had it, but it was often ignored just because the sheer possibility of it being true seemed incredibly unlikeable until recently. Now, he was constantly considering it. He knew that she found him attractive. That much at least was a solid fact, and a trivial one. Physical appearance did not actually _mean_ much, and so knowing that she thought him physically appealing hadn't bothered him. What he was beginning to suspect was something that just thinking about silently to himself made him feel the need to shake his head in skeptical disagreement. He was not an idiot, and he'd watched her carefully enough now to know what most of her expressions meant. What he was having trouble deciphering was why only recently had she revealed to him this new expression. It was captivating how when she'd look at him or when he would step close or casually and very briefly touch her, she'd gently bite down on her full bottom lip as if suddenly nervous, and her eyes would flutter away anxiously, and her soft cheeks would glow subtly a soft rose. Whenever this happened, like now, he could feel her fear in the air between them, although it was a fear he was not familiar with ever inspiring in another before. The feeling was unstable, intense, and hesitant. It was as if she wasn't scared of him, but of herself when she was around him, and it was all of this—her expression, her gestures, that _feeling_—that had him suspicious of what was once the unbelievable. That line that had always been between them was blurring, and he was beginning to suspect that she no longer considered him as simply a _friend_.

He believed she had feelings for him—feelings that went beyond that of just simple friendship.

As if able to hear his thoughts, her silver eyes met his. He stared into her face, his own cold and unreadable, but his eyes hard and intent on hers as if silently trying to find any confirmation of his presumption of her feelings towards him. He wasn't anywhere near a satisfying answer before she again looked away from him, embarrassed.

Assuming he was right, then it only served to please his ego, but nothing else. If anything, it made him wary for reasons he was not keen on reminding himself of. _But_ he still wasn't entirely sure of anything, because as always, she was a curious mystery to him and he could only _attempt_ to understand her. He could be entirely wrong, and in fact, she looked that way not because she liked him, but because he made her feel _uncomfortable_. His frown deepened subtly and his bones felt suddenly heavy at the thought, but the feeling did not last long, because somewhere in the back of his mind, infused permanently with his intuition was the knowledge that this was not true. And he knew this to be so because he had physical proof, such as the way she moved closer to him in her sleep, and how she never flinched away from his touch, and how ardently she'd returned his kiss the night before. But these feelings she had for him were not of the same nature as those she had for the shinigami, he was sure, because she'd never looked at the orange haired teen the way she looked at him. This twisted relationship that they had could never be that innocent, and with every passing day that they'd been forced to spend together, he hadn't even entertained this possibility, because if he had, he would've prevented it at all costs. But apparently it was too late, and there was nothing he could do to ease this tension that was only going to grow worse between them. The one thing he wanted to protect, he was corrupting. Her innocence.

This was _not_ what he wanted.

Her feelings for the shinigami came from somewhere else. From an innocent friendship, from after school hangouts, and light-hearted laughter, but her feelings for _him_ came from a much more dangerous place—from beneath a shared sheet, from not-so-innocent touches, and intensely passionate kisses. He could only blame her naivety and his insufferable desire for her to be his that she had finally come to misinterpret her obvious _lust_ for him as something more akin to what she felt for the shinigami.

His eyes fell to her chest, propped up on her crossed arms as if on a pedestal. She was still looking away from him, and so there was no need to hide his gaze or the displeasure darkening his eyes.

He knew what it meant to lust, because not a day went by that he didn't for her. But his lust for her was not just because she was beautiful. It was more than that—much more. But for her, it _couldn't_ be anything more than finding him physically attractive. He knew what she saw when she looked at him, and he knew he looked nothing liked the human norm. He brought with him an exotic appeal because he was different to her, interesting, and she found that attractive. But he felt near certain that her feelings for him would've forever remained nothing but innocent friendship had they never been forced into the situation that they were in now. Like him, he knew she was inexperienced with any sort of physical relationship, and he knew firsthand from experiencing it with her just how overwhelmingly _intense_ it could be.

Perhaps, if he wasn't the way he was—if he was someone suitable and capable of making her happy as she deserved, then _maybe_ he'd be able to see her feelings as genuine, because perhaps then he'd be able to understand _why_ she'd feel anything for him other than unbounded lust. But he was not that man, and he knew he did not have it within himself to change for her, and because of this, he knew that it would be impossible for her to ever truly feel for him. Pretending she was married to him, having to hold his hand, and sleep in the same bed as him, and touch him, and kiss him—it was all confusing her into believing that she actually felt something for him. She was making something real out of this mockery of a relationship.

Seeming to finally feel the weight of his stare, Orihime again drew her eyes back to his. Feeling unnerved by the length of the silence between them, she felt the need to speak. "Um…I really don't _have _to swim. I'm fine just looking at it…" Her words died in her throat as he took a few steps forward to close the distance between them. She craned her head up slightly to look up into his unreadable face. "Ulquiorra?"

When they returned home and she was once again with her dear 'Kurosaki-kun', she'd easily forget about these false feelings for him, he was sure of it. But for the few remaining days, he had her to himself, and she wanted him. A quick rush of adrenaline swept through him and an unnerving excitement filled his chest and quickened his heart. If he was careful and patient, by the end of this cruise he could _have_ her, even if it was for only a moment. Just the thought alone fed the flame of his already roaring desire for her, and without hesitation, he lifted a hand and gently brushed a few fingertips along the side of her exposed neck, marveling at the softness of her skin. He traced a gentle line on her skin as his thoughts continued to wander. For one night, he could possess her and for one fleeting instant make her forget all about the shinigami. He cou—

"Ulquiorra, quit it!" Orihime giggled, swatting away his hand. Smiling widely, she covered the side of her neck with her small hand. "I'm ticklish there."

Her easy smile froze his train of thought, and he did nothing but stare down into her beautifully happy face. He'd thought it before that she looked most beautiful when she was happy. But would she look this way if he chose to give into his desires and touched her as for the moment she wished to be touched? He tried to keep his face as unreadable as possible to hide the guilt he felt from his previous thoughts. Perhaps at the moment his touch would make her happy, but when they returned home and she came to realize how shallow her feelings for him had truly been, then she would feel nothing but unhappiness, and he would _not_ make her feel that guilt and regret. He'd already taken away from her, her first kiss, but he would not take away anything else. He'd never expected her to ever be his, and he would not take advantage of her. For her happiness, he would do his best to keep his own desires at bay. He would not purposefully provoke from her any sort of physical response more than he needed to. He would not touch her unless the situation deemed it necessary, and even then, he would keep it to the upmost minimal. He needed to distance himself from her before she fooled herself into believing any more that this relationship between them had any sort of potential. He was bad for her, and when she again reunited with her friends, she would realize that.

He wanted her to be his and he wanted her to be happy, but he knew that those two things did not go together with him in the picture. Her happiness was what was of the upmost importance to him, and so he needed to back away before she gave him the chance to hurt her.

"I'll not watch, onna." He turned away from her to take a seat on a large boulder a short distance away from the lagoon, his back to her. From his vantage point, he could see straight out into the ocean and the wide blue sky, but the view was still not enough to keep his mind at ease.

Orihime watched him walk away, her brows knitted. She could tell _something_ was wrong. Ulquiorra was quiet, but he was being a little _too_ quiet. But she didn't want to push him. Not right now. "Um, I won't be very long, I promise!" She called out to him, shyly peeling off her top, even though he wasn't looking anywhere near her direction. Folding her clothes in a neat pile and placing them on a fallen palm, she stepped to stand at the edge of the lagoon in only her underwear. The water sloshed up and tickled her toes and she smiled with excitement before slowly stepping into the water. She was surprised at its coolness, and she wrapped her arms around her naked waist as the water reached up past her navel as she waded in deeper.

The pool wasn't very deep, it reached just beneath the fall of her breasts, but it was _freezing_. The water had completely soaked her underwear, making her bra darker in color and her light blue panties cling to her so that they hid absolutely nothing, not that she noticed. She was too intent on getting to the waterfall at the end of the lagoon. Upon reaching it, she tentatively held out a small hand beneath the fall of the white water, testing it briefly before stepping under it. The moment she did, her hair was pushed into her face and she smiled brightly. She released a loud, gasping laugh of surprise as she held out her hands, palms up, beside her to feel the water rushing against her. Pushing back her hair, she turned her face up into the gentle stream, her mouth and eyes closed, but still smiling.

He couldn't help himself. Just barely, he turned his head just enough so that he could see her in his peripheral, and his breath caught in his throat.

It seemed that she made everything more beautiful. He'd thought before the lagoon to be impeccably picturesque, but seeing her in the picture only added to its charm. The waterfall was beautiful, but what was more was seeing it stream in rivulets down her body, and seeing the crystalline drops catch on her eyelashes and the ends of her hair. She looked like a water nymph, and he couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to her nearly exposed figure. Her back was gracefully curved as she tilted her head upwards into the gentle cascading waters, accentuating her rounded rear and long, slender legs. The sight of her nearly naked beneath the waterfall only fed his desire for her, and he grinded his teeth in silent frustration as he continued to watch the gorgeous woman that was temporarily in his reach and whom he was denying himself for her happiness. As she again laughed and pulled her hair up out of her face, arching her back and elongating her flat stomach, he began to wonder when he had become so selfless.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Shouldn't they have some sort of pathway?" Orihime commented as she almost lost her footing on another uneven rock. Thankfully, Ulquiorra was there to catch her. She grabbed hold of his shirtsleeve for support. "Thanks. It's really hard to walk here when you can't see the ground…"

"Then why are we here, onna?" Not thinking, he settled a hand on her back to help steady her on the uneven volcanic rocks.

"To see a volcano erupt, right?"

They stopped to take a break, and he looked down into her face. Other people slowly began to pass them by, but neither took any notice. A gentle wind blew a strand of her hair across her cheek, and his fingers twitched to pull it away, but he restrained himself and waited for her to do it. "You are too exhausted to do this."

"Huh? I'm fi—" She was interrupted by a sudden yawn. "Fine. I'm fine."

He looked at her, unamused, and she smiled sheepishly before tugging on his sleeve to continue walking. Nearly all day they'd been walking. After having absolutely _no_ sleep the night before, Ulquiorra was completely worn out, and he knew Orihime was too, not that she would admit it. She was adamant about seeing this volcano. The unfortunate thing was, to get to it they had to walk quite a distance, and because of the uneven surface, no vehicles could take them there. He was anticipating, warily, for her to collapse at any second. He wasn't entirely confident that he had the energy to carry her back, either.

Suddenly, Orihime's eyes grew large with excitement, and she began to walk and stumble faster. "I think I see it! Look!"

Glowing a brilliant red ahead of them came the first gush of searing hot lava. It exploded out into the ocean from a glowing, steaming crevice in the side of the many black volcanic rocks they were all standing upon. When the lava hit the water, clouds of heavy steam floated up and drifted towards them, making walking even more difficult. Gently, Ulquiorra took a firm hold of Orihime's arm to hold her steady.

The night air was hot and heavy with the smell of sulfur, and the brilliant glow of the fiery lava forced them to squint. The small volcano gushed again with a loud hiss, and the people standing around watching gasped in awe while others took pictures. Orihime sighed, and Ulquiorra looked down to see her watching the volcano in wonder. "It's so…_amazing_."

Seeing that she was stable enough to stand on her own, he released his hold of her arm and pocketed his hands. He returned his attention to the volcanic fissure, his gaze highly uninterested. Apparently, his letting go of her was enough to bring her attention away from the volcano. She glanced up at him, her full lips unsmiling and her eyes faintly troubled.

She'd noticed that ever since earlier when they'd found the lagoon, Ulquiorra had been acting…strangely. He was quieter than usual, and _cold_. And while this wasn't entirely out of character for him, she still didn't feel like everything was right with him. She could almost _feel_ that something was bothering him. And there were small things she'd noticed throughout the day. How when they walked together, the distance between them was more than usual. How when she held his hand, his fingers were slower to curl around hers and his grip wasn't as firm. How when she spoke to him, he'd not always look at her. But what was bothering her the most were his eyes. They were distant, dark, and unreadable, as if he wasn't entirely there with her. And it all left her wondering if he was _unhappy_. The thought struck her as ridiculous, but at the same time, she felt as if she was correct. Something had made Ulquiorra unhappy, or as he would say, _displeased_. But what was it?

He was the most patient and indifferent person she'd ever known, so something small would only serve to briefly annoy him, but it wouldn't have _this _effect on him. So something really bad must've happened, and she'd missed it. But she didn't understand how that could be because she had been with him all day, and everything had been fine. Had _she_ done something? Was he mad at _her_? Frenzied worry buzzed in her chest and her brows puckered in upset. She hadn't done anything that she knew of that would've made him angry…had she? But she couldn't imagine anything else that would've made him this way, and if he _was _angry with her, that would explain why he was being so distant. Looking down at the black volcanic rock beneath her feet, she replayed in her mind their day, trying to think back to when his demeanor had changed. The lagoon. _Something_ had happened when they were there, but she couldn't imagine what. Was he angry that she'd had them hike up the mountain? He _had_ seemed annoyed, but Ulquiorra wasn't the type to be so angry over something like that. She just couldn't figure it out, and it was driving her insane and upsetting her greatly. She didn't like him being this way to her _at all_, but she was too afraid to ask him what was wrong.

"NO! You _must_ put that back!"

Orihime and Ulquiorra's attention was drawn away to a heavyset Hawaiian woman who was taking from the hands of a tourist a good-sized volcanic rock. Her face was riddled with worry, and the tourist looked uneasy. "I-I know we're not supposed to take the rocks from the park, but my son back home would really lo—"

"No, no, no! You _mustn't_!" The Hawaiian woman chastised, shaking her head. She held the rock up. "It is _very_ bad luck to take a rock from here. Legend has it that the Hawaiian goddess, Pele, will bring very bad luck to whomever steals from her! You must not!"

"Wow…did you hear that Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked in wonder. She had to admit that she was slightly superstitious. When he didn't answer her, she looked up to see him staring off into space as if he hadn't heard her question at all. Another sign that something was wrong with him, because usually he was so attentive.

Returning her attention to the volcano, Orihime really prayed that the Goddess Pele wasn't targeting her, because she was beginning to feel like bad luck was lurking just around the corner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ow!" Orihime exclaimed, stopping mid-step. "I think there's something in my shoe…" She said, bringing up her foot and pulling her shoe off. Her eyes grew wide when a small, black volcanic rock fell out onto the sand. She picked it up, horrified. "Oh no…"

"It is nothing but a rock," Ulquiorra said. He was starting to feel uncharacteristically impatient. He was completely exhausted, it was late, they had yet to eat dinner, and they still had to walk a very long distance on the beach to get back to the ship.

"It's bad luck, though," she argued, putting her shoe back on.

"You should not believe such an absurd superstition." With ease, he took the volcanic rock from her hand and dropped it back in the sand. "Tell me, onna, has anything unfortunate happened since our leaving that park?"

She looked away from him, quiet. She didn't want to answer, because her answer was 'yes'. He was still distant from her, but she didn't honestly think it was because of the volcanic rock. Looking down at the ground, she shoveled some sand over the rock with her foot. "…Ulquiorra?" She looked up to meet his emerald gaze. "Um…are you okay?" Her heart pounded anxiously, but she refused to allow herself to look away until he answered. Her question wasn't as directly to the point as she'd hoped, but it would suffice for now. She just needed to know _something_.

Always, her sudden change in mood and topic of conversation took him by surprise. And as usual, he was taken aback by her ability to be so perceptive. He'd thought he'd hid his thoughts quite well, but apparently not. He could see it in her eyes that she knew something was wrong, and he was disconcerted by how much she seemed to care. She _should not_ care this much about his well-being. Seeing her this way over _him_ was the reason for his sudden change in mood. He was always making her upset, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. All day he'd been at war with himself as to what he should do, because he could _never_ be absolutely sure what she was feeling or thinking. What if it was too late? What if her feelings had evolved for him into something fragile and dangerous? Then his distancing himself from her would hurt her immensely, and that was not what he wanted. But how could he allow himself to be with her when she was the last thing he deserved? Allowing himself to be with her would only corrupt her, and he did not want that to happen just as much as he did not want to see her upset. Never before had he felt the desire to be capable of making another happy. He just knew that he couldn't. He was not funny or easy to get along with. He did not enjoy being around any of her friends. He did not clean or help or benefit her in any way. He was nothing but a burden that she was hanging onto because of her everlasting kindness. He was selfish, quiet, and much too dark for her. He would want her all of the time. He would hate it when she left him to spend time with her friends, just as much as he'd hate the day when she regretted him for weighing her down and holding her back. He was nothing but a dark reminder of the unhappiest time in her life, and he had been the cause of most of it. He had tormented her and threatened to hurt the ones she loved. He had made her cry and had given her nightmares that he was sure she still did not forget. He could be nothing for her but a haunting shadow lurking behind her beautiful sunshine, casting upon her brilliant world a darkness that swallowed up everything she took delight in.

He had never been more conflicted.

What would he do if when they returned, she was to say she wanted to be with the shinigami? How would he be able to handle seeing her hold his hand and smile at him and laugh and look at him with that blush he'd grown so used to over the past week? He wouldn't. He would have to leave her. The thought of her being with another made him feel very much like he'd been before he'd known her. Hollow. And perhaps that was what was best for them both. He was not meant for this world—her world. He was not ever meant to feel this way. This had all been an incredible accident. He would never see her again, and he would always have to remind himself that it was for the best. That feelings of any sort were a weakness.

A gentle breeze from the ocean blew their way, and some sand found its way into her eyes. She huffed and rubbed at her eyes, disgruntled, mumbling to herself about 'bad luck' and that she'd 'told him so'. His chest felt light with sudden amusement as she sent him a 'look' before picking up the volcanic rock beneath the sand and pocketing it.

This would be a weakness that he would greatly miss.

"You've just been really quiet today…" She suddenly said, out of nowhere continuing a conversation that they'd never started. "You know?"

"I am always quiet, onna."

She nodded before he'd finished his sentence, as if she already knew he was going to say that. "It's just…you've been…acting different." She had to force herself not to look away from him, even though inside she was feeling incredibly apprehensive.

This took him by surprise. He hadn't realized how obvious he'd been, or maybe once again he'd just underestimated her perceptiveness. "How so?"

This time, she couldn't look at him. She turned her face down and studied the rock in her hand. "Well, like right now…you're standing too far away from me, and when I speak to you, why won't you look at me?" Already, she could feel her cheeks burning, and she was already regretting bringing up the subject. She shouldn't have said anything.

Her words ran through him, and he was slowly soaking it all up. She'd noticed everything. But one thing she'd said stood out amongst all else. It was an accidental confirmation of what he'd thought. She wanted to be closer to him, and his distancing himself from her was upsetting her. He'd thought he'd have more time to decide what he wanted to do, but her bringing this up called for his answer _now_. He had to make up his mind. He still had no idea if what she felt for him was anything more than just lust. And if it _was_ something more, was he really at fault? He had no idea. He was only certain about one thing, and that was that he hated seeing her unhappy. All he had to do was give her what she wanted, and what he wanted to give. If she were to decide that she did not want him after this whole ordeal was over, then that would be it. It was no longer going to be his decision to make whether she was his or not. It was hers.

If she wanted him, then all she had to do was reach out and take him.

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and she looked up, surprise clear in her eyes. The moonlight enhanced the silver of her eyes, and the soft ocean breeze blew her auburn hair up around her face. He brought a hand from his pocket to wrap it around hers still holding the rock. His fingers curled around her hand gently, and he awaited the appearance of her telltale blush. And he was not disappointed. For a short moment, he was mesmerized as he watched the stress he had caused her melt from her countenance and her cherry mouth turn up in a soft and satisfied smile that made him feel at ease. Such a simple action from him, and she was happy.

Somehow he knew, as they continued their way towards the ship with her talking animatedly about their day, that in the end he would've caved in anyway. Denying her anything was already difficult for him, but staying away from her was outright impossible.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were both about to pass out, and both were beginning to doubt that they'd even be able to make it all the way to the room. As they walked down the long hallway, Ulquiorra's head began to spin and the small lamps hanging on the walls were blurred and were irritating his eyes. Orihime, who hadn't let go of his hand since he'd held hers on the beach, yawned for the millionth time as she dug around in her bag for their room key. When they arrived at their door, she lethargically unlocked it.

"I just wanna go to sleep," she slurred, opening the door to their room. Ulquiorra followed in behind her, and locked the door. With tired eyes, he watched as she stood near the bed, seemingly lost. "Um…suitcase…pajamas…" She muttered to herself, quietly, looking around the small room. She'd obviously lost all sense of her surroundings.

Stepping forward towards her, Ulquiorra went to open her case for her, but just before he reached it Orihime quickly turned around and stumbled right into him. Not prepared for the impact and his entire body already completely exhausted of its energy and strength, Ulquiorra was just barely able to catch her as they fell onto their bed in a tangled heap. Lying on his back with Orihime lying quite comfortably atop him, he sighed, exasperated. Closing his eyes for a few seconds to regain some control of himself, but having no luck with it, Ulquiorra then opened his eyes to find Orihime dozing off to sleep, her head on his chest.

"Onna…" He said her 'name' softly, hoping she'd awaken, but she only mumbled something incoherent. A few short seconds later, she was dead asleep.

Although he knew that sleeping with her like this was wrong, he could not find it within himself to push her off. Orihime was actually sleeping comfortably on top of him. He could hear her soft breathing, and he could feel the weight of her head on his chest every time he inhaled. He could smell the volcanic ash in her hair, and he could feel the one hand she had tucked underneath his back and the way her legs were tangled with his. This familiar comfort he felt with her so near to him was slowly lulling him to sleep. He tried to keep his eyes open to allow himself a few more moments to enjoy being with her like this, because nothing before had ever felt so easy and so right, but it was of no use. He'd already been awake for almost twenty-four hours and he couldn't keep his eyes open another moment.

With the last of his strength, he brought his arm up around her waist to hold her to him.

This could potentially be the only time he'd ever be able to hold her like this, and he couldn't even keep himself awake to enjoy it. But he knew he did not need to, because it was impossible that his mind and body would ever be able to forget the feeling of her sleeping soundly in his arms.

**A/N: I don't know why, but I really enjoy writing Ulquiorra's internal dialogue. He would be the type to over think everything. So cute. :3 And sorry it took so long to update (again)…I just hope no one hates me… D; PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, also, I made a Twitter if anyone cares to add me on it. The link is on my profile. Just click on 'Homepage'. AND, check out all the incredible fan art for this story! It's all so wonderful. I cry, I cry. :')**


	11. Curious

Curious

The first thing she was aware of when she awoke in the morning was how sore her entire body felt, and the incredible firmness of the mattress beneath her. The second thing that had her brain working way too much way too soon was the way the bed seemed to be…breathing. It was this strange marvel that finally convinced her to open her eyes, only to see nothing but beautiful snow-white skin.

_Ulquiorra…_

It didn't take her very long after grasping what she was seeing to realize what she was sleeping on. Or rather, _who_ she was sleeping on. And she didn't have to look to know the position they'd been sleeping in all night. She could feel him beneath her, and how her chest was pressed to his, and how his slender hips were settled quite comfortably _between_ her parted thighs. A blush rose on her cheeks when she realized one of his hands had slipped beneath the back of her shirt. She could feel each of his slender fingers pressed to the skin of her lower back, but her embarrassment was not enough to stop the small smile from appearing on her face. His arms were like a steel embrace that she could not escape from without waking him, which she had absolutely no desire to do.

They had fallen asleep on top of the covers, and yet, she was so _warm_. Her forehead was pressed against his neck, and she could smell the soft scent of ash and sea salt on his skin. Just barely moving her head, she gazed up to see his face tilted towards her, peacefully relaxed in sleep. His raven hair had fallen across part of his face and onto his cheek, only exaggerating the contrast between his flawless porcelain skin and inky hair. The sheer perfection of his features never failed to astound her, and she again lost countless of unnoticed minutes simply watching him sleep. But when she was with him, her time was never wasted.

It was strange, this feeling she had for him. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on his gentle breathing while she mulled over how to describe the wonderful sensation in her chest. She felt as if millions of magnificent words and phrases were caught on the tip of her tongue, and it seemed that the only one that her mind could pull out of these elusive expressions was: happy. She was positive that for the remainder of their time together, however long that may be, her smile would never die or even falter in brilliance.

Discreetly, she moved one of her hands from his chest to the dip in his neck where she traced an invisible circle with her fingertip. She thought back to th—

A gentle hand wrapped around hers, stopping her finger. She inhaled sharply, not expecting him to be awake. Lifting her head, she peered down into his face. "Ul-Ulquiorra? When did you wake up?"

"Where are you touching, onna?" He had no intention of answering her question, because he'd actually awoken a while before her. For those few minutes, he'd finally had the chance to bask in absolute content. He would've remained as he was, looking peacefully asleep, if it had not been for her sudden desire to softly touch his skin. There were just some things he knew that he could not handle, and her very nearly caressing his skin was one of them.

He angled his head so he could look down into her now flustered face. He was purposefully being confrontational, but he had decided that there was no reason he shouldn't be. If he wanted to know something, he would ask, and he was confident that she was honest enough to answer, even though it embarrassed her beyond all reason.

"I-I didn't know you were awake…" She said in an anxious rush, tiptoeing around his question, although it only sounded like a shameful excuse. Touching him while he was asleep was worse than if he was awake. She'd been caught, and now she had to suffer the mortifying consequences. It wasn't helping that their faces were so close. She couldn't breathe air, that didn't smell of him, to clear her senses. He was wonderfully intoxicating. In an effort to put some distance between them so she could think clearly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, not noticing the provocative position of her legs still straddling his hips. As a result, the tapered hem of her skirt rose ever so slightly on her smooth legs. The pressure all of her weight was putting on his groin was terribly wonderful, and Ulquiorra's brow twitched unnoticeably and his teeth ground silently in his mouth. She could be insufferable, but it was always unintentional.

It was after a short moment that he realized he still had her hand in his. Curling his fingers around hers, he pressed them to the hollow of his throat. Watching her face, he noticed the way her eyes glazed over in wonder, which made him curious. She seemed to have a sort of strange fixation with this part of him, and he wondered if she even realized it.

She could feel it beneath her fingertips—his alive, throbbing pulse. It beat quickly and hard, and she felt her own breathing quicken as she concentrated on it. It was almost as if she could feel his heart pulsing through her fingers and beating in time with her own. It was so alive and strong. It was beautiful. "Ulquiorra?" Her eyes returned to his. "Do you feel anything?"

He hadn't expected her to ask this, and her question caught him off guard. She was always full of surprises. He watched her silently for a few seconds, unsure of how to answer.

Seeing that he was lost, she expounded her question. "Like happy or sad or angry? Things like that."

Unexpected relief swept through him, and he realized he'd been subconsciously fearing that she was asking if he felt anything right now at this very moment with _her_. "Why are you concerned if I can feel, onna?" He released hold of her hand and she pulled it away and unconscientiously rested it on his stomach.

"It would just upset me if you didn't," she admitted honestly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

He stared up at her, his face as unreadable as ever. It was when he saw that his silence was making her feel awkward that he finally spoke, although his words offered her no form of relief. "You should not feel so concerned over something so trivial."

Her eyes immediately snapped to his, and he witnessed the quick flare of fiery frustration within her silvery depths. "It's not trivial." She wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. Perhaps she was just feeling insecure. "It's important."

"To you," he stated, bluntly.

She paused for a moment. She wasn't able to deny it, because it was true. His feelings were more important to her than he would ever know. "But do you?" As usual, when she found herself asking him a significant question, her gaze fell away from his.

There were times when she could be so cryptic. Pulling himself into a sitting position that leveled his face with hers, he took hold of her chin and brought her gaze back to his. He could see that his sudden nearness startled her, but that she had no desire to pull away.

She wanted to know if he felt, which made him curious, because he could almost sense that she was asking something very specific, and was purposefully being vague in order to prevent any more awkwardness. But he had not one iota of an idea as to _what_ she wanted to know. Not unless she asked, which she most likely would not do even if he attempted to coax it out of her. She too often allowed her shyness to be a hindrance. But he definitely _could_ feel, there was no doubt. And although it was not the same, right now, he could feel her desperate desire and discreet hope that his answer would be what she wanted to hear. "I do."

She smiled, her eyes crinkling around the edges with happiness. It was a smile of relief. "Good."

Ulquiorra glanced down between them to see that her skirt had somehow risen higher on her thighs. Without thinking, he pinched the hem and began to pull it back down. When Orihime noticed what he was doing, she too looked down to realize how she was sitting in his lap. Her cheeks smoldering a brilliant red, she pulled herself off of him.

"S-sorry…" She mumbled, climbing off of the bed and pulling her skirt back down around her legs. "I, um…I'm going to take a shower." She rushed over to her suitcase, pulled out the first dress she saw and some underwear, before stepping into the bathroom.

Ulquiorra listened from the bed as the showerhead turned on. As he listened to the gentle fall of water, he calculated in his head just how long they had left on this cruise. Today was their last day on the island before they were to leave, and then four days left on the ship. They had five days. If there was going to be any sort of progress with the onna, then he needed to act, meaning he no longer needed to force himself to hold back so much. He knew that right now, at least, she didn't want him to.

He had five more days to be free to touch her as he pleased, and he needed to start taking some initiative so that when this was over, he wouldn't be leaving this ship with regrets.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Orihime brought a hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the glaring rays of the sun, but it was of no use. She couldn't escape it. The white sidewalk beneath their feet reflected a glowing, painful white that blinded both her and Ulquiorra as they made their way down the busy tourist district of Honolulu. Her squinted eyes scanned the name of each shop they passed, looking for one that held any sort of promise.

"Are you looking for somewhere specific?" Ulquiorra asked from beside her. He wasn't one to normally voice his complaints, but he could feel the sun burning his skin. He'd come to the conclusion that he didn't like it very much, and was hoping that Orihime would just hurry and go inside a store so he could finally get some cool relief.

"Not really. I just want to buy some souvenirs for everyone back home," she answered, sighing.

"Then perhaps there would suffice?" He suggested, pointing her in the direction of the store across the street.

Orihime looked over to read the sign: Aloha Souvenirs. She smiled to herself before stepping out into the street to cross it. Her foot hadn't even touched the road's pavement before a firm hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back onto the sidewalk. She didn't even have time to look at Ulquiorra before a honking car rushed in front of her, the speed of it making her dress fly up and her hair whoosh past her face. With wide eyes and a racing heart, she finally looked at Ulquiorra, who had yet to release her wrist from his nearly painful grip. She didn't have to ask to know that he was angry. She could easily tell by the displeased set of his mouth, and the dark annoyance in his green eyes.

"Do not be so careless." His heart was flying in his chest after nearly seeing her hit by a car. In that short instance, a fear unlike anything he'd known had rushed through him. Even now, adrenaline was pumping fast in his veins. On the outside, however, he still remained entirely composed.

"I-I just wasn't looking…" She sounded apologetic, but it was still nothing but an excuse. He was right. She'd been careless.

"You could have been hurt, onna." He sounded colder than necessary, but that didn't keep Orihime from hearing the concern hidden beneath his icy tone, and it warmed her heart.

And it wasn't only the concern in his voice that had her smiling bashfully to herself. It was the bruising grip he still hadn't loosened around her wrist, and the deep set of his frown, and the ache in her arm caused by the force he'd used to pull her back to safety. And it wasn't even the first time he'd saved her from harm.

Bringing up her free hand, she placed it over his holding her wrist. His eyes met hers, and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Ulquiorra."

Immediately, his fingers loosened, and he returned his hand to his pocket before looking away from her and across the street. He felt…uncomfortable, as he always did whenever she thanked him. He _never_ did favors for _anyone_, although he wouldn't call saving her from harm a favor. To him, it was a necessity, so there was no reason to thank him. Keeping her safe was to him, not only a need, but a permanent want. Perhaps one day, she would come to know that, but for now, he would just have to tolerate her thanks.

Seeing that the road was finally clear, Orihime gave a short tug to Ulquiorra's shirtsleeve before crossing the road to the shop.

It was souvenir heaven. Everywhere they looked, there were shelves and racks and boxes of Hawaiian themed objects. Dolls, calendars, jewelry, towels, magnets, coffee mugs, boxed chocolate, bags, oven mitts, postcards, photo books, CD's, key chains, lamps, everything and anything. Usually, Orihime found that choices were a good thing, but right now, she was at a loss as to what to choose. There were just _too_ many choices, and she didn't know where to start.

"ALOHA!"

Their attention was stolen by a fat, tanned, Hawaiian native bounding towards them down one of the isles. He had a bright yellow lei atop his dark braided head, and a very large smile on his face. His tropical button-up shirt was completely open, showing off his many tribal tattoos.

"Ah...aloha!" Orihime greeted, smiling and waving at him.

"Welcome to Aloha Souvenirs, you guys!" He sounded tremendously excited to see them.

Ulquiorra found the large man quite obnoxious and had no desire to be in his presence any longer. It seemed that him and the onna were a magnet for unbearably annoying people.

"You guys tourists?" He asked.

Orihime nodded. "We're from Japan."

The man's eyes grew wide. "Oh, Japan, huh? Nice place?"

"Yeah, I love it."

Turning his brown eyes to Ulquiorra, the man pointed at him, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance. "This your boyfriend?"

What that had to do with buying souvenirs was beyond Ulquiorra's understanding. Did he have some sort of interest in Orihime? Was he asking this with the hope that she'd say no so that he could try and pursue her? This did not sit well with him. At all. But he would not answer, because the question was not for him. It was for her, and it was up to her how she wanted others to view their relationship. Turning his gaze to her, he watched her struggle silently with herself with obvious indecision that most likely was confusing the man before them.

"He's my…um…" She glanced at Ulquiorra, her cheeks glowing a light pink. When she caught him already looking at her, she smiled shyly, and her blush deepened.

"Oh, I see…" The man smiled as if he'd just heard a very good secret that only he knew.

Ulquiorra's curiosity was piqued as to what the man could possibly mean when Orihime hadn't even answered him yet.

"Well, I won't bother you guys any longer. If you need help, I'll be at the register!" Giving them both a cheery wink and a wave, he left them to shop.

"People in Hawaii sure are friendly…" Orihime commented after the man was out of hearing range.

Ulquiorra was sure that if it weren't for the fact that she was so beautiful and that kindness emanated from her like rays from the sun, people would not be treating her the same way. But he wanted it no other way. People could be as cruel and disgusting as they wanted, as long as they were kind to her.

"Now let's see…" Orihime said, placing a slender finger to her lower lip. "Where should I start? There's Ishida-kun, and Tatsuki-chan, and Kurosaki…kun…" Her voice faltered, and she glanced at Ulquiorra. He was no longer looking at her, and so she continued hoping that he hadn't caught her pause. "Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun…" She couldn't afford to buy souvenirs for _everyone_ she knew, so she had to think very hard on who would be most offended if they didn't receive something from her. And after all, the ones she'd already named _were_ some of her closest friends. It was deciding _what_ to buy them she was having trouble with.

Looking around the store she spotted a shelf of stuffed animals. Going over to them, she picked one up. It was a stuffed sea turtle with big black beads for eyes and an open, smiling mouth. Instantly, Rukia came to mind. Orihime knew Rukia loved anything cute, and _this_ was definitely cute. "Ulquiorra? What do you think?" Orihime turned and held up the small stuffed turtle for him to see.

"What are you asking me, onna?" He asked, coming to stand beside her. He looked down at the turtle in her hand, his gaze uninterested. He didn't entirely understand the concept of these stuffed toys. They did absolutely nothing, and yet, Orihime had loads of them. On his first night sleeping in her home, she'd even offered him one to sleep with, saying that it would make him feel less alone. There were times when she showed that she had the mentality of an innocent child. At first, that side of her had surprised him, because he'd not seen it when she was in Las Noches. But he didn't hate it. In fact, he liked seeing her act so carefree, because it was her way of letting him know that she felt at ease. "Do you not have enough of these?"

Orihime shook her head. "No, not for me, for Kuchiki-san. Do you think she'll like it?"

Kuchiki. Rukia Kuchiki. It took him a moment, but eventually a face came to mind. He'd only seen her a few times whenever Ichigo Kurosaki came to visit the onna. She was a small girl, and very quiet. He'd caught her watching him numerous times, and he could feel that she didn't trust him. He looked down at the small stuffed turtle. He couldn't imagine such a serious girl liking such a silly toy. "I do not know her, onna."

"Hmm…" Orihime studied the toy. "Well, I think she'll like it." Tucking it beneath her arm, she looked around the store. "Now, let's see…" Spotting a shelf of beautiful brown lacquered boxes, she rushed over excitedly. Picking up a medium sized one with intricate carvings, she opened it up to see inside. "Ohhh, I wonder if Ishida-kun would be able to use this for his sewing supplies?" She remembered the sewing box he brought with him to the handicrafts club at school. It was so small that when he opened it, his supplies exploded out all over the place. He could definitely get use out of a newer, and larger one.

"Ishida." Ulquiorra repeated the name, again trying to remember the face.

Orihime looked up at him. "You remember him, don't you? He wears glasses, has black hair…" She really didn't want to say that he was with them during Ulquiorra's fight with Ichigo. That time was still hard for her to talk about.

But she didn't have to say it, because he remembered exactly Uryu Ishida. He'd protected Orihime that time when she had been in danger, and he was the one that had fought in place of the shinigami so that the onna could heal his injuries. He had been very calm, more so than any of the onna's other friends. But no matter how hard he tried, Ulquiorra could _not_ imagine that Uryu Ishida _sewing_. Either Orihime had absolutely no idea what her friends would like, or they were all unexpectedly eccentric. "He sews." It was a statement, but he was still waiting for some sort of verification.

Orihime nodded, closing the box and returning her attention to Ulquiorra. "Yeah! We're both in the handicrafts club at school. He's the best at sewing. He can make almost anything!"

He watched her silently for a few moments, absorbing this new information. Gently, he took the ornate box from her hands and studied it. "Explain this handicrafts club to me."

Her face lit up excitedly. "Okay, well, it's this club I go to sometimes after school. All we really do is make things…" As she spoke, she began to walk along the shelves, browsing the different souvenirs. Ulquiorra followed closely behind. "Once, I made this really long scarf! It took forever! But it was so _warm_, and soft…"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her enthusiasm was incredibly compelling. It was slightly amusing to see the way her tiny hands painted invisible pictures as she described in avid detail the handicrafts club.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned her head to look back at him, her eyes alight with a sudden idea. "Would you like me to make you a scarf too?"

He could tell that she wanted to, although he could not justify her spending so much time on something for _him_. "I would not waste so much of your time, onna."

She turned her face away from him so he couldn't see her expression, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "Making you a present isn't wasting my time, Ulquiorra. Plus…" She held up a singular finger. "If I start on it when we get back home, then I should definitely be able to finish it before winter!"

_When we get back home_…

Home. The word struck a chord in him that left him feeling a little overwhelmed. It was so easy and natural for her to refer to her home as _their_ home. He wasn't sure if it was a slipup or not, or if he was just over analyzing her words, but he couldn't help but to enjoy how she so effortlessly packaged the two of them together. And she wanted to make him a scarf for the winter. He hadn't even experienced a full year in the human world yet, but he was sure that the wait between summer and winter must be a while. It seemed that there was not a doubt in her mind that they would still be together. Her confidence was infectious, and for a moment, some of the tension he'd been feeling over the past few days was relieved. It was remarkable to him just how attuned he had become to her. Every little thing she did or said affected him tremendously, and he could do nothing to stop it from happening, but he had no desire to anyway. He _liked_ this utterly unintentional attachment he had to her, but at the same time, he was apprehensive about it. He watched her pick up a Hawaiian snow globe and giggle at the irony of it. Just the sound of her laughter made him feel completely at ease, and he could not explain to himself why. Why was it that she was the conductor of all these new emotions? He doubted it had ever been her intention. But no matter how much he enjoyed these feelings, he still could not stop the frightening anxiety within his gut. It was because none of this made any sense. And yet, when he looked at her, or when she smiled at him, it made perfect sense. Her laughter made him forget his doubts, and her confidence and kindness had him carelessly discarding his questions. Because in the end, he supposed, what did logic matter when the outcome was what he most desired anyway? As long as she continued to smile at him, and laugh in front of him, and share with him her happiness, then he felt fine with ignoring all reason.

Snow globes, pineapple-print ties, coconut themed stationary…so much to choose from, but none of it seemed fitting. Distracted by all of the souvenirs, her next words fell from her mouth without much thought. "I just don't _know_ what to get Kurosaki-kun—" Her breath hitched in her throat, projected from her sudden realization. She'd caught herself, but it was too late.

It was as if ice water had just been poured atop his head, but gravity was not working the way it should, and so it slowly fell over him, taking its time to freeze him in place. The thing was, he _knew_ he was overreacting, but he could do nothing about the feeling hearing the shinigami's name from her lips instilled within him—disgust, annoyance, anger, _jealousy. _Of all her friends, buying Kurosaki Ichigo's gift seemed to be giving her the most stress. He could hear it in her voice, and he could see it in her eyes as they desperately searched through the store. She was worried about pleasing him. "He will like whatever you choose for him, onna." Even he could hear the ice in his voice.

Her eyes met his, filled with worry. "Ulquiorra, I—"

"Perhaps my presence is distracting you. I'll wait outside." He turned to leave her alone, although he wasn't actually doing it for her sake, but for his own. There was something about the idea of watching her search for a gift for the shinigami that he just knew he could not handle with composure. She would be thinking of him—of what he liked, what he disliked, what he could use, perhaps his reaction upon receiving the gift. Having to see her eyes light up when she found the one thing she knew he'd like, and seeing her smile as she thought of him, Ulquiorra was in no mood for witnessing. He was being incredibly immature. Such behavior was rare, if not entirely unknown of him, but he had no control over this feeling rolling through him with a fiery vengeance. And underneath this foreign jealousy was a feeling of irrationality for having reacted instinctively in such a childish manner over what was most likely _nothing_. But again, no longer could he control his thoughts and feelings when it came to her.

She didn't even think about it. Her hand just reached out on its own and caught the back of his shirt. He paused, only to look back at her. She couldn't help but to feel she'd done something wrong, although she had no clue as to what that could've been. Her eyes searched his for the brief moment that she could get away with it unnoticed, looking for some sort of clue, which she knew would be impossible to find. Like in a dense, lush forest, she could only get lost. There was nothing to see but peculiar evergreen. She knew she probably looked like a fool, stopping him only to have nothing to say. Finally conscious of her instinctive actions, her fingers uncurled from his shirt, and she dropped her eyes from his. "I-I, um, won't take very long."

He hesitated for a mere moment, split between wanting to stay with her and knowing it was best for his own sake to wait for her outside, before choosing the latter and handing her back the box she'd chosen for Ishida. Her fingertips brushed his as she took the box from his hands, and he felt himself ease up, some of the ice melting from his limbs. He could say nothing to explain to her why he was leaving, and he felt the weight of guilt upon is shoulders as he made his way outside of the shop to lean back against a wall, in the shadow of the storefront, safe from the sun.

In a desperate attempt to keep away from his own thoughts, he busied his mind with watching passerby. Across the road, together at a bus stop, was a young couple, sitting together on a bench. The woman had her head rested on the man's shoulder, and his arm was lying casually around her shoulders. At first glance, it was safe to assume that their relationship was one of mutual affection. But after the past week's experiences, Ulquiorra knew that he could no longer be so sure, because although it looked as if the couple was, indeed, romantically involved, it could just be, in fact, nothing but an illusion. The woman, for instance, could just simply be tired, and could comfortably rest her head on the man's shoulder because she valued him as a trustworthy friend, while the man could potentially think of her as something more than that, but he too values their relationship too much to ruin what they already share, and so he can only take advantage of small moments such as the one at hand to hold the woman he'd always been longing to. There were so many possibilities, and only recently had Ulquiorra been introduced to them. The complexities of being human were astonishing, more so than he had ever imagined, before, and the only thing he was absolutely sure of was that he valued the onna more than anything else this world had to offer, and that, other than her happiness, he wanted nothing more than for her to value him the same way.

Inside the shop, Orihime picked up a Hawaiian themed coffee mug, with a palm tree as the handle, and sighed. Suddenly, she just wasn't in the mood for shopping anymore. Her eyes flickered to the store's entrance where she could just barely see the white of Ulquiorra's shirtsleeve. She couldn't concentrate on shopping when all she could think about was what was bothering him. And she knew something _was_ bothering him. There was no doubt that Ulquiorra was hard to read, but somehow, she'd become so accustomed to him that she always had some idea of how he was feeling. What she had difficulty figuring out was _what_ it was that always managed to affect him. He had been fine until she'd said Ichigo's name. Did he hold some sort of grudge against him? It wouldn't be impossible, but she couldn't say she was convinced that was the case. She just…didn't know what to think, and she was too apprehensive to ask him.

But she no longer found it easy to say Ichigo's name in front of Ulquiorra. She didn't want him to think that she was always daydreaming about Ichigo. But as far as Ulquiorra knew, she still liked Ichigo. She felt it would be strange and irrelevant to tell him that her feelings for Ichigo were now, nothing more than just friendship. Why should Ulquiorra care? It wasn't as if her changed feelings for Ichigo would have any sort of effect on her relationship with Ulquiorra, right? But somehow, whenever she found herself saying Ichigo's name in front of Ulquiorra, she always found herself wishing she hadn't. Because even though it changed nothing between them, every time she said Ichigo's name aloud, she felt as if she _needed_ to tell Ulquiorra that her feelings for Ichigo were different than they used to be. And she had no idea where this desire to tell him everything came from. But she always felt it in the air, in his guarded gaze, in his cool tone, and frozen stance, that he _wanted_ to hear it. She shook her head, disregarding the ridiculous thought. It was probably just her own desire to tell him, to act out on her feelings for him, that had her imagining such silly things. Ulquiorra didn't care about her feelings for Ichigo. Why would he? What was she to him? If he showed any sort of curiosity for her feelings at all, it was only because of his invested interest in the human heart, and nothing more. He was learning through her, and she needed a wake up call. She needed to stop fooling herself into believing that his gentle words, soft, accidental touches, heady gazes, and heated kisses meant anything more than simple curiosity.

It was with resigned eyes, and a heavy heart that she finished her shopping. Picking up a macadamia nut chocolate bar, she paid for the souvenirs, smiling half-heartedly at the store clerk who gave her a cheerful wink on her way out.

"Ulquiorra?" She said his name as she exited the shop, the opened chocolate bar already making it's way to her mouth.

He looked at her, his expression patient.

Easily, with the habitual motion of a lover, Orihime's hand reached out to find his. His fingers curled around hers, gently, as she stepped closer to him. "Are you okay?"

The one question he'd hoped she wouldn't asked, she asked. He wouldn't lie to her, but he would not answer her either. He was ashamed of his jealousy, and he was at odds with himself as to whether he had the right to be. So instead, he lowered his gaze to the heavy bag she held in her free hand. "You're done."

"Hm?" She followed his gaze, and nodded. "Yep. I'm pretty sure I have something for everyone. Well…there _is_ one more person who needs a souvenir…" Taking a bite from her chocolate bar, she led them both away from the shop and back onto the sidewalk.

"Who, onna?"

She glanced at him and gave him a big, chocolatey smile. "Us."

"I have no need for a souvenir." Because he already had the only thing he wished to take with him upon leaving this island, and there was not a souvenir in existence that was better than this feeling. A coffee mug would only be a coffee mug, a postcard a postcard, but the memory of the Hawaiian sunshine caught in her fiery hair, the smell of coconut sun lotion on her bronzed skin, the sound of her voice as she hummed a tropical tune, and her smile; these things were all he desired, and he knew that they would forever stay with him, unaltered by the passing of time. This feeling, these memories, would always stay vibrant and alive. Forever perfect.

Orihime nodded, understanding, and honestly expecting, Ulquiorra's lack of enthusiasm. Taking a bite out of her chocolate bar and looking around aimlessly, she gently began to swing their locked hands, to Ulquiorra's slight irritation. She wanted something that she could keep with her, always, and that would remind her of her favorite part of this vacation. Ahead of them, she spotted the entrance to the Ala Moana Center, a shopping mall, and a sudden idea came to her. "Ulquiorra?" She suddenly said his name, and he glanced at her. "I want to go there." She pointed to the shopping mall, and Ulquiorra's brow lowered, imperceptibly.

"Are you asking for my permission? If so, then I refuse." Shopping. The most tedious of all human activities, other than golf.

Orihime smiled, already pulling him along with her to the entrance. This time, it was nonnegotiable.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was experiencing a horrible moment of déjà vu. The small, cramped space, the bench that could not comfortably fit two people, their sides glued to each other's, the claustrophobia…

Wary emerald eyes stared at the blank screen before them. The heavy, red curtains on either side of the box they were in blocked out practically all light, and he could just barely make out his and Orihime's reflections in the glass. She was digging around in her purse, beside him, her elbow uncomfortably and repeatedly jabbing him in the side. "What is this, onna?"

"You'll see…" She bit down on her lower lip in excitement, as she tried to dig up all the loose change from the bottom of her bag.

Her elusiveness was aggravating him, but he silently dealt with it. There was just something about this situation that made him feel uneasy. His eyes fell to the small, black hole below the glass screen. He could just barely identify the small frame of glass inside of it, although it didn't give him any further idea as to what it was.

His attention was drawn away when Orihime leaned forward to slip two coins into a slot. A mere moment passed, and then the screen before them came alive, presenting a long list of images. At the top of the screen, displayed in big, pink, bubble letters was Photo Booth Paradise. He could only watch as she brought up a slender finger to scroll down the list of photo frames.

"Tell me if there's one you like, okay?" There were so many to choose from, and every few had a different theme: cowboy themed, beach themed, hot air balloon themed, movie star themed, flower themed, underwater themed, mountain themed, romantic themed, and more. "Hmm…how about…_this one_." She pressed her finger to the screen to select a tropical themed frame. The screen blinked once as it applied the frame, and Orihime quickly settled back beside Ulquiorra. "Okay, get ready!"

Ulquiorra could now see them both on the screen, their heads framed by two palm trees with lime green leaves that were uncomfortable to look at. There were three short beeps, and then the screen flashed white. Beside him, Orihime rushed to change her position, much to his confusion. In her hurry, she again elbowed him in the side as she leaned into him so she could get her other hand inside the frame, her fingers proudly displaying the sign for victory. He remained still, his face impassive, as again the screen flashed white. Twice more, he sat there as the woman beside him fidgeted and posed, managing each time to look absolutely ridiculous. When it was over, the screen went black. There was a soft whirring, and something dropped into the tray at the bottom of the booth.

"Oh! That was quick…" Bending down, Orihime snatched up the glossy photo sheet and held it up to examine it, smiling in giddy anticipation. Ulquiorra, feeling a subtle twinge of curiosity, also glanced to see it. There were four different photos, all lined on a single strip, and in each one, Orihime was giving the camera her biggest smile and cheesiest pose, while Ulquiorra remained exactly the same, his gaze uninterested and his face void of expression.

Orihime lowered the picture and turned her head to look at him, her expression one of amused frustration. "Ulquiorra, you should at least smile a little…"

He wasn't sure if her suggestion was one made in absolute sincerity or if she was just teasing him. He had never smiled. The expression just wasn't natural for him. He'd always been much too reserved, too quiet, too socially detached, to have ever learned _how_ to smile. It wasn't necessary for him. This permanently indifferent mask he wore was not forced. It was not to hide emotion. It was just the result of having spent so long without ever actually knowing what it was like to feel.

"See?" Orihime's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "It's easy."

Of course it was, for her. "Onna, I—"

Her warm hands suddenly on his face made him pause, and he could only look down at her, feeling slightly bewildered, as her fingers worked to curve his mouth in a way it was not accustomed. It was defensive instinct that had him bring his hands up to wrap his fingers around her small wrists, halting her ministrations momentarily.

"Ulquiorra, just let me…a little…" She wasn't even saying anything of importance, but rather exercising a futile attempt to distract him so that she could continue to force his mouth into a smile. She was thoroughly enjoying it, and couldn't retain a small, breathy laugh as his eyes darkened threateningly. Even with his hands on her wrists, eventually, she managed to shape his mouth into the smallest hint of a smile. Well…maybe not, but for all her effort was worth, she was telling herself that it was a smile. "O-okay. Just stay like that for a moment…"

Removing her hands from his face after he reluctantly released her wrists, she took two more coins and swiftly slipped them into the money slot. The screen lit up, once again displaying the list of photo frames. A little too excited, Orihime's clumsy fingers slipped and accidentally, to her mortified horror, selected a Valentine's frame.

A heart. Ulquiorra and Orihime looked at the screen to see themselves enclosed in a bright, pink, lacey heart. Three fast beeps and a white flash later, Orihime's finger was immediately back on the screen, touching it in some hopeless attempt to return to the list of frames.

Ulquiorra watched her, silently, finding it amusing how frantic and desperate she seemed, as if a bomb were about to explode and she was doing everything she could within the next few seconds to dismantle it and save their lives. It was nowhere near that dire of a situation, which made her expression all the more entertaining. After the third flash, she settled back down beside him and sighed, flustered. "I-I picked the wrong frame by—" The fourth and final flash made her pause. "…accident."

The glossy photo hit the tray with a light clang. Picking it up, Ulquiorra inspected it closely, and barely, just _barely_, one corner of his mouth perked up in the faintest shadow of a smile. Her face in each photo was ridiculous. Her cheeks were puffed and red, her brow angled with her frustration, her eyes clouded with worry, and her mouth open, as if she were speaking to herself, while he remained the same in each consecutive picture, although he noticed, with a hint of self-aggravation, that his eyes were on her in every one. "These are not flattering, onna."

"L-let me see," she said, leaning into him to reach a hand out to grab them.

He wasn't sure what drove him to do so, perhaps the side of him that liked to tease her, but he held the photos just out of her reach so that she was struggling to get them. Especially in the confined space they were in, this feat was impressive, and he watched her as she continued to reach across him for the photos. And he would've eventually given them to her if it weren't for the fact that her struggling caused her to press herself completely against him.

"Ul-Ulquiorra, really, let me see." Insecurity rushed through her veins, only fueling her attempts to take the photos away from him. Just _how_ unflattering were these pictures of her? What if she looked hideous?

Eventually, seeing that he was causing her more distress than necessary, he handed them to her. With worried silver eyes, she examined the glossy photos, unsmiling. Her cheeks flushed crimson, and her brows furrowed in upset. She was embarrassed he'd seen these. She looked so silly.

Seeing the turmoil clear on her face, Ulquiorra placed a steady hand over the picture. She looked up at him, again, confused. "What is wrong?"

"My face is—"

"There is nothing wrong with it." He cut her off, abruptly, and his words left her looking dazed for a moment, stunned by his frankness.

"You said that they were unflattering, though…" She countered, quietly.

"I was speaking only of myself." Gently, he took the picture from her hands and, for the second time, inspected it. There was nothing unflattering about her. In fact, he quite enjoyed how she looked in these photos. The dynamics of her personality were obvious in each one. She looked incredibly endearing, while he looked nothing but extremely dull and uninteresting.

To this, she actually laughed. "How are these unflattering pictures of you, Ulquiorra? You look like this all the time." Leaning against him, she looked at the pictures with him. He looked, if anything, incredibly handsome. He was very photogenic, and he reminded her of a model. A composed expression, a face so attractive it was surreal, beautiful bone structure, eyes set to kill, and an air of maturity, the pictures of Ulquiorra were _anything_ but unflattering. But the pictures of _her_…She frowned, displeased. "Ulquiorra, can we take just one more?"

"These are not the only ones, onna," he said, referring to the first set of pictures they'd taken, of which, every one had turned out perfectly fine. She'd seemed entirely pleased with those, aside from his unsmiling face.

"W-well…I want a _real_ one…" She confessed, failing at offering any sort of explanation. She glanced at him to see him waiting for her to clarify. "You know, proof."

"You want proof."

She nodded, her eyes looking away from his, awkwardly. "Like a souvenir…just for me…"

Ulquiorra didn't understand why the pictures they'd already taken couldn't suffice, until she'd explained, in a rush of embarrassedly mumbled words, her reasons.

"I just want a picture of _u-us_…"

Us. Somehow, it seemed, that he had reached the point in which deciphering her sometimes-cryptic words had become effortless for him. This picture, this souvenir for her, she wanted a picture of them together. And he knew that she did not mean together in the sense that they were both just simply in the same picture. She wanted physical evidence, proof, as she'd called it, that _this_ had happened. That they had been _together_. "I see."

Orihime looked at the two coins in her hand, thoughtfully. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and it jumped in surprise when Ulquiorra smoothly took the coins from her fingers.

Sliding the coins into the slot, Ulquiorra leaned over to place his mouth near her ear. "What do you want to see?" So near her, he could smell the subtle scent of lavender, and he could feel the tickle of her hair against his cheek. His eyes lowered in a brief moment of faint surprise when he felt a shy hand settle on his leg. Whether it was a gesture of warning or welcome, he was about to find out.

Orihime, her heart racing so fast it had projected into her throat, turned her head ever so slightly in an attempt to look at his face from her peripheral. "Ul-Ulquiorra?" She sounded nervous, and she was. This feeling…it was so familiar, and yet, still so foreign. Her eyes went to his hand as he brought it to the screen and, without looking, selected a frame.

"What shall I do, onna?" The screen gave the first warning beep, but he paid it no heed. All of his attention was for the blushing woman before him, as he waited for her request.

Rushing through her veins, her heated blood pulsed loudly in her ears and flooded her cheeks, turning them a rosy crimson. "Wh-whatever you want t-to…" Words failed her as slender fingers curled around her hand, gently pulling her forward by the arm so that she found the side of her face colliding with his mouth. Wide eyes stared ahead, shocked, but mesmerized, at the picture of him kissing her cheek on the screen.

"Allowing me such freedom…" He began quietly, his lips deftly moving against her porcelain skin as he spoke. "…is unwise." It was his only warning, but he knew that she'd pay it no heed. His hand found the underneath of her chin, and with gentle coaxing, he turned her face to his. Deep emerald met cool silver as their eyes met, and their noses brushed as he came closer, prolonging each torturous moment until Orihime found herself tentatively closing the distance herself, unable to handle this temptation, but unsure if such a privilege was actually being offered her. Her lips met his, brushing softly, not really a kiss as much as a caress. Insecurity prevented her from closing her eyes, and so her gaze busied itself with the shape of his mouth. How many times she'd found herself looking at his mouth, she couldn't count. She was fascinated by him, and had been from the moment she'd first laid frightened eyes on him. Intimidating, unreadable, quiet, his lips had always made her curious, especially now that she knew that they were not as cold as the expression they presented, or as hard and unwelcoming as the words they spoke. Gently, she touched her lips to his, simply savoring the petal like softness of his mouth, and the warmth of his breath on her tongue.

Just knowing that her lips were pressed to _Ulquiorra's_ filled her with such an overwhelming sense of euphoric disbelief that she found herself impulsively deepening their kiss, her passionate eagerness shining unabashed.

His mouth was gentle against hers, his eyes closed, and his lips languorously slow as they heatedly moved against hers. There was no resistance as his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth, tasting her fully for the second time to pleasantly discover, with a twist in his groin, that she was just as wonderful tasting as before. Invading her moist mouth without any reservations, his tongue caressed hers as he delved further, his lips pressed so firmly to hers that he found both their breathing laborious. He felt her quickened pulse beneath his fingertips as he dropped his hold of her chin to trace a teasing line down her neck, his thumb settling just beneath her ear. Her skin was like warm silk beneath his fingers, and he wasn't sure if it was just enough to only touch her face anymore. In a subtle effort to control himself, his fingers tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of her neck, causing her to whimper in pleasurable surprise, the noise provoking him to gently pull a little harder in silent hope that she'd repeat the sound. She didn't disappoint, and he felt her whimper vibrate throughout his entire body, shaking him to his very core with rapture.

She wanted _pictures_. Slipping his tongue from her mouth, his moistened lips strayed indolently to just below her chin, where he could taste the bitterness of her sunscreen. He gently nipped her skin between his blunt teeth to hear her gasp quietly, her hands coming up so she could bury excited fingers into his shoulders, the action pulling him ever closer so that her breasts were brushing the front of his shirt. She was becoming slightly devious, leading them away to seclusion, placing them in such close quarters, and then requesting _this_ behind the innocent visage of an excuse.

He could _feel_ her eagerness, mirroring his own, and despite his already knowing how he could affect her physically, the intensity to which he was capable of impassioning her staggered him. He could feel the dull bite of her fingernails in his shoulders, even through his shirt. The booth was filled with the hushed sound of her erratic breathing, and it was obvious by the way she was biting down on her lip that she was doing her best to stifle the noises coming from her as he continued to suck gently a wet path along the side of her neck. Her body, arched towards him, only screamed silently what she would never voice: _more._ She'd been hoping for this, and he hadn't assumed a thing.

Her body was screaming desperately for her to reposition herself so that she could feel more of him, but the small confines of the booth prevented most movement, and so all she could do was reach out to him and hold him closer. Her shoulders ached as they were held back against the inner wall of the booth, but she found the uncomfortable throb easy to ignore when her muddled mind was focused solely on the sinfully delightful sensation of his wet mouth on her skin. Her lower back was arched forward as much as possible, pushing her breasts into his chest, but it still wasn't enough. One of her hands moved from his shoulder to clutch the back of his head, while her other deftly found his free hand. Her shaking fingers laced with his as she settled their entwined hands on one of her bare thighs. She disentangled them so that she could shyly press his fingers against her leg to feel him touching her.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened marginally as he felt Orihime press his fingers into her supple flesh. Warm, smooth, and soft, her skin was impossible to resist exploring, and his fingers splayed and slid over her leg to feel the skin of her inner thigh. His teeth pinched her neck, making her gasp, and a spasm of pleasure rocked through her sensitive body, her knees locking together in response, and effectively encasing his hand in impossible heat. Smoothing his tongue over her abused and reddened flesh, he whispered to her, his voice deepened and heady with desire: "_Orihime.._."

Intended to be a warning, but failing in its aim, saying her name only managed to sound as if he were requesting to continue, when in fact, he was desperately searching within himself for the strength to stop. This was too much, and he was too quickly losing himself, and she was giving no sign of stopping either.

"Oh!"

Blinding sunlight poured over the passionate pair when a young teenage girl pulled open the curtain, not realizing that the photo booth was currently occupied. Orihime turned her head to gaze at the girl wide-eyed and scared, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, while Ulquiorra gave the unwelcome intruder a brief, finely annoyed glance. While he felt the need to stop before the situation became _dangerous_, being interrupted had not been what he'd had in mind.

Catching Ulquiorra's irritated gaze, the girl blanched. "S-sorry!"

The curtain fell closed again, shrouding them once more in the dark.

_Trash_. Ulquiorra's eyes found Orihime's, and he noticed an embarrassed flush spreading across her face, her expression having drastically changed from the one she'd had mere moments ago. Her breathing no longer sounded passionately excited, but rather unpleasantly anxious, and he felt her fingers slacken before unwinding from his hair.

"W-we should go…" The subtle inflection in her voice had her sounding as if she were going to cry, although she wouldn't. She was mortified. Even now, she could hear the girl giggling and relaying to her friends in avid detail what she'd just interrupted, using terms like 'slut' and 'pervert'.

Unease washed through him, although his face did not reveal it. And his disquiet only doubled when she pushed his hand off of her leg, a little too avidly, as if his touch were offending her. Lowering her gaze and unsmiling, she took the freshly printed photos from the tray, and without looking at them, grabbed her bags and stepped out from the booth. Ulquiorra followed after her, only to find her staring wide-eyed and flushed at the outside of the booth. He followed her gaze to see a second screen like the one inside, revealing to anyone on the outside what was going on inside the booth. A heavy foreboding fell across his brow as he watched Orihime's cheeks burn a muddy red.

They saw. Everyone saw what had happened between her and Ulquiorra. Her skin prickled and ice ran through her veins, freezing her still to absorb this unexpected humiliation. Suddenly, she was painfully aware of everything around her—the poorly disguised snickers, the whispered words, the feeling of many eyes on her—judging her. And perhaps she was imaging most of it, and no one really cared, but…

Her legs were leading her away, and it was her mind that was following. When she turned around, she could finally put faces to the whispers and pointed stares. She diverted her eyes to the ground, almost in a show of shame, as she rushed casually past the onlookers, accidentally bumping into a few and hurrying a breathy apology on her way. She just wanted to escape to somewhere where there weren't so many people, somewhere that she could regain her composure.

Because this had never happened to her before, and she knew she was overreacting, but there was nothing this realization could do for her. She'd never been caught doing something bad, and kissing Ulquiorra…

It was so much more than that. It was so much more than simply kissing.

She could feel where her skin was still wet as the cool air rushed against her neck. His lips, his gaze, his breath, his touch, his voice…The way he made her feel was on an entirely different level than anything she'd experienced before. It wasn't just about her feelings anymore. It was also physical, and the intensity in which this desire for him was burning scared her, but that wasn't what was upsetting her. She liked that feeling. She liked the uncomfortable burning between her legs, and the itch in her fingers, and the thirst in her throat to taste more of him.

But she wanted that for her eyes only. His kiss, his touch, his gaze—she wanted to be the only one to know it, and now others had seen it. Seen them together. She felt as if something had been taken from her, as if this memory had already been soiled, and it brought an indignant grimace to her usually glowing face.

Finally finding an unoccupied bench in the shadow of a small enclosure, Orihime took a seat. Hesitantly, after drawing a few long and calming breaths, she looked down at the photo in her hand, feeling as if she should be looking at them in private rather than in the center of a shopping mall. She placed a hand to her cheek to find it searing hot.

Her face…

She hardly recognized herself. It was as if she were looking at a completely different person living inside her body, because these expressions were not hers. They _couldn't_ be. It was the face of a mature woman. Such a confident expression, and such bold eyes, she could not identify as her own, and yet…the photo alone was proof. Each frame played out what she could so vividly remember—his lips brushing her cheek, his mouth on her own, his tongue on her neck, his breath on her skin…And she could still feel it. Her heart had yet to relax its excited pounding, her breathing had yet to fully calm down. And she could still faintly taste him on her lips, and feel the soreness on the side of her neck where he'd gently nipped her skin.

But there was more than just that. There was a dull ache deep inside of her, that she most felt when he touched her—the source of this flaming desire for him that felt as if it could never be doused. It caused the itch she had to always touch him, and look at him, and be near him. These thoughts were not those of an innocent girl. She was changing somehow, and she had no desire to stop it from happening. She _wanted_ Ulquiorra. She longed to feel that sense of wholeness with him, to deepen this indiscernible connection she felt. She wanted to make it permanent.

But…when she'd looked into the eyes of that girl who'd seen them together, one thought was written clear across her face: _what are you doing?_

She felt as if she should be ashamed, when she wasn't. She was confused, but she would never be ashamed of these feelings for Ulquiorra. These feelings were honest, and this _lust_…it was natural. Frightening, but natural nonetheless. She would not shy away from it.

What those people saw was only them kissing. It was really nothing. The impossibility of them being able to tell of her feelings for him calmed her slightly.

"Onna."

Her pet name from his lips had her raising her head so that she could look up into his downturned face. Instantaneously, she flipped the photo over so he couldn't see. He was standing before her, his expression coolly reserved, and she suddenly remembered how she'd so carelessly left him behind. "Ulquiorra! I-I'm sorry, I just…" Smiling weakly, she dropped her gaze to her knees. She couldn't really think of a reason. Her mind had just blanked at the time. "…sorry…"

For a moment, he'd expected her to be dismissive, and so he was relieved that she wasn't. The way in which she'd pushed his hand away from her…he'd felt as if he'd somehow upset her, as if he'd finally overstepped this invisible boundary between them, but apparently, that was not the case. Leaving little distance between them, he took a seat beside her, his eyes distant and quiet. "You are embarrassed." He had a definite feeling that he already knew why, but he wanted to be completely sure, because there was a part of him that wasn't.

She glanced at him, their eyes meeting. "E-everyone saw us." She blushed at the memory. "And that girl…she called me a-a…" The word was difficult for her to say, because she _never_ found herself using it.

"Explain to me what it means." He'd heard quite a slew of slanderous words from the lips of those that had witnessed what had happened between him and Orihime, but apparently there was one in particular that was bothering her the most. He disliked her expression, greatly. She seemed…crestfallen, and insecure.

"W-well, usually girls say it to other girls. It's a name for a girl that…does inappropriate things with men…" It was slightly awkward to explain what the term meant to Ulquiorra, because even she was having trouble defining it herself.

"'Inappropriate'." He said the word, musing silently to himself.

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth shyly, Orihime glanced away, blushing, and nodding silently in confirmation. Just barely, her arm brushed his, sending her heart racing all over again.

"What is inappropriate about it when we are m—"

"But we're not, Ulquiorra," she interrupted quietly. She knew what he meant, and that he didn't need to be told that they weren't actually married, but…"I don't think anyone that saw us thinks we're married. We look too young…"

"I do not understand what else they could've possibly thought. It was you that told me that it is those that are married that partake in such acts, onna. Is that not why you suggested it to begin with?" He looked at her to see her looking down at her knees, an unexpected flush of shame on her face that he didn't quite understand.

She had said that, but it had only been an excuse for him to kiss her. She couldn't possibly tell him that, though. "Yes, I-I know, but…" Her words caught in her throat, immobilized by the embarrassment squeezing it closed.

They sat there together, in silence, neither of them saying anything until finally, Ulquiorra chose to speak, his tone thoughtful, his voice deep. "Assuming that you are mine, I do not understand why you are expected to feel ashamed. Your ways of thinking do not make sense."

Her heart thudded against her chest so hard, she was knocked breathless. She glanced at him, and he wasn't looking at her. Sighing, Orihime flipped the picture over in her palm and again examined it as she tried to sort out her feelings and words. He deserved an explanation. While he didn't yet fully have an understanding of the human heart, he was probably just as lost, if not more, on the ways of society. "People become offended when they see stuff like this."

Ulquiorra's eyes moved to the picture in her hand, and he stared at it, fascinated. "Why?" He was not harming her, nor were they doing anything particularly obscene. And from what he'd observed from being in the human world so far, there were many more things to be offended by other than witnessing such a simple act of intimacy.

Her thin brows puckered as she thought of how to phrase her words, carefully. "I think people think it's gross or wr-wrong…"

"And yet all humans desire it." His eyes moved to a couple walking past them, holding hands. "Such hypocrisy is aggravating."

"It's supposed to be private, though. I-I think that when others do stuff like this in public, it's considered immature…" She was annoyed with herself for not having the capability to word it better. She didn't mean to make them sound immature, because they weren't. At least for _her_, this wasn't just about raw lust.

"It was private, onna."

She shook her head in disagreement. "A photo booth isn't private, Ulquiorra."

"And yet you did not complain until you'd found we'd been discovered." He was annoyed. It was as if she were blaming him, when it had been her that had practically begged him to touch her.

Orihime's cheeks flared with indignation. She didn't know what to say.

"If it is my responsibility, onna, then I shall simply refrain from repeating such actions again." His voice was cold, and his eyes, reserved, and Orihime flinched inside. He knew that at the time she'd wanted him, but he wasn't sure if it was worth her having to feel so embarrassed afterwards.

That's not what she wanted at all, and despite herself, her eyes began to water in upset. She felt so frustrated with herself for not knowing how to communicate her feelings to him… 

"Orihime? What's _wrong_ dear?"

Watery eyes looked up to find Ami bounding over, Shuichi standing silently behind her. Bringing up a quick hand, Orihime wiped at her eyes, hoping to hide her unshed tears before Ulquiorra noticed. "A-Ami?" She didn't have time to speak a second word before large, heavy arms were wrapped around her shoulders in a bone-crushing hug. Orihime nearly choked on the pungent smell of perfume.

"What did he say to you, honey?" She asked loudly, patting Orihime on her back to calm her. She settled beady, accusatory eyes on Ulquiorra who looked at her with all the resentment and annoyance he felt for the woman.

His patience was deteriorating, and having this whale of a woman interrupt them, of all people, was the last straw. Glancing away and shoving his hands into his pockets, Ulquiorra stood from the bench to stand a little distance away from the two women, now considering Orihime lost until returned from the meaty clutches of Ami.

Pushing against the large woman to get some air, Orihime forced a smile. "N-nothing at all, Ami! I'm fine, I promise!"

Ami pulled back, eyeing the young girl skeptically. "You're not lying to me, now, are you Orihime? Hmm? I'll find out, you know?"

"N-no, I…" Orihime's eyes fell to one of the large shopping bags hanging from Ami's arm. Seeing this as an outlet to avoid any more questions, Orihime pointed at it and asked: "What's that?" She knew Ami enjoyed shopping, so hopefully she'd be able to successfully steer her away from the current topic. Orihime really didn't want to talk about why she was upset, especially when Ulquiorra was standing so near and could hear everything. She wanted him to know, but not like this.

"Oh, this?" Releasing the young girl, Ami busied her hands with pulling out a large, ornately sequined dress. She held it up against her front, smiling coyly. "Do you like it? It's for the captain's ball."

"Captain's ball?" Orihime had absolutely no idea what Ami was talking about. She'd read the entire brochure, and she didn't remember it ever mentioning a ball…or perhaps she'd just forgotten all about it.

Ami's eyes widened in disbelief. "Surely you're going to the ball, dear?" Apparently forgetting her prior misgivings towards Ulquiorra, she turned inquisitive eyes on the silent man. "Aren't you?"

Ulquiorra looked at her for a few long, silent moments. She was exceptionally unlikeable. He couldn't say it enough. "I do not know."

"Oh! Wait, that's right!" Orihime exclaimed, suddenly remembering the dress she'd packed specifically for the event. "You mean the dinner, right?"

Smiling, and looking more relieved than she should, Ami nodded. "Yes, sweetie. It's lovely. There'll be music and dancing, and the food is simply _divine_. Even though it's not for a few more days, I've just been so looking forward to it that I couldn't resist buying a new dress. They have the most wonderful shops here, I must say. Tell me, dear, do you already have a dress?"

Orihime, tucking the photo booth pictures into her purse before Ami had a chance to notice them, nodded. "I-I do, although…" She glanced at Ami's sequined gown. "It's not quite as nice as yours…" She said this with an admiring smile.

"Oh, well," Ami interrupted herself with a short, boisterous laugh that had Ulquiorra turning his head away in an effort to deafen the unpleasant noise if only somewhat. "We can fix _that_ quite easily." Leaning down to take gentle hold of Orihime's arm, Ami pulled her up from the bench. "Come now, this shall be fun!"

Orihime's head whirled in confusion at the sudden and unexpected change of events. One moment she was kissing Ulquiorra in a photo booth, the next sulking on a bench, and now she found herself on _another_ shopping excursion with Ami.

If past experience offered her anything, then this was most likely going to be very, very awkward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ah!" Orihime gasped despite her best efforts to keep silent as the store clerk pulled especially and unnecessarily hard on the strings of the corset. Her hands on either side of the mirror, Orihime examined what seemed like the hundredth dress she'd tried on today. Black, figure hugging, and low cut, this dress just was _not_ her style. In fact, none of the dresses she'd tried on suited her, but for some reason, Ami kept picking these sexy gowns, and Orihime just couldn't figure out why.

"That's it. That's the one," Ami said, scrutinizing the dress.

They were both left alone in the dressing room after the store clerk left. Orihime hadn't even been paying too much attention at all to her fittings, because her mind was on Ulquiorra who was currently waiting outside for her to finish, with Shuichi. She wondered if he was bored…

"Huh?" She looked at Ami in startled opposition. "R-really? This one?"

Unexpectedly, Ami's eyes darkened and her lipstick stained mouth turned down in a skeptical frown that made Orihime feel uneasy. "Look, dear. It may seem that most of the time my head is in the clouds, and goodness knows it just might be, but I _know_ when another woman is upset. It's intuition; impossible to ignore, and _you_, Orihime, are upset—please, do not try to deny it," she said, holding up a firm hand when Orihime opened her mouth in silent protest. "I've never seen a girl look so unenthused while shopping, in my life."

Orihime closed her mouth, and her thin brows puckered as her resolve started to crumble. It'd been so long since she'd been able to freely talk about her feelings with someone, and she had so much on her mind lately that it was beginning to weigh down on her. She could talk to Ulquiorra about almost anything, except for what she most needed to speak about. _Him._ She'd never missed Tatsuki so much as she did right now.

"Orihime." Stepping closer, Ami laid a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Speak to me, sweetie. Is it Ulquiorra? Has something happened between you two?"

And even though she was shaking her head in denial, the crystalline tears shimmering in her eyes instantly gave her away, and for the second time that day she found herself in Ami's warm, fragrant embrace. And it was the sympathetic pat on her back that was the catalyst for her tears to finally spill, and she found herself crying silently against Ami's shoulder.

"Oh, dear…" Ami sighed. "Tell me everything, honey. Let it all out."

Her head was whirling. When had she become such an emotional wreck? It was as if all her worries that had been building up over the past few days had just come to the point where she wasn't able to hold it in anymore. "I-I _don't_ want this to be over," Orihime admitted, bringing up a hand and wiping at her slowly falling tears.

"That's the problem with vacations. When they're over, it's hard returning to reality," Ami agreed, gently.

The truth in that statement was so much more than Ami could possibly realize. For Orihime, it wasn't just the end of a vacation. It was the end of being close to Ulquiorra. When they returned home, everything would revert back to how it was before. They'd sleep in separate rooms, never touch again, and rarely speak. It hadn't even happened yet, and her heart was already breaking at just the thought. And today, she felt as if she'd somehow angered him and that she'd ruined all the progress they'd made with her thoughtlessness. It was up to her to fix it, but she wasn't sure she even knew how.

"It'll be okay, dear. I know what it feels like nearing the end of the honeymoon stage of a relationship, believe me, but…" She pulled back so she could look into Orihime's face, her expression that of a consoling friend. "You have nothing to worry about. That boy is crazy about you."

Orihime was already shaking her head before Ami had the chance to finish. "Ulquiorra…he's n-not…"

"Oh, _hush_!" Ami chastised, giving Orihime a little shake. "Orihime, please. Women around the world would give half their lives away for a man that looks at them like Ulquiorra does to you. You need to have more confidence in yourself, or you'll never be able to see it, honey. Now…" Releasing Orihime, Ami picked up her purse and dug around inside before pulling out a snow-white handkerchief and handing it to her. "Dry your pretty face, and don't let me see you upset over such silly things again."

Taking the handkerchief, Orihime dabbed at her eyes. She had to admit, she felt heaps better all of a sudden. Even though she didn't entirely believe what Ami said, there was something about her confidence in her and Ulquiorra that was infectious. It gave her hope that maybe this could somehow, miraculously, turn out for the better. If she just tried hard enough. She smiled, the expression bringing with it a welcome sense of relief. "Thank you."

Snapping her purse closed, Ami waved a dismissive hand, smiling. "If you want to thank me, then you and Ulquiorra _must_ come to dinner with me and Shuichi tonight. Please say yes, dear."

"Dinner?" Orihime was confused. They always ate dinner with them…

"At La Mer. It's a 'five diamond restaurant'," Ami informed her, casually, as if the restaurant was a frequent topic of conversation between them. "It overlooks the ocean and everything. It's supposed to be beautiful."

"B-but, I'm not dressed for such a—"

"Don't you even worry, dear. It's not that sort of place. There's no dress code," she laughed.

"Oh…" Orihime felt put on the spot. She felt awkward having Ami always offer to pay for such extravagant outings for her and Ulquiorra, and usually she would politely decline the offerings, but she was always so insistent that it was impossible to say no. "…al-alright."

Ami's eyes lit up with delight. "Oh, good!" Going to the door of the dressing room and opening it, she turned back to say one last thing: "Get dressed, and we'll just fix you up a bit, okay dear?" And with that, she left to leave Orihime to change.

Back in her own dress, Orihime put the gown she'd just finished trying on back on its hangar and left it hanging on a hook. She would just have to settle with wearing the dress she'd originally bought with her to the ball, which she was entirely content with. Picking up her purse and bag of souvenirs, she left the changing room in search of Ulquiorra. She found him standing a distance away from Ami and Shuichi, watching the older couple, silently. The moment she came into his line of sight, his eyes found hers, and her heart jumped.

"Sorry I took so long. Ami picked so many things…" She explained with an apologetic smile.

"What is this dinner that we are attending tonight, onna?" He stepped towards her so that he could speak quietly so as not to be overheard.

Orihime glanced at Ami. "She told you?"

He didn't respond, but quietly awaited her explanation.

"I'm not really sure what it is. I just didn't know how to say no…" Her eyes returned to his. He didn't seem angry anymore, and some of the previous tension she'd felt left her. "She can be a little pushy, I think."

Ulquiorra's eyes moved to Ami who, having caught sight of Orihime, was making her way over to them. "Undoubtedly."

"Come, come, dear. I know just the woman to see to beautify you. She sold me this lipstick earlier," Ami said, linking an arm through Orihime's and dragging her away from Ulquiorra, who followed at a distance. Orihime glanced back at him, but his expression was indiscernible. "I think she has excellent taste, and with a face like yours to work with, she'll be thrilled."

A few minutes later after being lead from one side of the department store to the other, Orihime found herself sitting in a high seated chair, her face being prodded by the gentle fingers of a woman in a white coat. Orihime's silver eyes glanced around, and she blushed self-consciously when she noticed Ulquiorra, Ami, and Shuichi standing around her, watching.

"You have beautiful skin," the makeup woman said. Her nametag read 'Lacey'.

"Th-thank you!" Orihime replied, awkwardly. It was the same feeling she had when she went to the doctor: uncomfortable and nervous. She'd never had someone professionally do makeup on her. She rarely wore any, herself, so almost in every way this was a new experience.

Ulquiorra watched as the woman, Lacey, picked up a small bottle and squirted what looked like a beige liquid onto a white sponge. She then proceeded to brush the sponge over Orihime's cheeks, covering her bronze skin. "This will clear up any imperfections, and smooth out your skin tone. It's a natural base, and it's very light, so it won't appear cakey," she explained, her voice calming.

_Imperfections_. Ulquiorra inwardly sneered at the term. Such audacity. Orihime's skin was flawless. The woman was wasting her product. He watched as she continued to spread the liquid over Orihime's skin, hiding her natural blush and warm skin so that when she was finished, it looked as if she were wearing a mask. There was nothing natural looking about her skin now, and he didn't like it.

"_This_," Lacey began, holding up a light powder and a fluffy brush. "Is highlighting powder." She swirled the brush in the powder and lightly began to dust it on Orihime's face.

Orihime clenched her eyes closed and scrunched up her nose, not liking the prickly feeling of the brush's bristles on her skin.

"If you apply it on the bridge of your nose and the area above your cheekbones, it will slim your face. It works wonders, and most women tend to skip this step in their daily routine…"

Ulquiorra could not fathom why this woman believed Orihime needed such a thing. There was nothing wrong with the shape of her face. When he saw her take a pink powder and brush it over Orihime's cheeks, his lips thinned inconspicuously in disapproval. A false blush.

Orihime's fingers itched to reach up and touch her face. Her skin felt…suffocated.

"Now, close your eyes please," Lacey requested, taking a small brush and covering it in a brown shadow.

"W-what is this?" Orihime asked aloud as she felt the smooth brush glide across her closed eyelid.

"This is a smoky brown eye shadow. This color compliments your skin tone and will bring out the color of your eyes—open," she requested, gently. Orihime opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling so Lacey could dust the shadow along her lower lash line. "You have beautiful eyes."

Ulquiorra was sure, knowing Orihime, that she was most likely blushing from the compliment, but it was impossible to tell considering her face was now covered. Warily, he watched as the woman set down the shadow to pick up what looked like a black pen. Requesting Orihime to close her eyes again, the woman drew a dark line along her lashes. When Orihime opened her eyes again, he was slightly startled by how incredibly dark her eyes looked. With all the dark shadow and lines, her usually wide, doe-eyes looked smaller, and less brilliant.

"Now, this mascara is waterproof, so it might be a little difficult to wash off. Just use a good makeup remover, and you should be fine," Lacey continued, pulling a bristled brush from a tube of mascara and combing it along Orihime's lashes, blackening them until they looked heavy and unnatural.

When she was finished applying the mascara and was busy sorting through her many products for some lipstick, Orihime took a moment to glance at herself in a mirror. Before she had time to really look at herself, however, small feminine fingers were guiding her face forwards again. Instinctively, Orihime puckered her lips when she felt the waxy lipstick placed to them.

"Fire engine red," Lacey commented, tracing Orihime's mouth with crimson. "The final touch." Finished, Lacey capped the lipstick and placed it back on the makeup counter. But she wasn't finished just yet. Smiling, she said: "Now, this look is _very_ glamorous, so it's important that there isn't too much going on, so…" Stepping behind Orihime, she gathered her long auburn locks in her hands. "Wearing your hair up and away from your face is ideal." Taking a hair tie, Lacey twisted and secured Orihime's hair into a messy up-do. Returning to stand in front of her, she smiled proudly, admiring her work.

"Beautiful," Lacey and Ami said in sync.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie," Ami gushed, touching Orihime's shoulder as she reached over to pass her the handheld mirror.

Looking into the mirror, Orihime hardly recognized herself. She looked…_different_. Her entire face was changed. Her lips looked larger, her nose slimmer, her eyes narrower…and she couldn't decide whether she liked it or not. All she knew was that she felt strange looking at herself like this—it just wasn't her. But this had been a gift from Ami, and so she forced a pleased smile on her face. "Wow! I look d-different…"

Different was an understatement. To Ulquiorra, it looked like a stranger sitting in the chair before him. She seemed older, somehow. When she glanced at him with anxious eyes, he stared back, trying to find some semblance of the girl without the makeup, but to no avail.

"What do you think, Ulquiorra?" She asked him, lowering the mirror and looking at him directly.

Instead of answering, his stare moved to Lacey, who looked back at him with a look of slight surprise. "What is the point of this?"

"The point? What do you mean?" She seemed a little defensive, but it most likely stemmed from the way he was speaking to her—aggressively cold.

"Why do you feel the need to change her face?"

Ami, unable to hold it, released a short, pleased laugh.

Orihime bit the inside of her cheek to hide her smile, although she felt a little sorry for the makeup woman. From experience, she knew how scary it was to have Ulquiorra annoyed with you.

Lacey's face flushed, indignantly, but she kept her cool. "Makeup only serves to enhance one's natural features, I did n—"

"It is entirely unnecessary," Ulquiorra cut her off, sharply. He was more riled up than he would like to admit. If Orihime had put this on herself, then it would've been different. But this woman, she had the nerve to think that she could make Orihime more attractive. Such blind ignorance astounded him. How anyone could look at her face and find imperfections amazed him.

"Oh, _Ulquiorra_," Ami chimed in, smiling gaily. "You're such a man."

This had absolutely nothing to do with his gender, but he was above arguing with the woman.

Glancing down at her watch, Ami gasped. "Oh! Look at the time! If we don't hurry we'll miss our reservation!"

Standing from the chair, Orihime bent to pick up her souvenir bag to find that Ulquiorra was already holding it. She smiled at him, but he diverted his eyes, and she felt her face heat self-consciously. He didn't like her makeup either.

"Ami, do you mind if I just run to the bathroom r—"

"There's no time for that, honey. There are plenty of bathrooms at La Mer. What's important is that we get there in time. Goodness knows that reservation was hard enough to get…"

Orihime sighed, but nodded. She supposed she'd have to wait to remove as much of the makeup as she could.

She could feel it smothering her skin, and she was so uncomfortably aware of it. Her eyes felt heavy, her face cakey, and her lips felt as if there were a layer of clay on them.

But what she felt most was the absence of his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Which fork was it?" Orihime examined the silver cutlery set before her, not understanding the concept of so many forks.

"It's the smaller one, dear," Ami pointed out, holding up her own salad fork.

"Oh! R-right…"

Like Ami had said, there wasn't a dress code at La Mer, but that didn't make it any less fancy. Orihime felt so incredibly out of place, sitting at this beautifully set table on an open balcony, atop the upper floors of the Halekulani Hotel, overlooking the ocean, wearing her simple summer dress and having her bag of cheap souvenirs resting beside her feet. There was no need for a dress code because the people that could afford to eat at such a restaurant didn't dress like her.

She gazed down, unsurely, at the appetizer that had been brought out for them. Strangely enough, La Mer was a French restaurant, and so the food on her plate was extremely foreign to her. She glanced over at Ulquiorra who was seated beside her. He had yet to touch his appetizer, also.

"What was this called, again?"

"Salade de caille en vinaigrette de…" Ami paused upon seeing Orihime's absolutely lost expression. "It's just roasted quail and salad, honey. Nothing too extravagant."

Quail. She'd never tasted quail before. Picking up her salad fork, Orihime speared a piece of the small bird on the end and brought it to her mouth. As she chewed, she made an unpleasant face that she didn't bother attempting to hide. Some of her lipstick had made its way into her mouth, and it didn't taste nice at all.

Following her example, Ulquiorra took a small bite from the salad to find it fairly tasteful. He didn't quite understand why she was making such a disgusted face, but then again, her taste in food had always been peculiar.

If he was being honest, dinner was not as bad as he'd anticipated. The table was large enough that it kept quite a comfortable distance between himself and Ami, and so far, she'd spent most of their time here speaking to Shuichi.

It was actually quite calming. The warm ocean breeze floated towards them, and he could hear the gentle crash of the waves on the beach below. Soft Hawaiian music was being played from small speakers hidden in palmetto plants situated around the restaurant, and the smell of food was delectable. But what was more was how close his chair was to Orihime's. When she raised her arm to sip from her glass, her elbow would brush his. The proximity was ideal, but her silence…not.

And he was definitely not an expert at casual conversation, and so their silence was only sustained until she finally spoke, in a mumbled rush of words: "Ulquiorra, I don't know if I can eat this…"

Orihime glanced across the table to check if Ami or Shuichi had overheard, only to find them both absorbed in their own private conversation.

"Why not, onna?" He looked at her. The setting sun shined its golden rays upon her face, making her eyes sparkle, and yet…all he could see when he looked at her was makeup.

"It's too…_French_," she sighed, laying down her fork. "It tastes strange."

"And what would you have me do?" He asked, quietly, looking down at his own plate.

"…do you want mine?" Her voice was hopeful, and he could feel her eyes on the side of his face.

"I do not."

"B-but I can't eat it, and I don't want to offend them by—"

She stopped suddenly, nearly biting her tongue in the process, when she felt his hand fall onto her leg beneath the table. She blushed, her heart palpitating unsteadily as flashbacks from earlier that day ran through her head.

Ulquiorra had only meant the gesture as a silencing one, but obviously, by the look on her face, she'd taken it as something entirely different. Leaning over so that his mouth was closer to her ear, he whispered: "Do not get ahead of yourself, onna."

But even after she took another tentative bite of her salad, he did not remove his hand. Beneath the table, his fingers idly brushed her skin, and she did not make so much as a whimper in protest, which was why he chose to continue. They both ate their salads quietly, looking as if they were ignoring each other, while beneath the table they were communicating quite effectively. His fingertips traced small circles against her leg, but never going any further than where the hem of her dress ended. When the waiter reappeared holding a notepad and a gold pen, Ulquiorra found his hand in Orihime's, her fingers like an iron brace holding his fingers still.

"Good evening," the man greeted, smiling kindly to them. The pen was poised and ready to take their orders, and his eyes were lively and patient.

"Good evening!" Ami replied. "How're you?"

"I am fine, miss. Have you decided what you would like to order?"

Having been distracted, as was normal when she was around Ulquiorra, Orihime hadn't even glanced at the menu yet. Picking it up, she scanned it. The menu was very large, and when she held it up, it looked as if she were hiding behind it—and she was. Using it as a cover, Orihime took advantage of the moment to speak to Ulquiorra while Ami and Shuichi were busy with the waiter.

"Ulquiorra, I don't think I like French food," she complained, still keeping her voice low just in case.

Ulquiorra had no idea what French food was. Having just recently been introduced to the different varieties of _her_ native food, he'd yet to discover the dishes of other countries, and yet she was speaking to him as if he could sympathize. With a gentle pull, he managed to remove his hand from her grasp so he could look at his own menu, only to find that he couldn't recognize the language. "Where is French?"

Orihime, who had been trying her best to decipher the words on the menu couldn't contain her sudden burst of laughter. The other occupants of the table all turned their heads to look at her, and she covered her mouth with her hand as she tried her best to compose herself, her small shoulders visibly shaking with the effort.

"Orihime?" Ami asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Orihime reassured them, picking up her glass of ice water and taking a small sip to hide her smile. "Ulquiorra just said something funny." She glanced at him from behind her glass to see him looking at her, his eyes unamused.

He did not enjoy her laughing at him. Was what he said really that ridiculous? She should not expect him to be an expert on this planet's geography.

"And you, miss?" The waiter said, turning to Orihime who looked up at him, clueless. "What will you be having tonight?"

"Oh! U-um…"

"Lobster. They'll both have the lobster," Ami cut in, winking at both Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra glared at her, annoyed that she was treating them as if they were children who were not trusted to make their own decisions. He would've willingly ordered something else, but unfortunately he could not read the menu.

After the waiter took up their menus and left, Ami, settling her heavy arms on the table, leaned over excitedly. "Please tell the joke again, Ulquiorra! I didn't know you had a sense of humor!"

Ulquiorra remained silent. If he did have a sense of humor, Ami would never see it, that was certain.

Orihime took it upon herself to explain, her face bright with amusement. "Well, he was reading the menu, and neither of us can read French when he asked—," Orihime paused to giggle shortly. "'W-where's French?'" For the second time, she laughed, and this time she didn't bother hiding it.

Ami and Shuichi both looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry, dear, but I don't understand the joke…"

Not thinking, Orihime blurted out: "W-well, Ulquiorra doesn't know where France is because he's fr—" She stopped when she again felt him place a hand on her leg, except this time his fingers were a little more harsh in warning.

"Hm?" Ami's curious eyes looked between them as if she'd noticed the discreet exchange beneath the table. "Where are you from Ulquiorra?"

It was too late. Orihime had just dug them into a very, _very_ deep hole.

Remembering the lie Orihime had told Miwako a few days ago, Ulquiorra answered coolly: "Spain."

Orihime tried her best to hide the look of embarrassment on her face, because she knew what was about to come…

"You're from Spain and you've never heard of France?" Shuichi was the one to ask, his eyes skeptical and his gruff voice, disbelieving.

Beneath the table, Orihime was tapping Ulquiorra's hand trying to relay, desperately, her message: _say 'yes'_.

"No," he answered, curtly.

"No?" Ami looked at her husband, both of them looking surprised, before returning her attention to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, honey, France _borders_ Spain. How on Earth have you never heard of it?"

"U-um—that's the joke!" Orihime cut in, desperately, forcing an awkward laugh. Removing her hand from beneath the table, she placed it on Ulquiorra's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't say anything more that would give them away. "Of course he knows where France is!"

Ami shook her head, unimpressed. "Sorry, sweetie, but that wasn't a very funny joke." She took a long sip of her wine before continuing, completely changing topic. "So, you're from Europe, Ulquiorra? I thought you looked foreign. It's the eyes, isn't it dear?" She asked Shuichi, who nodded in agreement. "Foreigners always have very colorful eyes."

Orihime sighed, relieved. She really needed to be more careful. For her, Hueco Mundo, and especially Las Noches, were now a part of her world. She had to remember that they weren't a part of others'.

"So, I don't think you've ever told us how you two met. Was it on vacation?"

"Vacation?" Orihime repeated, confused.

"You've been to Spain before, surely?" Ami prodded, intrigued.

Orihime shook her head. "I've never been to Europe. I'd like to, but…"

"It can't be that expensive, especially when you have family over there!" Shuichi commented.

"…family?"

Ulquiorra wanted to shake his head. Sometimes she could be so clueless. "I do not have family in Europe."

"What? None?" Ami seemed shocked. "So Orihime is your only family?"

His family. He supposed the term had something to do with relations, but despite that, perhaps she was the closest thing to family he'd ever had before. When part of the Espada, he had not felt part of a family by any means. Although they were a group, the only attachment held between them was Aizen. But with Orihime, it was different. There was this sense of attachment he felt with her, as if he held real importance in her life now. And in spite of the fact that this relationship between them was fairly new, it was still there, and growing stronger daily. Whether it was friendship, or a familial bond, he supposed it didn't really matter. But she was definitely his only attachment. "Yes."

Orihime's heart jumped, and she glanced at Ulquiorra, but he wasn't looking at her. She almost felt as if he'd really meant that.

"I se—oh! That was fast!" Ami suddenly exclaimed as a cart was wheeled out onto the balcony with four covered plates atop it.

When everything was placed on the table and the plates uncovered, Orihime looked down at her plate, her stomach turning in distaste at the sight. Sitting upon a large ivory plate was a very tiny portion of what was, apparently, lobster. There was some unknown sauce drizzled over the top, and the food had been shaped into a strange circular shape that reminded Orihime of a cake. Atop the entire thing was a singular green leaf, that didn't look very appetizing at all.

"Bon appétit!" The waiter gave them all a short bow before leaving them to eat their dinner.

Following example, Orihime took a small bite to find that it melted like chocolate on her tongue. It was…_delicious_. She looked over to see Ulquiorra also eating, his face composed, but his eyes engrossed.

"Ulquiorra," Shuichi suddenly said, grabbing his attention. "When was the last time you were in Spain?"

Ulquiorra sat there, unsure of how to answer. He did not know _anything_ about the country, and just a few minutes ago did he learn that it was in Europe and bordering France, but that was the extent of his knowledge. Surely, to avoid raising any more suspicion, it was best to make up a plausible excuse that was in his favor, for once. "I was a child. I remember nothing."

The older man nodded. "'That's a damn shame. Beautiful country."

"You've been?" Orihime interjected, awed. Sometimes she forgot how cultured Ami and Shuichi were.

"Oh, we've been all _over_ Europe, haven't we?" Ami gushed with a wave of her pudgy hand. "Many, many times."

Taking another bite and chewing quickly so she could speak, Orihime asked, wide-eyed and eager: "What's it like?"

Ami shook her head in pleasant reminiscence. "The most beautiful places on Earth are in Europe. Now, I know that might be hard to believe right now, while we're sitting here in Hawaii, but…" She sighed. "It is definitely a necessity that one experiences the romance of Europe at least once. We've been lucky enough to experience it _several_ times."

Orihime glanced out at the setting sun, her eyes dreamy as she imagined what it'd be like. Knights in shining armor, castles, snow-capped mountains, enchanted forests…

"The cruise line is actually doing a raffle for an all expenses paid trip through Europe, I believe," Ami continued, casually, instantly grabbing hold of Orihime's attention.

"R-really? How do you enter?" Excitement rushed through her at just the thought of winning such an amazing prize.

Ami gave her an apologetic smile. "Well, dear, I'm afraid it's only those staying on A-Deck that are in the drawing…"

Orihime fell back against her chair, disappointed. "Oh, well…good luck!"

Ulquiorra, taking a sip of his water, looked at the couple across from him, annoyed. Why she would tell Orihime such a thing and give her false hopes when she had no chance of winning aggravated him. It was unbelievably inconsiderate.

The rest of their dinner was spent with mostly Orihime and Ami exchanging excited conversation, while Ulquiorra busied himself between watching Orihime speak and the setting of the Hawaiian sun. It was when the fiery orb had sunk below the horizon and the sky had turned blue velvet that they all finally stood to leave. His knees had a slight ache in them from spending so long sitting, and he could tell Orihime felt a similar pain when she made an uncomfortable face. As Ami and Shuichi stepped into the restaurant, Ulquiorra reached out a firm hand to grab hold of Orihime's arm, stopping her for a moment. She turned to face him, her eyes curious.

"Onna…" He stepped closer to her, releasing her arm but not her gaze. He remained silent, not sure how to ask what he wanted.

"U-Ulquiorra, um…" Orihime bit down on her lower lip, briefly, the bitter taste of her lipstick on her tongue. "Do you want to go somewhere?" To be honest, while she did like Ami and Shuichi, she'd wanted to spend her last night in Hawaii with just Ulquiorra…alone.

"Will they be with us?" He asked her, knowing she knew whom he was referring to.

Orihime shook her head, shyly. "I don't want them to be…" She glanced behind to see Ami and Shuichi waiting for them. They weren't looking at them, both busy speaking zealously to one of the waiters. "We might have to sneak away, though."

"Fine." He'd had enough, and if she was willing to leave the older couple, then he would gratefully take advantage of the moment. Grabbing hold of her hand, Ulquiorra swiftly lead them into the restaurant. His eyes on Ami and Shuichi, he guided himself and Orihime around many chairs and tables, inaudibly and quickly, until they managed to reach the closed golden doors of the restaurant's only elevator, unnoticed. Pressing the button for the bottom floor, they waited.

"Orihime? Ulquiorra? Where ar—"

But the younger couple never heard the rest of Ami's words, because as fast as possible, they were inside the elevator and the doors were closing. When it began to descend, Orihime sighed tiredly, unthinkingly leaning her head against Ulquiorra's shoulder. "I feel…bad now," she admitted, honestly. After Ami and Shuichi had paid for such a wonderful dinner for her and Ulquiorra, they were ditching them without so much as an explanation.

His hand still holding hers, he asked: "And what is more important, onna?"

"Hmm…" She smiled. "You."

He looked down at her, surprised by her unexpected response. He would not argue with her, however, or ask her for clarification.

Tonight, he was most important to her, and that's all that possibly mattered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Orihime ran an idle hand through the smooth sand beneath her, humming to herself quietly. Miraculously, they'd found a secluded section along the beach to watch tonight's farewell fireworks that were to be set off by the cruise-line. The ocean waves crashing along the shore calmed her, and she found herself once again laying her head against Ulquiorra's shoulder as they watched the moon's reflection ripple in the moving water. A soft ocean breeze blew some of her hair out of its fastening, and she brought a hand up to wipe the hair from her face.

"I'm going to miss Hawaii," she murmured quietly.

And strangely enough, he found himself agreeing with her. This had definitely been an experience. It had been…_interesting_. Not a day that he'd spent here was he ever bored, although he was sure it had much more to do with his company rather than the island itself.

Alone now, however, Ulquiorra wasn't thinking of the island. It was her face, earlier, before Ami had found them. It had been bothering him all day, but he hadn't had the chance until now to speak to her about it. "You were upset earlier."

Orihime lifted her head to look at him. "W-what? When?"

"There is no need to feign ignorance, onna." He looked at her. "If you do not wish to tell me, I understand."

She looked away, embarrassed. She wanted to speak to him. She wanted him to know that she felt comfortable confiding in him…it was just difficult for her, especially when it involved her feelings _for_ him. Shyly, she curled her fingers around his hand, but she still refused to look at him as she spoke. "I thought that maybe…I'd offended you. I-I'm really _bad_ with words sometimes, Ulquiorra, and I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming you or anything, I just…" She furrowed her brows, pausing, before meeting his stare. "I just got embarrassed."

"I told you that I would not go so far again."

Orihime was shaking her head in protest before he even finished. "I-I didn't mean you should stop, just…it should be in private so no one else sees…"

"And tell me, onna…" His voice was curious; quiet, and Orihime found it impossible to take her eyes off of his. She felt his fingers move beneath her hand to curl around hers, and her heart fluttered. "What would be the point?"

She felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs, and she didn't have a clue as to what to say next, or the capability to speak. Her eyes conveyed, clearly, her loss for words, and Ulquiorra ran a soothing thumb across her hand.

"If no one is there to see, then why should I touch you at all?" His question was left floating in the air between them, ominous and nerve-wracking. Slowly, he guided his fingers from her hand, up the side of her arm where he brushed some sand from her naked shoulder. So soft and smooth, he could not resist the temptation, and leaning into her, he brushed his lips across her shoulder, only to hear her inhale raggedly, as if she were scared. "Why sh—"

His words were drowned out by the popping, sparkling magenta firework exploding in the sky. Both their eyes turned upwards, their attention momentarily stolen. As its sparks rained down, a second firework was set off, this one a brilliant gold. It spiraled high into the sky and exploded to look as big as the sun itself.

Ulquiorra looked again at Orihime to see her mouth pulled down in a sign of upset. He had made her anxious. He was being selfish, looking too soon for answers. They still had time. This was the end of their time on this island, but not the cruise. He could wait.

"Orihime." She looked at him, her eyes slightly wide in disbelief that he'd used her name. He was looking at her, his emerald eyes darkened with sincerity. "I will stop if you ask."

She held his gaze for a few long seconds, contemplating his words, before turning her eyes back to the fireworks and nodding in embarrassed understanding. Embarrassed because she knew that no matter how much he made her shake inside, no matter how flushed her face, or how tongue-tied and anxious she became, she would _never_ ask him to stop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That woman was an idiot."

Orihime giggled into her pillow, not denying it. She was a little slaphappy with it being so late. She believed they were both at the point where they'd been up for so long that they were finding it hard to fall asleep. But this feeling was wonderful.

They'd returned from the beach in the early morning. By the time they'd both showered and put on their nightclothes before crawling into bed, they just weren't tired anymore. And so here they were, laying together in the dark, facing each other, wide-awake and talking every now and then about nothing, just to pass the time.

"I think you scared her," Orihime admitted, scooting closer to him so that she could see his face better. They'd just spent the last couple of minutes talking about the makeup artist from earlier, Lacey. Apparently Orihime's makeup had bothered Ulquiorra more than she'd imagined. At least now that she washed it all off, she felt like herself again.

Gently, Ulquiorra brought a hand to her neck where he pushed her hair behind her shoulder. She didn't try to stop him, curious to see what he was doing. His fingertips touched her skin, and she winced.

"What is this, onna?" He hadn't noticed it earlier, but now that they were so close, he could see it clearly. In the dark, it looked as if there were a small bruise on the side of her neck.

Blushing, and diverting her eyes, Orihime covered the area with her hand, self-consciously. She'd noticed it earlier after she'd stepped out of the shower. It took her a few moments to recognize what it was, and when she did, she'd flushed completely red in mortification. "I-I think it's a…hickey." She didn't have to look at him to know he was confused. "It's like…a bruise, sort of."

He didn't understand her blush. "When did this happen?"

"Um, Ulquiorra…you g-gave it to me…" She glanced at him to see him staring at her silently, probably thinking of how he hurt her. "I guess you could call it a k-kissing mark?"

Understanding dawned on him, and gently, he removed her hand from her neck so he could look upon the mark again. Now knowing what it was, he didn't hate it so much, and judging by the look on her face, neither did she. "How long will it take to heal?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've never had one before…"

"I see." He brushed his fingers over it again, making sure to be gentler than before. "Forgive me. I did not know."

She shook her head. "It's fine, Ulquiorra." The spot was a little sore, however. Hesitantly, she took his hand from her neck, but didn't let go. "It's not permanent."

He thought that perhaps he'd like it to be, however. In a way, such a mark on her skin was a temporary sign that she was his. That his lips had touched her so intimately, and no one else's. The thought that it would soon fade away disappointed him.

"I really don't know if I can fall asleep tonight," she suddenly said, completely changing the topic to one that was more comfortable, and snuggling further into her pillow.

"You're not tired." It was obvious. He'd never seen her so giddy at such a late hour, before.

She smiled. "Will you stay up with me?"

His gaze fell to their locked hands, curiously. "Fine." It wouldn't require much effort, to be honest. He found it impossible to sleep next to her most nights, anyway. But tonight just may prove to be the most difficult yet. He wasn't sure if she'd realized it yet, but somehow she'd managed to come so close to him that when she exhaled, he could feel her breath on his skin. This proximity was dangerous, and his fingers, having already experienced a sample of her silky skin, were itching for more. And she made it all the more tempting by wearing so little to bed. His eyes fell to her breasts, barely held within the loose silk top she was wearing, and a thought came to mind. "Onna…"

"Hm?"

Unwinding his fingers from hers, he touched the silken strap of her top that had fallen down her shoulder and pulled it back up before meeting her eyes. "Would you be this way if it had not been me who accompanied you?"

Her slender brows piqued. "What do you mean?"

"If it had been Ishida Uryuu instead. Would you also suggest that he sleep beside you?" It was a fair question, and one that had been bothering him. He wasn't specifically asking about just Ishida, but any of her male friends. If she had asked one of them to accompany her instead, would it have been so easy for her to share a bed with them also? Just the thought of her being this way around another man twisted his stomach with jealousy. He felt protective towards her, and the way she reserved her shy smiles for only him made him feel as if he were entitled to call her his own, somehow. But would she be like this around her friends whom she'd known longer? He still wasn't able to fully comprehend how _he_ was able to affect her so much. Was she just sensitive, or was it something else?

Orihime bit her lip and thought about it. Would she? She supposed that she could've slept on the floor, which wasn't a big deal, but…it had never occurred to her before. Sleeping beside Ulquiorra was just…easy for her. It was awkward sometimes, but she never felt _strange_ about it like she knew she would if it'd been anyone else. "No, I wouldn't feel comfortable like I do with you."

"Is it because you think that I will not touch you?" He challenged. He could see it in her eyes that this was, in fact, exactly what she believed, and for some reason, this irritated him. Pulling his hand from hers, he brushed curious fingertips across her hip. Her silk top had risen, exposing part of her midriff, and he felt her inhale sharply when he touched her stomach. "You are too naïve, onna."

"B-but…" Her voice was surprisingly calm, although her heartbeat was anything but. "It's different, though. You're just curious, r-right?"

His hand stopped its idle exploration of her skin. "Is that what you think?" Curious. He knew what she was saying. This body of his was new, this world was new, everything was new to him, and he was exploring it out of curiosity. He was touching her _because_ this was new—her skin, her warmth. She thought of herself as some sort of research for him. Of course, that was the only way she could possibly make sense of his advances. Who was he, after all? He'd been part of the Espada. He'd been cold, unfeeling, and hollow. Of course she would never think that perhaps his feelings had matured past that of just simple curiosity. But despite knowing why she thought this way, he was still angry. He touched her because he liked the flush on her face and the way she looked at him, as if she were scared but didn't want him to stop. He liked how she said his name, and how her fingers curled into his shirt when he came too close to her. He didn't touch her out of mere curiosity. His feelings were not so simple.

He removed his hand from her skin. He did not want her to think this way, but he knew why she would. But he did not want to be the one to correct her. She would have to understand on her own that when he touched her, it was because he enjoyed it. She needed to be able to see on her own his sincerity.

Hopefully, soon, she would realize her significance to him, and when she did, he hoped beyond measure that she would not be afraid.

**A/N: Please review! I wish there was a better way of sharing my appreciation for everyone that has reviewed this story. Each one has put a much-needed smile on my face. I hope I didn't disappoint! **


	12. Confession

Confession

Orihime sighed as she turned her face up into the warm, light spray, allowing the water to wash her skin clean. Although she'd taken a shower last night, she'd ended up sleeping in until the afternoon, and she needed another one just to help her wake up. She felt incredibly groggy, and she couldn't resist yawning once more, swallowing some water in the process.

She found it unbelievable that Ulquiorra was still asleep, though. She didn't have the heart to wake him up either. He'd looked so peaceful an—

_Knock!_

"Onna."

Her eyes widened, and she turned her gaze to the shut bathroom door. Apparently he'd woken up. "Y-yes, Ulquiorra?" And even though she knew he couldn't possibly see her, she still wrapped a self-conscious arm around herself.

"Come here."

She raised a damp eyebrow. Ulquiorra would never call her out of the shower unless the situation called for it, so it must be some sort of emergency. Turning off the water and grabbing a fluffy white towel, Orihime wrapped it around her body and rushed to the bathroom door, wasting no time, figuring it was urgent. Opening the door, she almost hit Ulquiorra in the face with it. "Sor…ry…" Her words came out slowly, her brain suddenly lethargic with confusion as to why Ulquiorra was so…wet.

His inky hair was matted, sleek, and smooth against his head, and his white nightshirt had become translucent, so that the outline of his chest and sculpted abdominals were wonderfully visible. But his expression ruined the alluring effect. He seemed…annoyed.

Forgetting that she was practically naked but for the _very_ small towel she had wrapped around her body, Orihime stepped from the bathroom and looked up into his face. "Ulquiorra, why are you so we—"

"There is water coming from the ceiling," he interrupted, curtly. He wasn't blaming her, but he couldn't keep his frustration with the situation out of his tone. He'd been peacefully sleeping when he was roused for a moment by a loud bang, which he'd ignored. A couple of minutes later, he'd found the ceiling leaking freezing water from above their bed.

He stepped aside to allow her to see. What she saw made her gasp in shock.

He definitely wasn't kidding. Coming in torrents from the ceiling, water rained onto their bed and the carpeted floor, soaking the sheets and splattering droplets onto their suitcases. The first thought that came to mind was that the ship was sinking. This caused her to rush over to the one window in their room to peek outside, ignoring the freezing water splashing against her naked skin and soaking her towel.

"D-did we hit something?" Fear crept down her spine, constricting around her heart, and making her breathing short.

Even in such a dire situation, Ulquiorra still found himself briefly distracted by the way her towel rose on the backs of her thighs, exposing her almost inappropriately. "Think, onna. If we had, the water would not be coming from the ceiling."

"Right…" Nodding in agreement, Orihime stepped off of the bed, wringing the cold water from her long hair and going to their suitcases to pull them away from the bed to prevent them from getting any more wet. Ulquiorra diverted his eyes as she bent down, his cheeks tingling strangely. "I think we should call for help," she suggested, standing back up and dashing to the phone on the wall. Picking it up, she dialed the number printed on the card beside the phone, and waited. After a few short rings, it picked up.

"Front desk, how may I help you?" It was a woman's voice, and she sounded calm and patient, which soothed some of Orihime's anxiety.

"Um, hi. We're in room E508 and I think there's an emergency…" Orihime began, awkwardly. She felt as if she were confessing something she'd done wrong and was preparing to be punished.

Standing beside her, freezing cold in his soaked clothes, Ulquiorra casually peeled off his shirt, noticing Orihime's face flush a little and her eyes stare at the floor with a little too much concentration. As she continued speaking to the woman on the other end of the phone, explaining their situation and requesting immediate help, he went to his suitcase and opened it in search of some dry clothes. As he looked through his case, purposefully taking more time than needed to find some clothes, Ulquiorra's emerald eyes darkened in satisfaction. He could _feel_ her eyes on his naked back. She was staring at him, and knowing this pleased him.

Taking his change of clothes from his case, he stood up and turned back to her, noticing her flustered face when he caught her watching him. She quickly averted her eyes back to the floor, her casual expression looking a bit too forced as she tried to pretend that she hadn't been doing anything.

Not yet putting on his shirt, Ulquiorra stepped up beside her, his eyes falling involuntarily to the red mark on her neck. As she spoke, he could still hear the rushing water falling behind him, and he knew that with every second that they remained in this room, that all of their belongings were just getting more wet. But for a reason that he could not comprehend entirely, it seemed that even in a situation like this, neither of them cared to notice anything but each other. And he was completely aware that such a fact was ridiculous, but knowing so didn't make it any less true. When he was with her, common sense and everything he had always considered normal were quickly set aside, because all his mind seemed to have space for was thoughts of her.

Orihime glanced up from the floor, embarrassed by Ulquiorra's nearness. Her eyes caught his. She didn't understand the comprehensive look in his emerald depths. What could he be thinking about so intensely right now?

"…we will send someone to your room immediately. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

The woman on the phone once again stole Orihime's attention. "O-okay! Thank you!" Sighing, she returned the phone to the receiver before turning to face Ulquiorra. "She said she was sending someone down to help us."

Ulquiorra could not fathom how this situation could be salvaged. It would take forever to dry the room. "I see no point in staying here."

Glancing around the room, Orihime nodded in agreement. "Well…maybe we'll have to stay somewhere else?"

Ulquiorra's ever-present frown turned stony with displeasure. If that meant that they would have to stay in another room with another couple, he'd rather just stay in the room they were in now, soaked or not. He was about to voice his annoyance when he noticed her take a quick, and very shy glance at him, that had him pausing with curious anticipation.

"B-but more importantly, I think we should put some clothes on before they get here…" Her damp fingers curled into her towel, holding it closer around her body. She suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, and Ulquiorra was directly in her path to the bathroom where her change of dry clothes awaited her. All she had to do was squeeze past him, but just the idea of getting so near him right now seemed impossible. It was as if her embarrassment was stifling enough that it was melting her feet to the soaked floor, impairing any movement.

_More importantly._ Amusement was too simple a word to describe how he was feeling after hearing her accidentally honest slip of the tongue. As he'd surmised earlier, he wasn't the only one distracted from the current situation. "Onna…" Gently, he wrapped a slender hand around her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her wide eyes met his for a brief moment just before he placed his mouth beside her ear. "If you are in such a hurry, then perhaps you should spend less time staring."

Orihime flushed crimson, her expression making it very obvious that she'd been caught. "W-what—I, um…" She mumbled incoherently, twisting her wrist until he released his hold. Unable to meet his eyes, she looked away from him. When he stepped aside, she passed by him, whispering under her breath a hushed: "S-sorry."

Ulquiorra watched her go into the bathroom. When she shut the door with a hard slam, he pulled on his shirt, his lips twitching up into a near smirk.

When the help finally arrived, they were shocked to find the state the room was in. Ulquiorra couldn't help but to feel annoyed as he and Orihime were ushered out of their room to stand in the tight hallway with all of their things stacked beside them, while the cruise crew scrambled around inside the room to try and fix what was apparently a busted water pipe in the ceiling.

After many long minutes of being ignored, a woman who worked on the ship finally approached them with a very apologetic smile. "We are very sorry that this happened," she began, her voice calm as if she'd had to do this many times before, although Ulquiorra could clearly see the anxiety in her forced smile. Most likely when dealing with this situation before, she'd had to put up with some very _unreasonable_ and demanding people. Luckily for her, as long as the situation was immediately remediated, she would not hear a word of complaint from him, and especially not Orihime. "Unfortunately, your room is no longer suitable for you to remain in, and so on behalf of Me Ke Aloha cruise lines, we'd like to offer you a new room, and free passes to tonight's show in the Sea Lounge, as well as refund the full price of your tickets." Without waiting for them to respond, knowing that they really had no choice but to accept her offer, she turned and began to walk down that hall. "If you'll please follow me."

It was when they were in the elevator together, their cases taking up so much room that they barely fit comfortably, that Orihime and Ulquiorra began to realize that their new room was no longer on E-Deck. Instead, the elevator stopped on A-Deck, to Orihime's absolute delight. The metallic doors opened slowly, revealing a long hall that was so much different from the one on E-Deck. The floor was a deep mahogany, and was polished so immaculately that the reflections of the small lamps lining the ceiling were nearly blinding. The walls were painted a deep, calming blue, and each of the doors to the separate cabins had on them shiny, golden numbers that gleamed welcomingly as they walked past. When they reached the door to their new room, the woman guiding them handed Orihime the key and a small envelope, and with a simple bow of her head and a cordial smile, she left them alone.

Sliding the key into the lock and twisting it, Orihime cautiously opened the door. What awaited them on the other side made her gasp in awe.

The floor inside the room was also a rich mahogany, as were the walls, making her feel as if she were inside a beach bungalow rather than a room on a cruise ship. Just glancing around she spotted a small closet, a flat-screen television on the wall before the bed, a small vanity, a perfectly sized hot tub in the corner, and a beautiful queen-sized bed with crisp white sheets. With a happy skip in her step, she dashed over to the windowed doors on the other side of the room, and opening them, she looked out onto their very own balcony overlooking the ocean. Sighing pleasantly, she turned to glance back at Ulquiorra who was placing their cases inside the room. The ocean breeze blew her hair up around her face and rustled the palm leaves of the palmetto plants placed randomly around the cabin. "Can you believe our luck?"

In truth, he couldn't. Ulquiorra had honestly expected the worst, and this was definitely better than his expectations. Glancing around the room himself, however, he couldn't help but to feel a little curious as to why the shower seemed to be located behind a wall of frosted glass. Going over to the closet, he opened the door, only to reveal that it wasn't a closet at all, but rather the bathroom. What struck him as strange, though, was that there was only a sink and toilet inside. Apparently, if he or Orihime wished to shower, privacy would be very minimal. As he directed his attention back to the woman now stretched out across the bed, testing the softness of the pillows, he couldn't decide if such lack of privacy was unfortunate or not.

Sitting up, Orihime gazed upwards at the ceiling, her brows piqued with curiosity. "Ulquiorra, why do you think that's there? It seems like a strange place for a mirror, doesn't it?"

Closing the door to the bathroom, Ulquiorra also looked up at the mirror. It didn't take long for him to realize why it was there. "I think it is better that you do not know, onna," he replied, honestly. Spotting a strange remote atop the bedside table, Ulquiorra went over and picked it up, noticing a long cord leading from the remote to the back of the bed.

"What is that?" Setting aside the pillow in her arms, Orihime watched him toy with the strange remote. "Is it for th—AH!" Her eyes widening in surprise and her hands burying themselves into the snow-white comforter for stability, Orihime gasped as the bed began to violently vibrate beneath her.

Unsure of which button he'd pressed, Ulquiorra began to blindly push each of the buttons, hoping that he'd find the one to turn it off. Unfortunately, he only seemed to be making the vibrating worse. He looked over at Orihime when he heard her laugh lightly, obviously having fun. His gut twisted when he noticed how the violent vibrations were causing a certain part of her anatomy to shake alluringly. Grinding his teeth in frustration, Ulquiorra dropped the remote onto the bed in defeat.

"U-Ulquiorra, w-w-what's w-w-wrong?" Orihime asked, her voice shaking, causing her to smile widely. "C-c-come and t-t-try i-it!"

Leering over her, his hands deep in his pockets, Ulquiorra watched her quietly as the bed continued to lightly bounce her in place, his cold gaze unamused by her antics. Finally, he believed he was beginning to fully understand just why this room was so peculiar. "Do you realize what this is?" He already knew her answer, however, before she even said it.

"W-what do you m-m-mean?" Realizing that Ulquiorra seemed really annoyed by something, Orihime grabbed the remote beside her and after many failed attempts, finally managed to stop the vibrations. Looking back up at him, clearly concerned, she asked him, "You don't like the room?"

He was wondering at this point if he should even bother pointing out the obvious to her. The room was clearly meant to be _romantic_, something that he was not experienced with in the least. Everything was slightly uncomfortable. The hot tub in the corner, the shower that offered barely any privacy, the mirror in the ceiling, the warm lighting, the giant window that had a perfect view of the ocean, the vibrating bed…

In an attempt to change the subject, something he found himself rarely needing to do, Ulquiorra's eyes fell to the forgotten envelope lying on the bed. "What did that woman give you?"

Following his line of sight, Orihime picked it up. "You mean this?" Opening it, she pulled out two tickets and read the small print aloud. "'An Evening at the Coral Paradise Show'. It says here that it's in the Sea Lounge…?" She remembered the woman from earlier mentioning it, although Orihime still wasn't quite sure where or what the Sea Lounge was, nor did she have any idea what kind of show this was. "It's tonight. Do you want to go?"

He could tell by looking at her that she wanted to attend, and although he had absolutely no interest in seeing a performance, he found himself still giving a slight nod. "Fine."

Climbing off the bed, Orihime went to her case and unzipped it. "I should check if I have anything dry to wear first…" To her utter dismay, however, she found that quite literally _everything_ in her case was soaked, and what she was wearing now just would not be acceptable for tonight. "I think I should go to the laundry room today and dry all of our clothes..." She turned curious silver eyes to Ulquiorra, who was watching her quietly. "Will you come with me?"

His heartbeat fluttered for a moment. He'd been expecting her to ask if he wanted to come with her, but the way she said it this time made it sound like _she_ wanted him to come. And although the idea of laundry wasn't necessarily exciting, because she wanted him there with her, it was. His eyes still on her, he gave a slight nod of agreement.

The laundry room was located at the very end of their hall, so it didn't take very long to carry their cases there. When they arrived, Orihime was pleased to find that no one else was there. Heaving her case onto the top of a nearby table, she opened it and began to pull out some of her wet clothes to throw into one of the many dryers lining the wall. As she shut the door and began to put change into the machine, she heard a metallic scrape that had her cringing. Looking over, she noticed Ulquiorra sitting in the only chair in the laundry room. "You're sitting down?"

"I was under the impression that we're to be waiting a while."

She nodded. "I suppose so…" For some unexplainable reason, she suddenly felt awkward. Looking down at her feet, she rolled a dropped pen beneath her shoe as she tried to think of something to say. Unconsciously, she touched the side of her neck, her fingers brushing over the red mark marring her skin.

Ulquiorra watched her, his eyes on her hand as she continued to touch the mark. He wondered if it bothered her more than she let on. "Onna…" His deep voice cutting through the silence instantly caught her attention, and Orihime found herself once again looking over at him. "Come here."

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, and in the pit of her stomach was a feeling much like the feeling she'd had so many months ago when he'd first called her to him. _Come with me, onna._ Her steps were slow and her chest was heavy with unease, but at the same moment she was entirely captivated by the intensity of his eyes, and the subtle seduction of his demanding tone. When she neared him, his fingers were quick to wrap around her wrist. As he stood from the chair, he pulled her forward until she found herself falling onto it. She gasped, her eyes wide with surprise. "U-Ulquiorra, what are you doing?"

Languidly, Ulquiorra released her wrist before burying his hands inside of his pockets. Leaning back against the wall next to her chair, he looked down into her upturned face. "That should be obvious."

She smiled a little, trying to hide her delight. Ulquiorra was such a gentleman, and it took her by surprise every time he showed that side of himself, because she never expected it. Knowing that he probably felt a little awkward, however, she chose to talk about something else rather than thank him. "We really did get lucky though, don't you think? I can't believe we got such a nice room! I mean, with the way things have been going, I'd expected the worst, but turns out I was wrong."

_With the way things have been going._ Ulquiorra couldn't help but to wonder what exactly she meant by that. It didn't sit well with him, and the subtle melancholy in her voice made his chest feel heavy. "Pessimism does not suit you," he responded, detachedly.

Her smile turned into a slight grimace. She'd been too honest. Scratching the back of her head, she smiled again, trying her best to seem casual. "S-sorry, I've just been feeling a little stressed."

"Do not think you can say that and not explain, onna."

"Uh, it's n-nothing, really…" She was vastly exaggerating, however, because what was bothering her was definitely _something_. She felt as if every day since she'd realized her feelings for him, torturous anxiety was constantly eating away at her. The cruise was nearing its end, and she couldn't make up her mind whether to just tell him how she felt or not. Before, she'd decided that she _definitely _wasn't going to tell him, in fear that she would ruin their relationship, but…even if he denied her feelings, would Ulquiorra really leave her forever? If she could just figure that out, then maybe, just _maybe_, she'd be able to find the confidence to tell him her feelings.

Ulquiorra knew she was lying to him, and it only added on to his amounting frustrations. This time, he knew for certain that he did nothing wrong, and so if she was feeling upset, it was only because she was making herself feel that way. What was infuriating him was that he could say nothing to alleviate her worry, because obviously she did not trust him enough to confide in him. "I see."

As they waited together, neither of them spoke, both too busy with thoughts of each other. Ulquiorra noticed, however, that whenever a door opened or closed in the hallway, or if voices could be heard, Orihime would tense up and check her watch. It didn't take him long to know what was bothering her.

"If you are trying to hide, then perhaps we should return to the room."

Her eyebrows disappeared beneath her ginger bangs in a false show of mystified surprise. "Hide? I-I'm not hid—" Her words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath when she found forceful, but gentle fingers beneath her chin, making her turn her head in his direction to meet his lowered gaze.

"Do not think that you can continue to lie to me, Orihime." He could feel her warm breath against his thumb, and the sensation had him feeling so strange that he was compelled to release hold of her chin.

Orihime frowned in reluctant consent. "After we ran off last night, I just feel it would be a little awkward to see Ami or Shuichi right now. I'm not sure what to say yet…" There was definitely something wrong. She could feel it. It was almost like an involuntary sense she'd somehow developed over the time she'd spent with him. She just _knew_ something was bothering him. Looking down at her knees, she asked the question she hoped to get an answer to. "Ulquiorra…why are you so angry?"

Her sudden question caught him off guard, and he found himself unable to look at her as he contemplated how to answer. His eyes sliding closed to feign relaxed composure and indifference, he answered her. "I am not angry."

"I-it's not fair that you can lie and I can't, Ulquiorra." She knew her accusatory words were confrontational, but they needed to be said, because he _was_ lying to her, and she wanted to know why.

Her words had him opening his eyes to study her profile. The only other person he'd ever known that could so easily read him had been Lord Aizen. And now Orihime could see through his words just as easily. He just hoped that she couldn't decipher their meaning. Not just yet. Because the true reason he was angry was simply because he was frustrated. Apparently her words from last night had affected him more than he'd realized. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that his actions towards her were not made out of curiosity, but because of something else. Something he wasn't even sure how to define yet. But his pride and cowardice was holding him back. He felt insecure, confused, and afraid, and he hated feeling like this, because he'd never known these strange feelings before. "It appears that my aptitude for patience is not what it used to be."

Orihime sighed. Pulling her hair around to one side of her neck and tying it in a ponytail, she glanced up at him. He was being cryptic again, avoiding the question. She'd just have to try harder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

His green eyes met hers. Emerald pools shimmering with deadpan finality, he responded with a definitive, "No."

Orihime wouldn't allow herself to be discouraged, however. "Well, s-sometimes when you talk about what's bothering you, you feel better. And you know I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, Ulquiorra."

This had nothing to do with trust. He trusted her. He knew that she would never do anything to purposefully upset him. What he wanted from her, he could not just simply ask for. And what he wanted her to know, he could not tell her. He _needed_ her to realize herself that he wanted her. But she was just so…infuriatingly slow on the uptake. He didn't know what else he could possibly do to make her understand. "I know."

And that was that. He didn't say anything else, and after a few long minutes of silence, Orihime was practically dying with unquenched curiosity. "So are you going to tell me?"

"No."

This time, her sigh was forcibly loud and aggravated. "Ulquiorra, I promise I will never lie to you again if you promise not to lie to me. So, _please_ just tell me what's wrong…" Her silver eyes glimmered imploringly.

"I am not lying, onna. I am simply refusing to answer," he explained, coolly.

She slouched, defeated, into the chair. "You're never going to tell me, are you?"

He looked at her as she played dejectedly with the ends of her hair. Would he ever tell her how he felt? Somehow, he knew that it was only a short matter of time before he could no longer handle her confused tears, and painfully misguided words. He knew that all it would take was for her to say one more thing to him, demeaning his feelings and actions towards her, and he would no longer be able to hold himself back.

And when that happened, he would tell her. He was tired of being misunderstood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As he'd thought before, showering was indeed, incredibly awkward. "Onna."

"I-I _swear_ I'm not looking!" She squeaked loudly, her face flushing crimson. She was sitting on the floor beside their bed, refolding their freshly dried clothes and putting them back in the cases; simply busying herself to prevent her eyes from straying to the very naked Ulquiorra behind her. She knew that if she turned around, she'd easily be able to make out his blurry, naked form through the frosted glass of the _shower_, although she'd never seen a shower like that before in her entire life and she was beginning to think tha—

"Onna."

She jumped a little, her flustered thoughts coming to a very abrupt halt. She knew he was still in the shower because the water was still running, so she knew it still wasn't safe to turn around yet. "Y-yes?"

Pushing his soaked hair out of his face, Ulquiorra placed a pallid hand on the shower knob, his eyes falling to the drain in the tiled floor. "There are no towels." Whoever it was that had designed this shower obviously was not aiming for convenience. There was no place to hang anything that wouldn't get wet.

"Do you need one?" Her brow creased with anxiety as she silently dreaded his answer. When she heard the water stop, she sighed exasperatedly under her breath before picking up one of the fluffy white towels sitting atop a chair. "Okay, o-one second…" Taking a moment to inhale deeply, Orihime closed her eyes tightly before turning around. Clutching the folded towel to her chest, she held out a free hand to help guide her around furniture as she very slowly made her way towards the shower. "Ulquio—_ow!_" She gritted her teeth in discomfort as she banged her shin against…something. It was hard to tell with her eyes closed.

"Do not open your eyes." Ulquiorra took the towel from her hands, his eyes watching her face to make sure she wasn't peeking, although he highly doubted she would be. Orihime was much too shy and easily embarrassed to ever directly look at him naked on purpose. Not that he would mind her staring. He was confident that the sight of him would not displease her. He was just not in the mood to deal with the tense conversations and awkward glances that would definitely come _if_ she did so happen to see him.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he brushed past her. "You're safe now."

"Safe?" She laughed a little at the strange word. Turning around, she found him bending down to look through his suitcase. "Was I in danger?"

Picking out one of his long-sleeved white shirts that he planned on wearing to tonight's event, he leveled her with a loaded stare, but decided not to answer her.

Shrugging off his silence, Orihime plopped down onto the bed, folding her legs beneath her. She glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, not really too surprised that it was almost six o'clock already considering they both woke up so late. She was just a little sad that most of their day seemed…wasted. Chewing on her lower lip, her eyes wandered over to Ulquiorra as he buttoned up his shirt. Lost in her thoughts, it took her a moment before she reacted. "W-wait! Ulquiorra, don't put your shirt on!"

His eyes widened ever so slightly at her abrupt plea, and his fingers paused. Before he could even ask where this sudden need for him to remove his shirt came from, she was again speaking.

"You're going to get it wet," she explained. Her cheeks were a little flushed, having realized the way her demand had sounded. "We have to leave soon, so there won't be time to dry it i-if it gets wet…"

"Is that so?" He murmured quietly to himself. Removing his shirt, he dropped it beside her on the bed, and bending lower, he looked into her face. "Tell me, onna. Am I to go as I am now?"

Orihime blanched at the thought as she gazed upon his creamy white skin, hardened muscle, and soaked raven locks. Holding up a cautionary hand and shaking her head, she replied, her voice dead serious. "Ul-Ulquiorra, I don't think that's a good idea."

Straightening up, Ulquiorra went to retrieve a pair of black pants from his case. "I was not being serious." Going to the restroom, he went inside to change. When he emerged, he dropped his damp towel on the floor. His hair was still soaked, and if they were to leave soon, then he'd need to find a solution fast.

"Ulquiorra…" Climbing off of the bed, Orihime shuffled shyly towards him. "Um..can I blow-dry your hair?"

It was only upon his arrival to her world and while he was a guest in her home that he discovered what the headache-inducing device called the blow dryer was. He found many of his peaceful mornings disrupted by the ear-splitting racquet of Orihime drying her hair. It was horrible. "No."

Her face fell in disappointment, which told Ulquiorra that she had obviously been looking forward to this. "You can't go with wet hair, though…"

"I'm sure I will survive." Just as he was about to reach for his shirt still lying on the bed, Orihime snatched it up and hid it behind her back, her cheeks puffing indignantly. Was she playing some sort of game with him? He couldn't figure her out. "I am beginning to think that you are merely making up excuses to keep me from wearing a shirt, onna." Stepping closer to her, his darkened eyes pinning her to the spot, he smoothly snaked a pale arm behind her back, his fingers grabbing hold of his shirt still in her grasp. But she wouldn't let go, and so there they stood in the middle of their room in a strange half-hug that had their faces nearing a dangerous proximity.

Her cheeks turned a beautiful crimson. Were they…_flirting?_ She couldn't believe it. "I-I um—that's uh…Ulquiorra—I—_nevermind!_" Tearing her gaze away from his, she shoved his white shirt into his arms, a little forcefully, before grabbing her own change of clothes and scurrying into the bathroom. When she was finished changing, she reentered their room wearing a deep blue dress with a hem that fell just above her knees, and a neckline that was tasteful and not exposing too much of her skin.

Pushing the last of the buttons through its buttonhole, Ulquiorra watched her as she went to the small vanity to brush out her long hair. She caught him looking at her in the mirror, and she turned around on the small cushioned stool to gaze up at him pleadingly. _"Please_?"

And as he knew would happen, because he could rarely deny her what would make her happy, Ulquiorra all too soon found himself sitting on the edge of their bed, eyelevel with her cleavage, her gentle hands combing through his damp hair as she brushed it out, the abominable hair dryer lying in wait beside him.

"Tell me why this is of such dire importance," he demanded softly.

Orihime smiled a little to herself. "I just think it's fun. Sometimes Tatsuki will let me do her hair, but hers is so short that I can't really make it look any different…"

Ulquiorra's mouth hardened into a solid line. "Do not attempt to make me look like a fool, onna."

Grabbing the hair dryer, Orihime held it up. Before switching it on, she gave him a wide, honest smile. "That would be impossible, Ulquiorra."

There was a small click, and then the next thing he knew, his ears were filled with the mind-numbing noise of rushing air. His hair flew into his face one moment, and then the next moment he felt it sweeping off of his forehead. The heat warmed his face, but stung his eyes, and he was forced to close them. But it was nice, feeling her fingers brushing through his hair, tickling the nape of his neck, and accidentally caressing the sides of his face. She was so gentle, and despite all the noise, he thought he could doze off right there. He'd just had the thought, however, right before the blow dryer cut off, and the room was bathed in silence. He opened his eyes to find Orihime examining her work, and Ulquiorra couldn't help but to feel slightly self-conscious. He wanted to stand up, to maybe glance in the mirror to see what she'd done to him, but he was currently too caught up in her glassy-eyed stare, and bubble-gum pink blush to be bothered. His discomfort finally getting to him, he broke the silence. "You're staring."

Catching herself, her heart jumping into her throat, Orihime turned away from him to put away the hair dryer. "S-sorry…it's just…you look nice."

He understood completely that in this situation, it was _normal_ for him to thank her for the compliment, but he felt his words always sounded inadequate. Which was why he wished he could just touch her. His eyes followed her around the room as she put on a golden bracelet, and fixed the hairpins in her hair. She was so close to him, but…

"Are you ready?" She turned to him, and held out an expectant hand, which he took. Her fingers were quick to wind through his, and he could not help himself.

Meeting her excited gaze, he held their linked hands up to his mouth, and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. He saw her smile falter, but the flame in her eyes sparked.

Tonight, he hoped on making that flame roar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They are not here." Ulquiorra looked down at the woman beside him, who was currently slouched as far down into the chair they were sharing as she could be. He felt her tug on his shirtsleeve as she pulled herself up.

Taking a peek around, and not spotting Shuichi or Ami, Orihime released a relieved sigh. "I thought they'd definitely be here…"

They were sitting together in a black, crescent shaped loveseat facing a well-lit stage, currently hidden by a heavy red curtain. The Seashell Lounge was in every way luxurious with polished mahogany tables, crew members in suits walking from booth to booth serving drinks in fine crystal glasses, a glass chandelier in the domed ceiling glowing a warm yellow, and plush carpeting. Orihime was in awe, and couldn't help but admit that she felt slightly spoiled and underdressed.

But above all, she felt incredibly cozy sitting so close to Ulquiorra. Their linked hands were settled comfortably on her lap, and she had no intention of moving them until she absolutely had to.

"We have such a good view. We really lucked out today, didn't we?" Their table was in the first row, and neither of them had any problem seeing the stage. Orihime was thrilled by this fact, while Ulquiorra felt it would've been better if they'd had a horrible view so that Orihime would become restless and suggest leaving. "I wonder what…" But her words died as a female waitress approached their table with a tray of bubbling drinks.

She was beautiful, with long dark hair, sultry chocolate eyes, and a feminine figure that rivaled Orihime's. She smiled as she came upon their table, her gaze lingering on Ulquiorra. "Good evening." Her voice was as seductive as her appearance, and Orihime felt a sudden twinge of inferiority, causing her to glance at Ulquiorra to see his reaction.

Ulquiorra watched the woman place the glasses on the table before them. She was openly staring at him with a subtly demure smile upon her red-painted mouth. His eyes met hers for only a second before he looked away in disinterest.

"Can I get anything for you?" The waitress stepped into his line of sight, capturing his attention once more. The empty tray was held against her legs as she bent a little to look into his face, giving Ulquiorra and Orihime a good eyeful of her cleavage.

"No," Ulquiorra responded briefly, and with distinguishing indifference.

"Are you positive?" The waitress asked. However, upon seeing Ulquiorra's impatient and cold gaze, her smile turned taut and she straightened up. "If you change your mind, I will be happy to help. Enjoy the show."

As the waitress walked away, her hips swayed alluringly, capturing the attention of the men she walked past, with the exception of Ulquiorra who was watching the stage seemingly bored.

Orihime, who had been watching the brief exchange between the stunning waitress and Ulquiorra, sat silent, her lips slightly pouty. It didn't take very long for Ulquiorra to notice her sudden decrease in enthusiasm.

Before he could inquire as to what was wrong, however, he was interrupted by her delicately resentful comment.

"She was pretty, wasn't she?"

The question was strange coming from her, and Ulquiorra felt as if he were taking some sort of test. "I did not notice." And even if the waitress _was_ attractive, he would not care. Especially when beside him sat the most appealing woman on board.

"You really didn't notice?" Orihime asked, her voice saturated with doubt. She was eyeing him with frustrated skepticism.

Meeting her mistrusting gaze, he repeated himself. "I did not notice." Pausing for a moment to make sure she wasn't about to interrupt him again, he asked, "Why do you care?"

Orihime's brows furrowed in embarrassed indignation. "I-I don't _care_. It's just that you were staring." She knew she was exaggerating, but her sudden jealousy was making her act irrationally.

Orihime was looking away, so she did not see the look of incredulous confusion darken Ulquiorra's eyes. He had _not_ been staring. He'd barely looked at the woman. Where this ridiculous accusation was coming from, he had no idea. But before he could refute her statement, the lights dimmed, cloaking the audience in shadows. Music blared from large speakers set around the stage as the red curtains opened to reveal a black-suited man holding a microphone.

The audience clapped as he flashed them a white, toothy smile. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Coral Paradise Show!"

Ulquiorra's hand was released from Orihime's grasp so she could join in with the clapping audience. Feeling awkward about just leaving his hand on her lap, Ulquiorra returned it to his pocket. When the applause died down, he was unaware of the hurt gracing Orihime's face when she noticed his hand in his pocket.

Feeling down, she crossed her arms across her stomach, feeling suddenly distant from Ulquiorra. And the feeling only became worse as the show started and a line of gorgeous, smiling women emerged onto the stage wearing rhinestone-encrusted bras and tiny bottoms that showed off their long legs, flat stomachs, and full chests.

As the chorus-line of women danced around the stage, pulling off moves that even the most flexible of gymnasts would cringe at, Orihime found herself too often glancing over at Ulquiorra. His green eyes were glued to the stage, but she couldn't tell if he was actually paying attention or not. Was he admiring the girls? After all, they _were_ attractive. And he _was_ a man. It'd be only normal for him to stare, wouldn't it?

But that didn't mean she liked it. A new wave of jealousy washed over her, and her frown deepened.

And while the show continued on until the dancers left the stage and were replaced by a woman in a teal evening dress singing some sort of ballad, Ulquiorra continued to notice Orihime's deteriorating temperament.

Exhaustion with the situation had him closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. He knew she kept glancing at him every time a half-dressed woman came onto the stage, and he knew why she was doing it. To see if he was looking. She was jealous.

Normally this would please him, knowing that she yearned so much for all of his attention, but at the moment it was just aggravating. All of these days in which he thought that perhaps he was progressing with her, only to come across one setback after the other. She _should_ know by now that he thought her to be beautiful, making her current jealousy unnecessary. She _should_ understand that he wanted her.

But she didn't. And she was making it harder for him to show her how he felt because she couldn't get past her own insecurities. She doubted herself too much, and he was tired of it. His patience was very nearly depleted.

After a few more dance numbers, the lights brightened, signaling the short intermission. Some members of the audience stood to mingle with others, while a few chose to remain seated. Amongst those seated was a couple now sitting in a very tense silence.

Orihime, awkwardly fiddling with her dress, stole a quick glance at Ulquiorra who was watching the carpeted floor with despondent eyes. "Ulquiorra?" He looked over at her and she continued. "I think I want to go back to the room."

Somehow he'd expected this. Standing up in answer, he held out a pale hand for her to take. She seemed surprised by the offer, but took it with a small smile as she stood up.

When they left the lounge, hand-in-hand, Orihime came to an abrupt halt behind Ulquiorra, causing him to pause.

"I forgot my purse," she explained, sounding a little anxious. "Wait here for me, I'll just be a second." She released his hand and darted through the doors they'd just exited.

Pocketing his hand, Ulquiorra leaned back casually against the wall so as not to stand in the way of people walking through the hall. He glanced around without paying any real attention to what he was looking at until his eyes caught those of a woman leaving the women's restroom. An itching irritation assaulted him as Miwako began to approach him. He noticed with a dull curiosity that her eyes were bloodshot and her makeup had been nearly wiped off.

As she came to stand before him he noticed she was lacking her usual coy smile as she looked up into his face. "Where is she?" She suddenly asked. Her voice was slightly raspy, as if she'd been speaking for too long and her vocal chords had severed.

His annoyance worsened. "_Orihime_," he emphasized, "is with me."

A wounded expression flitted across her face, and she dropped her gaze to the floor. Brushing a slightly shaking hand through her dark red hair, she spoke softly. "The cruise is almost over. Only a few more days left, and then we'll all be going home…"

Ulquiorra was under the impression that she was trying her best to be conversational for once, which made him slightly wary.

"I suppose…" She paused to draw in a trembling breath. "I suppose I owe you an apology."

Ulquiorra had not been expecting _this_. He stared at her with dull, apathetic eyes as she continued.

"I know my behavior towards you and _Orihime_," she sent him an ensuring glance, "has been…rude, and I hope I didn't cause any trouble between you two—"

"Your efforts were pointless from the start," Ulquiorra coldly interrupted. He could not figure out what had caused this sudden change in character, or what was motivating her to apologize. It was grating, albeit preferred over her usual antics.

She nodded, smiling sadly. "I know. Getting between you two is difficult, to say the least. Impossible, even…"

For once, he found himself agreeing with her. "Then why waste your time?"

Her penciled brows knitted in upset. "You know my boyfriend, Jun?"

This was the first time he'd heard the man's name. Even now Ulquiorra was having difficulty procuring an image of his face. He realized that whenever Miwako had annoyed him and Orihime in the past, her boyfriend was either nowhere to be seen or distantly in the background. He was more like a shadow than anything else.

"That day when we were playing chicken in the pool—when we first met," she offered him a kind smile he did not appreciate. "I'd told Orihime that I was in an open relationship. That was a lie."

Ulquiorra knew from overhearing what it meant to be in an open relationship. Just the concept alone was repulsive to him. But a relationship solely based on sex was beyond his understanding to begin with. It was something he knew would be impossible for him, although when it came to Miwako, it had made complete sense. She'd put herself out there so much that imagining her being loyal to just one man seemed implausible.

Miwako continued, this time with unshed tears in her eyes. "I only hit on you because I was trying to make him jealous," she suddenly confessed. "I saw what you and Orihime shared, and I wanted that so badly for myself. I wanted Jun to love me as much as you love her."

_Love_. The word threw him through a loop, making him feel incredibly lightheaded. But before he could even begin to comprehend what she was saying, she was speaking again, with tears in her voice.

"I th-thought that if I made it seem like I wanted you, Jun would notice me more, a-and would stop looking at other girls." She wiped at her face and shook her head dejectedly. "But it didn't work. He doesn't care."

Standing before him now was a lonely, fragile woman who resembled _nothing_ of the self-confident, overtly sexual woman he'd known over the past week. She was pitiful, and Ulquiorra's previous annoyance with her waned marginally.

Humans were staggeringly complex. They were never how they appeared. They all seemed to have ulterior motives, dark hidden secrets, or sides to their personalities that rarely saw the light of day. Such dishonesty and inherent deception made Ulquiorra feel mindful of people.

But looking upon this woman now as she tried to control her tears, Ulquiorra came to understand something. She was lying to herself this entire time in an attempt to make herself believe that her boyfriend could love her, and she had been lying to everyone else around her. But rather than lying, she should've just confronted him. Rather than waiting for something to happen, she should've made it happen herself. But she was weak, just like he was.

How much longer would he wait until something would happen between himself and Orihime? What was the point in just standing idly beside her without voicing his true thoughts? He'd never been a coward before, but she made him feel exceedingly vulnerable. All he had to do was to tell her that the reason he touched her and wanted her was _not_ because he was curious. And then she would understand.

He would not allow himself to be as weak as the woman crying pathetically for herself in front of him now.

"Do not expect me to pity you," was his cold reply.

She laughed, although it wasn't particularly happy. "Of course not. I don't actually expect that you'll forgive me." She looked at him once more, taking a moment to study his face. "I said I wanted to apologize, but I also want to thank you."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "For what?"

"For showing me that there really are good guys out there." She smiled, and this time it reached her eyes. "I think I would've been upset if you had actually given into me."

"Such an impossibility should not have crossed your mind." While he found her to still be annoying, she was somehow much more agreeable. He didn't loathe her like this.

Miwako rolled her eyes, and waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know. She is the only one for you. True love, and whatever." Her tone was teasing, but when she spoke again she sounded melancholic. "Orihime really is lucky to have you." She touched his arm gently, and his fingers twitched in his pockets. "Tell her I said sorry."

"You should speak to her your—" But his words halted when she leaned up to give his cheek a chaste kiss. Disgust rolled his stomach, but the feeling was overpowered by the jolt of unease in his gut. His green eyes met shocked silver as he looked over Miwako's tanned shoulder.

Miwako, glancing behind herself and noticing Orihime, gave her a small smile before whispering in Ulquiorra's ear a cheerless, "Goodbye."

She released him, and he felt her fingers brush down his arm as she walked away for what would most likely be the last time. He didn't watch her leave.

Orhime took Miwako's place before him, avoiding his eyes. There was a displeased pout on her lips, and her tiny shoulders were slumped. "Was that Miwako?"

"It was."

"Oh." She nodded a little, still refusing to look at him. "Well, um, I'm tired so I'm just gonna go back to the room." In the brief moment that she glanced at him before turning around to leave, he caught in her eyes an astonishing gloom that made his skin cold.

He silently followed behind her down many halls, into the elevator that took them down one floor, and through the hall of A Deck until they were at the door to their room. She hadn't said a word to him the entire time. He was under the impression that he was being ignored, and he knew why.

She was treating him like this because she was imagining things that hadn't happened. He hadn't been staring at their waitress, or at any of the showgirls, and he definitely hadn't welcomed Miwako's unexpected kiss. And yet Orihime was wallowing in misery as if he _had_ done all of those things.

He'd finally had enough.

When the door closed behind them and before she had the chance to turn on the lights, Ulquiorra wrapped a white hand around her wrist, pulling her back towards him. Her back came crashing against his chest, but his body caught her fall, and she leaned against him with surprised eyes.

His mouth found her ear and he lowered his eyes to her face as he spoke. "Tell me now why you refuse to look at me," he gently demanded.

A flurry of nerves exploded in Orihime's lower stomach. Her tongue tied in a silencing knot. She just barely shook her head in weak refusal. Ulquiorra's long fingers tightened around her wrist, and her breathing hitched excitedly.

Hot anger simmered dangerously in his deep voice, and his warm breath blew into her ear, sending shivers racing down her spine. "Is it because you believe I was looking at women other than you?"

Orihime's heart lurched when she felt a slender hand smooth over her hip. Confusion and excitement were preventing her from thinking clearly. She didn't know how to answer. All she could think about was how wonderful it felt to be so close to him behind closed doors, away from where others could see and interrupt them.

His mouth brushed her cheek. "Why would I do such a thing?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "B-because they're pretty," Orihime answered shakily.

Releasing her wrist, Ulquiorra gently turned her around to face him. Her small hand settled against his chest as she looked up into his face with wide, cloudy eyes. In the dark of the room he could just barely make out the dark blush on her cheeks. "When did I say that, Orihime?"

"You didn't. I-I just—"

"Assumed," he finished for her. His green eyes met hers as he bent closer until their noses were touching. The hand he'd placed on her hip moved to her lower back and gently he began to move her back until she was pressed against the wall. Her chest brushed his with each of her deep breaths. "And you assume too much."

Curling her fingers into his shirt, she whispered against his mouth as the distance between them lessened even more. "W-what do you mean?"

Unwilling to wait any longer, Ulquiorra kissed her softly. His lips pressed against hers in the briefest of kisses, but it was enough to make the blood of both of them boil. It was a soft release that severed some of the tension between them, while simultaneously managing to create many unanswered questions. "Tell me why I came on this voyage with you," he ordered quietly as his mouth moved to the side of her neck so she could speak.

"Because I asked you to?"

His mouth moistened her neck as he kissed a wet trail on her warm skin. He could feel her pulse beneath his tongue. Tenderly, he sucked on the spot he'd left on her skin yesterday, making the mark redder and all the more visible. The hand that wasn't on her back slid over her hip to her thigh where his fingers began to tease the skin beneath her dress. Her back arched forward, silently telling him that she was enjoying it. "Would it be impossible to believe that I wanted to come?" His velveteen voice ghosted across her throat as his mouth moved across her collarbone.

And he spoke words that she'd thought were too good to be true. And he was touching her in a way that she'd only dreamed he would. And all of it was causing her body to tremble with anticipation, and her heart to flutter with passion, and her legs to weaken at the knees. His tongue was like silk across her skin, and she found herself tangling her fingers in his soft raven hair. "Y-you did?" Her own voice was now a mere whisper.

Bringing the hand he had on her back forward, his fingers played with the chiffon tie at her waist. With a slight pull it came undone, and the top of her dress slackened, slipping from her shoulders and opening wide so that the tops of her breasts were revealed. But instead of looking at her exposed flesh, Ulquiorra lifted his gaze back up to meet hers.

She looked breathtaking even in the dark. Her hair was full and cascading in silken waves over her bare shoulders. Her rose-petal mouth was pursed soft and inviting. But it were her eyes that had his fingers curling into her dress, and his hips pressing forwards into hers until movement from either of them caused wonderful friction.

Cloudy with desire and glimmering with secret affection, Orihime's gaze drew him in. He wanted to touch her; to run his hands over her warm skin, to feel her in places no one had ever been allowed before. But tonight he couldn't. Tonight it wasn't about her skin, or her warm and inviting body. It was about showing her how he felt about her.

And what that feeling was, he had no idea what to call it. Which was why he found himself once more capturing her lower lip between his teeth, and sliding his tongue inside her mouth to taste her. And why his hands bunched up her dress so that more of her luscious skin was revealed to his wandering fingers. Words were impossible for him. He only knew how to show her. And he hoped that when she looked into his eyes she would see what he didn't know how to say.

Reluctant to close her eyes, Orihime watched Ulquiorra's darkly beautiful face as he kissed her. His expression was soft, but deeply concentrated, as if being so near to her was causing him pain. But pain was the last thing _she_ felt. Passion fogged her senses as his soft lips caressed her own, and his warm breath mingled with hers. Her body was reacting and despite her embarrassment, she pressed her hips forward against his only to hear him sigh against her mouth.

Her dress parted on her thigh and she raised her leg to brush it against his. She'd never before felt so daring, but there was no denying that the way it felt to have him touching her like this was addicting. Her thirst was insatiable.

And although she enjoyed the way his hips began to slowly press harder against her, and how his open-mouthed kisses deepened until she could barely breathe, her budding confusion prevented her from truly giving into him. And so when he finally broke away for air, she didn't hesitate to ask what had been on her mind the moment he'd grabbed hold of her wrist. "What are you doing, Ulquiorra?"

"You ask 'what'…" His voice was deeper than usual—huskier. It melted Orihime's bones. His mouth was once more on her neck, this time leaving a path of feather-light kisses down to her collarbone where his lips paused to hover above her hammering heart. "But is that really what you want to know, Orihime?"

He was right. It wasn't the question she wanted to ask. But the _real_ question scared her, or more importantly his answer. Curling her fingers into his shirt, she met his waiting gaze. "_Why?_" _Why_ was he touching her like this? _Why_ were his touches so gentle and his kiss so lingering? _Why _was he doing this when he didn't have to? _Why?_

And like a lit match held to a wick, his emerald eyes caught fire. His gaze was scorching as he raised his face back to hers. "You already know, onna. Last night you were so sure this was nothing but curiosity."

Her breath caught in her throat, and confusion creased her brow as he used her own words against her. She drew her head back as she tried to clear her thoughts, but already the instinctive words were leaving her mouth before she could stop herself. "I don't understand…"

Frustration hardened his voice, but he pressed on. "How long do you plan to play naïve with me?" Gone was the heated passion and teasing caresses. Standing before her now was an indomitable man demanding answers that she wasn't ready to give.

Unreserved embarrassment flitted across her face, the emotion leaving red-hot traces across her cheeks and in the set of her tense lips. He knew. Ulquiorra knew. Her feelings for him had been too obvious. He was angry.

Despair began to flood her chest and constrict her heart. Unable to answer him in fear of his scorn, she dropped her gaze in shame.

Impatience like he'd never known before assaulted him. Once again, she was refusing to answer him, and once again she was misreading his words. It was blatantly obvious by the pain on her face.

After everything he'd shown her and done for her. These emotions, these _feelings_ that he'd somehow developed were only there because _she_ made them so. And yet, she _still_ couldn't see it. How could she not sense that he'd changed? How could she not see it, when to him it was so glaringly obvious?

He knew his next words would anger her, perhaps even hurt her. But he needed to bait her. Tonight was it for him. This waiting game he was playing with her was over.

"Perhaps I am wasting my time. It seems that you can only think of Kurosaki Ichigo." As if to add emphasis to his words, he began to draw away from her, but was stopped when her small hand fisted into the bottom of his shirt to hold him still.

Not that he was going anywhere. He was rooted to the spot by her suddenly changed expression.

The silence between them was so dense, Orihime felt deafened. She was scared to breathe, to move. She wanted to freeze time in place so that she could have forever to think about what was happening, and what he'd just said. But she didn't have that sort of power, and it was apparent he'd grown impatient with her unresponsiveness.

Complete shock washed through her, sweeping away all of the sadness she'd been feeling a moment ago. She clenched her teeth in a pointless effort to assuage the shaking in her hands and shoulders. Her head was throbbing in the aftermath of his words, and what they revealed.

Her silver eyes were wide with hope and tremendous disbelief as they met his once more. She was searching for any sign in that sea of emerald that his words were a lie, and insincere. That he didn't mean it, and that he was just taunting her. But she saw no such thing.

What she saw were beautiful green eyes wearing the same expression they had been since the day on the dome when he'd reached out to her with new understanding. They were warm and gentle and so marvelously _human_. And he was looking at _her_ with those eyes. And even though she couldn't entirely wrap her mind around what was happening between them, that didn't change the fact that something _was_ happening, and that he'd just admitted he wanted her.

Ulquiorra wanted her.

Right now it didn't matter why, and it didn't matter for how long or to what extent. All that she cared about was that somehow, miraculously, he coveted her feelings. He wanted her to look at him, and only him. To forget about Ichigo.

This revelation had her trembling before him, and she didn't care if he could see. Because she was happy. This was the moment where she would do what she wanted to, because it was okay, and he would allow it. If he wanted her like he said he did, then he would not object. Her confidence was colossal.

Wordlessly, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. And although her heart was hammering wildly and she still felt unsure of how he'd respond, she continued. Her feelings for him would finally be exposed, and the joy and relief it brought her had her smiling against his mouth as she kissed him softly.

The hand she had twisted in his shirt pulled him closer so that she could feel him pressed against her once again. And when his hand returned to her hip, she opened her eyes to look into his.

His expression made her pause, and she reluctantly pulled her face away from his. His emerald eyes seemed…surprised.

And she was almost right, but not exactly. What Ulquiorra was feeling was extremely overwhelmed. More than he'd anticipated being.

She understood him.

Ulquiorra could see it in her gaze as it glimmered with incredulous understanding. Relief as he'd never known before overcame him. Relief that she finally knew. Relief that he no longer had to hold himself back from her.

But it was more than just that simple. His chest felt light, and his mind blank. Because when she kissed him, he could finally experience her openly returning his feelings. And a connection as he'd never felt with her before had formed. He could feel her happiness and her relief as if it were his own.

And he wanted more. He wanted to feel it once again.

He pressed forward and lowered his face to hers once more in a silent invitation. His mouth hovered dangerously close to hers, but he made no move to close the distance. He wanted her to do it.

And slowly, with another small smile, she did. Her other hand curled against his shoulder as she took his bottom lip into her mouth. She felt shy and unsure of what she was doing, having never taken the lead before, but the desire rushing through her veins had her forgetting the timid feelings immediately when he began to respond by gripping her tighter.

Unlike his, her kisses were slow and gentle. Her lips were cautious at first, just pressing against his teasingly, as if to make sure of their location, before returning with just a peek of the tip of her tongue moistening the outside of his mouth. Ulquiorra parted his lips and sighed the moment the tips of their tongues touched. Even this small sudden contact made him feel closer to her than ever and he pushed his tongue even further into her mouth until all he could feel was the slick wetness of his tongue sliding sensually against hers.

With extreme care he pressed himself flush against her, restraining just enough to where he wasn't pressing his full body weight atop of her. He wanted to eradicate all distance that separated them once and for all. His slender hips pinned her to the wall and he felt her gasp against his mouth, the sound sending blissful warmth coursing throughout his body.

Orihime arched forward, and the hands she had fisted in his shirt began to pull on the fabric, accidentally forcing a few of his shirt's buttons to come undone and exposing his moonlight skin. But Ulquiorra took no notice as he continued to caress her warm mouth with his own.

It was as if neither of them could get enough of the other. With all their boundaries gone and their true feelings exposed, there was no longer a need for restraint. They were both on a natural high, and all rational thoughts were burned away by the sheer heat of their combined passions.

A crimson blush appeared on Orihime's face when Ulquiorra's hand dropped from her hip to her thigh. Winding her arms around his neck, she pulled him even closer. She could feel him pressed between her legs, and the feeling had her trembling strangely. Her entire body felt on fire, and she was beginning to feel suffocated, but the last thing she wanted was air, because that would mean separating herself from him, and she just couldn't do that.

Ulquiorra knew they were crossing a dangerous line when he felt her hips begin to move against his own. The pleasure her small movements brought him had him impulsively responding. He leaned further into her, and her mouth broke away from his in a quietly surprised gasp. Moving his mouth to her neck, his teeth slid against her skin teasingly, stopping when the collar of her dress brushed his cheek.

With a calm hand, he pulled aside the fabric and dragged it down her arm to expose more of her creamy skin to his mouth. He softly kissed her shoulder, the action causing her to loosen her arms from around his neck.

Orihime bit down on her lip to detain a small whimper as he slipped off the other strap until her shoulders were completely bare and her dress was just barely hanging onto her. Her eyes met his when he brought his face back up to meet hers so he could gently kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip softly. One of her hands tangled in his midnight hair while the other splayed against the front of his chest to feel the thump of his heart beneath her palm. It was erratic and incredibly unsteady, just like hers.

Ulquiorra's hands moved to grasp her hips in an effort to still her. He doubted she even realized what she was doing to him by rubbing against him as she was. Or perhaps she did, because as soon as he stopped her, she broke away from his kiss to look at him with confused, desire-clouded eyes.

"Stop, Orihime." It wasn't so much a demand as it was a weak, partially sincere plea. He knew that if she continued to move against him, his body would react in a way that he doubted she was ready to deal with. Already he could feel the hot tingle of arousal, and the longer he stayed with her like this, the worse it was becoming. Any more, and he doubted he'd be able to restrain himself. Around her, his self-control was forever absent.

Embarrassment clouded Orihime's brain as his words were spoken tenderly against her lips. It was a subtle chastisement, but also a half-hearted request. She hadn't fully realized what she was doing. All she knew was that brushing herself against him and feeling him press himself between her legs was incredible. The thought now brought a shameful flush to her cheeks. "But…"

His eyes widened marginally at her reply; her utter reluctance. It was written all across her face. Her eyes were misty with longing, her cherry mouth moistened, swollen, and beckoning. The fingers she had combed in his hair caressed the nape of his neck affectionately, while her arched back and heavy breaths were calling out to him with impatience. It was clear she had no intention of stopping.

His desire for her intensified so much from just her honest response that he found himself pressing her harder against the wall with his body. His cheek brushed hers as his mouth found her ear, and his warm breath blew against her neck unevenly. His heart was flying inside his chest like a wild bird trapped inside a cage too small, and the blood boiling beneath his skin made him feel weak and light-headed.

Dropping one of his hands from her hip, he boldly slipped it beneath the hem of her dress. His fingertips caressed the back of her thigh teasingly, and the hand she had over his heart curled into a tight, trembling fist. "I will do things to you…" His hand traveled further beneath her dress as he spoke, smoothing over her panty-covered bottom and pausing on her curved lower back. "…that will make you embarrassed." His blunt teeth nipped her earlobe as his fingers fell to the elastic of her underwear. He pulled the band down with the intent of only slightly exposing her. To tease her, and to make his point clear.

Turning his head, he brushed her jaw with his mouth. That was his final warning. If she showed any sort of hesitation, he would stop. But if she didn't…

Orihime knew what his words meant. But instead of making her change her mind, Ulquiorra only managed to heighten her desire for him. The feel of his hands on her body and his mouth on her skin was intoxicating. Stopping seemed like an impossibility.

But in the back of her mind, where rational thought unaffected by her raging lust dwelled, she knew that it was too soon to be doing this. That they should stop before their physical desire for each other got the best of them. But it was so difficult for her, because for the first time she could truly feel just how much Ulquiorra wanted her. The feelings inside of her were blissful.

But above everything else at that moment, she wanted one thing the most. She wanted to hear him say it. She needed to hear the words from his mouth.

Opening her eyes, she turned her face towards his. His gaze was dark with need, and an involuntary shiver raced up her spine. Gripping his shirt to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she softly asked, "Are you really okay with being with me?"

His expression softened imperceptibly, and with a muted sigh, he allowed his forehead to fall against hers. "Is the answer not already obvious?" His hand smoothed over her lower back as he spoke.

She blushed and looked away. "I just wanted to make sure."

Winding a firm grasp around one of her hands, Ulquiorra brought it to his face. Her soft, slender fingers slid against his cheek and his lips brushed the inside of her palm tenderly. Closing his eyes, he took a moment to breathe in the smell of her skin, to enjoy the feel of her touching his face. He'd never imagined that he'd experience something like this; to have someone care for him, and long to be with him so desperately. It was an indescribable feeling that burned his chest. "I will rid you of all doubt, Orihime. And then you will never again question my intentions."

When he opened his eyes, Orihime was stunned by the intensity of his stare. His dark-green gaze held sensually wicked plans that had her body tingling in pleasurable anticipation. She gave a shy, barely noticeable nod of consent.

And that was all he needed. Releasing her wrist, he gently took hold of the underneath of her chin and brought her mouth to his. He kissed her slowly, savoring everything. Her tongue was like silk, and she tasted wonderfully sweet, so much so that every time he drew away for air it was awfully regrettable.

Releasing her chin, his hand went to the buttons of his shirt, and effortlessly, he began to undo each of them until his porcelain skin was exposed. He wanted her to touch him. Taking her hand from his face, he guided it to his chest. Her lips slowed against his in hesitation, and she breathed shakily against his mouth. Her silver eyes met his questioningly, but he offered her no answer.

Orihime was overcome with wonder at the feel of his velveteen skin beneath her hand. He was so warm, soft, and staggeringly beautiful. She dragged her fingers over his chest, down his stomach, and his hard abdominals. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the nearly invisible crimson shading his paper-white cheeks. Knowing that her touch caused such a rare reaction in him gave her confidence, and she continued her slow exploration. When her fingers came to the waist of his pants, however, she quickly drew her hand away as if she'd been burned.

Ulquiorra, catching sight of her mortified expression, withheld a dark smirk. Retaking hold of her hand and lacing their fingers, he lowered his mouth to her reddened cheek. "And you were so bold earlier…" He teased in a deep whisper. The hand he had on her lower back returned to the back of her thigh, and with a little force, he pulled her hips forward against his. Placing a lingering kiss against her temple, he demanded, "Continue."

His tone echoed that of his past self—demanding and resolute. And Orihime was utterly helpless against the flood of liquid desire that pooled deep within her at the sound of his voice.

Her body hadn't forgotten just yet the feel of him against her, and the longing for more hadn't waned in the slightest. Gripping his shoulder, she tried to move against him, only to find that it was impossible in the position she was in. "Ulquiorra, I-I can't…" She was embarrassed by her awkward sounding words, and how her voice was in no way as sensual as his.

Confusion clouded his brain for a brief moment until he realized what she meant, and then surprise flickered behind his eyes. He'd been referring to her eager kisses and exploring hands when he'd called her bold. Not _this_, although he would not complain. To think that she was trying to instigate such a provocative act on her own…

His reaction was a natural answer to her alluring request. With the barest of restraint, he once against pressed himself against her. Their noses brushed as he breathed against her mouth, his eyes noticing the instantaneous change in her expression. He'd never seen her look less innocent than she did at that moment, and never more alluring.

She knew very well what it was pressed between her legs, and she knew where this would lead if they continued. And it was still impossible for her to stop. Her body was already reacting, and before she realized it, her hips were moving against his in a sinful manner.

Their lips connected in another heated kiss. Daringly, Orihime nipped on his bottom lip, causing his fingers to curl into her thigh. The sensation caused a tremor of pleasure to wrack her body, and she lifted her leg to wind it around his, causing him to sink even further against her.

Her full breasts were threatening to spill from her dress, but she took no notice. The sensations she was feeling had her acting irrationally, and without concern for the repercussions. Fortunately, Ulquiorra somehow was able to maintain some sense. It was when he felt his body awakening to a dangerous degree that he knew he needed to stop.

He wanted her. Even before tonight he'd wanted her. And right now he had her. Everything he wanted was his. Not just her touch, but everything. And that was why he found himself pulling away from her, despite her desperately trying to hold onto him. He knew that they were both letting their emotions get the better of them, and that they needed to stop before they went too far. They were both caught up in the heat of the moment, and that was not how he wanted it to be with her. He could wait as long as she needed him to until she truly felt comfortable.

Realizing that his sudden distance may hurt her, he kissed her softly, hoping she'd somehow understand. She seemed content with it when she kissed him back, and he breathed against her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him to her. This feeling was comple—

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Orihime's eyes widened upon hearing the sudden noise, and Ulquiorra glanced towards their room's door. He could see from the sliver of light at the bottom that there was someone standing outside. Irrepressible annoyance darkened his eyes when the stranger knocked again, impatiently.

Reluctantly, Ulquiorra released Orihime. Buttoning his shirt, he went to the door and opened it. Standing before him, her face red and apologetic upon noticing his ominous expression, was a cruise worker. In her hand she held a gift bag with an attached card.

"Excuse the interruption," she began, unaware of what exactly she'd interrupted, but knowing it must've been important considering the look on Ulquiorra's face. "But I have a delivery for a Mr. and Mrs. Inoue?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he just held out a waiting hand. Cautiously, the woman handed over the bag. He looked down at it for a moment. "Who is this from?"

The woman bowed unexpectedly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot remember her name."

"Was this woman large?" He asked, pointedly, noticing the red on her cheeks.

She gave a slight, hesitant nod in answer. "Yes, I believe so. She requested that I bring this to you immediately. So again, please excuse the late interruption. I am very sorry." And with that, she hurried away.

Closing the door, Ulquiorra placed Ami's unappreciated gift atop the vanity. Glancing around the room, he noticed Orihime wasn't in sight. Turning on the lamp beside the bed, he went over to the glass door leading to the small balcony and stared out at the dark water.

Orihime emerged from the restroom a short while later in her usual sleepwear. Throwing her dress atop her case, she shot Ulquiorra's back a timid look as she climbed into bed with the remote control for the television in hand. Switching it on, she pretended to watch whatever was on the screen. "Who was it?" The question sounded forced, even to her ears. She bit down on her lip anxiously.

"It seems that Ami has given us a gift," he answered dully, turning around to face her. He noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"Oh, r-really? Where is it?" Her eyes met his briefly, before looking away a little too quickly to seem casual.

Retrieving the bag from the vanity, he placed it on the bed beside her, before going to his case for his own sleep clothes. With a solid frown, he entered the restroom to change.

He sighed to himself as he stripped himself of his clothing. He knew that this would happen, which was one of the main reasons he'd been compelled to stop before things progressed too far between them. Orihime was capable of feeling emotions that he doubted he'd ever fully comprehend himself. Things such as embarrassment, awkwardness, and self-consciousness.

It was apparent that she was feeling all of those things at the moment, now that the initial passion between them had been interrupted and had given them both time to clear their heads. He knew she wasn't feeling regretful or anything of the sort. Just shy and unsure of how to act around him now that the boundaries that were once keeping them apart were no more.

But he was patient. Now that he knew she understood his feelings for her, at least somewhat, he could wait.

Exiting the restroom and tossing aside the clothes he'd changed out of, Ulquiorra joined Orihime in their new bed. He noticed that the mattress was exponentially softer, as were the pillows and the sheets. Reaching out, he switched off the lamp so that the only light in the room came from the television.

He glanced at Orihime to see her staring at the screen, but with a distant look upon her face. There was a faint flush on her cheeks, and he knew she was most likely replaying in her head everything that had happened between them no more than fifteen minutes ago.

Delicately, so as not to alarm her, he took her hand in his beneath the sheets. He felt her jolt beside him, but then relax a little. Her fingers curled around his shyly, but she still wouldn't look at him.

Perhaps if he spoke to her, her nerves would ease. "What was the gift?"

A peculiar expression flashed across her face, and she shook her head. "N-nothing, really…"

Ulquiorra was instantly suspicious, but didn't press the issue. He knew that she was in a fragile state, and that making her feel any more embarrassed than necessary would just rebound negatively on him.

And so they sat there together, in awkward silence—for her, anyway—until finally, Ulquiorra grew bored and laid down.

Orihime looked down at his back, feeling a little more comfortable when she wasn't looking into his face. Her heart still wasn't entirely at ease. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. I'll turn off the TV, then…" Switching it off, Orihime laid down beside him, her back to him.

The room filled with a deep, dark silence, and Orihime cringed in fear that he could hear her heart thudding against her chest. She curled a small fist over her heart as her thoughts wandered.

Ulquiorra liked her, and to an unknown extent, returned her feelings. Joy welled in her chest and she smiled unabashedly to herself. She couldn't help but to repeat it over and over. _He liked her, he liked her, he liked her…_

_I'm so happy, Ulquiorra._

Slowly, she turned over to face his back. With a timid hand, she poked him. In response, he turned to her, his green eyes patient and curious in the dark.

She scooted closer to him, until their hips were touching beneath the blanket. Resting on her elbows, she looked over at him beside her, and smiled shyly.

Raising a graceful hand, Ulquiorra brushed the backs of his fingertips against her warm cheek before lifting his head to capture her mouth in a short kiss. His green eyes held hers as he whispered, "Goodnight, onna."

Blushing furiously, Orihime curled her fist into his white shirt and buried her face against the side of his neck. Clenching her eyes closed, she answered softly, "'Night, Ulquiorra."

Relaxing against him, Orihime smiled and uncurled her fingers to rest her hand on his chest, only to feel the furiously pounding beat of his heart very much in sync with her own.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Issues2009 for helping me through this chapter. Thanks to her brilliance, I was able to finish it. You should all go over to her profile and thank her! *3* And also, thank you to everyone for reviewing and waiting so patiently for updates. I'm sorry I'm not very fast. Writing isn't always so effortless. PLEASE REVIEW! 3 **


	13. Not Enough

**Warning: sexual content. **

Not Enough

He looked different. Gazing up at his reflection in the ceiling Ulquiorra could detect a perceptible change in his expression, but he was unable to pinpoint exactly what that change was. Something in the firm set of his mouth seemed softer, and the usual rigidity of his stare was calmer. He considered that perhaps it was a fluke in the construction of his Gigai that had gone unnoticed until now. But that couldn't be true.

He'd been affected, subtly changed, and he knew precisely who was at fault. His gaze fell to the sleeping woman curled against his side. Watching her dreaming beside him in the mirror's reflection was like looking upon a picture of his most secret desires fulfilled. Fiery hair fell across her silken cheek and tickled the side of his neck where her head was tucked. Soft breaths blew across his skin, and slender fingers curled against his chest. Beneath the cover of sheets she was latched onto him, and had been all night. Long legs curled over his, her soft curves pressed to his side.

For the first time Ulquiorra could truly distinguish the stark physical contrast between them. Everything about her was warm and colorful: her hair, her bronze skin, the flecks of gold in her eyes, the cherry flush on her cheeks. His skin was difficult to discern from the white of the sheets, and his hair was as black and dark as his one expression. Seeing her clinging to him, her face near his, it was strange. Because it was true that they looked to be from different worlds, but together they somehow complimented each other. When she was with him she was different. More relaxed and calm, and although he continued to have difficulty processing it, she was happier.

Slowly it dawned on him, and he met his green gaze in the mirror once more. The delicate softening of his stony expression, the change he couldn't identify. This was what he looked like when he was with her. And it didn't surprise him. He had always been different with her. From the very start. Towards her he had experienced more intrigue, surprise, hesitation, confusion, and warmth, and now it seemed, firm attachment. Idly he wondered if this fascination he held for her, and the flowering warmth in his chest, had been seeded much earlier than he realized.

Against his neck Orihime gently moaned as she briefly regained consciousness before sinking again into the comfort of sleep. The sound was reminiscent of the ones she'd gasped last night, and the memory of his actions, words, and intentions, all of which he'd forced himself to bury, came flooding back. Fascinated, he stared at the sudden darkening of his face, a reaction to thoughts of Orihime pinned to the wall and clutching for him. He wondered if this feeling to turn away from his thoughts was embarrassment.

Such a feeling was short lived, however, when a gentle sigh fell from her lips. Slowly, so as not to startle her awake, Ulquiorra brought a hand to the curtain of ginger hair draped over her shoulder. The silken tresses slipped through his fingers and tickled his skin, and he remembered the feeling of having her hands tangled in his own hair.

A new wave of discomfort came upon him as he recalled how eager he'd been with her last night. His self-control had been practically non-existent. But he had no clue when it came to the norms of human affection. If it was natural and easy to progress at the unbearably torturous rate they had, then there was undoubtedly something wrong with him. It seemed that all too soon holding her hand and just being next to her was not enough for him. Now his desires were shamefully immoral, driven not only by his lust for her, but his will to eradicate every small distance between them. He wanted to experience what it was like to give himself entirely to these new feelings, so that every action and breath was driven by pure desire and instinct.

But perhaps he was right to think that he was too impatient. Orihime was human, after all. And Ulquiorra was fully aware of, although not educated on, the existence of an accepted code of behavior. From what he'd gathered so far, it seemed holding hands and exchanging brief glances was the first step in the natural progression of the physical relationship between two people. But what he was doing, and what he wanted to do to her, seemed to be jumping one or two or multiple steps. Too much, too soon. Not even two weeks had passed and already his fingers were burning to touch her and please her.

Quietly, he sighed. It was time that he accepted he was selfish, and that was something Orihime could never change, but only worsen. Natural or not, too soon or not, it was irrelevant. He couldn't change these feelings and these desires. Reigning in his lust at this point was an impossibility. He wanted her, and all of her. Not just her smile or her affection, but her body as well. He wanted Orihime in her entirety, just as she already had him. There was not a thing she could ask of him that she didn't already have. His attention, his mind, his body, everything he was belonged to her.

When the hand on his chest slid so that her arm stretched around him he knew she was finally awake. In the mirror he watched her eyes open groggily and then stare blankly at the side of his neck as if not realizing what she was seeing.

Lifting her head, Orihime dazedly met Ulquiorra's stare. Slowly her eyes widened, and her cheeks darkened. Seeing his face everything came back to her within one flustered second. Her hips pinned by his, her begging for more, pulling at his clothes, his hair, panting suggestively and exposing her skin.

Realizing he was about to lose her and all their progress to her mortification, Ulquiorra decided he'd remind her that there was no going back to misunderstandings and hesitant, unsure touches. Bringing his lips to her neck, he brushed them against her skin, just below her ear. Her breath left her in a quiet rush.

"Good morning, onna," he murmured silkily.

"M-morning," she managed, disorientated.

His nose brushed beneath her chin, along the graceful line of her jaw, until his mouth was near hers. He waited, and then softly, she kissed him. Her lips were slow, shy, and yesterday's hurried passion was replaced by an adoring tenderness. Having just awoken from what she thought had been a blissful dream, Orihime found herself thrown into a perfect reality. Lightheaded with euphoria, she very slowly began to realize the tangle of her legs and the arch of her body against him. Their lips broke apart as she shyly pulled away, not expecting that Ulquiorra would follow her. On her back, Orihime gazed up into his face, shadowed by the fall of his raven hair against his cheek.

His mouth lowered to hers with surprising gentleness, and her lips parted with a welcoming sigh. For Ulquiorra, right now, this was enough. Pressing her head into the pillows, his hands fisted in the snow-white sheets. To touch her skin now would be his undoing.

Beneath him, Orihime grew impatient as she waited for the feel of his fingers on her skin or the satisfying press of his body against hers. After what happened between them last night, something within her changed. She'd grown greedy. Unable to resist, her hands glided up his toned arms to his shoulders, effectively pulling him closer until her chest brushed his. Breaking for air, she smiled against his porcelain cheek.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she commented lightly.

"So it appears." Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra enjoyed the feeling of her breath against his cheek.

Gray light from the window veiled the room in a hue of melancholy that didn't seem to reach the disheveled couple. Outside a gentle rain began to fall. An easy quiet fell between them as the drops against the cabin window began to tap relentlessly, driven against the whistling wind.

Twirling a raven lock of hair around her finger, Orihime softly murmured, "It's raining."

Turning his face to hers, their noses brushing, Ulquiorra avoided her searching lips to speak. "So tell me then how today's plans have changed."

"Plans?" She asked.

Her puzzlement amused him. "Not a day has passed that you've not scheduled something for us. I expect today to be no different."

Orihime stared back, clueless. She honestly hadn't given anything past Ulquiorra a second thought. Swimming, eating, going shopping, laying out in the sun. All activities other than just being as close to Ulquiorra as possible now seemed like a chore. Biting down on her lip, she tried to come up with something on the spot. What she decided upon was the one thing she was actually willing to do. "We could just stay here…?"

"Here?"

"In…bed…" How she wished she knew how to be subtle. Her thoughts were too transparent. But the sheets were just so soft, and his skin so warm, and his eyes and mouth on her made her feel incredibly fantastic that even the thought of getting out of bed to get dressed seemed terribly unfortunate.

The furious flush on her cheeks told Ulquiorra that she knew exactly what she was saying. "That is a very dangerous thing to suggest, Orihime" Ulquiorra warned, hands finally releasing the sheets. To say he was surprised by the proposal would be putting it lightly, although he wondered if she realized the implications of such a request. How enticing she was being, flustered and barely clothed beneath him. Innocently inviting him to lay with her in bed all day. He was beginning to realize that he wasn't the only one burning with impatience.

Orihime knew exactly what he meant by dangerous. Dangerous, in Ulquiorra terms, meant daring caresses, breath stealing kisses, scorching gazes, and knee-weakening, mind-numbing pleasure. The sort of things Orihime's heart reacted to upon just the thought.

A startled gasp caught at the base of her throat when slender fingers slipped beneath her thin tank top to slide along her waist. The hem of her shirt bunching against his wrists, Ulquiorra leaned down to press warm lips to her collarbone. Exposing only her stomach, he ran a teasing hand over her skin. "What do you think will happen, onna?" He was curious as to just how far she planned on going with him. It seemed last night wasn't over for either of them.

Orihime wanted to bury her face in the pillows, to hide her expression, but his hands had her pinned. In the mirror above their bed she could see Ulquiorra stretched over her, his mouth leaving warm kisses along her neck. But it was her own position that had her blushing. Her bare legs had somehow parted on their own so that his hips could fit tightly between. Her hands were twisted in his raven hair and his shirt, tugging the white fabric until some of his porcelain skin was exposed to her hungry view.

And then all room for embarrassment was shot from her mind when his mouth covered hers once more in a kiss so deep and heated that it left her trembling. It was a kiss so incredibly different than the previous ones they'd shared. It was easy, patient, and relishing. The silken caress of tongues, the velvet brush of lips, and the exchange of heavy breaths were the words that neither needed to speak. This kiss was both of them recognizing the mutual possession now shared between them. He was hers, and she finally belonged to him.

But when his hips suddenly pressed down between her legs, Orihime's surprise at the unexpected pressure ruined their moment of quiet bliss. Breaking away, she exhaled a shuddering breath.

Her mind was still dizzy, not just from waking, but from the realization that none of this was a dream. Ulquiorra, the once fourth Espada in Aizen's army, her previous captor and cold caretaker, was now _her_ Ulquiorra. And these gentle hands, warm mouth, and glowing gaze were all for her. She was there for this development, but had seemingly overlooked it. But now that she knew that all of their kisses and his words and actions up to this point had been _real_ there was no containing her joy.

So what was he? Her once captor, enemy, friend, and fake husband was now something else. "Ulquiorra, what should I call you?"

Looking down into her face, at the shy blush and her diverted gaze, he knew what it was she was asking. It seemed humans got too wrapped up in titles. Friend, enemy, husband, wife. "What do you believe would be suiting?"

Biting down on her lip, she really thought hard before answering with a surrendering sigh, "I don't know." Somehow referring to Ulquiorra as her boyfriend sounded silly. As if their relationship was being trivialized. _My boyfriend, Ulquiorra._ No, it just sounded ridiculous. Her feelings towards him transcended that of a simple crush. This attachment between them, while incredibly new, was deep. There really wasn't a word for him. Unless…"L-lover?" She all but choked on the word.

The breath seemed to leave him as surprise filled his lungs. It was one of those rare moments where he could feel that his expression had noticeably changed. His eyes were wider, perhaps his frown less pronounced. To be her lover was to be considered one whom she was in love with. Who she shared an intimate relationship with. But, _love_. The word rebounded around Ulquiorra's skull. He very much doubted that if, and for whatever outlandish reason, she loved him that this would be her way of confessing. And such a thing would call for an answer from him, and what was he to say? The thought brought him a massive headache.

Seeing the turmoil shadowing his eyes, Orihime grew flustered and apologetic. Sitting up, she pushed Ulquiorra back so she could breathe a little to clear her head. Both of them now sitting atop the tangled sheets, he watched her grow more self-conscious by the second. "Never mind. I didn't mean to be awkward, I just—"

A warm hand curled around the one she had pressed against his chest. Ulquiorra's face neared hers, locking their eyes. "How do you think of me?"

"How?" She repeated. A few long moments went by as she stared into his clear emerald eyes, and then the most beautiful expression came over her face. Her eyes sparkled with adoration, her full mouth pulled up into a shy contented smile, and she looked every bit the happiest girl in the world. "My feelings are…towards you, I…"

And in that moment, Ulquiorra knew what she meant despite her stuttering. She looked on the outside as he felt on the inside. This beautiful woman cared for him deeply. Not even over Kurosaki Ichigo had he seen this kind of reaction from her; this expression, this unconcealed affection. A tenderness like he'd never known himself capable of softened his fingers, his entire self, and he pulled her forward by her arm until her reddened face was buried and hidden against his chest. She didn't question his actions, but only curled her fingers tightly into the back of his shirt. Her embrace was stiff with vulnerability, and Ulquiorra knew that she was no doubt embarrassed to have exposed her feelings. And he knew that his silence could hurt her.

Orihime's eyes opened when she felt slender fingers wind through her hair to cradle her head. Her heart was impossible to calm, but her nerves stilled at the reassuring touch. Although he was silent, Ulquiorra's body language spoke volumes. The gentle feel of his fingers weaving through her hair, the rough pounding of his heart in his chest, the security and warmth of his rare embrace. He cared for her. Somehow indifferent toleration of her had grown into fondness.

It was the first time her feelings had ever been returned. She wasn't prepared for this kind of happiness. It was overwhelming. Every part of her body felt as if it were singing with joy. Closing her eyes, she inhaled his clean scent. Her arms tightened around him in an embrace that was crushing. And with a tiny whisper she voiced the words she'd been keeping secret in the back of her throat. "I like you."

It wasn't enough. The words were nowhere expressive enough for the feeling in her chest, but for now it was the best she could manage. She didn't want to intimidate him, or confuse him with her complicated feelings. So for now saying 'like' would have to do. Raising her head from his chest she smiled brightly. "I never thought I'd be able to say that. It's such a relief!"

Staring down into her delighted face, Ulquiorra was quietly stunned for the moment. Perfect. She was perfect. Gently, his hand slid to her cheek and he looked at her. Truly looked at her. And he knew that this was what he had been waiting for. This happy smile, the brilliance lighting her eyes, and the adoration and warmth of her touch and words. He had never seen her so happy as she was right now with him. It seemed that she gave his existence purpose. "Say it again."

Hesitating only to steady her breathing her smile grew wider and she curled a gentle hand around Ulquiorra's against her cheek. Meeting his gaze there was no disguising her sincere affection. "I really like you, Ulquiorra. More than anyone."

The most wonderful feeling came over him. A feeling of such perfect ease and warmth that he fully understood her desire to not move from where they were all day. Maybe even forever. Pulling her face to his, he kissed her. It seemed that now that he was free to do so he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Orihime's eyes fell closed to concentrate on the velveteen softness of his mouth, understanding that this was his response to her confession. That her feelings were not unrequited. Getting caught up in the moment, and whisked away into a world where rational thought evaded her, it took her a moment to realize just where all of this kissing was going. So when she felt him begin to press her back down onto the sheets, she broke away with a flustered gasp. "W-wait!"

Pulling back, he studied her expression. As he'd thought, he was being too forward with her. Reluctantly he released her, and not saying anything, removed himself from the bed. If he was to stop, then distance between them was crucial.

Orihime watched him get up, wrongly mistaking his silence for anger. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" _shy_. The word stuck in her throat, tangled in her embarrassment. She felt so ridiculously immature all of a sudden, and couldn't bear to meet his eyes.

Turning to look at her playing bashfully with the sheets, his expression discreetly softened. "I know, onna. Do not think me incapable of waiting."

Biting down on her lip, she nodded. She never thought she'd be having this discussion with anyone, especially Ulquiorra. "Thank you."

"But," he added, his deep voice turning silken, "know that with this matter, I am unforgivably impatient." It was a truth he was ashamed of admitting, having never struggled with his patience before. But he would not lie to her. He wanted her, and he would wait, but he'd make it clear that it was with difficulty.

The deepest blush yet adorned Orihime's cheeks as she understood the meaning behind his words. As he entered the bathroom to get dressed, she took a few minutes to bask in what she would call aftershock before scurrying to her suitcase to find something to wear, but really just trying to busy her mind before her brain melted.

As she was picking through her underwear, tossing aside one pair of childish panties after the other, a realization suddenly hit her square in the face. For the first time in her life it actually mattered what her underwear looked like, because there was a very good chance that at the rate things were going between her and Ulquiorra, he'd be seeing them. All of a sudden she saw her cute butterfly print panties in a whole new light, and she was horrified.

What would he think? Surely he'd find her childish underwear immature and unappealing. Ulquiorra was so _mature_, and she was so…

Grudgingly, her eyes moved to the small gift bag beside her case. With reluctant hands she picked it up and gazed down into the pink tissue paper at the bundle of black lace at the bottom of the bag. Ami's gift was provocative, and Orihime had to wonder how in the world she thought something like _this_ suited her. It was so small and seductive.

Sighing, she considered just hiding the gift away to never be looked at again. After all, if she were to even wear the gift today then every second for the rest of the day she'd be anticipating that at some point she'd be _showing_ Ulquiorra what she was wearing. There really was no point in wearing such a thing if he wasn't to even see it. The real question was, did she want it to be today?

Images of his bare ivory skin, hardened abdomen, beautifully toned arms, and his intense gaze flashed through her mind, followed immediately by the memory of his hands on her body, his hips between her legs, his whispered words, and silky tongue. Her body grew hot, and her fingers clenched the bag tightly.

This was not a matter of whether she wanted it to be today or not. She'd never felt so strongly for anyone as she did for Ulquiorra, and she didn't mean just emotionally, but physically as well. This yearning inside was enormous in its strength, and there was no hiding from it. She wanted him. Her hesitation only came from her own insecurities. Not that he didn't feel the same way, but that she was just so inexperienced. She didn't know a thing about intimacy, and the thought of herself awkwardly fumbling around filled her with mortification. Ulquiorra meant so much to her and she didn't want to disappoint him with her juvenile incompetence.

What she needed was confidence. Reopening the bag she took out the small lacey thong, feeling naughty just holding it. If she wore this, then maybe she'd feel positive enough to finally be with him. Because goodness knows, he wasn't the only one feeling _unforgivably impatient._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Something was wrong with her. Ever since they'd left the room to get breakfast she'd been behaving strangely. Avoiding his eyes, constantly blushing, clenching the hem of her skirt. It seemed the cycle of them breaking new boundaries only to have her recede into a realm of embarrassment was never-ending.

Taking a quiet sip of tea his gaze moved to the dining room window next to their table. Outside the sky was a dark gray, the clouds swirling threateningly and blackening in the distance. The ocean waves were large and choppy, and even now he could feel the ship rocking. It made his stomach feel unsettling, which was partly why he wasn't eating anything. The other reason being that the sight of Orihime's bizarre breakfast concoction was sickening. Not that she was eating much, a telltale sign that something was most definitely wrong.

Beneath the table Orihime kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. She was so _uncomfortable_. The underwear left her bottom entirely bare and feeling her skin against her skirt had her feeling as if she weren't even wearing underwear at all. Discreetly, she peeked at Ulquiorra beside her.

His green gaze calm, he looked exactly the opposite of how she felt. He was so composed and levelheaded. When he caught her watching him, she moved her attention to her lap. "I…I wish I could be as calm about this as you," she admitted softly. It was such an amazing feeling to finally voice her true feelings to him, although she still felt so shy. "I feel so nervous."

"Calm?" He repeated. "I am not calm, onna."

She sent him a doubtful look. "Well, you look calm."

Setting down his tea, his hand slipped to her bare knee as he spoke. He didn't realize he was worsening her anxiety. "Just what would you have me do? Fidget with my clothing? Avoid looking at you? Struggle with speech?"

Orihime knew he was only listing every little thing she was currently doing herself. She was having difficulty imagining Ulquiorra _flustered_. It just didn't seem possible. "You just seem…so sure about everything."

His frown tightened. "What is there to be unsure of?"

She sighed. "Well, I've never been with anyone before, so I don't know what I'm doing."

"You seem to have forgotten that I am also very new to this myself," he replied. If she didn't know what she was doing, then he definitely didn't.

Tapping a silver spoon to her mouth, she mumbled shyly, "You don't _seem_ new to it." When he didn't answer, she explained. "I-I mean, you're just so good at everything."

Realization slowly dawned on him. So _this_ was what was concerning her. He knew exactly what she was getting at by saying _everything_. "Tell me what I am good at, onna."

Her cheeks turned rosy. "Well…you know, things like…" She couldn't bring herself to be precise, "being with me…"

"That hardly requires much effort."

She shook her head. "No, there are other things. You're good with words, and you're always honest, and confident. It's easy for you to speak your mind, a-and…" Her words faltered when the hand on her knee moved up the inside of her thigh. Not very high, but enough to where her heart leapt in her chest.

"And what else?" He asked her, as if his fingers weren't currently inching up her skirt. "Or is that all that I'm good at?"

Orihime was completely aware that now was an opportunity for her to be alluring. To respond to him in a way that showed she had confidence in her sensuality. But she couldn't do it. Instead her hand found his beneath the table and she pushed it away, something she never did. Instantly, he grew suspicious. "T-that's all," she lied.

Leaning over, Ulquiorra placed his mouth beside her ear. "Are you sure? I feel that I am quite talented at making you embarrassed, Orihime."

He had no idea. Just sitting beside him was now enough to make her a flustered wreck. But that had more to do with her thoughts about what might happen between them today than anything else. But there was no way she could tell him that. Not that the approaching woman gave her a chance to, anyway.

"Lovelies! Oh, it's been days, but it feels like _weeks_ since I've seen you last!"

Stiffening in his chair, Ulquiorra didn't even give Ami the courtesy of turning around to acknowledge her presence. Orihime, however, was basically up and all but standing to greet the woman. "Ami! Come join us for breakfast!"

"Happily, dear." And within minutes half of their table was cluttered with plates upon plates of steaming food. Scrambled eggs, buttered toast, bacon, ham, pancakes. Ulquiorra looked on in well-disguised disgust as she stuffed her mouth with a cream-cheese bagel. "So, did you receive my gift?"

Orihime very nearly keeled over at the sudden question. "Y-yes, thank you so much. You didn't have to buy anything." She glanced at Ulquiorra.

Ami shook her head. "Don't be silly, of course I did. So tell me, do you like them? Have you worn them yet?"

"Oh, um…"

"No?" Ami asked, surprised. And then she turned her attention to Ulquiorra. "They're absolutely _adorable_. When I saw them in the shop I couldn't help but think she'd love them. I know it may seem like such a strange gift, but I haven't been able to fit into tiny little things like that for years, so it's so much fun being able to shop for someone who can." She winked playfully at Orihime who was all but slouched down in her seat and slowly inching beneath the cover of the tablecloth.

His interest was now piqued. Not because of Ami, but because Orihime seemed so discomfited by the topic. "What is it?" He directed his question at Orihime, but he knew that she wasn't the one that would be answering him.

"Lingerie, of course," Ami said, much too loudly to be appropriate in public.

And then he saw it. Orihime's fingers tugging shyly at her skirt, pulling the hem down against her legs. And that's when he realized why she was behaving so strangely. She was wearing it. What he couldn't figure out was why. There was no point in wearing something that obviously made her so uncomfortable unless there was a reason for it. Watching her face closely, at the crimson blush and diverted gaze, Ulquiorra gradually began to understand, and when he did there was no cooling the fire in his veins. It seemed that she had _expectations_ for today.

Orihime could feel his eyes on her, and there was no hiding her humiliation. Ulquiorra was smart. It was only a matter of time before he figured out she was wearing Ami's gift. Perhaps it made it easier on her now that she didn't have to _surprise_ him.

"Oh, my. Ulquiorra, save that look for behind closed doors, dear. We're in the dining room, not the bedroom," Ami chortled, reaching over to playfully tap his arm with a pudgy hand.

Utterly repulsed by Ami's brazen vulgarity, his heated stare that'd been on Orihime turned icy. The woman's total lack of modesty was hauntingly reminiscent of the quinto Espada, something that Ulquiorra considered a most regrettable quality. However, Nnoitra's interest in Orihime was never sincere, having only made such crude comments about her in order to draw a reaction from him—a game the most deplorable of the Espada seemed to partake in. But Ami's attention to Orihime was undoubtedly genuine, which made the woman substantially more of a nuisance than Nnoitra had ever been.

Picking a plump grape, Ami asked, "So, what do you two have planned for today? There's a terrible storm brewing," she nodded towards the frothy ocean and blackened sky, "which puts an unfortunate damper on things."

Plans. What Orihime had planned was much too shameful to voice aloud. She could only blush in answer, something Ulquiorra found amusing now that he knew what was on her mind. He was extremely curious as to how she planned on revealing to him what she was so desperate to keep hidden under her skirt.

"If you're not doing anything, then—"

"We are," Ulquiorra interrupted stonily. Imagining that he had to spend yet _another_ day with this woman was more than his patience could tolerate. Especially now when all he wanted was to be alone with Orihime.

"We are?" Curious eyes met his, and Orihime stared up at him innocently.

His lips thinned. Was she playing naïve on purpose? Against her leg, his fingertips brushed her skin teasingly, hoping she'd understand what he was suggesting.

Panic overwhelmed her face and her legs slammed closed, encasing his fingers in heat. Her head whirled and she pulled her gaze away from him because he was affecting her too much. She was beginning to question if Ulquiorra had always been so alluring. "U-um, we're not doing anything."

"Hmm," Ami hummed suspiciously, eyeing the two with guarded eyes, and not understanding the tense exchange between them. "Then you should come join us for karaoke tonight in the bar. I'll be able to show off my fabulous talent!"

"Tonight?" Orihime perked up. "What time?"

"Around six. Just meet us there if you want to come." She pulled her purse onto her lap and began to rummage through it. Pulling out a small cream envelope she passed it across the table to Orihime. "Here, dear. This is for you."

"Another gift?" Orihime questioned, almost sounding aghast.

Ami chuckled and shook her head. "No, no. Just open it."

Tearing open the envelope, Orihime pulled out a small cream card with black cursive and gold accents. Tiny bells were painted in each corner, and a band of white lace bordered the edges. It was an invitation, and upon reading what for, Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. "You're getting married?"

With a contented crimson smile, Ami rested her chin in her hand. "Well, we're renewing our vows. The ceremony won't be too extravagant, but we'd still like for you to come."

Orihime glanced back at the card. "It's tomorrow?"

"At four," Ami finished with a nod. "Make sure to wear something nice." And then, not bothering to be subtle about it, she held up her left hand and wriggled her thick fingers. The dim lighting in the dining room sparkled off the face of the large diamond sitting on her ring finger. Noticing Orihime's awe, Ami's smile turned smug. "Beautiful, isn't it? He gave it to me last night."

Ulquiorra didn't see what was so amazing about a simple rock, but he deduced that it must be worth some value for Orihime to be so mesmerized by it. He watched her face as Ami held her hand out so Orihime could take a closer look.

"Which reminds me," Ami suddenly added, raising her brows. "I don't think I've seen you wearing a ring even once this entire trip."

Orihime stiffened in her seat, and she slid her unadorned left hand beneath the table. Her voice was noticeably on edge. "Um, well, I just didn't want to lose it."

Ami looked displeased. "But what's the point in having one if you never wear it? Surely you don't want people to think that you're available," she teased.

Annoyance graced Ulquiorra's tone as he spoke, his voice hard and cold. "Only a fool would assume such a thing." There was no question that she was with him, ring or no ring. If anyone noticed how she looked at him, spoke to him, and smiled at him, but still assumed that she was not taken, they'd be an idiot.

Taken aback by the severity of his tone, Ami took a sip of coffee before commenting. "I just find it strange that you not insist she wear one, Ulquiorra. You strike me as quite possessive."

Orihime's mouth popped open in disagreement, and she sent a nervous glance to Ulquiorra who was watching the woman across the table with guarded eyes. Over the time she'd spent with Ulquiorra, she'd come to realize that Ami wasn't exactly wrong about him. But the way Ami had said it made it sound like a bad thing, when Orihime had not once thought of it that way.

Ulquiorra was well aware that Ami's comment was criticizing, as if he'd ever valued her opinion before. But he felt the urge to defend himself. "Do not presume to think you understand how I regard her."

Two pudgy hands raised in a show of surrender. "I'm not assuming anything, dear. I just want to make sure you understand that a woman needs her space every now and then."

She had it all wrong, and Orihime couldn't just sit here and allow her to continue saying these things. "That's not how it is," she cut in, meeting Ami's beady stare. "I-I'm possessive too. Even more, actually." Her eyes moved to Ulquiorra, whose expression was unreadable. "I don't want space."

That sentiment was utterly mutual, for Ulquiorra felt the same. There was no better feeling than knowing she wanted him, longed so much to possess him and all of him. Not a moment passed where he wished to be freed from this hold she had on him. And it eased him to know that she was wholly approving that he was holding on to her just as tightly. The only thing that would ease his grip would be if she asked him to, which he doubted would ever happen.

"Oh, my," Ami sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, you two are a bit much to handle sometimes. I've never known two people to be so attached. But you _are_ newlyweds after all. I guess you're still in that phase."

Once again, Ulquiorra was annoyed by how presumptuous she was being. To think that his attachment to Orihime was to be considered a _phase_, as if in time his attachment for her would lessen rather than grow.

"You know, since you two are so in love, why don't you renew your vows also?"

Orihime had to remind herself to act natural, because at that moment it was very difficult to even smile. "B-but we really don't need to—"

"Honey, it's not about needing to. It's just for fun!"

"Isn't it expensive, though?" Orihime was desperately hoping Ami would just drop the matter. Her and Ulquiorra couldn't renew their vows. They'd never even made vows. They'd end up actually being married. The thought made her feel awfully lightheaded.

"It's not too much," Ami said, glancing at her watch. The time distracted her, something Orihime was incredibly grateful for. "Oh, I need to get going!" Standing, she pulled her purse onto her shoulder. "Anyway, I do hope I'll see you two tonight."

"At karaoke?" Orihime asked.

The older woman nodded. "And if you decide to change your mind I will not hold it against you. It'd only be the second time you pulled the disappearing act," she laughed. As she walked by she lightly tapped Orihime's shoulder. "But do remember you have all night for _other_ plans. I will be so disappointed if you don't show." And with that, she was gone.

Almost immediately Ulquiorra's black mood was apparent.

In an effort to quell the storm brewing inside of him, Orihime joked lightly, "That was close. For a moment I thought she was going to actually try and schedule our wedding."

Turning his attention to her, he didn't look at all amused. "Yes, that would be most unfortunate."

Orihime flushed, sullenly. Not knowing how to respond, she awkwardly continued. "So now we have to find a gift for them…"

Ulquiorra stared at her for a long moment. "I refuse to attend. I have no interest in their ceremony."

She turned to him, assertively meeting his stare. "Ulquiorra, I understand if you don't want to go to karaoke tonight, but there's no way we can miss the ceremony tomorrow."

Gentle fingers slid against her lower back as he spoke. "I am not stopping you from attending, Orihime, but do not attempt to persuade me into accompanying you."

She sighed, defeated. She knew that once having made up his mind, Ulquiorra was near impossible to budge. "Will you at least come with me to find a present?"

His gaze darkened with displeasure at the idea of being dragged from shop to shop all in order to find a gift for the one woman who he believed least deserved one. But right now, being in their room alone while he waited for Orihime to return seemed an ever worse scenario. "Fine."

As it turned out, however, it seemed that Ami wouldn't be receiving a gift at all. The entire ship had been practically shut down due to the severity of the storm. The upper deck was inaccessible, the shopping boutiques closed.

Passing by another store with the gate pulled over the dark entrance, Orihime huffed. To be honest, she'd been relieved when Ami had offered her a reason to be busy so as not to have to return to their room so early. She wasn't ready just yet to be behind closed doors with Ulquiorra. Slowing her walk, her fingers tightened around his hand as she wracked her brain for something else to do.

Ulquiorra's attention moved to their attached hands, and a question came to mind. "What is the purpose of a ring, onna?"

His question made her pause. "Huh? You mean an engagement ring?" She shrugged. "Well, not everyone wears them. Some people just don't like wearing rings, but that doesn't mean they're not married." In fact, just as she was explaining, they passed a small window outside a jewelry store, and Orihime stopped to point out the rings on display. A simple gold band sat at the forefront and she pointed at it. "That's a wedding band. Normally a married couple would wear those, but," her finger moved to point at a large diamond ring, "an engagement ring is different. When a man asks a woman to marry him, he gives her one."

Ulquiorra studied the precious stones quietly. "Is this something we need?" If most married couples wore these, then it would make sense that they did also.

Orihime laughed lightly. "There's no way I could afford anything that expensive."

He wouldn't say it, but it bothered him that it was her responsibility to pay for their combined expenses. It was an issue he would have to deal with when they returned to her home.

Suddenly Orihime perked up, something grabbing her complete attention. With a gentle pull on Ulquiorra's hand, she guided him across the shopping corridor to a small alcove with many small vending machines, each advertising different toys and knickknacks. Digging into her purse she pulled out some change and inserted it into one of the machines. Cranking the lever, two small plastic containers rolled out. Popping them open, she held in her palm two plastic gold rings. "Ta-da! No one will look close enough to notice they're not real."

Taking one of the rings from her palm, Ulquiorra inspected it. It was thin and brassy looking, and the ends weren't attached so it could be adjusted to fit any size finger. A slender hand hovered before him, and Ulquiorra met Orihime's shy gaze.

And although it was pretend, and the rings were only cheap plastic, Orihime's heart still thudded in her chest as Ulquiorra grasped her outstretched hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Is this correct?" He asked, unsure which finger it was meant for.

Orihime nodded. When it was on, she then reached for his hand. Her fingers were trembling so much that as she held the ring to his finger, it fell out of her grasp and onto the floor. Embarrassed by her clumsiness, she dropped to her knees to pick it up. The second attempt was a success, and the ring slipped onto his finger with ease.

"I don't understand your reaction," he suddenly said, observing the furiously crimson flush on her face.

Orihime was feeling incredibly hot, more so than usual. "It's just the action. It's embarrassing."

"Although it's not real." Ulquiorra examined the ring on his finger. "And is this all there is to a wedding ceremony?"

His question made her smile. "Well, if you come with me tomorrow you can see for yourself." The look he gave her was of the upmost disapproval, and she laughed. "Weddings are a very big event, so there's much more to it than just the exchange of rings."

Ulquiorra waited for her to continue. "Explain."

"Everything? Well…" She told him everything she knew on the subject. From the engagement to planning to shopping for wedding dresses and tuxedos, making invitations, and finding the place for the wedding, to writing vows. As she spoke, her hands made a flurry of invisible illustrations as she struggled to explain the more difficult details, and the entire time Ulquiorra was engrossed in every word, every expression. When she was finally finished, one thing in particular bothered him. There'd been one detail she'd quickly chosen to mention in a very short breath, as if in the hopes he wouldn't notice.

"What is the significance of the wedding night?"

Immediately blood rushed into her face and she moved her attention to her feet. "U-um, well, that's when husband and wife, um…" she flinched just saying the words, "_consummate_ their marriage."

She was so uncomfortable it was nearly tangible. "By what means?"

"P-physically. Traditionally it's, um…their first time…" Orihime was fully ready to just find a dark corner and squat in it. Explaining this to Ulquiorra was so difficult.

Understanding dawned on him, and his eyes fell to the hand she had clutching her skirt. "And are you _traditional_?"

"I never thought about it until r-recently," she quietly admitted. Her virginity had never been a topic for discussion before. Having never even dated anyone, she'd only ever experienced what it was to look from afar. To daydream. And before Ulquiorra, all of her thoughts had been of Ichigo, and the furthest her imagination had ever taken her had been sitting alone in his room with him in a finely tailored suit. But with Ulquiorra, it was much different. Lately her thoughts had taken a more mature turn, focusing on desires that had only just been awakened. Unlike with Ichigo, Orihime didn't dress Ulquiorra up in her daydreams. They didn't go on wild adventures or to carnival rides in outer space. The Ulquiorra of her imagination didn't wear very many clothes, and usually the setting of these fantasies was a bedroom, whether it's the one on the ship or hers back at home.

She was drawn from her thoughts when warm fingers brushed the back of her hand, and she looked up into his face as he spoke. "If you intend to wait until marriage, then tell me, onna." Beneath the shade of dark green, his eyes were teasing, something so rare to see.

She shook her head, her eyes falling to his chest to avoid his gaze. "I don't." There was no way she was even close to willing to wait that long. "Ulquiorra, can we talk about something else?" She suddenly asked. Her face had grown so warm during their conversation that she felt lightheaded from the heat.

"What is a honeymoon?"

Orihime all but hung her head in exasperation. "It's a vacation newlyweds take just after they're married. It's supposed to be romantic."

"And considering you and I are apparently newlyweds ourselves, then this trip would be our honeymoon," he concluded.

"I guess so," she agreed. "And that's all there is, really. After the honeymoon the newlyweds return home and live the rest of their lives together."

The both of them fell silent as they soaked in the impact of her words. Although they weren't truly married, and this wasn't really a honeymoon, when this trip was over and they returned to her small one-bedroom apartment, they would have to deal with the reality of their relationship.

Retaking Orihime's hand, he was surprised by how warm her skin was, although he didn't think much of it. "Do you plan on meeting them tonight?" Ulquiorra asked her, referring to Ami's invitation to join her for karaoke.

The two of them began to continue on their way through the shopping corridor. "I haven't decided yet," she answered honestly. A huge part of her just wanted to stay with Ulquiorra, but the other part of her that was still anxious about what might happen with him was telling her to meet Ami and Shuichi.

When they made it to the carpeted hall with the elevator, the ship rocked and Orihime, who was now feeling incredibly faint, stumbled a little. The lighting flickered every now and then, and outside could be heard the raucous boom of thunder and tossing waves.

Passing by a large window it all happened so fast. A large wave came crashing out of nowhere against the side of the ship, the water hitting the window with terrible force. The ship tilted sideways for a short moment, and the two of them went falling against the wall. Orihime landed against Ulquiorra's chest, and a solid arm wrapped securely around her waist to steady her. The ship groaned as it righted itself, and the dimmed lights in the hallway brightened.

Orihime didn't want to say it, but she didn't feel well at all. She didn't mind stormy weather, but being out in the open ocean in such harsh conditions was terrifying. But also the uneven rocking of the ship was making her awfully nauseous, and for the past hour or so she'd been feeling unbearably dizzy, although she'd just assumed it had all been because Ulquiorra was making her insufferably flustered.

"We should return," Ulquiorra finally said. He had no ulterior motives for going back to the room. He was just tired of walking the ship.

Tiny hands curled into his shirt and Orihime's forehead fell against his shoulder. Tiredly, she closed her eyes. "Can we stay here for a second?" She felt that if she were to try walking now she'd stumble all over the place. Her body felt so weak and warm.

Through the thin cotton of his white shirt he could feel the incredible heat radiating from her forehead. Her body was relaxed against his, and he felt he was supporting all of her weight. A spasm of sudden concern came over him and he raised a hand to move aside her bangs so he could clearly see her face. Fingertips brushing her forehead, he was shocked by how warm her skin was.

"I don't feel very good, Ulquiorra," Orihime admitted, pulling back her head to gaze up into his face. Although the lights in the hall were dim, she was squinting as if looking right into the sun. Her head pounded dully.

He pressed a gentle hand to her flushed cheek. "Are you ill?"

Sighing, her breath was hot against his wrist. "I think I might be."

"Is this not something you're capable of curing yourself?" He asked, his eyes moving to the turquoise pins fastened in her hair.

Orihime smiled feebly. "Maybe, but I don't think Shuno and Ayame would be too pleased to be summoned over something as trivial as a fever." For a moment her vision turned hazy, and she paused to refocus. "I just need to lie down for a little."

He respected that she didn't want to rely on her powers to heal something so minor, but Ulquiorra still didn't like being in the strange position of being her nurse. It wasn't that he was opposed to taking care of her, it was just he didn't entirely know how to. When he was assigned her caretaker in Las Noches his job had been relatively simple. Overseeing that she ate, monitoring her health and mental stability. But this was different.

"But maybe we could stop by the doctor first," Orihime suggested.

The medical facility was located on one of the upper decks. With Ulquiorra helping to support Orihime, they walked through the large room they'd first entered upon boarding the ship so many days ago. The grand staircases lining the walls were empty of people, and they paused walking in the center of the polished marble floor when Orihime stopped to gaze up at the large glass dome in the ceiling. Through the glass they could see lightening flashing threateningly across the sky in branching lines of hot electricity. A thunderous boom followed shortly after, which made Orihime flinch.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" She asked feeling uneasy.

Ulquiorra knew that all day the storm had been worrying her, although she didn't say it. He knew it was the part of her that wanted to always be brave which had her suffering in silence. It was one of the things about her he found so engaging. "If not, I do believe our room holds two life vests for you shall you be in need."

She laughed, the tenseness leaving her shoulders. Continuing on their way, she said, "I wouldn't need both of them. You'd have to wear one too."

Ulquiorra remembered the hideous bright orange life vest she'd worn their first day on the ship during the safety drill. The look on his face must've been amusing because Orihime giggled lightly behind her hand.

"If you weren't in a Gigai you could just fly us to safety," she joked, thinking of the bat-like wings of his release.

Studying her face, he was surprised by how casually she was discussing this topic. "Perhaps when we return I'll discuss an upgrade."

Orihime's laughter was song-like.

When they finally made it to the infirmary Orihime was still feeling ill, but her mood had done a miraculous turnaround. Entering through chrome double doors they stepped into a stark white waiting room. The entire place smelled of antiseptic. A kind nurse asked them to take a seat and fill out some paperwork before disappearing to retrieve the doctor in the next room.

As Orihime filled out the few sheets on the clipboard Ulquiorra glanced around at the simple black chairs lining the room, the table of old magazines, and the television attached to the wall, which was currently showing a children's cartoon. Everything was so _white_ and for a moment he felt incredibly nostalgic. It wasn't that he necessarily missed Las Noches, but it was strange to realize that he'd most likely never return.

His sparse living quarters, the freezing temperatures, the imitation sky, the empty halls and the company of the Espada. He'd never see any of it again. His life from this point onward would be completely different than before, and in a whole new world. A world with changing seasons and weather, of crime and compassion, war and peace. Of Orihime.

Looking over at her beside him, at the way she'd tucked her tongue at the corner of her mouth in concentration, at her elegant handwriting and the precision in which she signed her name, at the slight furrow of her brows, he couldn't help but feel that his future held nothing but everlasting contentment. His past life as an Espada had ended the moment she'd reached out to him, and maybe even before. Even if he did return to Las Noches, he could never stay. For the first time he truly understood what it might be like to feel alone. Being without her was something he would never be able to endure.

The opening of a white door drew him from his thoughts, and both he and Orihime looked over to see a youthful-looking man in a white lab coat. Black box-frame glasses, a wide smile, smooth chestnut hair, and a slim gait, the doctor was clearly attractive. "You can come on in."

Ulquiorra followed Orihime past the man and into a small room with a hospital bed covered in a sheet of white paper, a chair, and many small machines, boxes, and drawers. Deciding to stand against the wall while Orihime took a seat at the edge of the bed, Ulquiorra watched the doctor study the paperwork Orihime had just finished completing.

"Orihime Inoue," he said under his breath before raising his gaze to her and holding out a hand. "I'm Dr. Ito." His voice was smooth and the honey gaze behind his glasses, calculating. "Tell me what I'm seeing you for today."

Crossing her ankles, Orihime clutched the hem of her skirt. "It's just a fever. I didn't think to bring any medicine with me on board," she explained.

Opening a jar on his desk, Dr. Ito pulled out a flat wooden stick. Approaching Orihime, he slipped a small flashlight out of his lab coat pocket. "I believe I can help you out. Now, if you'll open up."

Having been to the doctor a few times before, Orihime knew the normal procedure. Opening her mouth she clenched her eyes shut as the wooden stick was pressed down on her tongue.

"Hm, your throat does appear to be irritated," he murmured, shining the light into her mouth. Without warning he pressed his hand to her forehead, and nodding retrieved a thermometer. The spiral chord connected to the small machine swung as the tiny thermometer was placed beneath her tongue. The doctor watched the number readout on the monitor quietly until it began to beep. Pulling out the thermometer he tossed the plastic covering in the trash. "Yes, your temperature is incredibly high. How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Just recently," she answered.

He scribbled something on a clipboard before removing the stethoscope from around his neck. Placing the two ends in his ears, he held up the circular end and smiled kindly at Orihime as he came to stand beside her. "It's not uncommon to develop a fever when visiting a foreign place," he said soothingly. "The strange environment, food, stress, and all this sun could've very well affected you."

A shiver ran up her spine as the cool metal touched her lower back beneath her shirt before sliding upwards between her shoulder blades.

Against the wall Ulquiorra was irate. How any of this poking and prodding was necessary when her diagnosis was so obvious was annoying him. The man evidently was enjoying the fact he had reason to slide his hands under her shirt.

"Your heart's beating quite fast," he commented. Pulling his hand from her shirt, he removed the stethoscope from his ears. Just as he was about to turn away, his eyes caught something on Orihime's neck. Brushing aside her hair his fingertip poked the red patch on her skin.

Immediately Orihime slapped a hand over the mark, startling the doctor.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, concerned.

She furiously shook her head. "N-no, it's nothing."

"I should probably take a closer look at it. If it's a rash then I can—"

The mortified flush on her face was terribly amusing to Ulquiorra. "It's not a rash," she mumbled.

The doctor held up his hands and smiled bashfully, glancing for a moment at Ulquiorra. "Oh, I see. Excuse me." And if Orihime's humiliation wasn't bad enough, it only worsened as Dr. Ito began to lecture her while he finished filling in his chart. "I would suggest using ice for that if you'd like to get rid of it sooner. What causes that dark redness is the bursting of blood vessels beneath the skin, usually caused by sucking or biting." Once more, the doctor's eyes met Ulquiorra's. "So please be sure to not irritate the area any further. It can become quite painful and sensitive."

Orihime could only nod, while Ulquiorra grew more and more agitated. He would never intentionally harm Orihime, and that mark on her neck wasn't painful. The man was just spouting irrelevant nonsense.

"Also," the doctor added, turning from both of them so they could only see his back, "I would avoid any activity that might heighten your temperature or put your body under physical strain." Both Orihime and Ulquiorra knew exactly what sort of _activity_ he was alluding to. "It will only worsen your fever and delay your recovery." Opening a cabinet he sifted through different bottles and boxes and took out a small cylindrical container. "Take two of these every four to six hours with water. Make sure to stay hydrated, and get plenty of rest. And if you feel hot, don't bury yourself beneath blankets and heavy clothing. Your fever isn't severe, so take care of yourself and you'll feel better in no time."

Orihime swallowed two of the pills, and dropped the rest into her purse. "Thank you." Slipping off of the hospital bed and onto her feet, all of her blood rushed out of her head and she lost her balance. Stumbling, she gasped in surprise when she was caught in a familiar and comforting embrace.

"I wouldn't wait to get her to bed," Dr. Ito advised. "She's incredibly weak right now."

Ulquiorra didn't even bother to respond to such an obvious statement. Instead he helped guide Orihime from the infirmary and back out into the hallway where the burn of antiseptic wasn't in every breath. With her latched onto him for balance they very slowly made it back to their room.

By the time they reached their door Orihime felt ready to pass out. Her head was whirling, her eyelids felt heavy, her breath was hot, and she was dying for something to drink. Ulquiorra opened the door for them and they stepped inside the dark room.

The storm outside blocked all light from the sun, and the room was dim with shadows. With a quiet huff Orihime fell onto their unmade bed fully clothed, and pulling the sheets up to her chin, snuggled down until comfortable. Wrapping her arms around one of the pillows she clutched it close. Inhaling softly, she sighed at Ulquiorra's clean scent in the pillowcase.

Ulquiorra, standing beside their bed, looked down at her for a moment before reaching out to press his hand to her forehead. She really was burning up. "What should I do, onna?" Somehow he felt helpless in this situation. It wasn't enough for him to just stand by and idly watch her. He felt anxious, and frustrated that he couldn't be more useful.

Delirious with fever, she smiled and took his hand. "Just stay here."

As if he'd prefer to be anywhere else. Quietly, he took a seat beside her on the bed.

She nestled the pillow and shut her eyes. Exhaustion relaxed her, and she spoke freely, too feverish to be bothered with things such as being shy. "Take a nap with me," she mumbled.

He couldn't. Not with her in this state. Going into the small bathroom and taking up one of the disposable plastic cups he filled it with water before returning to her. She already appeared to be asleep, or at least very close to it. Setting down the cup his fingers brushed her cheek. "Sit up, onna."

Eyebrows creasing, she lightly groaned in protest.

Gently he wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and helped her to sit up. Her eyes opened and she stared groggily at him, her face completely flushed.

"I'm so…tired…"

Taking the cup he held it for her to grasp. This seemed to be a mistake, however, because as soon as he let go the cup slipped through her weak fingers. Water completely soaked her clothing, and a breathy laugh came from between her lips.

"Oops."

Ulquiorra stared down at her now translucent shirt and skirt, frowning at such terrible luck. While she was so warm that her hair was beginning to stick to her face, he was freezing. The air conditioning in their room, which they had no control over, was set at an uncomfortable low. Considering that the temperature outside was sweltering, it was usually a welcome relief returning to their room. But at the moment it wasn't as appreciated. Although Ulquiorra was no medical professional he knew that soaked clothing and a cold room did not bode well for one's health. If he left her this way her fever would only worsen, something he could not let happen now that he was responsible for helping her get better.

His eyes moved to her face, and his next words felt uncomfortable on his tongue. "I need you to undress."

Like hearing a distant echo, it took Orihime a moment to fully register his words. Slowly coming to her senses, she clutched the top of her shirt. When her eyes met his they were vaguely apprehensive.

Ulquiorra wrapped a hand around hers and pulled it away from her shirt before returning his fingers to the first button at her throat. "You have no reason to worry, Orihime." Her shirt collar fell open, exposing her creamy collarbone. His fingers tensed. "I will not touch you."

"But you'll see," she responded quietly. However, there was no protest in either her voice or her expression as his fingers continued to unbutton her blouse. Instead she curled her hands into the sheets at her sides and watched, her heart hammering away at her ribcage.

When the first peek of black lace was revealed Ulquiorra paused, distracted. It wasn't the first time he'd had a glimpse of her full breasts, but now in the dark of their room with her skin burning beneath his fingers, her breaths coming in gentle pants, and the revealing of something as intimate as her underwear, the effect was astonishing. A flurry of excitement constricted his chest, made his pulse race with fire, and his breathing strenuous.

"Ulquiorra?" His name was a soft whisper in the dark, and his attention returned to her face. But she dropped her gaze in a show of embarrassment. "You're staring."

He pulled his hand away. Why was he doing this anyway? She was conscious and fully capable of undressing herself. Had his desire for her gone so far as to even effect his common sense? "I can turn around."

Unable to meet his eyes, she shyly shook her head. "N-no, it's fine."

Ulquiorra almost wished that she'd requested him to look away, because as the last button was undone and her shirt fell open, it took everything within him to not stare. As he'd already known, she was beautiful. But seeing her this way—partially undressed, flustered, and heavily breathing—was too much for him.

Shyly, she slipped out of her open shirt and dropped it to the floor. Self-conscious, Orihime crossed her arms over her chest. The more skin that was exposed to the cool air, the hotter she felt. It wasn't her heightening fever, but rather the feeling of having Ulquiorra's eyes on her. Of having him undress her.

Both of them glanced at her soaked skirt, and then Orihime's nerves hit her full force. "I-I'll get it." Gripping the waistband she froze still when a pair of snow-white hands covered her own. His clean scent cleared her hazy mind as he leaned forward, and his warm breath blowing against her ear as he spoke sent thrilling chills down her spine.

"Lay down."

Already weak from sickness, she put up little resistance when he guided her onto her back. With wide doe-eyes, she looked up at him. His emerald gaze was darker than usual. Slowly she felt him begin to pull her skirt from her hips. Acting out of hesitation, she grasped hold of one of his wrists to make him pause. "Wait…"

Ulquiorra was amazed at his behavior, but he couldn't stop himself. His own body was burning, but for an entirely different reason than hers. This could very easily be the moment in which he lost all hold of his self-control. With another smooth pull her skirt fell from her hips, exposing a waistband of black lace. His hands pressed against her silken skin as he smoothed the skirt down her thighs to her ankles, before it joined the spot on the floor beside her discarded shirt.

Instantly her legs curled upwards, her knees locking together, and her hands covering as much of herself as she could. There was no reason for it, however, because Ulquiorra hadn't even been looking. Knowing that she was embarrassed, he'd firmly focused his attention on her face. But it wasn't only for her sake that he wasn't looking, but for his own.

With a muted sigh he grabbed the thin sheet bunched at the end of the bed and pulled it over her. Once covered, she seemed to calm considerably. Moving off of the bed he paused when small fingers grasped the back of his shirt.

Orihime gazed up at him with timidly expectant eyes. His gaze warming as it did only for her, he leaned down to brush soft lips against her warm forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Sleep, Orihime."

His words were unnecessary. Her eyes already closed, she was asleep within minutes.

Once more, nostalgia hit him. The circumstances were entirely different, but the situation felt familiar. He remembered the one rare moment during her short stay in Las Noches when he'd come in to check on her and found her asleep on the couch. She'd pulled her cape tightly around her much like she had the sheets now, and her face had been relaxed and peaceful. It was the first distinct memory he had of feeling curiosity that had nothing to do with her extraordinary power. It'd been with a newborn sense of wonder that he first noticed how strikingly different she looked when she was asleep. She looked younger, softer, and the way she'd been curled into the cushions made her seem startlingly vulnerable. At that point he'd only known of the defiant set of her mouth, the fiery strength in her eyes, and the firm, resolute set of her shoulders.

That time in Las Noches, as she sighed quietly in sleep, her voice soft and her expression vacant of distress, Ulquiorra had felt the first inklings of wonder and the strangest thought had come to him. That when she awoke, he didn't want that expression to be gone. That maybe for the smallest of an instant she'd forget that they were enemies, and that she'd look upon him with the same gentle expression she wore in her sleep.

Of course, the thought had only been fleeting, and quickly forgotten. He'd left and returned to find her awake, and once more her stare was hardened with anger at him, at Aizen, at herself.

But never did he imagine that his desire to be looked at by her with eyes filled with tenderness would come to fruition. Now when their eyes met her gaze held the most beautiful affection, and it was indescribable how it made him feel. And now he was to do everything within his power to make sure she looked at him no other way.

Taking a seat on the floor beside the bed, Ulquiorra rested his head against the mattress. Closing his eyes, he listened to her quiet breathing, which could just barely be heard over the tapping of rain against the window. It was all very relaxing, and although he'd told himself he'd stay awake to monitor her health, before he even realized it was happening he'd also fallen into a deep slumber.

It was when all that could be seen out the window was midnight that Orihime began to stir. The sheets had somehow been thrown off of her during sleep, and when she first became conscious of her surroundings, she was freezing cold. Patting her hand around the bed for the comforter, she pulled it over herself and sighed as she began to warm. But the blanket wasn't enough. Peeling open her eyes in the dark, she rolled over to Ulquiorra's side of the bed, ready to snuggle against him and seep in all of his body heat. So she was surprised when she found he wasn't there.

Fully opening her eyes in the dark, all sleepiness disappeared from her limbs as she sat up and worriedly glanced around the room. And then she spotted him. His head resting against the bed, he looked unexpectedly comfortable sleeping on the floor.

And then with a sudden jolt of recognition, she remembered. Feeling lightheaded in the hallway, coming back to their room and nearly passing out, her body burning with fever, Ulquiorra undressing her…

Dropping her gaze to her unclothed body, she realized that it hadn't just been a mortifying dream. Ulquiorra had seen everything. A well of disappointment pooled in her gut, and she sighed. She'd wanted to show him, to impress him, but it was all ruined now. He'd already seen everything and from what she remembered, he hadn't been too impressed. He hadn't even said anything. She now felt very silly for even thinking that she could somehow seduce him.

Wrapping the sheet around herself she slipped off of the bed to kneel on the floor beside his peacefully sleeping form. His head was tilted and his midnight hair hid most of his face. With soft hands, Orihime brushed away his bangs and smiled to herself at his relaxed expression. Compared to her, his skin was chilled, a result of sleeping completely exposed without a cover to warm him.

Tenderness warmed her heart, and she lightly smoothed her thumb over his porcelain cheek. "Ulquiorra," she whispered. She shook him lightly. "Wake up."

Very slowly sparkling green eyes were revealed to her, and she bit back a large smile at the momentary look of innocent confusion in his expression as he tried to recall why he was on the floor.

Ulquiorra exhaled slowly at the soreness of his muscles. Seeing Orihime sitting beside him in nothing but a thin sheet, he was briefly sidetracked. "Are you still unwell?"

Lightly she shook her head. "Nope. I feel good as new, thanks to you."

He didn't deserve any credit or thanks. He hadn't done anything but remove her clothes, something that he hardly thought to be commendable.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked with an amused smile.

There was only one explanation, and it took him a moment to consider how to word his reasoning without entirely humiliating her. "How was I to sleep with you in this condition?" It would've been impossible to be so close to her warm naked skin, unable to touch her. Self-inflicted torture. Even now as she sat before him wrapped in nothing but a white sheet, her fiery hair messily disheveled and her skin glowing in the dark, the temptation he felt was unbelievable.

Confusion darkened her eyes. "But fevers aren't contagious, Ulquiorra."

It was this innocence, her utter lack of self-awareness, which appealed so much to him and yet frustrated him at the same time. Right now, however, it was challenging his patience. His hand slid over hers on the floor and he felt her fingers tense in surprise. "Your naivety makes embarrassing you an obligation, Orihime." She was so close that all he had to do was just barely lean down to brush his mouth against her bare shoulder. "It was not because of your fever that I refused to be near you, but what you're wearing." His mouth reached her neck, and he tasted salt on his tongue.

Blood rushed into her face, and her body heated immeasurably. His warm breath blew against her skin and his slender fingers tightened around her hand as he waited for her response.

He wasn't pressuring her into anything. She knew that. What would happen next was entirely her own decision. Shyly, she released her hold of the sheet, allowing it to hang loosely around her waist. Her eyes closed, too self-conscious to see how he was looking at her now. Cold air bit at her uncovered skin, but she barely noticed for the warmth pooling in her lower stomach. "So? W-what do you think?" Trying her best to sound confident, she failed.

Accepting her invitation to look, Ulquiorra's eyes dropped to her chest. It wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful, or that her curves were incredibly alluring and the ill-fitting black lace bra only added to her appeal. It was the faith she put in him to accept her that had him burning with desire to caress her skin. He knew how innocent and timid she was, which was why her exposing herself before him was so monumental. He meant something to her, and that knowledge was invaluable. "I think that you should never put yourself in this position again unless fully prepared to face the consequences."

Blushing, she glanced at him. Thudding in her chest, her heart raced as her next question struggled its way out of her mouth in a timid whisper. "Consequences?"

She knew precisely what consequences he meant, which was why he wasted no time in answering her. Instead his mouth brushed the side of her temple and he released her hand to trail his fingertips up the back of her arm. "Tell me what you were expecting to happen." When it came to _this_, she was impossible to read. One moment she seemed fully impassioned with the idea of giving into him, and the next she was flinching shyly away from every single one of his touches.

"I…" she hesitated as warm fingers brushed the nape of her neck, "hadn't thought that far."

His mouth moved to her ear. "You're lying, Orihime."

Ulquiorra was overwhelming. Everything about him was seductive. His voice, his words, his light caress and silken kiss, his eyes, while she was awkwardly sitting there feeling completely inadequate in poorly fitting lingerie and a twisted sheet. Her hair was an utter mess and she was badly in need of a shower after sweating so much. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she'd showered. Insecurity upon insecurity kept piling up in her mind as Ulquiorra's velveteen mouth ghosted across her cheek. Even though he was just as new to all of this as she was, he was obviously a natural. It was just part of who he was to be sinfully enticing. And now was the moment she'd been secretly hoping for all day. His hands on her skin and his eyes on her face, unmoving and filled with that rare warmth, and all she could do was sit stock still like a blushing schoolgirl. She was completely unimpressive.

Ulquiorra pulled back in surprise when he noticed her damp lower lashes. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were shimmering fretfully. When she caught him looking, her expression turned panicked and she whipped her face away from him so he couldn't see. Thinking that somehow he'd scared her, he dropped his hand away from her skin. Within moments, she'd pulled the sheet completely over herself so that not even her head was visible anymore. With confused eyes, Ulquiorra could only stare.

Her face was so red and hot she felt as if it were searing the skin off of her arms as she buried it in the crook of her elbow. Knees pressed to her chest, she was curled into a tight ball of insecurity.

Ulquiorra had experienced many instances in which she'd behaved bizarrely, but this was something she'd never done before. He didn't know what to do or say, and touching her felt like the wrong decision at the moment. "What are you doing, onna?"

Eyes opening, she clutched tighter to the sheet. "I don't know." Underneath the sheet she felt as if she were suffocating. Slowly, she pulled it back so that only her head was uncovered. But she refused to meet Ulquiorra's eyes, although she could feel him staring at her. "I'm really bad at this," she confessed. "I don't want to be disappointing."

Disappointing. Not once had such a thought ever crossed his mind. But the look of dejection on her face told him that she truly believed herself incompetent, and he could only blame himself for never telling her otherwise. If she knew how he truly thought of her, then there would be no trace of sadness in her expression. "Is this why you've been so concerned?" Never did he imagine that the reason for her worry and hesitation to be with him was because she feared that she'd dissatisfy him. It only proved just how much she thought of him, and knowing this caused the heart in his chest to beat unsteadily. No one ever cared so much for his opinion. They'd never bothered to impress him. He'd never been so important to anyone before. The feeling he was experiencing right now as he came to realize that the depth of her liking for him was deeper than he'd ever imagined was extraordinary.

Staying quiet, she nodded in answer.

Relief swept through him. So she wasn't scared to be touched by him. She trusted him, and was willing to be with him. The only obstacle was herself. With his help, he'd help her get over it.

A small gasp escaped her when the sheet was pulled away from her body. In her surprise, she didn't have time to make a grab for it before it was completely drawn away. Her outstretched arm was caught at the wrist.

"You have no reason to hide yourself," he told her. And then, repeating himself just to make sure she understood that he'd never rush her into something she wasn't ready for, he said, "Tell me to stop, and I will."

In mortification she couldn't bring herself to look up from the floor. Fingers curling into a weak fist, she resisted covering herself with her free arm. It was only underwear. He'd seen her plenty of times in a bathing suit, which exposed just as much skin. This was not much different. Not really. When she opened her mouth to speak, she sounded breathless. "I…I don't want you to…"

Before she finished, Ulquiorra was already pulling back thinking he understood. But her next words made him pause.

"…stop. Don't stop." It was not just a request or shy consent, but a plea. Despite her insecurities and her nerves, there was no denying the thrill of bliss she felt being with him like this. A wave of shock made her breath catch when gentle fingertips brushed against her cheek, guiding her to meet his gaze. And then she saw it. His own hesitation. A dim apprehension darkening the green of his eyes. "You're scared?" Her voice was quietly amazed.

Just barely his eyes seemed to widen at her insightfulness. Although she asked him to continue, it was obvious to him that she was nervous and trying to convince herself she was ready. And this was not a step he wanted to take only to have her left with regrets because he hadn't taken the time to slow down. "I don't want you to touch me, Orihime."

Now it was her eyes that widened. "W-what? Why not?"

Leaning over, his nose brushed hers and he dropped his eyes to her mouth. His hand fell from her cheek to her shoulder as he spoke. "It will make this less difficult," was all he said.

Before she had even a moment to figure out what he could possibly mean, he captured her mouth, and her mind could concentrate on nothing else but the feel of his lips. His kiss was gentle, an attempt to ease her. Just the simple press of their mouths, a comforting pressure and a wonderful warmth, was all it took to dispel the tension in both of them. When he pulled away, she was blushing.

She was shy, and he was well aware of that, which was why he made it a point to not stare too hard at her exposed skin despite the difficulty. What he wanted was right before him and he was doing everything within his power to hold back and go slowly for her. Gently he guided her back onto the floor. Long strands of ginger hair fell in wavy rivulets on the hardwood behind her head. Winding a hand through her hair to cradle her head, Ulquiorra pressed his lips to hers once more, and this time she responded by parting her mouth in invitation.

They had no rhythm. It was soft, breathy, and relishing. There was something both so simple and complex about it. The playful nip of teeth, the silken caress of tongues, the exchange of breath, and of whispers against moistened lips. It wasn't just an act to draw pleasure, to make their blood race and their breathing strenuous. For both of them it was the physical exchange of the feelings that were too complicated to express through words.

His tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth and he soon felt her fingers curl into the back of his shirt. And just as the night before she was clinging to him, except this time the effect was different. His hips between her legs and her arms around his shoulders, there was no pulling away. No reprieve from the feel of her warm skin pressed against him. Long legs rested on his hips, her warm inner thighs brushing his hipbones with every small movement. It was this exact position that Ulquiorra had to extract himself from before his body betrayed him and he ended up frightening her. Gingerly, so as not to offend her, his mouth slowed against hers before moving to her jaw.

But before he moved to put some distance between them, he paused only to immerse himself in this feeling. They were so close that he could feel her heart hammering against his chest. He could smell and taste the sweetness of her sweat, her breath, her mouth. Her flat stomach rose with every intake of her heavy breaths. Beneath his hands her skin was scorching, and his fingers smoothed over her waist and it was like running his hands over silk.

Just feeling her like this was more than he'd ever imagined himself fortunate enough to experience. Encased in her warmth, being so near to her like this was heaven and hell all at once. It was everything he wanted, and yet the longing to be even closer was nearly drowning him. The feel of her hair, her skin, her body pressed tightly to his, wrapped around him, was intoxicating.

But he wanted her so badly, and had for much too long now that his body couldn't handle being this close. Already he could feel the warm tingle of arousal just being pressed to her caused, and it was imperative he pulled away before she noticed.

This was new to both of them, which made all feelings so much more intense. Every touch was blistering, every kiss impassioned. Nothing was taken for granted, or lightly, which was why Ulquiorra wanted to be careful. Hurting her or rushing into something she wasn't prepared for was unforgiveable. And so when her legs locked around his hips, he sighed.

"Let go, Orihime," he demanded, his mouth brushing the side of her neck, skimming over the red mark.

Remembering his request, her legs loosened around his hips. With a shudder she bit down into her bottom lip as he began to suck on her neck. "Ulquiorra, the doctor said—"

"I know," he interrupted. "Calm down, onna."

But he made that an impossibility. His tongue was warm and wet on her skin, sliding across her neck to her ear, dampening her earlobe as he gently nipped it with his teeth. The sharp bite of his teeth on her flesh was teasing, the pain eclipsed by spasms of pleasure. The sound of his breath, deep and heady with the same excitement she was feeling, brought chills to her heated skin.

Reaching between them Ulquiorra placed a hand on her waist, and just as he knew would happen, her back arched from the ground and her breasts brushed against his chest. Such a sensitive reaction from her forced him to close his eyes against the throb her movements were causing within him. Slowly, so as not to startle her, his fingers slid to her back until they were touching the clasp of her bra. He felt her stiffen beneath him, and he brushed his mouth against her temple to ensure her that there was no reason to worry.

Orihime clenched her eyes and buried her head against his shoulder as she waited for the clasp to be undone, but it never happened. She relaxed as his hand moved to her lower back where his fingers splayed to pull her forwards so her stomach was brushing his.

Ulquiorra could almost feel her calm beneath him. "If I am making you uncomfortable," his voice, deep and dark, was like black velvet. His forehead pressed to her neck as he closed his eyes. His words were a whisper against her throat, "then say so."

It wasn't him making her uncomfortable, but herself. She'd never been seen naked in front of anyone before, and she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. "I don't want to take it off."

His answer came as a soft kiss beneath her chin. It was better this way, was what he told himself. If she'd given him permission to remove the only articles left covering her, he would've undoubtedly lost it. Tonight, he would not allow himself to take advantage of her. All he wanted was to touch her. After all she'd done for him, taught him, and made him realize, this was the best way he knew how to show his gratitude. Everything about this moment would be unselfish. He would ask for nothing in return. Every kiss and caress would be only for her. All he wanted was to satisfy her, make her happy, and communicate that she indeed meant something to him.

Orihime could feel Ulquiorra's smooth cheek against hers and his breath on her neck. Her heart was unforgiving. "B-but why just me?" Her sudden question had Ulquiorra opening his eyes to meet her bashful gaze. "I don't want to be the only one…" She couldn't bring herself to finish.

But he knew what she meant. Amusement sparked behind his eyes and he lifted himself off of her so he was sitting back on his knees looking down at her sprawled on the floor before him. It was just the sort of angle he wanted to avoid seeing because instantly a part of him throbbed at the sight. Her slender legs were spread with her knees on either side of his hips, opening just enough so that the black lace of her tiny underwear was clearly visible between her parted thighs. The enticing curve of her hips had him grinding his teeth, and watching her flat stomach rise and fall with her soft pants made him feel weak. And then there were her breasts. She'd wrapped her arms over her chest, but her tiny arms were doing a very poor job of hiding anything. And the flustered flush on her cheeks as she watched him sent another jolt of hot desire rushing through him. There was nothing youthfully immature about her body. She was young, but she had the body of a mature woman. It stole his breath.

With sure hands Ulquiorra pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his perfect physique and moonlight skin. Cold air chilled his skin, and immediately he was longing to press his body to hers to reclaim her warmth. But knowing what she wanted, because Orihime was never discreet when it came to guarding her desires, he paused to let her look. Unlike her, he wasn't embarrassed to be seen unclothed. He enjoyed how she liked to stare at him. How the sight of his naked flesh made her expression a little less innocent.

With the sensual finesse of an exotic predator, Ulquiorra stretched back over her, but made sure to not lower his hips to hers. Instead he rested above her on his forearms, and his black hair swayed against her cheek. Slowly, teasingly, he lowered his mouth to hers to suck on her full lower lip. His hands reclaimed her waist to hold her still as she reflexively arched beneath him. She sighed against his mouth and he knew she was enjoying the feeling as much as he was.

Neither of them really knew what they were doing, but both knew what they wanted, and that was to be as close to each other as possible. To meld flesh until they couldn't tell themselves from the other.

And Ulquiorra could no longer resist touching her. Not taking his mouth from hers, his hands slipped to her ribcage where his fingertips brushed the soft underneath of her breasts. A surprised gasp issued from her, and her eyes opened to meet his. The tip of his tongue ran along her lips before delving deep inside her mouth to caress hers, and in that brief moment of passion her arms weakened.

A muffled whimper came from her when she felt his fingers brush over her thin bra. The feeling of having his hands touch her in such a place had her feeling as she'd never felt before. Immediately all reservations flew from her mind, and she arched against his hand, pressing her breast into his palm.

Beneath his fingers he felt the first telltale sign of her arousal. Through the nylon itch of lace he could feel the swell of a hardened nipple, and with fascinated wonder he rubbed his thumb over it only to hear Orihime gasp once more. Ulquiorra felt his body awakening with arousal as soon as she cried against his mouth, and he knew he was a goner. It was idiotic of him to think that he even stood a chance of resisting such temptation. He hadn't even looked at her, but just the feel of her in his palm was enough to cripple his resolution. Once more his fingertips rolled over the soft knob, drawing breathless gasps from her. The sudden urge to pull away the lace covering to unveil her sensitive flesh was tremendous. What he wanted was to hear more of those wonderful sounds. Her pants and whimpers of pleasure. Sounds that no one before him had heard. Such provocative noises caused by his hand. Boldly he brought his free hand to her other breast and his fingers on both hands matched in rhythm as he continued to coax breathless moans from her. Even with his fingers stretched, her breasts didn't fit in his palms, and the feeling of them filling his hands was fantastic.

As his fingers rubbed against her, smoothing and pressing, he kissed a wet path down her throat. Her pulse raced fast beneath his lips in perfect sync with the beat of his excited heart. When he reached the valley of her breasts he felt her jolt beneath him. He raised his eyes to find that she'd pressed the back of her hand over her mouth, stifling all sounds.

The tip of his nose skimmed the soft flesh of her breast. Parting his lips, his tongue slid against the thin lining of lace. The fabric was rough on his tongue, but it was something he easily ignored as his mouth replaced his stroking fingers. Her skin tasted sweet, and his mouth moistened, craving for more. Pressing his tongue against her covered breast, he concentrated on the muffled cries stifled behind her hand.

Orihime clamped her teeth onto the back of her hand as wet heat seeped through her bra to dampen her skin. The pressure of his tongue swirling over her sensitive nipple was phenomenal, and despite herself, she was arching up against his mouth in a silent beg for more. And he did not deny her. Devastating pleasure ignited her bones as his blunt teeth scraped over her dampened flesh, digging into black lace and yielding flesh. Her eyes clenched against the sudden shock of yearning between her legs, and her knees weakened against his hips.

And that's when he moved his hands, sliding them from her breasts and along her waist, his thumbs skimming her stomach before pausing at her hips. They were so slender, but curved so beautifully, and he longed to press them against his own, to feel the rub of hipbones and warm skin. But he couldn't. Not tonight.

Orihime unlatched her mouth from her hand as Ulquiorra pulled away. Even in the dark his skin seemed to illuminate, and nothing was hidden from her vision. But not even his flawlessly hardened stomach, broad shoulders, or toned chest could distract her from his eyes. More than even his hands, his gaze drew from her a pleasure that came from not only her body, but her heart. She was fascinated by the gentle softening in his expression as his eyes looked over her. She could tell by the intensity of his stare that he was transfixed by her, and the confidence Orihime had been searching for all day finally came to her.

Bending low, his mouth caressed her stomach. When his silken tongue peeked from behind parted lips to caress her navel, Orihime found herself tangling her fingers in thick black hair. As he moved further down, his mouth leaving a feather-light trail of velvet kisses, her legs slid away from his hips until her knees were brushing his shoulders. It was when she could feel his hot breath blowing against the juncture of her thighs that she self-consciously slid her free hand over her underwear in a weak effort to hide from him.

The heady scent of her arousal assaulted his senses, and Ulquiorra slid closed his eyes as he brushed his nose against her inner thigh. Heat radiated from her in waves, the feeling heavy and humid. He felt her legs quivering beneath his palm, and he calmly rubbed soft fingers against her skin. Noticing the hand she had covering herself, Ulquiorra moved his lips to skim across her fingers. Immediately she pulled her hand away as if burned, revealing to his gaze thin black lace. For the barest of a moment he considered pressing his mouth to her, but catching sight of the sheer embarrassment glimmering in her gaze as she watched him, he instead drew himself back up until his mouth was once more at her neck.

With slow fingers Ulquiorra traced the waistband of her lace underwear, enjoying the way her stomach dipped with a sharp intake of breath. A lone fingertip trailed against the front of the lace undergarment, pressing against damp heat. Around his hips, her legs were trembling, and he placed a calming hand on her naked thigh. "You're nervous," he commented quietly, raising his eyes to meet hers. "I've given you no reason to feel this way."

Embarrassed, she shook her head weakly. "I-I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you shaking, Orihime?" Impossible heat surrounded his fingers as his hand slipped further between her thighs. But he soon discovered the true answer as his fingertip brushed her through her underwear. With a slight rise from her hips, he felt her press against his hand, and he felt a tremor of sensation in his groin at her reaction. "You seem to enjoy when I touch here," he said more so to himself, once more smoothing his finger over dampened black lace.

It was too much for Orihime to bear hearing him say such blatant things about her body and her reactions. Ulquiorra was always so honest, and usually she appreciated the fact, but right now she just felt mortified. But there was no denying the feel of him touching her through her underwear was amazing. "You don't have to d-do that," she huffed, reaching out and fisting her fingers in his pant-leg.

She was uncomfortable. Once more, it seemed that he was crossing a line too soon. But touching her like this, hearing the noises coming from her kiss-swollen lips, was addictive. He just wanted to be with her like this for a little longer. Leaning forward, his lips found hers, brushing softly, pressing gently, much like his fingers between her legs. "I am aware this is not an obligation. What I do is entirely by choice." And then, as if his words weren't enough to satisfy him, he added, "Although it seems you are a significant influence."

Her eyes widened at the unexpected confession. It was the first time Ulquiorra had voiced to the degree in which he thought of her. To be significant to someone like Ulquiorra meant something entirely different than it did to most. He didn't find anything important. Most things he ignored or was entirely indifferent towards. And yet she was _significant_.

Lifting her head from the floor, she kissed him softly, breaking away only to release a shaky breath as his fingers continued to glide over her underwear. The touch was so light and teasing that the desire to press herself harder against his hand, to feel the satisfaction of his hand pressed to her, was immense. Her legs widened, sliding against his thighs. Her mind was muddled with pleasure, and all thought was slowly being drowned out by his smell, the taste of his tongue, the feeling of his hands, and the look in his eyes. When he pressed against the knot of nerves hidden beneath the layer of lace, she moaned against his lips. The sound startled the both of them, and blood rushed into her face.

"I-I um…" She stuttered embarrassedly, feeling that she needed to explain the sound.

But Ulquiorra would hear none of it. Instead, he found the same spot and once more rubbed his fingertip over it, watching with absorbed fascination as Orihime's eyes clouded, detaching from reality. The bite of her fingernails digging into his shoulders told him that whatever he'd touched, she enjoyed it. "What is this, onna?" He asked against her forehead, his lips brushing aside her matted bangs.

Another wave of shocking pleasure rocked through her as he pressed harder. "S-stop," she begged weakly. She didn't mean for him to stop, her body only wanting more, but the demand was simply an instinctual reaction to his hands making her feel strange. So when his fingers paused and the sweet pressure of his touch disappeared, she met his gaze in unabashed disappointment. However, the feeling was short lived when his fingers brushed her abdomen.

Ulquiorra smoothed the back of a lone fingertip over her navel, feeling her stomach dip beneath his hand. She was so sensitive, and every small touch wrought from her a gasp of surprise. She was so incredibly enticing, and her body was so mature, so it was easy for him to forget that all of this was new to her. With care, he slipped his fingertip just beneath the waistband of her underwear, monitoring her expression closely for any sign of uncertainty. Immediately she tensed, and met his calm gaze above.

"Have you been touched here?" His voice was deeper than usual, thickened with desire.

Crimson bloomed in small patches on her cheeks, and just barely, she nodded. "B-by myself." Her nerves were apparent in the soft tremor of her voice.

When she said nothing more on the matter, Ulquiorra sighed quietly. It was obvious by the gentle quake of her body that she was eager, but she was still so shy. "I am asking your permission, Orihime."

Slowly, faintly, she gave a small nod of consent.

And with painstaking care, Ulquiorra slipped his hand further beneath the veil of lace. When his fingertips met with soft silken curls, he paused as Orihime flushed and released a muffled cry of embarrassment. With utmost tenderness, he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth as he continued. The further his hand delved, the more warmth soaked into his fingertips. And when his fingers finally slid through her velveteen folds, she gasped against his mouth and his tongue slipped inside to soothe some of her trembling.

But kissing her did nothing to alleviate the fire in his groin, which had been growing worse by the second. And now it was all he could do not to press his hips against hers to ease even some of his crushing desire. Instead, he distracted himself by caressing her. The feel of touching her in such an intimate place was astonishing. She was so incredibly soft and wet, like slick velvet. His long fingers slid against her with ease, only made easier by the slow rocking of her hips against his hand as she slowly began to lose herself once more to his touch.

Dropping his gaze from her face, he stared transfixed at the slow rolling of her hips against his hand. The sight brought on another rush of pleasure, and slowly he was becoming aware that his own arousal was becoming uncomfortable. When his fingertip smoothed over the small knot of nerves hidden between petal-soft lips, Orihime's hips jerked and she arched until her stomach was brushing his arm.

It was so different from when she touched herself. She had no real control. His fingers were longer than hers, and quicker, more precise. By now her breathing had turned strenuous, coming from her in deep gasps and fevered pants. She wanted more. Never before had she felt such a passionate ache. His fingers were amazing, sliding against her, pressing and stroking with teasing expertise, but somehow it wasn't enough. Clutching onto his shoulders, her hips rose once more against his hand, and she sighed as his palm brushed against her clitoris. "_Ul…quiorra_…"

The sound of her sighing his name as she gazed up at him with eyes clouded in ecstasy was devastating to his control. Touching his free hand to her chin, he tilted her face to his for a soft kiss. He wanted to speak, but his voice felt trapped, the only sound coming from his mouth being his heady breaths. The only answer he could offer her now as she called for him was to touch her.

"I feel—" Her words became a breathy gasp as he rubbed tiny circles against her sensitive flesh. Closing her eyes, she turned her face against his neck and breathed in.

In response he began to quicken his stroking fingers, shortening every caress. With every downward sweep of his fingertips he'd trace over her entrance, and each time his fingers would draw away moistened. She was now so wet with arousal that his fingers slid against her without difficulty.

And then her legs moved, reclaiming their position with her thighs settled against his hips. Raising her knees, she pressed them to his back, pulling him closer to her. And then, before he realized what she was doing, she rolled her hips upwards to brush herself against his groin.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the onrush of feeling as he felt her heat caress him through his pants. It was only a slight pressure, a small caress, but it was enough to have him throbbing with unfulfilled need. Her legs tightened, and she pulled him even closer, and he couldn't find the will within to resist as his hips pressed to hers and his covered arousal was buried against hers.

And then it was him that was struggling to control his voice, his breathing, as very gently Orihime began to rub against him. Her legs were unyielding around his hips, and the hot friction created from the fevered press of her against him was clouding his vision, his rationale. This was what he'd been hoping to avoid, but he never imagined it'd be her initiating this. When this was what she wanted, he had very little willpower to deny her. "Orihime…" His voice was a weighty whisper against her skin.

Hearing his voice brought her back to her senses if only for a moment, and her hips slowed. Pressed between her thighs she could feel him, hard and incredibly intimidating, and it was with shy wonder that she met his powerful gaze.

Very slowly, Ulquiorra inhaled a shallow breath as his eyes locked with hers. Their faces were so close that every breath was shared. Swimming within her silver eyes was a timid awareness that she knew precisely what was happening between them. What he didn't see was hesitation or fear.

Slowly he once more began to move a lone finger against her, his entire hand sticky and moist. Not breaking his gaze, he watched her face with careful eyes as his fingertip reached the one place he'd yet to touch. Tracing her entrance, he immediately felt her tense and tighten around his finger, making him pause.

Uncertainty darkened his brow as he began to wonder if he was doing this correctly. His own inexperience was surely justification for his lack of expertise. So when he felt her relax, it was with particular care that he slid his finger inside of her. Her face was flushed and her eyes glistened in marvel. She seemed dazed. She was entirely disoriented by his touch and he felt a strange sense of pride fill him.

The moment Orihime felt his slender finger press inside of her, she released a quivering breath. It was the first time she'd ever been touched by someone other than herself and the feeling of being caressed so deep left her breathless. Although his fingers were so slender, she could feel herself tightly wrapped around him, and the sensation had her heart thudding with excitement. Some of the ache she'd been feeling eased ever so slightly, although it still wasn't enough. When he didn't move within her, she felt impatient. Her fingers curled into tiny frustrated fists against his porcelain shoulders, and quietly she released a disgruntled sigh.

It was this small change in her flustered expression that told Ulquiorra she was slowly adjusting to being comfortable. And so gently he began to slip his finger out before again burying it in moist heat, his hand mimicking what he desired to do himself. And no matter how much he tried, his thoughts turned errant, and everything he began to notice was entirely sexual in nature. But feeling her silken walls clench around his finger, her hips rise and fall beneath him, her nails scraping his skin, and her heady breaths blowing against his mouth, it was impossible not to think such things.

Orihime gasped, her eyes widening, as he brushed a spot that brought her the sweetest pleasure. Arching off the floor, her hips grinded against his hand. Between her legs it was so hot, and she could feel the thin fabric of her underwear becoming damp as Ulquiorra's fingers continued to stroke her.

She wasn't going to last very long. Already she could feel herself nearing climax, a feeling she'd only ever experienced alone. But this time it was with Ulquiorra, and by his hand. His finger swirled inside of her, curling against her slick walls, pressing and gliding, drawing in and out of her unhurriedly, while he rolled her clitoris beneath his thumb. And all the while he wouldn't look away from her face, his emerald eyes fixated on her as if she were the very center of his universe.

She felt as if her brain wasn't functioning properly, because she was behaving in a way she'd never thought herself capable. With a whimper, her arms tightened around his shoulders as a second finger slid inside of her, stretching and filling her. The sensation was something she'd not known until now, and her hips again pressed down against his hand despite herself. The motion of her rolling hips, her arched back, and breathy pants was incredibly provocative, and she knew she should feel embarrassed, but as Ulquiorra's fingers continued to delve deeper inside of her, she couldn't bring herself to care about anything else.

And then he kissed her, and she lost it. His mouth covered hers, hot and wet. He sucked on her lip, pulling it into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue. She moved a shaking hand to his jaw, feeling his muscles move beneath her fingers as he kissed her, enfolding his tongue inside of her mouth to taste her. Lifting her head, she wound her fingers into his soft raven hair, running her tongue along his thin bottom lip. His fingers began to slow, drawing out every stroke and caress until she could no longer handle it and all her building tension released itself with a shudder. Her eyes closed and her soft moan was released against his mouth.

Opening his eyes, Ulquiorra watched with fascination as her head tilted back against the hardwood, her eyes closing and her cheeks turning the most beautiful shade of rose. Around his fingers her smooth walls clenched, constricting with her release. Her body trembled with every violent contraction, her stomach stretching as her back curved off of the floor, her neck elongating as she tilted back her head. In the pale light from the window her skin glistened beneath a thin veil of sweat. And then her hips stilled, raised off of the ground, and his breathing halted as he became so absorbed in the moment.

Gradually her body calmed and relaxed, her hips falling back to the floor and her walls pulsing with just a gentle throb around his fingers.

Her mouth parted, she breathed unevenly as she reopened her eyes, her eyes faraway. Inside of his chest, Ulquiorra's heart raced on the verge of detonation. Very gently he slid his fingers from between her legs, his fingers glistening and sticky. Turning her head, her cloudy eyes met his.

Ulquiorra was well aware that she had yet to return to her senses. Sighing, he closed his eyes and settled his forehead against her neck, just listening to her breathing calm as he tried to restrain the fire in his groin. He realized the best way to do so would be to detach himself from her, but she was so warm and was clinging to him so desperately that he'd rather suffer in her arms than out of them.

When slender arms tightened around his neck, clutching him tightly so that the air rushed out of his lungs, Ulquiorra knew she was finally aware. His hands smoothed against her waist soothingly. "You are making it difficult to breathe, Orihime."

"S-sorry." Loosening her grip, she avoided meeting his gaze as he pulled back to look into her face.

As of late, she seemed to be doing this a lot. Not looking at him, blushing whenever he was near. "Is it your intention to avoid me?" He asked quietly, moving his mouth against her blushing cheek.

Reluctantly, after several long moments, she met his gaze. The utter amount of mortification in her eyes was endearing. What Ulquiorra didn't realize was why she was so embarrassed. It wasn't for the reason he'd thought. She could feel him, pressed against the inside of her thigh as he shifted his hips. Knowing it was her that had affected him in such a way brought on a surge of satisfaction, and shyly she began to brush her inner thigh against him. With wonder she watched him grit his teeth, and his eyes widened marginally in surprise.

Once more, Orihime moved her leg to brush against him, watching his reaction. "Does it hurt?"

When she pressed her thigh to him again, he sighed against her lips. "Stop, Orihime."

"B-but what about you?"

"I do not expect anything." This wasn't about him. It never had been. His only intention had been to please her.

It seemed she silently struggled with herself for a moment before shyly mumbling a quiet, "I want to." As if to further press her point, she touched a hand to his leg.

Ulquiorra was in disbelief that she would even propose such a thing, but refusing such a request was impossible. Resting his forehead to hers, he grabbed the hand she had pressed to his leg and curled his fingers around it. She was still trembling, and his chest warmed. Carefully, he guided her hand to his skin before releasing hold of her to allow her to touch him as she pleased.

And of course, the first place her fingers lingered was the center of his collarbone, the one place that kept her so enthralled. Beneath her fingers, his pulse was strong. He watched her face carefully as she caressed his skin. When her hand moved to his chest, she shyly brushed her fingertips over a pale nipple. The furiously shy blush that spread across her face was screaming that she had no idea what she was doing, and a rare smirk shadowed Ulquiorra's mouth when she pressed against it again. She peeked up at him from behind long lashes, gauging his reaction only to see that her touch wasn't effecting him very much at all.

Dropping her hand away from his skin, she looked away awkwardly. "Am I not doing it right?"

Retaking hold of her hand, Ulquiorra touched his lips to her wrist before returning her fingers to his chest. "I am not a woman, onna."

She blanched. "I-I'm just doing what you did." Moving her eyes back to his toned chest, she ran her palm over his soft skin.

"The places in which I am responsive are different," he explained gently.

"Then where?" Her eyes were desperate, and her hands eager to please.

Sliding a hand to lock in her hair, he kissed her shoulder. "Discover on your own, Orihime." It was his invitation for her to touch him however she wanted.

Unsurely, her hand moved to his hardened abdomen, and her fingertips traced the defined muscle admiringly. As her hand lowered, nearing the waist of his pants, he tensed. Touching the fastening of his pants, she listened to his breath hitch. Her fingers were clumsy, a result of her nerves, but somehow she managed to undo the button. The zipper was more difficult, and so his hand joined hers to help her until finally his pants were hanging loosely from his hips. Just as with her, this was as far as he'd undress. Not because he was modest, but because he knew that the sight of him would intimidate her.

Orihime exhaled unevenly as his fingers twined with hers, a calming gesture to ease her nerves. And then slowly he pressed her hand to his hardened stomach. Her fingertips directed downwards as he guided them beneath the tight waistband of his underwear. Her arm tensed, and their joined hands paused on his rigid abdomen.

"This is not something you should feel obligated to do." If she had any reservations about this, then it was now or never for her to back out. Because once her hand was on him, he wouldn't be able to accept her pulling away.

"I know. It's just that I'm going to be bad at this," she promised, her voice a shaky warning.

His eyes met hers, intense and heavy with desire. Cradling her hand in his, Ulquiorra continued to guide her fingers against his skin. "I will help you."

A deep silence hung in the air when her fingertips finally touched him. She could feel incredible heat and sticky residue on her fingertips, and blood flooded her face.

The tickle of her touch caressing the tip of him alone was astounding. Gripping her hand, he guided it further until he could feel the full stretch of her fingers pressed against him. And then he felt all strength leave him. His arms, his legs, everything, and he all but collapsed against her, his forehead pressed to the floor beside her head.

"Ul-Ulquiorra?" Speaking was difficult, and her breathing became strained. Beneath her palm she could feel him, and her entire chest was humming with the beating of her heart. Against her fingers she felt the press of hot, hardened flesh, pulsing against her hand with a strong throb. She blushed. "What should I do?"

His mouth found her ear, and his eyes opened to watch the side of her face. "Touch me."

Eventually he felt her fingers begin to move against him, slowly, shyly. Pressed between her palm and his abdomen, the pressure created against his length was extraordinary, and his hips pressed forward. He was being as gentle as possible, rubbing himself against her hand, not wanting to frighten her. But with every small thrust of his hips, he was losing his grasp on his control. And when her fingers wrapped around him, he stilled.

"C-can you show me?" she asked timidly.

Inhaling shallowly, Ulquiorra wrapped his hand around hers. The fabric of his underwear brushed the backs of his knuckles as he slowly began to guide her hand back and forth along his shaft. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen, tying a tight knot of tension. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last very long. Not with her touching him. Her hand was so gentle, her fingers so soft. When he released his hold on her hand to let her continue on her own, her movements became much more awkward, although the pleasure he felt did not lessen in the least.

Orihime felt the now familiar tingle of heat between her legs just hearing Ulquiorra's unsteady breathing. It was so rare for his calm composure to break, and so feeling his unsteady heart pounding against her chest and his shaky breath in her ear was captivating. She wanted to hear more. To see more of this side of him. Gingerly, she swiped her thumb against his tip, and was pleased when she felt him shudder.

"Do it again." His deep voice was not commanding, but pleading.

Once more, Orihime caressed his tip, and her thumb pulled away wet. Curiously, because she couldn't see, she touched him again, and this time she felt him twitch against her fingertips.

The hand he had in her hair dropped to her bare thigh, and his fingers gripped her roughly, making her gasp.

Having no idea what she was doing, Orihime continued to stroke him lightly. Her fingers were sticky, and as they slid against him, the moisture clung to his hot flesh. Eventually his hips began to move again, the motion awfully erotic. Unable to help herself, because everything about Ulquiorra drew her attention, Orihime watched his hardened stomach tighten as his hips rocked forward. Unexpectedly, the incredible ache she'd felt earlier returned.

He was startlingly beautiful this way. Although lately his usual guard had been down around her, she still hadn't been prepared for this. Right now, he was putting himself in such a vulnerable position before her by letting her touch him like this. Tenderly, she kissed his cheek, finding it warm and flushed beneath her lips.

"Orihime." His voice was surprisingly severe, and she turned her head to meet his gaze. For a short moment she was taken aback by the sight of his face. Never before had she seen Ulquiorra looking so disheveled, his paper-white cheeks warmed a soft crimson and his dark hair plastered to his face and neck.

Her hand not slowing around his hardened length, Orihime leaned to kiss him, this time slipping her tongue inside his mouth to taste him, and deepening the kiss on her own. Against her lips he released the softest sigh, his eyes closing before he bent his head against her shoulder. His body tensed above her, and he pulsed hot and heavy within her hand.

And then she felt it. Warm and thick, he spilled over her hand, coating her fingers in his sticky release. The hot liquid dripped against her wrist, and smeared against his skin. She felt him twitch beneath her moist fingertips, and she loosened her grip.

It was only after a few long moments that she realized the deathlike clutch his fingers had around her thigh. With his head still pressed against her shoulder, Orihime gingerly pulled her hand from beneath his waistband to examine in the little light given from the window the liquid coating her fingertips.

She couldn't believe it. It had all happened so quickly. One moment she was waking up from her nap, and the next she was lying on the floor in her underwear having just touched Ulquiorra so intimately, and _been_ touched so intimately. And now, feeling him breathing softly against her bare shoulder, having him lying atop her entirely comfortable and relaxed, Orihime was overcome with contentment.

Ulquiorra, however, was feeling quite unsure. A fear shadowed him, and he was reluctant to look at her in dread he'd see on her face disgust, or even worse, regret. But when he felt sticky fingers comb through his hair, he knew he had no reason to worry. Orihime would've never done this if it hadn't been what she wanted.

"Ah, sorry," she suddenly apologized, pulling her hand away from his head. "I got it in your hair."

Raising his head, he noticed the furious flush on her cheeks. And then he realized what it was she was referring to, and sighed. "Forgive me, onna. I should have given you warning."

But Orihime was already shaking her head. "N-no, it's okay."

Eyes locking, they held each other's gaze for a short moment before their lips touched in a brief caress. Her arms found their way back around his shoulders and she buried her face against his neck until he could feel the burn of her cheeks against his skin. Somehow they felt closer now that the tension that'd been building between them had been somewhat relieved for the time being.

Pulling himself off of her to rest against the bed as he'd been earlier, Ulquiorra touched a slender hand to his lower stomach to find it also covered in his release. Disgust thinned his mouth, and he met Orihime's curious gaze as she too sat up before him. He wanted to draw him to her, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her while he was in this state.

Tiredly, she brought a hand to her mouth to cover a sudden yawn, and his eyes caught sight of the gold ring of plastic around her finger. Just as he was about to inform her that he was in need of a shower, she was inching towards him on hands and knees. He could only watch in curiosity as she climbed onto his lap. Either she'd yet to recover from earlier or it was exhaustion that was making her act this way, Ulquiorra wasn't sure. Reaching behind herself, her hand found the discarded white sheet, and she pulled it over the both of them and nestled her head against his shoulder, completely comfortable with the fact that she was still in her underwear and he was dirtied and only half dressed.

With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes.

"Tell me why you'd prefer to sleep on the floor," he asked, feeling as exhausted as she was.

"The bed will get dirty," she answered sleepily.

"There's a shower, Orihime."

She nodded against his neck, fully aware of the fact. "I want to—," her words were interrupted by a quiet yawn, "—just stay like this for a moment, though."

Closing his eyes, Ulquiorra rested his head against the mattress and concentrated on the steady thump of her heart against his naked chest. Beneath the sheet his skin was so warm, and feeling her holding onto him like this made putting off the shower easy.

It only just struck him, as he was holding her in his lap, just how significant a step they'd just taken. For her, he'd been the first to ever touch her so intimately. Her first kiss also belonged to him. And somehow, to his amazement, her heart. Finding her left hand, he lazily laced their fingers, touching the fake ring that signified their false marriage.

Although he already meant so much to her, it wasn't enough for him. The future held so many possibilities, and he wanted to know that he could be sure that long from now, he'd still be important. He wanted to be there for every new experience. Each breath, each sunrise and sunset. This attachment, whatever it was called, had grown faster and stronger than he'd thought possible. Breaking it was an absolute impossibility. At least, for him.

For now, all he could do was trust her. He would hold her, and do whatever he had to in order to satisfy her in the hopes that her attachment to him would be just as strong.

Winding his arm around her back, he held her close as she drifted off to sleep. Burning in his chest was a feeling that he was hesitant to put a name to, but at some point he was going to have to face it. But right now, as Orihime relaxed and slumbered against him, he was fine admitting to himself that he was indeed happy.

Brushing his mouth against her temple, he watched her as her expression eased and softened, and he wondered what she was dreaming of. And then, with just a soft mumble from her lips, she whispered against his neck. "…love…Kuro…sa…ki..."

And the fortress of content he'd built, along with his security and trust, was shattered within that single instant and his skin turned cold as he was overcome with a feeling worse than even jealousy. Doubt.

**A/N: Please no complaining about the sexual content. It wasn't even that graphic, so if it offends you now I would suggest you not read any future chapters because it's only going to get worse. This chapter was quite mild, honestly. Like, super mild. Like salsa without spice mild.**

**Please be kind in your reviews, but tell me what you think! Feedback is important! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/and subscribed so far! **

**And a million trillion apologies for being the slowest writer on the planet. I just cannot upload anything unless I am happy with every single sentence, and this chapter wasn't coming easy for me. I hope it didn't disappoint~!**

**EDIT 9/10/11: I changed Orihime saying "...love...Ichigo..." to "...love...Kuro...sa...ki...". A few people have pointed out that she wouldn't refer to Ichigo as Ichigo, and it's true. I wasn't thinking. *hangs head in shame***

**~StrawberryMerry**


End file.
